UN NUEVO COMIENZO, CAMBIANDO DE VIDA
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: 3 años después de Tártaros, Fairy Tail sigue siendo el gremio mas fuerte, pero una misión hace que Natsu sea dado por muerto, lo que no saben es que esta vivo pero tiene un problema...perdió la memoria. Natsu conocerá a una chica que sera su familia, la cual tendrá que proteger, por lo que se vuelve una nueva persona. ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelva a ver a sus amigos? *Habrá NALU*
1. Chapter 1

Frente a una computadora que se encuentra en un escritorio de madera se encuentra una chica sentada en una silla, la joven es de cabellos largos y negros, tiene ojos azules (Tsukiyo).

-¡HOLA! Quiero agradecer a los lectores que hicieron posible que terminara mi primer fic que se llama _**DISTRACCIONES**_, que aunque no resulto como espere no me rendiré, y espero que esta nueva historia sea de un agrado mayor que el de la primera, además de que si es posible me brinden alguna recomendación (puede ser acerca de la forma en la que escribo, ideas o críticas, yo acepto de todo ;D)

.

.

.

.

Se ve que a lado de ella se encuentra en otra silla una joven de cabellera larga y blanca, que es portadora de unos ojos rojos (Mizuki).

-Queremos seguir avanzando, y por la falta de votos, que puse para saber con qué proyecto iniciar (VEASE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE DISTRACCIONES), y decidí por la opción del fic largo que es **"UN NUEVO COMIENZO, CAMBIANDO DE VIDA"**, el cual tendrá de una vez avisamos leve romance, será más de aventura y con forme vaya avanzando la historia tendrá su romance. (Además de la aparición repentina de mucha inspiración)

.

.

.

.

-Esperemos que sea de su agrado, en caso de que no veamos avance… - dice Tsukiyo

-Decidiremos pausarlo, suspenderlo o eliminarlo, todo dependerá de cómo veamos que los lectores reaccionen – A completa Mizuki.

-Soy un ser humano, tengo errores ortográficos y gramaticales D:

-Creo que es lo mismo mujer – la corrige Mizuki.

.

.

.

.

*FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA*

.

.

.

.

"_**PROLOGO"**_

.

.

.

.

En un pequeño pueblo, perdido entre lo más profundo del bosque Lizea, la noche era iluminada por el lugar que se encontraba prendido en llamas, gritos y estruendos rompían el pacifico silencio del bosque.

Lo que alguna vez fue un lugar pacifico, lleno de gente amable y trabajadora, hoy yacía cubierto de escombros y sangre.

Los hombres peleaban contra los magos y criaturas que invadían el lugar con lo que encontraban, daban lo mejor para resistir, mientras mujeres, niños y ancianos huían del pueblo.

Sin embargo, los lugareños no parecía que resistirían mucho, cada vez más se complicaba la situación.

Parecía que no se detendrían los invasores, mataban sin piedad lo que se encontraban, la misión que tenían era sencilla…matar a la portadora del viento de los ángeles o también conocida como "la doncella sagrada", que con su poder podía curar desde heridas y maldiciones causadas por magia oscura, hasta corazones en desdicha, todo dependería si la persona consciente o inconscientemente quisiera del apoyo de dicha magia.

Pero si se obtenía dicha magia para fines malignos o se corrompía a la persona, esta sería destructiva, impregnando el alma de la gente de oscuridad, causando dolor y tristeza a donde fuese, buscando llenar el lugar de sangre y decorarlo con huesos, y que el silencio fuese llenado con lamentos… de verdad era horrible, cuando eso pasaba, lo que alguna vez fue la doncella sagrada seria "la portadora del infierno".

Aquel lugar que pasaba desapercibido de casi toda la demás gente, eran los descendientes de aquellos que adoraron aquellas sagradas entidades, que aun naciendo como humanos portaban una luz cálida y tranquila.

Se limitaban mucho a tener contacto con otras magias, por lo cual no pedían ayuda de gremios mágicos, creían que en el momento en que se enteraran de la doncella, su avaricia destruyera el pueblo y mataran a la doncella…grave error para lo que ahora vivían.

.

.

.

.

En el bosque se encontraba una mujer de pelos naranjas y largos corriendo mientras abrazaba a una pequeña 5 años, que tenían una cabellera de color castaño claro, la niña parecía dormida, lo curioso de ella era que en a frente tenía el símbolo de la Triqueta, este brillaba de un color plateado (simboliza la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento. Alude a la triple dimensión de la divinidad femenina: doncella, madre y anciana. Asimismo, representa la igualdad, la eternidad e indivisibilidad. También plasma la filosofía celta según la cual el Todo tiene tres niveles: físico, mental y espiritual).

La mujer tenía múltiples heridas en los brazos y piernas, la más preocupante era una que tenía en el lado izquierdo que no paraba de sangrar, aun así seguía corriendo, debía de proteger su vida y la de su pequeño.

Pequeñas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos verdes, al recordar como su esposo se había sacrificado para que lo más importante de su vida se salvara.

Con su mano derecha llevaba a la pequeña y con la izquierda se tapaba la herida, al percatarse de lo que tenía su niña, con la sangre de su mano la puso en la frente de su hija, que hizo que se apagara el brillo, así como desapareció aquel el símbolo.

.

.

.

.

Los hombres tras exterminar a todo ser viviente del lugar no dieron con la doncella, el jefe molesto pego un grito, que resonó en el bosque, no permitiría que todo ese poder se perdiera en una simple mujer, lo obtendría y seria el mago más poderoso de la historia.

.

.

(9 años después)

.

.

En una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, se encontraba una joven de 14 años, de hermosos ojos verdes, con una cabellera castaña, larga y delicada. Su rostro parecía ser frágil, mostraba una inocencia y determinación especial. A pesar de su edad ya se le notaban ciertas características de una señorita, su busto parecía ser un poco grande a pesar de su edad, era portadora de una buena figura, sin embargo a pesar de tan bonito aspecto, era trabajadora y fuerte.

Se puso un collar de cadena plateado con un dije en forma de corazón de color morado, salió de su casa en dirección a la montaña.

Mientras subía, veía como el rio que estaba a su lado llevaba hermosos peces, además en su recorrido decido cortar unas flores.

Después de tanto caminar llego finalmente donde estaba una lápida, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, donde deposito las bonitas flores que corto.

-Madre, ya han pasado 7 años desde que falleciste y me dejaste- dijo con cierto aire de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Pero estoy feliz, te reuniste con papá y ahora entre los 2 me cuidan

Dio una pequeña pausa y siguió…

-La gente del pueblo insiste en que deje la casa y que uno de ellos me adopte, no me incomoda la idea…pero tampoco me gusta.

-Me siento tan sola en la cabaña y a veces desearía que alguien se quedara conmigo…quisiera un amigo…un hermano – dijo con unas pequeñas y rebeldes lágrimas en sus ojos.

De pronto en sus pensamientos divago un joven de cabellera rosada y puntiaguda, además de poseer unos ojos verde jade con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ella sintió calidez, pero cuando esa imagen desapareció se quedó con duda, ¿Por qué de repente un hombre apareció por su mente? Por si fuera poco nunca en su vida lo había visto.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

.

.

(En Magnolia)

.

.

En el gremio más fuerte y destructivo de Fiore se encontraba un joven revoltoso, conocido como Natsu Dragneel que peleaba con el Stripper y alquimista de hielo Gray Fullbuster.

Sin embargo este se distrajo al momento en que una peli castaña con orbes verdes apareció de repente en su mente, que ocasiono que el mago le diera un golpe en la cabeza y lo tirara al suelo.

Curiosamente decidió parar la pelea por varias razones, como evitar ser detenido por Erza, Gray le pregunto de que porque huía, él no le prestó atención y se retiró muy pensativo, reflexionando sobre la imagen que apareció en su cabeza.

Ninguno de los 2 creería que en algún momento se iban a encontrar…

.

.

.

.

-¿Les gusto?...opinen que me dejan intrigada y dudosa sobre continuar, díganme merezco reviews o tomatazos TT-TT

-Cálmate Tsukiyo, yo te apoyo de todas maneras

(Tsukiyo se lanza sobre Mizuki para abrazarla)

-¡Te adoro Mizuki! Buaaaaaaa TToTT

- okey…. Dejen sus comentarios y perdonen nuestra poca imaginación.

¿Cuál será la relación de la joven con el pueblo? ¿Quién es la doncella sagrada que buscaban? ¿Cuál será la relación de Natsu y la joven? ¿Cuál es el destino que les espera?

-Espero que les allá gustado :3

PD: Planeaba publicarlo hasta el miércoles pero la emoción me gano :D

*SALUDOS*


	2. ¿Dia normal?

-EHHHH!? ¿Cómo es posible? – Dice Tsukiyo alterada sin poder creer lo que su otra mitad le dice

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho no te culpo.

-Pe….pe….pero…..buaaaaa TToTT - comienza a llorar Tsukiyo

-Tran….tranquila…solo podemos esperar a que de verdad pase eso – intenta calmarla Mizuki

-Bueno hola queridos lectores, si se preguntan por qué Tsukiyo está chillando, es por la razón de que van a mandar a arreglar la lap, y no actualizaremos en un tiempo. – dice tranquilamente Mizuki.

-Esperamos que no tarde mucho, pero antes de eso tendremos listos al menos 3 capítulos de la serie :D, por lo que en el momento en que regrese actualizaremos lo más rápido posible ;D – dice muy alegre la peliblanca.

-Aunque también esperemos que sea una mentira… (Lo dudo)… confiamos en que no se desesperaran- dice una recuperada Tsukiyo.

-Aunque dudo que se desesperen nuestra historia no es la mejor, pero confiamos en que aquellos que les guste esperen con ansias el desarrollo del fic, pero en lo que sucede eso seguiremos :D – dice como si nada Mizuki.

-Y de que cumplamos tanto como nuestras y sus expectativas de la historia :3 – ya se relajó Tsukiyo.

-Soy un ser humano, por lo que tengo errores, y que comience el fic.

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A HIRO MASHIMA, SOLO HAGO EL USO DE ELLOS PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESO SI…LA HISTORIA DEL FIC ES MIA.

.

.

.

.

"_**¿DIA NORMAL?"**_

.

.

.

.

_En el último capitulo…_

_(9 años después de la destrucción del pueblo en el bosque de Lizea)_

_En el gremio más fuerte y destructivo de Fiore se encontraba un joven revoltoso, conocido como Natsu Dragneel que peleaba con el Stripper y alquimista de hielo Gray Fullbuster._

_Sin embargo este se distrajo al momento en que una peli castaña con orbes verdes apareció de repente en su mente, que ocasiono que el mago le diera un golpe en la cabeza y lo tirara al suelo._

_Curiosamente decidió parar la pelea por varias razones, como evitar ser detenido por Erza, Gray le pregunto de que porque huía, él no le prestó atención y se retiró muy pensativo, reflexionando sobre la imagen que apareció en su cabeza. _

_Ninguno de los 2 creería que en algún momento se iban a encontrar…_

.

.

(1 año después)

.

.

Era una mañana "tranquila" en Fairy Tail, como siempre sus magos estaban ocasionando destrozos como siempre…..si muy normal en Magnolia.

Dentro del revoltoso gremio de magos se encontraba uno muy peculiar, un personaje de cabellos rosado de alrededor unos 19 años, que tenía puesta una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, conocido como Natsu Dragneel o Salamander.

Natsu se encontraba en una mesa comiendo tranquilamente…..¡si tranquilamente se los juro!…..no comía como bestia, que era lo típico del dragonslayer.

Eso se debía a de que se encontraba pensativo, desde hace una semana tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba por pasar, al principio no le tomo importancia, pero conforme avanzaron los días se hacía cada vez más fuerte ese incomodo presentimiento.

Le comento a algunos como Gajeel, Erza, Mira, Gray….bueno en fin…. Pero algunos le respondían que solo era algo de su imaginación, además de que pasara lo que pasara él era fuerte, así que lo solucionaría, no por nada derroto a Zeref y a END hace 3 años.

Así es señoras y señores, nuestro mago de fuego logro acabar con el mago oscuro más fuerte de la historia mágica, aunque no fue nada fácil, después de usar al máximo potencial el dragón forcé (modo fuego eléctrico) y con ayuda de sus nakamas (amigos), el salió victorioso.

No término ileso, estuvo en una situación crítica 2 meses y 4 más de rehabilitación, pero aun a pesar de haber sido un héroe, el seguía siendo Natsu….su victoria para él no lo cambiaria en nada.

Pero no solo eso pasaba por su extraña mente, sino por si fuera poco estaba nervioso cada vez que pensaba en su rubia mejor amiga (aunque él la quería como algo más)…

Nuestro pobre dragonslayer ya llevaba 3 años y medio enamorado de ella… ¡Y AUN NO LE DECIA! ... bueno tal vez era un poco lento (bueno tal vez no sea eso poco ).

Ya tenía 19 años (en sí tendría 26 si contamos los que pasaron en tenroujima) y sin novia, bueno el solo quería a Lucy, así que eso era normal.

Tenía los ánimos de varios de sus amigos, como también la aprobación de casi todos los espíritus celestiales de la maga (Loki era la excepción), los cuales habían observado el cariño y la protección que le brindaba a la rubia, por lo que aceptaron de que ellos lo apoyarían para que se le declarara, y en caso de él la lastimara ellos serían los primeros verdugos del muchacho.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que en el gremio volaban mesas y sillas, curiosamente ninguna de las cosas voladoras le daban, aun sumido en sus pensamientos los esquivaba con facilidad, no por nada era mago clase S, aunque él creía que era el más débil de su rango (por algo les digo que su victoria contra Tártaros no lo cambio).

En eso una mesa se estampo cercas de él y nada, Gray al ver el estado en el que estaba sometido su rival-amigo decidió rayarle la cara con plumón negro y….aun así nada.

Pero esa situación acabo una vez que las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas, mostrando a 3 chicas, una pelirroja con armadura, una peli azul con una exceed blanca en los brazos y finalmente una rubia con un látigo en su costado izquierdo (y si es del lado contrario perdonen XD).

Ya que una vez que el peli rosa vio a la rubia reacciono, tomo a Gray del cuello (para que lo dejara de pintar) y lo azoto contra una mesa, así fue como Natsu entro a la pelea.

Erza caminaba tranquilamente dentro del gremio con intenciones pacíficas de ir con su amado pastel de fresa, pero todo acabo cuando entre golpes la rebanada que esperaba en la barra saliera volando, y aterrizo en cara de la maga.

(Silencio total…..todos pararon de pelear)

(Silencio roto en 3…)

Erza se quitó el pastel de la cara con el brazo…

(En 2…)

Saco una espada mágica…

(En 1…)

Puso pose de batalla…

("0", mucha suerte sobreviviendo de Erza…)

-¡USTEDES! – grito la maga de la armadura

-¡SALVENCE QUIEN PUEDA! – Gritaron asustados todos los magos involucrados

Mientras que las otras 2 magas tenían una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza por la actitud "madura" de su amiga.

La pelea no duro mucho, ya que ella se los hecho rápido, con el fin de ir por otra rebanada.

-Erza…creo que te pasaste un poquito- comento Lucy mientras se sentaba al lado de la susodicha.

-¿Tú crees? – contesto muy calmadamente

Los pobres magos ahora se encontraban siendo curados por una amable Wendy, que no le gusto ver a sus compañeros en ese estado.

Natsu reacciono y se acercó a la maga estelar…

-Hola Luce – mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su amiga rubia

-Natsu… ¿Qué paso? – dijo una Lucy nerviosa

-Necesito halar contigo, ven acompáñame por favor – dijo el mago mientras ocultaba su sonrojo con una sonrisa que le brindo a la joven.

-Y...y…y…eso…porque… de repente

-Ándale demos un paseo

La maga se paró de su lugar y salió del gremio con el dragonslayer.

(Se hizo presente otro silencio hasta que….)

-¡Genial! – empezaron a celebrar los magos dentro del gremio

-¡Ya era hora de que le dijera! – dijo un Gray medio desnudo

-Gray-sama su ropa

-¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO?!- y así el alquimista salió en la búsqueda diaria de su ropa "extraviada".

.

.

(En el parque de Magnolia)

.

.

Nuestra pareja de magos caminaba silenciosamente por los jardines del parque, ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Natsu se paró frente al frondoso árbol que se encontraba en medio del parque.

-Lucy- hablo el dándole la espalda a la mencionada, cosa que hizo que ella se tensara.

-Dime ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Natsu?

-Sabes ay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo (recuerden los 3 años y medio que lleva el enamorado) y no me había atrevido a decirte – dijo el, que si no fuera porque la rubia no veía su cara, se le notaria un gran sonrojo del joven.

-¿Y…y…y…que es?- o/o

- ¡Que me gustas mucho Lucy! – dijo finalmente armado de valor….bueno no lo suficiente.

-yo…yo...Natsu – Lucy no lo podía creer su mejor amigo se le había declarado, y ella también estaba enamorada de él.

(Otro silencio se hizo presente…..de nuevo….se nota que Magnolia hoy si está tranquila)

Las palabras curiosamente no salían de la boca de Lucy, era como si se le hubieran juntado y atorado en la garganta causándole un nudo.

Natsu al ver que ella no respondía comenzó a sentir miedo.

-(al parecer eh echado a perder mi amistad con Lucy) – pensaba tristemente el dragonslayer

-(porque no le puedo contestar, porque no me muevo si lo quiero besar, porque simplemente no reacciono…porque)- pensaba Lucy, se supone que ese era el momento que siempre espero.

-Perdona olvida lo que dije- dijo mientras escondía su triste mirada en su flequillo y se daba la vuelta.

-Si se puede… sigamos siendo amigos…yo no quiero que lo nuestro cambie…lo siento mucho – dijo desilusionado el joven

El peli rosado ya no aguanto más aquel silencio incómodo y corrió lejos de ahí con el corazón roto, en dirección desconocida.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de ella, apareció una pequeña lágrima por parte de la rubia, y sin que pudiera detenerlas salieron más y más lágrimas.

No entendía por que no reacciono, mañana hablaría con el…mañana sería un nuevo día.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que a partir de mañana todo cambiaria para la vida de Natsu Dragneel, que por ahora existía.

.

.

(En un pueblo desconocido, muy lejos de Magnolia)

.

.

-¡NECESITAMOS URGENTEMENTE LA AYUDA DE MAGOS!- gritaban eufóricos algunos aldeanos.

-¡NO PODREMOS SEGUIR ASI POR MUCHO MAS TIEMPO, ACABARAN CON TODOS NOSOTROS!- gritaban otros más en la multitud.

La gente del lugar sufría de temor sobre un gremio oscuro que abusaba de ellos, desde hacía poco tiempo que llegaron, sin embargo eran crueles, y a todo aquel que se les opusieran los mataban a ellos o a su familia.

-¿QUIÉN PODRIA AYUDARNOS?- pregunto uno

-¡NADIE PUEDE CONTRA ESAS BESTIAS!- gritaba otro.

-¡PIDAMOS AYUDA A FAIRY TAIL! – grito uno llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡TIENE RAZON, MANDEMOS UNA SOLICITUD A FAIRY TAIL!

-¡NO POR NADA SON EL GREMIO MAS FUERTE DE FIORE!

-¡CIERTO ADEMAS CUENTA CON VARIOS MAGOS PODEROSOS!

-¡SE ENCUENTRA GILDARTS CLIVE!

-¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE TITANIA!

-¡TAMBIEN LA DEMONIO MIRAJEANE!

-¡LAXUS DREYAR NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS!

-¡MYSTOGAN REGRESO!

-¡GRAY FULLBUSTER TAMBIEN ES FUERTE!

-¡KURAGANE GAJEEL IGUAL LO ES!

-¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE SALAMANDER!- grito un desconocido con capa.

-¡CIERTO NATSU DRAGNEEL!- gritaron varios.

-¡LA DECISIÓN YA A SIDO TOMADA, PEDIREMOS AYUDA A FAIRY TAIL!- dicto finalmente el líder.

El desconocido salió del lugar rápido y camino hacia el bosque donde desapareció.

.

.

(Lugar desconocido)

.

.

-Ya está listo todo Maestro Yami – dijo el encapuchado.

-Perfecto Seiren – dijo un hombre que se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono, el cual no se le podía apreciar el rostro.

-(Pronto nos veremos las caras Natsu Dragneel)- pensó el Maestro.

-Y qué me dices de la doncella ¿ya la encontraron?- pregunto el hombre

-Lo siento mucho maestro, pero a pesar de estos 10 años que llevamos buscándola no tenemos pistas de quien sea y donde se encuentre.

-¡Maldición!, condenada mujer…..bueno pronto la encontraremos…por ahora solo esperare a que aparezca Salamander para probar mi nueva magia- contesto sonriente.

-¿y en caso de que el no venga? – pregunto Seiren

-No te preocupes…..yo sé que vendrá – dijo mientras salía una sádica sonrisa de sus labios.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y qué tal?, hoy ando inspirada como no tienen idea XD – dice Tsukiyo

-Jejeje soy la mejor apoyando- menciona Mizuki

-Dejen reviews en caso de que los merezcamos, y denos tomatazos si solo valemos eso TT-TT – llora Tsukiyo.

-Oye Tsukiyo

-Dime Mizuki D':

-¿Eres bipolar?

-No que yo sepa :D

-(Ay madre mía ._.)- piensa Mizuki

-Mejor contestemos a los reviews no te parece :D- decide cambiar de tema Mizuki

-Okey XD

-(De la que me salve ._.U)- piensa Mizuki

- "yayadragneelchan" gracias a ti y a los demás si seguiré el fic me entusiasma mucho que tenga apoyo ;D ¡ muchas gracias!- dice Tsukiyo

- "Mori Summer" genial matamos a alguien XD….espera ¿Eso es bueno?...sé que esto es hacer spoiler, pero para la tranquilidad de los lectores, ella como dices si es la que será la HERMANA de Natsu- dice Mizuki con alegría.

-" ley-de-leo" Tranquilo si será NALU…por ahora…lo que pasa es que pondré NALU tal y como lo prometí…PERO… el desarrollo de la historia me llevara a que no sea vea NALU dentro de mucho, dándole el toque de drama muajajaja, yo le soy fiel al NALU es lo más sagrado para mí yo igual no lo soportaría TT-TT – dice Tsukiyo

*HASTA LA PROXIMA Y SALUDOS*

-Sigo pensando en que eres bipolar

-Claro que no ¿cómo crees? :3

-(TT-TT que clase de mitad tengo) – piensa Mizuki


	3. Separación inevitable

-¡HOLA! Aquí reportándose Tsukiyo y Mizuki :D, esperemos que estén disfrutando de la historia estén donde estén XD – dice Tsukiyo alegremente mientras escribe en la computadora.

-Nuestra escritora tiene un ataque de inspiración tan grave que no se aguantó las ganas de escribir – como siempre Mizuki está tranquila.

-¡Puedo sentirla, la inspiración me llega! Muajajajajajaja

-Okey eso no me lo espere – dice Mizuki mientras ve que Tsukiyo ríe como loca

-Genial tengo tantas ideas y capítulos pensados para este fic que espero que me apoyen :D – Tsukiyo sonríe aun con la mirada fija en la laptop.

-Yo también opino lo mismo :3.

-Agradecemos de todo corazón sus reviews ;D – Tsukiyo no para de escribir todavía

.

.

.

.

*FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TROLL MASHIMA-SENSEI*

.

.

.

.

"_**SEPARACIÓN INEVITABLE"**_

.

.

.

.

_En el capítulo anterior_

_-¡LA DECISIÓN YA A SIDO TOMADA, PEDIREMOS AYUDA A FAIRY TAIL!- dicto finalmente el líder._

_-Ya está listo todo Maestro Yami – dijo el encapuchado._

_-(Pronto nos veremos las caras Natsu Dragneel)- pensó el Maestro._

_-¡Maldición!, condenada mujer…..bueno pronto la encontraremos…por ahora solo esperare a que aparezca Salamander para probar mi nueva magia- contesto sonriente._

.

.

(En Magnolia)

.

.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Natsu se le declaro a Lucy, lo que sucedió al día siguiente después de la confesión, es de que el llego cabizbajo, al principio el gremio no lo noto y estaban festejando, sin embargo cuando Gray (como buen rival-amigo) noto la actitud del dragonslayer pidió a todos los del gremio que se calmaran, al comienzo nadie hizo caso al llamado del alquimista, se dio cuenta de que el ánimo de Natsu se encontraba por los suelos que causo que se preocupara más y finalmente grito, para poder así callar el escándalo.

Cuando finalmente todos guardaron silencio vieron lo que pasaba y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

-¿Qué paso Natsu?... ¿Porque esa cara?- pregunto Gray preocupado, nunca lo había visto así.

-…

-Ven vamos acompáñame- dijo el mago de hielo parándose mientras tomaba de la bufanda a su amigo.

-No tengo ganas Gray-contesto triste y cansado el peli rosado.

Al de pelo oscuro no le importo y se lo llevo arrastrando fuera del gremio, mientras iban de camino al bosque (aun arrastrando a Natsu de la bufanda), pidieron visualizar una cabellera rubia, volteo a ver e Natsu y este simplemente la ignoro, Gray pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de ambos magos, se inmuto a preguntar aun y siguió su camino aun con Salamander tirado al suelo.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

Lucy entro al gremio, llamando la atención de todos, ella se dirigió a la barra donde Mirajeane, que la observaba con tristeza.

-Nee Lucy…. (Logro que la rubia volteara a verla)…. ¿Qué paso contigo y Natsu?

(Lucy no sabía que decir, tan solo pensar en que no pudo contestarle a su amigo, así rompiéndole el corazón y de paso el suyo, la deprimía bastante).

-Lu-chan dinos por favor, ¿Por qué están tan triste ambos? – pidió con amabilidad la maga de pelo azulado.

-Yo…..yo…. - (Simplemente las palabras no salían de su garganta).

-Lucy somos un equipo, nos apoyamos, necesitamos saber lo que sucedió- esta vez hablo la maga de la armadura.

-Yo….yo…yo- su voz sonaba apagada, se iba cada vez más entrecortando.

-Juvia opina que Lucy-san confié en nosotras, la ayudaremos en lo que podamos- la maga de agua se hizo presente.

-Yo…yo….no pude…- finalmente iba hablar hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-No es necesario que les digas ahora Lucy, mejor volvamos a tu apartamento, aquí simplemente te estas lastimando más….sin ofender chicas- hablo el espíritu celestial Leo, que decidió aparecer para ayudar a su ama (aunque él quisiera que ella lo viera algo más que un buen amigo).

Todas voltearon a verlo con mala cara, ellas sabían que era cierto que se veía que la rubia necesitaba descansar….pero también desahogarse era necesario.

-Tienes razón loke, será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto. – dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar y todas la miraban preocupadas

-chicas nos vemos luego - se despidió y salió por las puertas del gremio acompañada de su fiel espíritu.

Todas se dirigieron miradas y simplemente pudieron suspirar ante la situación, mañana le preguntarían que le paso.

.

.

(En el bosque de Magnolia)

.

.

-Ahora si cabeza afeminada contéstame ¿Qué paso entre tú y Lucy?

-…- (no hubo respuesta).

-Sera mejor que hables o te sacare las palabras

-…- el solo se mantenía cabizbajo mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior.

-¡MALDICIÓN NATSU DIME ALGO! –grito desesperado e irritado Gray.

-….- no contesto ante la mención de su rival.

El mago de hielo ya no lo aguanto más y golpeo con su puño el rostro del dragonslayer.

-¡¿GRAY MALDITO POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!

El mago le dio una patada que hizo que su rival saliera volando hacia un árbol, para que así terminara este estrellándose.

-¡¿Por qué simplemente no confías en alguien esto?!

Y así se lanzó hacia el peli rosado, agarrándolo del cuello para poder aventarlo al lago que se encontraba cercas (el mismo donde suele Natsu pescar).

-¡Porque simplemente lo arruine todo!

Dio un salto que hizo que le diera un cabezazo en el abdomen de su amigo que lo lanzo en dirección a una gran roca.

-(¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que lo arruino?)- pensó el Devil Slayer de hielo.

Se paró y corrió en dirección al mago de fuego, para poder comenzar a pelear a puño limpio. Cada vez los golpes se daban con mayor fuerza, era como si Natsu se desahogara con los puños.

Después de un rato finalmente cayeron los 2 al pasto, cansados y golpeados, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-Le dije a Lucy mis sentimientos – finalmente hablo el dragonslayer.

-¿Y qué paso?

-No me contesto, simplemente se me quedo mirando…..lo arruine…mi amistad con ella la arruine – dijo intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-(no entiendo por qué Lucy no le dijo nada a Natsu, se supone que ella también se había enamorado de él, ¿Entonces qué sucedió?) – pensaba el chico de pelos oscuros.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Ya no puedo verla a los ojos después de lo que paso – dijo con un aire de tristeza Natsu

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-No puedo hacer nada más que cuidarla en secreto

-No le comentare nada a nadie, pero espero que estés seguro de lo que haces- dijo Gray sentándose pesadamente.

Natsu solo se limitó a quedarse dormido en ese lugar mientras el alquimista se iba del lugar.

.

.

(En casa de Lucy)

.

.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en su cama, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por una cobija, ella abrazaba sus rodillas mientras escondía su mirada en su flequillo…se sentía de lo peor.

-Lucy – una voz amable la saco de sus pensamientos…era Loke que se encontraba frente a ella con una sonrisa que la tranquilizaba…. Aunque sinceramente a ella le hubiera gustado que esa sonrisa se la brindara cierto peli rosado.

-No te preocupes Lucy, yo te apoyare en todo lo que pueda – dijo el espíritu del león en un intento de brindarle confianza a la maga.

-Gracias Loke- dijo con una sonrisa triste, su corazón se encontraba roto.

-Sabes mejor me iré a bañar, me quiero relajar un poco – dijo Lucy

-Okey yo te espero aquí – dijo Loke

-No Loke….yo te llamo en caso de que te necesite – dijo mientras su depresiva mirada se escondía en su flequillo dorado.

Se quedó sin palabras, él hubiera querido quedarse para poder ser quien con ella se consolara, quien le brindara esa tranquilidad y calidez …ese amor, aunque el muy bien lo sabía, solamente era un buen amigo. No pudo nada más que hacer lo que Lucy le pidió y desapareció en silencio.

La rubia busco una toalla y se dirigió a su regadera, el agua tibia caía sobre su delicada y suave piel desnuda, mientras que las pequeñas y cálidas gotas que caían de la bañera se confundían con las tristes y finas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos llorosos.

Aquel baño fue para poder lamentarse en silencio, lo que quería ella era de que ese fuese un mal sueño, y de que mañana todo volviera a la normalidad…pero lo que actual vivía era la realidad para su crueldad.

Se puso una playera blanca y un pans rosa pálido, eran las 6 de la tarde, pero lo que ella quería era dormir, solamente alejarse de esa situación depresiva que ella misma causo.

.

.

(En el bosque de Magnolia)

.

.

"_Sueño de Natsu"_

El mago de fuego se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no veía nada, no escuchaba tampoco….solamente una fría brisa lo abrazaba.

Decidió caminar entre aquel negro denso lugar, camino y camino, se comenzó a desesperar así que corrió…no había nada, eso es lo que era, el vacío.

Lagrimas salían de su rostro, todo lo que quería era ver a alguien, quien fuera, pero por alguna razón le inquietaba estar solo en aquel lugar, hasta que visualizo a una curiosa cabellera castaña, con verla se sintió aliviado, pero quería saber quién era.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, pero se paró cuando ella hablo…

-_Aun no es el momento. – dijo la peli castaña._

_-Ten cuidado….querrán tomar lo más preciado para ti- volvió a decir._

_-no te alejes de aquello que no quisieras perder-_

_-¡¿Quién eres?! – dijo él._

_-Es lo que yo te pregunto… ¿Porque apareces en mi mente?- dijo ella con un tono curioso._

_-Pero recuerda lo que te dije, protege lo más importante en tu vida…..protégelo._

En eso vio por un instante una cabellera rubia, el conocía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

Cuando volvió en si desapareció la chica, y casi al instante despertó con un escalofrió que le helaban los huesos, lo que se acercaba no sería nada fácil.

Se levantó y aun con aquella intimidante sensación se dirigió a su hogar.

.

.

(Bosque Scholfie)

.

.

En una cabaña escondida en el bosque, justamente en el techo de aquel lugar se encontraba una pensativa chica de 15 años, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos hacia el hermoso cielo nocturno. Tenía la sensación de que algo peligroso se acercaba, pero también la presencia de alguien especial que ni ella misma entendía, ¿Por qué ese chico aparecía en su mente?, mientras dormía pareció escuchar su voz en la noche y eso hizo que se levantara a mirar las estrellas, también se preguntaba ¿Por qué solo podía oír su voz y no ver su rostro?

¿Por qué ella misma había dicho aquellas palabras al muchacho?, ¿a qué se refería con proteger lo más importante?, ni ella misma entendía sus palabras. Pero aquel muchacho hacia que saliera una verdadera sonrisa de sus ojos.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

(Ya habían pasado los 3 días de los que se habló al principio, por lo tanto es el presente) Todos se encontraban intentando mantener el ánimo del gremio, mantenían muchas dudas acerca de lo sucedido con los 2 magos, Natsu no había aparecido y eso inquietaba a muchos, Happy les había dicho que su amigo solo se dedicaba a comer, dormía o luego lo encontraba muy pensativo; Lucy se limitaba a sonreír falsamente, eso todos lo notaban, al parecer si era un tema delicado.

Era una tarde de tormenta, el gremio hacia lo posible para librarse de aquel tenso momento, pero el ruido propagado por ello fue roto por el azote de la puerta del gremio.

Se podía ver que en la entrada se encontraba un encapuchado, se veía agotado aun con la capa, ya que respiraba pesadamente.

-A…Ayu…Ayúdenme… por favor….alguien- decía el encapuchado mientras pequeñas gotas rojas caían del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Todos los veían impactado y entonces el callo al suelo quedando inconsciente.

.

.

(3 horas después)

.

.

En la enfermería yacía el cuerpo de un chico de cabellos rojos, de cuerpo tonificado…

(*n* - Tsukiyo)

(Tsukiyo -_-U sigue escribiendo – Dice Mizuki)

(u.u okey – dice resignada la escritora)

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, que eran de un color azul, para encontrarse con su cuerpo cubierto de vendas, le habían sanado las heridas de su cuerpo, se fue sentando poco a poco en la cama.

Comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido, sus puños se comenzaron a cerrar con fuerza y en su cara se mostraba una gran furia que fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Al parecer ya te sientes mejor- hablo un anciano enano de pelo canoso con bigote.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo desconfiado el muchacho de unos 20 años.

-Soy el maestro Makarov de Fairy Tail – dijo serio el mago.

-¡¿Dijo Fairy Tail!? – Dijo fuerte con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si así es.

La cara seria que hace rato se encontraba en el hombre había cambiado a una de alivio con lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

-Qué bueno…que bueno….llegue….finalmente llegue- comenzó a decir entre cortadamente el joven peli rojo.

Eso extraño al maestro

-¿Sucede algo mocoso?

El oji azul se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos, se paró de la cama y se arrodillo frente al maestro, causando confusión al presente.

-¡NECESITO DE SU AYUDA! – grito el herido

-¿Qué… que dijiste?- dijo el anciano asombrado.

-¡POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA DE FAIRY TAIL, MI PUEBLO PELIGRA AYUDENLO POR FAVOR! – grito de nuevo con más lagrimas bajando de su rostro.

-Cálmate y levántate – le pidió el maestro

El joven hizo lo que le pidió, aclaro su voz y dijo serio.

-¡Vengo con un pedido urgente para su gremio maestro Makarov!

.

.

.

.

-Jeje hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, muchos se preguntaran porque tantas lágrimas y drama, bueno aclaro que todo esta situación hará que Natsu (como dice en la descripción del fic), pierda la memoria más adelante- dice Tsukiyo

-Para los impactados esto pasara en uno capítulos, que tendrán acción y el drama que ahorita lleva- dice Mizuki

-Y también este fic lo planeaba hacer de unos 20 capítulos pero con tantas ideas que tengo en mente (y espero poder realizarlas bien) será de aproximadamente 60 capítulos XD- dice feliz Tsukiyo.

-Esperamos que tengamos su apoyo en nuestro proyecto queridos lectores- dice Mizuki.

-Claro que actualizare cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración, por eso exíjanle mucho a Mizuki que me apoye - XD dice Tsukiyo mientras ríe.

-¡¿Qué queeeeeeeeee!?- :O se enoja Mizuki.

-Tranquila es broma, díganos que opinan de la idea. – Dice Tsukiyo nerviosa

-Mientras de regreso a lo que decíamos (le lanza una mirada asesina a la peli negra) por ahora estará un poco dramática la situación así que no se desesperen ya que después se pondrá bueno :D - dice alegre Mizuki.

-Y luego le dicen bipolar es una, ja yo no soy bipolar TT-TT

-(ay no -_-U) – piensa Mizuki

-Pedimos de favor que si se les hace tedioso el drama no se enojen es lo que dará que la historia se vuelva trágica para nuestro dragonslayer :P comprendan por favor – dice Tsukiyo.

-(Si, en definitiva es bipolar)- vuelve a pensar Mizuki

-Y bueno ahora los reviews Mizuki

-Hai hai, bueno para _"yayadragneelchan_" : Sip no te preocupes planeo seguirlo hasta el final (claro si solo cuento con su apoyo) y solo te dijo que la situación se pondrá muy densa entre ellos 2- dice Mizuki tranquila y despreocupadamente como siempre.

-Jejeje "_ley-de-leo_": Perdona no fue mi intención cambiarte de sexo encerio XD, gracias por el apoyo y el seguimiento al fic ;D , esperemos que lo que se viene te guste como o más que ahora.- menciona mientras brinda una sonrisa.

-Lamentamos repetir muchas veces las palabras, espero corregir eso D:

*SALUDOS*

-Tsukiyo…

-Sip dime Mizuki

-Recuerda que ya nos confirmaron que se llevaran la lap a arreglar

-Nooooooooooo, porque me lo recuerdas, no veré anime en un tiempo, tampoco leeré manga y más que Fairy Tail se está poniendo bueno TT-TT , tendré que dejar de leer fic en lo que está ausente buaaaaa

-Recuerda lo que prometiste Tsukiyo

-¡Corrección! Lo que PROMETIMOS, no te preocupes me encargo de los trabajos finales y de los 3 exámenes que quedan y me pongo a hacer los 5 capítulos que ya tengo listos en mi imaginación.

-No te presiones, recuerda que tienes que ir a entrenar.

-Tranquila Mizuki, cuando me inspiro no tardó mucho en hacerlos lo que me preocupa es el tiempo que estaré ausente con el fic.

-Cuentas conmigo mitad mía :D


	4. La misión

-Hola aprovecho el tiempo que tengo disponible por ahora para traerles este capítulo – como siempre Tsukiyo tan alegre

-Y también para aclarar de que no nos fijamos en un pequeño detalle que no queremos que se mal interprete, y es que en uno capítulos es cuando sucederá algo grande….que supongo que ustedes ya sean han de imaginar– dice Mizuki

- Intentamos editarlo y creo que no funciono (no se hacerlo, no le entiendo bien al inglés para que pueda hacerlo TT-TT), esperamos que nuestro intento no haya causado algún daño en la historia– dice un poco preocupada Tsukiyo

-De ser así, que tal vez modificamos algo sin querer favor de avisarnos – dice Mizuki con flojera mientras se acuesta en un sillón que esta atrás de Tsukiyo

- También doy un adelanto aproximado para aquellos que ya quieren conocer a la futura hermana del dragonslayer y eso será en unos 8 capítulos (a partir de este) – vuelve a comentar la peli negra.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste fue spoiler e_e – dice Mizuki

-D: no me culpes a mí los lectores lo aclaman :P, aunque evitare ya no hacerlo :3 -

.

.

.

*FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MASHIMA-SAMA*

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_¿Por qué ese chico aparecía en su mente?... ¿Por qué solo podía oír su voz y no ver su rostro?... ¿a qué se refería con proteger lo más importante?, ni ella misma entendía sus palabras._

_-A…Ayu…Ayúdenme… por favor….alguien- decía el encapuchado mientras pequeñas gotas rojas caían del lado derecho de su cuerpo._

_-Soy el maestro Makarov de Fairy Tail – dijo serio el mago._

_-¡¿Dijo Fairy Tail!? – Dijo fuerte con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-¡NECESITO DE SU AYUDA! – grito el herido_

_-¿Qué… que dijiste?- dijo el anciano asombrado._

_-¡POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA DE FAIRY TAIL, MI PUEBLO PELIGRA AYUDENLO POR FAVOR! – grito de nuevo con más lagrimas bajando de su rostro._

_-¡Vengo con un pedido urgente para su gremio maestro Makarov! _

.

.

.

.

"_**LA MISIÓN"**_

.

.

.

.

-Explícate mocoso- el maestro dijo serio

-Mi pueblo se llama Visherye – dijo el peli rojo más calmado

-Nunca es escuchado acerca de ese pueblo- hablo el anciano.

-Es normal eso, es un pueblo poco conocido en Matza Valley- dijo el joven

-(existe el lugar, busquen en el mapa de Fiore ;D, bueno el pueblo lo invente yo :P – Tsukiyo como siempre hace su aparición mágica)

-Ya veo, pero ¿para que recorrer todo Fiore para llegar hasta aquí?, ay gremios más cercas, te hubieras evitado perder mucho tiempo.

-Pero ninguno están fuerte como ustedes- susurro el muchacho, pero el maestro logro escucharlo.

-Dime de que se trata.

-Necesito a sus magos más fuertes es urgente- la mirada del joven era seria, era notable que no bromeaba.

-Platícame de su situación.

-No, no diré nada hasta que asigne a los magos para la misión.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- la verdad es que el mago empezaba a tener sus dudas y eso que aún no le mencionaba acerca del trabajo.

-¡¿A POCO USTED PIENSA DE QUE LES VOY A CREER QUE CON TAN SOLO DECIRLES E IRME ENVIARA A SUS MAGOS EH?!- su tono era de molestia absoluta.

-Está bien, si crees estar mejor sígueme- contesto serio ante el cuestionamiento anterior, eso lo ofendió.

Salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a su oficina.

El mayor comenzó a meditar a quien enviaría a la misión desconocida, curiosamente sentía que algo malo tenía esto, pero no podía negarse a un llamado desesperado.

Cuando entraron a su despacho el joven se sentó en uno de los sillones que había, el maestro se fue a su escritorio donde medito todo.

No podía enviar a Laxus y los Raijinshuu estos se encontraban de misión en Waas Forest, además de que apenas ayer habían partido.

Gildarts salió en una misión al país de Seven y no regresaría tal vez en un mes.

"Mystogan" (que en realidad era Jellal) había salido con Meredy a la isla Caelum y llegarían tal vez dentro de 6 días, no creería que el muchacho aguantara esperar ese tiempo.

Gajeel, Levy, Lily y Juvia salieron a las montañas del reino de Bosco, la misión no era complicada ni peligrosa pero necesitaban del apoyo de los magos.

Mirajeane y su equipo no eran una opción, si bien ella era fuerte, tanto Elfman y Lissana no lo eran tanto como la Strauss mayor.

Solo quedaba un equipo tan fuerte como el que el joven demandaba, los hubiera mandado a llamar de inmediato sino fuera por la situación que vivían 2 integrantes del grupo.

Volvió a analizarlo, pero no tenía otra opción….el equipo asignado a la misión sería el de Natsu Dragneel.

Llamo a Happy pidiéndole de que trajera al mago de fuego, tenían una misión y su presencia era urgente así fue como el azulado gato salió disparado en dirección a su hogar.

También mando a traer a Erza, Gray Wendy, Charle y Lucy, aunque lo que pasaba entre ellos lo hacían preocuparse.

Así fue como el equipo de magos fue entrando al despacho del maestro del gremio…hasta que finalmente el peli rosado llego acompañado de su amigo alado, y paso lo que esperaron que pasara, el ambiente se tensó, por lo que finalmente decidió hablar el anciano.

-Mocosos este joven necesita ayuda urgente para su pueblo Visherye –

-Por favor preséntate – pidió el viejo

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Valdimir, mi pueblo se encuentra en peligro y necesita ayuda de magos poderosos, y hemos escuchado que este es el gremio más fuerte del país, me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes. – hablo el peli rojo.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Erza Scarlet, maga clase S – hablo la mujer con armadura

-Soy Gray Fullbuster, mago igual clase S – menciono un pelinegro medio desnudo

-Wendy Marvell, dragonslayer del Cielo – dijo la chica de 15 años de pelo azulado.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia – se limitó a decir la rubia, se sentía incomoda y todos lo notaban

Se formó un silencio, se esperaba que el peli rosado se presentara pero no dijo nada y en cambio su mirada se tornó del lado contrario, hasta que mejor decidieron hablar los exceed.

-Aye, yo soy Happy, la tierna gatita blanca es Charle y el reservado es Natsu Dragneel, el líder del grupo y mago clase S – dijo el exceed azul

EL joven quedo asombrado, el gran Salamander se encontraba entre el grupo de magos que ayudarían a su necesitado pueblo, eso para él era la esperanza que necesitaban.

-Excelente, bueno lo que queremos es que nos libren de un gremio oscuro que llego a habitar el pueblo hace 1 mes- dijo el oji azul

-¿Y porque necesitan a magos poderosos?- pregunto Titania seria ante la situación.

-El gremio usa magia negra y se dice que poseen una extraña magia que se llama discord soul (discordia del alma), bueno ese es un rumor, pero si usan magia negra.

-Se dedican a robarnos, extorsionarnos, secuestra y violar a las mujeres jóvenes del pueblo así como asesinar a cualquiera que se interponga entre ellos, son unos malditos- dijo molesto

-No podemos hacer nada contra ellos- dijo ahora triste, con tan solo recordar las atrocidades que había vivido lo hacían sentir imponente, eso el dragonslayer de fuego noto.

-¿Algo más que debas decirnos?- finalmente hablo Natsu serio y tranquilo.

-Al parecer han estado buscando algo o alguien en todos los pueblos pequeños y escondidos de los bosques, después de haber revisado por todos lados nos mataran y seguirán hasta dar con eso

-¿Y sabes que es lo que buscan?- pregunto el alquimista

-No, no lo sé, pero parecen estar desesperados porque no lo encuentran

-Entonces está decidido Natsu, tú y tu equipo ayudaran a recuperar el pueblo del gremio oscuro

-¡Un momento viejo!- hablo el mago de fuego

-¿A qué gremio nos enfrentamos? – exigió saber, no entendía por qué, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Se hacen llamar Bloody Raven (Cuervo Sangriento)- dijo serio el muchacho.

-Está bien- suspiro Salamander

-¿Cuándo partiremos maestro?- pregunto dulcemente Wendy

-Mañana en la mañana, mientras más rápido mejor- y con eso dio finalizado el asunto el anciano

Todos salieron del despacho del Maestro, la rubia se había armado de valor para hablar con Natsu pero…

-Na…Natsu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto temerosa la chica en tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para que el agudo oído del peli rosado escuchara.

Que no se inmuto a hacerle caso y la ignoro.

Había decidió ignorarla para siempre, había decidido estar a su lado desde la sombras desde ahora, aun cuando a su corazón le doliera eso, pero no quería escuchar las palabras de rechazo de su amiga…..Eso lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

A Erza no le gusto aquella acción de su amigo y Gray solo se preocupó, entendía el daño que causa el separarte de alguien importante para protegerlo, además de también protegerse a sí mismo, ya que él también lo hacía con cierta maga de agua.

El viaje sería difícil para la maga estelar y para el mago de fuego, ella bien lo sabía, no se rendiría y hablaría con él. Volvió a llamarlo, pero nada, intento hacerlo de nuevo, sucedió lo mismo, ninguna respuesta por parte del dragonslayer, no le gustaba que la ignorara, le dolía bastante la ausencia de él.

Tomo fuerzas y determinación, se acercó a Natsu y lo volvió a nombrar, cuando este se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, la mano de ella lo detuvo, no quería que la persona que más amaba le hiciera eso, y más aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Él se quedó estático, su corazón latía nervioso, temeroso de lo que la rubia le pudiera decir.

-Natsu, ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¡Sabes lo que eh estado intentando decirte!

-No es necesario que lo digas, lo dejaste muy claro aquella noche – respondió el secamente, pero adentro eso le dolía, recordarlo lo lastimada mucho

Ella no sabía que decir ante esas palabras, bueno si lo sabía, pero de nuevo aquellas palabras se estancaban en su garganta, de nuevo ese molesto nudo, otra vez ese silencio incómodo.

Natsu se soltó del agarre de la chica y se marchó fuera del gremio…de nuevo lo había herido dándole falsas esperanzas, que era lo que pensaba el muchacho.

Otra vez con las palabras atoradas, ¿Por qué demonios no podía expresarle sus sentimientos a él, si los tenía más claros que agua cristalina?, de nuevo aquellas incontrolables ganas de llorar hacían acto de presencia…..otra vez lo había arruinado.

.

.

.

.

-Como ven ya comienza el principio de esta aventura lectores queridos :3 –

-curiosamente cada vez que esta tipa…

-¡OYE!- responde Tsukiyo inflando sus cachetes

-Se sienta a escribir, las palabras salen solas…..es rara -_-

-Esperemos que lo poco que vamos les vaya gustando :D – sonríe Tsukiyo

-¡Contestemos reviews Mizuki XD!-

-Me parece bien

_-"__Mori Summer__"_: jajaja me agrada tu actitud, me gusta dejarlos un poco intrigados…..la verdad del porque Lucy no pudo decir sus sentimientos se sabrá mas mucho más adelante y para no ser tan cruel te diré que Loke se interpondrá entre los 2 en la misión DX no me gusta ponerlo así pero necesitaba a alguien que le diera el toque, era el o era Lissana y a la pobre ya la han usado mucho de villana, ahora le toca a Leo XD, gracias por tu review :D – dice Tsukiyo felizmente (ella esta así casi siempre)

-Bueno _"__nico2883__"_: Si la verdad Lucy con lo que se viene lamentara mucho haberle podido decir sus sentimientos y Natsu por ahora sufrirá mucho, pero con lo que se viene próximamente sentirá que le falta algo o alguien (ambas en sí XD) –dice Mizuki de nuevo acostada (tiene una flojera grave :P)

-Para _"__Heero Root__"_: En si Lucy nunca dejo en claro que eran, y es lo que teme nuestro peli rosado de que ella se aleje de él, y para que eso pase te calculo unos mmmmmmmmmmmmm 20 o 25 capítulos aproximados no me hagan tentar a hacerles spoiler por que se pierde la angustia muajajaja, lo que pasa es que tengo que dejar en claro muchas cosas sobre la chica, aunque también veremos lo que pasa en ese entonces con Fairy Tail, no te desesperes hombre, si pudiera ya habría acabado el fic (bueno no tanto así XD) – Tsukiyo se ríe de tan solo pensar en la cara de angustia que pondrán (solo si les gusta cómo se irá desarrollando).

_-"__DiiZfeL_": Muchas gracias por el apoyo, lo hare nos esforzaremos al máximo por ustedes – dice Mizuki con una leve sonrisa

_-"__ley-de-leo__"_: jajajaja eso es bueno, espero que te siga comiendo muajaja XD – rie Tsukiyo

-Y finalmente _"__yayadragneelchan__":_ y yo espero que a ti te guste ese momento, también cuando se encuentre con ella, la historia se verá llena de drama (protagonizado por Lucy) al creerse Natsu muerto y posibles situaciones cómicas por que en el momento en que pierda la memoria pasara algo curioso con el ¿Podrás soportar aparte que le pasara a nuestro (por ahora) conocido Dragneel?- dice malvadamente Tsukiyo ewe

*SALUDOS*


	5. Inicio de un mal presajio parte 1

-Hola, estoy feliz de que mi imaginación para este capítulo no se haya ido XP, aparte decidi subirlo de una vez XD

-Tranquila Tsukiyo, lo que importa es que lo hiciste y no se te olvido – dice Mizuki

-¡¿COMO CREES QUE A MI SE ME VAYA A OLVIDAR!? – grita Tsukiyo en el oído de la peli blanca

-¡BAKA! Me vas a dejar sorda y luego quien te consolara cuando no tengas inspiración ¡¿Eh?! – le contesta

-Mejor dejemos de pelear el tiempo es oro y mi inspiración comienza a trabajar

-Me parece bien, tu escribe y yo iré por algo de beber – Mizuki se dirige al refrigerador

-Okey, pero pásame algo por favor – pone carita de perrito la peli negra hacia su mitad y…

-Ve tú por uno después de que acabes – dice secamente

-…..- no sabe que decir ._.

-¡Que mala eres! Por eso no tienes novio – dice acusadoramente la escritora

-¡Mira que tú también estas igual de solterona! – contraataca la oji rojizos

-Tu y yo bien sabemos que la soltería es la mejor- cambia rápidamente la oji azul

-Eso es cierto no te lo niego (me suponía que cambiara como siempre ._.) – piensa Mizuki

-Gracias por sus reviews y también a esas personas por sus favs o follows, más bien a todo aquel que lea esto y le guste- dice con una sonrisa Tsukiyo

-Oye Tsukiyo

-Sip dime :D

-Acuerdate que seguimos con el mismo problema- dice Mizuki viéndola seriamente

- D: cierto, lo que pasa es que cuando pusimos lo del malentendido no se ponen los condenados números y molesta DX , bueno comenzamos con cuenta dramática regresiva

-Muy bien a partir de aquí cuente con nosotras ewe

-Okey, dentro de seis capítulos (contando este :D) se pondrá gacho el final del capitulo cuando la cuenta llegue a cero :3

-COMENCEMOS – gritan al unísono las chicas

-Tengo mis errores ortográficos no lo olviden D:

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y SUS GRANDES PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA QUE LE GUSTA TROLLEARNOS

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Entonces está decidido Natsu, tú y tu equipo ayudaran a recuperar el pueblo del gremio oscuro_

_-Na…Natsu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto temerosa la chica en tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para que el agudo oído del peli rosado escuchara._

_-No es necesario que lo digas, lo dejaste muy claro aquella noche – respondió el secamente, pero adentro eso le dolía, recordarlo lo lastimada mucho._

_Ella no sabía que decir ante esas palabras, bueno si lo sabía, pero de nuevo aquellas palabras se estancaban en su garganta, de nuevo ese molesto nudo, otra vez ese silencio incómodo._

_Otra vez con las palabras atoradas, ¿Por qué demonios no podía expresarle sus sentimientos a él, si los tenía más claros que agua cristalina?, de nuevo aquellas incontrolables ganas de llorar hacían acto de presencia…..otra vez lo había arruinado_.

.

.

.

.

"_**COMIENZA LA MISIÓN (INICIO DEL MAL PRESAGIO PARTE 1)"**_

.

.

.

.

Natsu después de salir por las puertas del gremio corrió lo más lejos de ese lugar, ese lugar donde se encontraba la única persona que el amaría, sino fuera de que el destino era tan cruel con él, ella ya se encontraría entre sus brazos, vaya ilusión que pensaba el mago.

Se dirigió al bosque donde se detuvo, mal momento…. ¡Mal momento para que le tocara hacer una misión con la rubia!, no soportaría la idea de que Lucy decidiera romper toda relación con el aprovechando de que estarían en un trabajo.

Se intentó calmar, sus pensamientos no paraban de pensar en una vida sin su amiga, si pudiera él ya estaría muy lejos de ahí, pero la idea de dejar a sus amigos, a su familia…..a ella, lo destrozarían completamente.

A veces tenía miedo de que un día como cualquiera perdiera todo lo que más quería, por eso siempre se arriesgaba, temía estar solo.

Camino hasta ir a dar a lo que alguna vez fue su casa de juego, donde ahí cuido a Happy con ayuda de Lissana, la chica lo había apoyado tanto e incluso lo animo a que se le declarara a la rubia…..grave error pensó.

Se adentró al pequeño hogar, estaba oscureciendo, decidió estar ahí, si estaba solo tal vez se relajaría, después de todo mañana necesitaría estar calmado, ya regresaría temprano a su casa a arreglar todo para la misión, lo que ahora necesitaba era dormir y dejar la realidad.

.

.

(En el cuarto de Lucy)

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en su habitación ordenando lo que necesitarían, la idea de pelear con un gremio oscuro, del cual nunca había escuchado pedía que se preparaba para cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse, y más ya sin Natsu de que la apoyara en caso de peligro, ella no era débil, por supuesto que no, el maestro la había puesto como un candidato para hacer el examen de clase S desde hace 2 años, donde lamentablemente no había podido pasarlo, dando el pase a Gray y Gajeel de aprobarlo.

Aparte se sentía fatal, ¿Por qué rayos no podía expresar sus sentimientos hacia el peli rosado? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?, salió una lágrima de su ojo derecho, quería llorar otra vez.

Pero en el recorrido de la pequeña gota bajando por su sueva mejilla una mano evito que cayera, se volteo para ver de quien se trataba, y encontró a su amigo el peli naranja sonriéndole de manera amable, con la finalidad de tranquilizarla, él no la dejaría sola…aprovechando la situación ahora no lo haría.

-Lucy ¿Quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció de manera amable

Y ella se limitó a contestar asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de acabar de guardar lo que era esencial concluyo que era momento en que le pediría que cumpliera su pedido la rubia.

-¿Lucy me harías un favor?

-¿Dime?

-¿Mañana puedo acompañarlos a la misión?- esa pregunta sonó rara para ella.

-¿A qué te refieres si siempre están conmigo?

-No me entiendes- suspiro Loke

-Lo que quiero decir es que si puedo acompañarlos durante toda la misión estando mí cuerpo presente entre ustedes-

Lucy se sorprendió ante la petición de su espíritu.

-No te preocupes, utilizare mi propia magia para salir libremente de la puerta, para que no haya problema – dijo tranquilamente.

Lucy comenzó a analizar lo que estaba escuchando, pero la voz del león volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos…

-Además prometo que te cuidare y protegeré de todo aquel que te quiera lastimar- dijo el brindando una suave sonrisa.

En el momento en que el de traje dijo eso, ella recordó lo mismo solo que el dragonslayer era el que recitaba aquellas palabras cálidas, causando que su corazón se comprimiera de tan solo volver a recordar tan bello y emotivo momento.

Lucy no supo que hacer más que aceptar la compañía de su fiel espíritu, él no le causaría daño a ella y confiaba plenamente en el joven.

Terminaron su charla, ella se puso la pijama morada de pans y camisa de manga larga, se metió entre las cobijas mientras la silueta de su amigo yendo al mundo de los espíritus celestiales brilla de color dorado, así fue como cerro sus ojos pesadamente y quedarse dormida no sin antes pensar en las hermosas sonrisas de Natsu permitiendo la salida de otra lagrima rebelde.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

3 magos y 2 exceed se encontraban hablando en una de las mesas del gremio, que se encontraba en una esquina y por sus caras se podía notar preocupación.

-Entonces…..- decido hablar la maga del viento con dulce voz

-No sé qué decir tampoco al respecto- dijo Erza un poco cansada

-No hay nada que hacer más que cumplir la misión- hablo el mago de hielo con tono serio

-Pero…- el exceed azul estaba muy preocupado por su amigo peli rosado

-Mientras más rápido acabemos esto menos tendremos que preocuparnos- Charle decidió tomar rápido la palabra

-Estoy de acuerdo – apoyo el Devil Slayer

-¿Pero que haremos en lo que esto dura?- dijo una preocupada Wendy

-Haremos que se intenten reconciliar durante el trabajo- la peli roja, no permitiría que ellos acabaran su amistad, y que así también alcanzaran avanzar esos 2 (se refiere a Natsu y Lucy)

-¿Y si no resulta?- Happy temía que sus amigos acabaran aun peor

-Tenemos que lograrlo- hablo Gray alzando la voz, cosa que causo que todos los voltearan a ver, pero aunque por sus miradas sabían perfectamente de que hablaban, por lo que no se entrometerían en la conversación.

-Haremos todo lo que podamos, no permitiré que un simple suceso acabe con los sentimientos de ambos, si no tendré que hacerlo por las malas- sentencio la maga de la armadura molesta

Los demás se miraron entre si asustados, sabían que cuando ella se molestaba era mejor no hablar con ella y alejarse lo más posible que se pueda de la mujer, si es que no querías acabar con una espada amenazando tu cuello ( )

.

.

(A la mañana siguiente)

.

.

En una cabaña que se encontraba en el bosque de Magnolia un peli rosado se encontraba fuera de su hogar con su equipaje, sabia a que se esperaría cuando llegara a la estación, pero ya no habría habría tiempo para arrepentirse…en definitiva cuando eso pasara ya no podría.

Mientras que dentro de la habitación de cierta maga, una rubia y un peli naranja se encontraban con un par de mochilas, el joven iba casual, y la chica su ropa de siempre (aun con el tiempo no cambian XD), ella se sentía nerviosa, una vez que llegara no tendría tiempo para distraerse…..un descuido podría cambiar todo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.

.

.

(En la estación de trenes)

.

.

Un grupo conformado por 3 chicas, 1 exceed y 3 hombres esperaban a cierto retrasado dragonslayer y gato azulado, del cual no había señales preocupando a los presentes hasta que….

-Siento mucho la demora chicos- y así aparecieron los integrantes faltantes

-Aye, Natsu se quedó dormido y fue difícil despertarlo

(Aunque ellos bien sabían que era mentira, el mago de fuego quería llegar tarde)

Natsu vio que Loke se encontraba entre el grupo, el cual muy discretamente se puso del lado de la rubia rodeándola con su brazo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Lucy se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos al ver la llegada de su "amigo" .

El joven al percatarse de eso solo dirigió su mirada al lado contrario para ignorar eso, todavía no salían y ya comenzaba a dolerle.

El espíritu al ver su reacción puso una mirada seria, que muy en su interior tenía una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción.

-Muy bien, Valdimir nos guiara a su pueblo, contamos contigo- menciono Titania mientras le dirigía una mirada al oji azul

-Y yo con ustedes, serán 5 días de viaje, será largo el camino por que entre esos días tendremos que caminar un tramo para evitar ser detectados- dijo serio

-Excelente, tomaremos el tren hasta la ciudad Minastrhy, después tomaremos una carreta que nos lleve hasta Cornth (lugares míos inventados no me juzguen si soy mala nombrando Dx)- hablo autoritariamente Erza (Natsu es el líder pero la que regularmente pone la organización es ella :P)

-Me parece bien, partamos antes de que sea tarde- propuso Natsu con el fin de ya no ver a Leo hacer eso.

-Tienes razón- hablo Wendy al sentir sienta angustia en el tono del joven

Y así partieron nuestros magos, lo que no creerían que en ese pueblo los problemas lo llevarían a perder a uno de sus miembros, nadie lo sabía, solo percibía el peli rosa cierta sensación de que algo pasaría, algo que ni el mismo creyó que ocurriría y ustedes ¿Qué creen que pase en esta misión?

.

.

.

.

-Quisimos actualizar antes para aclarar ese malentendido

-Nosotras tampoco entendemos por qué esos números no aparecen- dice molesta Mizuki

-Pero recuerden, para que este incidente pase tendrá que leer otros cinco capítulos más (omitiendo este y contando el capítulo esperado), no se sabrá que Natsu perdió la memoria hasta después dos capítulos después de eso- Tsukiyo se deprime un poco

-Bueno aquí concluye la actualización de hoy- Mizuki sigue molesta ….y mucho

-No queremos causar falsas esperanzas, lo que ustedes esperan todavía no pasara

-Perdonenla por favor- la peli blanca tiene una mirada un poco decepcionada por ese fallo

*SALUDOS* (u.u)


	6. Inicio de un mal presagio parte 2

-¡HOLA A TODOS! X3 aquí venimos trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo de este fic que avanza gracias a sus sexis reviews.

-Queremos pedir disculpas, por que los dos episodios anteriores fueron muy cortos, y también suponemos que esperaban más de nosotras- Mizuki esta acostada en el piso

-Por eso como último spoiler, eh decidido poner el avance de los nombres de los próximos siete capítulos.- dice Tsukiyo :3.

-Así que al final del episodio, después de los reviews los pondremos – Mizuki se da la vuelta y queda bocabajo en el suelo

-Nee Mizuki

-Dime mujer

-Puedo acostarme en el suelo también, tengo mucho calor D:

-Déjame pensarlo

-Ándale tengo calor, prometo no distraerme *o*

-Okey…..bueno 3….2….1….0

-¡Comenzamos! – dicen las 2 al mismo tiempo

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_Natsu vio que Loke se encontraba entre el grupo, el cual muy discretamente se puso del lado de la rubia rodeándola con su brazo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Lucy se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos al ver la llegada de su "amigo" ._

_-Muy bien, Valdimir nos guiara a su pueblo, contamos contigo- menciono Titania mientras le dirigía una mirada al oji azul_

_-Y yo con ustedes, serán 5 días de viaje, será largo el camino por que entre esos días tendremos que caminar un tramo para evitar ser detectados- dijo serio_

_-Me parece bien, partamos antes de que sea tarde- propuso Natsu con el fin de ya no ver a Leo hacer eso._

.

.

.

.

"_**SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS (INICIO DEL MAL PRESAGIO PARTE 2)**_

.

.

.

.

Durante el viaje en tren, en una parte iban sentados Erza, Lucy, Loke y Valdimir; mientras que en los asientos de a lado estaban Wendy, Gray, Charle, Happy y Natsu; aunque este último se encontraba bastante mareado, afortunadamente eso hacía que no pensara que el espíritu celestial estaba abrazando a su dormida ama.

EL trayecto en tren fue medio silencioso (y digo medio, si no fuera por los quejidos que emitía el dragonslayer), Gray a veces miraba de reojo las acciones del peli naranja, él estaba al tanto de que Loke era alguien de confianza, pero conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que tenía por Lucy, lo cual lo hacían sentirse un poco inseguro, aunque no era el único.

Erza también, ella se veía "distraída", pero realmente vigilaba a sus dos amigos, no era por desconfianza hacia su lealtad con sus amigos, sino porque al parecer su aparición no solo era para cuidar a la maga.

Valdimir ponía atención a los magos, sabía que algo sucedía entre la rubia y el peli rosa, pero no era el mejor para que preguntara sobre ello.

Wendy iba preocupada por sus amigos, al igual que Happy y Charle, aunque esta lo disimulaba.

Era de noche y aun viajaban en tren, serian dos días para llegar a Minastrhy, la exceed blanca se encontraba durmiendo, su sueño era inquietante y bastante confuso…

"_Sueño de Charle"_

_Un camino lleno de monstruos_

_La aldea siendo destruida por unos magos con capas y capuchas puestas_

_Era de noche, donde se podía ver una habitación destruida con las ventanas abiertas_

_Natsu peleando con un tipo encapuchado_

_Lucy mal herida, con múltiples golpes en el cuerpo y la ropa destrozada_

_Erza y Gray tirados en el suelo inconscientes_

_Sangre saliendo de alguien_

_Finalmente un grito femenino, mientras que salían lágrimas de sus ojos…..¡NATSU!_

La gata despertó agitada, el sudor salía de su frente, y en sus ojos se podía notar temor…mucho temor; dirigió su vista a Salamander y luego a la maga celestial, la rubia era quien había dado el grito en el sueño.

Se comenzó a convencer de que solo era un mal sueño, si solamente una pesadilla, eso no era posible de que pasara, el dragonslayer era poderoso, no le pasaría nada de eso, lo que vio no era el futuro…..grave error al creer eso, grave.

.

.

(2 días después)

.

.

Los jóvenes iban caminando por el bosque, bueno casi todos de nuevo, nuestro querido mago de fuego se encontraba noqueado, mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por Gray, quien iba molesto. Cualquiera pensaría que quien lo dejo en ese estado fue Erza…claro que no, fue un enojado Gray y los arañazos de la exceed blanca, muchos se preguntaran porque, y la respuesta es sencilla

.

.

_Flashback_

_Cuando bajaron de la carreta en Cornth, Natsu iba tan mareado, pero tan mareado, que hizo algo que ninguno creyó que haría….Estuvo a punto, y digo apunto de vomitar encima de Gray, si no fuera que mientras bajaba de la carreta ya mareado y tambaleándose piso la cola de la gata, sin que el pobre se diera cuenta, haciendo que llegara con el alquimista casi vomitando, causando que este lo mandara a volar con un martillo de hielo, cuando llegaron a verlo Charle como buena "dama"…se aventó a la cara del joven en venganza de su pobre cola._

_._

_._

El peli negro aun no podía creer lo que le estuvo a punto de pasar, vaya suerte que tenía esta vez, hasta ahora todos iban en paz (eso ni yo me la creo), Loke iba a lado de Lucy, desde que salieron siempre estaba con ella, cuando los demás intentaban darles privacidad a los 2 (Natsu y Lucy) para que hablaran, el de alguna forma lograba interrumpir el momento.

Natsu al principio creyó que era lo mejor, que el espíritu estuviera cercas de la rubia, pero luego de ver como este la abrazaba o le tomaba de la mano, solo después de ver como cada vez se hacían esas acciones más seguidas le causaba enojo, y también más depresión, cosa que disimulaba con tan solo decir que tenía hambre o fastidiar a su rival, pero muy dentro le dolía, no sin antes partirle su cara de niño bonito a Leo…..eso lo haría después.

Actualmente en su estado "inconsciente" (realmente estaba despierto, solo que muy pensativo), se sentía muy solo, hablar con la maga le hacía mucha falta, sus gritos, los golpes (masoquista ewe….XD no es cierto, no lo es, pero de todas formas), cuando charlaban, esas sonrisas que salían cuando estaban juntos ellos.

Estaba en un debate mental, si conocer la respuesta de su amiga, y dependiendo de ella decidiría que hacer:

1.- Enamorarla (aunque no sabía cómo)

2.-Comenzar con ella desde 0

3.-Alejarce (sin olvidarla)

4.-Olvidarla

5.- Seguir siendo amigos (aunque tanto la 3 a la 5 le dolieran bastante)

O sería mejor seguir como hasta ahora, protegerla y cuidarla desde las sombras; desde que habían salido de Magnolia veía a la rubia, estaba al pendiente de ella, lo disimulaba bien por sus mareos, no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de ella.

Pero una extraña sensación, una fría y temerosa sensación lo saco de su trance, parándose rápidamente y soltándose de Gray, se sentía raro, como si sus huesos se helaran y sus fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo.

No le importo las miradas de los demás y comenzó a correr rápido, no sabía a qué dirección iba, pero sus pies e instinto le pedían que fuera a un lugar.

Todos lo comenzaron a llamar preocupados por su reacción repentina, lo persiguieron, hasta que finalmente el peli rosado se detuvo, tenía la mirada perdida y asombrada, no podía creer lo que veía, simplemente no lo creía, de alguna forma eso le recordaba a cierto mago oscuro…era imposible

-No puede ser- decía Natsu

-No…no puede ser- repetía las palabras en voz alta

Finalmente llegaron sus compañeros, que se angustiaron por la mirada que el tenia hacia adelante, ellos aún no lo notaban.

-¿Qué paso Natsu?- hablo la maga de armadura acercándose a su amigo.

Le toco el hombro pero no había reacción, su vista estaba fija en el rostro del dragonslayer, veía como una mezcla de confusión y miedo se mostraban reflejados en su cara

-¡NATSU! –le grito

Pero este solamente temblaba un poco más, finalmente volteo a la misma dirección que su amigo, su cara también cambio.

Todos los demás se acercaron y vieron algo impactante….Todo el resto del bosque se encontraba negro, los árboles muertos, la tierra también estaba negra, las hojas caían quemadas…algo extraño, no habían visto algo así desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ!?- rompió el silencio Valdimir

Nadie lo creía, solamente habían visto algo así en su lucha contra Zeref, él no podía ser, estaba muerto ellos mismos lo vieron.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, apenas habían terminado con el cuarto día de su viaje y observaron algo terrible, la noche era silenciosa.

Después de que sus vistas presentaron tan horrible escenario siguieron con su camino, llegaron a una parte del bosque donde ya no estaban los arboles negros el suelo oscuro, afortunadamente llevaban comida, no era seguro todavía lo que se encontraba en el lugar.

Lucy tenía miedo, Loke había regresado al mundo celestial para advertir a los demás espíritus, Gray y Erza se encontraban de guardia, Wendy quien también tenía mucho miedo se durmió antes que cualquiera, mientras abrazaba a los 2 exceed, Valdimir estaba muy pensativo, le preocupaba su madre enferma y su hermana pequeña; la joven decidió dar un pequeño paseo, uno no le haría daño.

Natsu se encontraba en la rama de un árbol perdido en su mente, lo que habían presenciado se parecía mucho a lo que hacía Zeref….no él no podía ser, hace 3 años que él había muerto en aquella mortal batalla, la luz de la luna era muy poca, casi no se lograba percibir mucho, una sensación de peligro lo alarmo, se sintió bastante angustiado, la sensación era fuerte, fue a ver al campamento, pero se encontró con Erza con una espada recostada en un árbol mientras dormía, Gray y Valdimir también dormían, solamente que ellos en el suelo, Wendy abrazaba a los gatos, todo bien pensó por un momento, pero se percató que faltaba alguien, y muy importante…..Lucy no estaba.

Se paró rápido y salió en la búsqueda de la rubia, había algo que no andaba bien, para nada bien.

La rubia por lo tanto iba caminando, había perdido la noción del tiempo, sin embargo sintió que algo que congelaba su cuerpo, algo intimidante, volteo su mirada y no vio nada, por un momento pensó que era una jugada de su imaginación, pero cuando volvió a ver hacia el frente sus ojos se encontraron con varias miradas de color amarillo que brillaban en el lugar, varios lobos negros, con sangre chorreando de sus hocicos…..problemas.

Los animales se lanzaron hacia ella con intención de morderla, Lucy rápidamente reacciono y corrió antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, busco sus llaves o su látigo, ninguno lo traía, los había dejado.

Comenzó a correr, tenía miedo, los lobos la estaban alcanzando, eran bastantes, no podría contra ellos.

No se fijó en que momento, pero mus pies chocaron con una raíz que la hizo tropezar, estaba perdida, el miedo se mostraba en sus ojos, era su fin, cerro sus ojos esperando sentir dolor, pero nunca llego eso.

Cuando los abrió se encontró con una melena rosada, Natsu le había protegido.

El joven encontró a la rubia a punto de ser atacada por bestias, así que no lo dudo y fue en su ayuda, había notado que sus llaves y su látigo se encontraban colgados en uno de los árboles que estaban cercas de la fogata, eso lo alarmo más.

Golpeo a uno de los que estaban cercas de tocarla con su puño envuelto en fuego, estrellando al animal en una piedra.

-¡Lucy atrás!- grito el para que la rubia se alejara un poco

-Na…Na…Natsu- la rubia empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, él estaba ahí.

El no quiso prolongar más el problema y comenzó a atacar a los lobos, lanza golpes y fuego en contra de ellos, tampoco era fácil la situación, al ser bastantes tenían una pequeña ventaja, logrando morder una pierna la pierna izquierda del mago, provocando un quejido de dolor, la herida comenzó a sangrar pero eso no le importo.

El dolor de su pierna hizo que se distrajera un poco, y otro lobo lo logro pasar para ir por la rubia, cosa que él no permitió y lo rostizo antes de llegar a su objetivo, empezó a sentirse un poco mareado por la mordida, al parecer no solo eran agresivos estos animales.

Lucy se percató del dolor que debía de estar soportando el Dragneel, pero ella no podía hacer nada, si lo intentaba ayudar se convertiría en un estorbo.

Seguía ignorando el dolor de su pierna herida, lo que ahora su prioridad era la seguridad de SU querida rubia, no paraba de atacarlos, pero a pesar de eso cada vez estaba más mareado, sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, aun el así persistía en protegerla.

-(¡Maldición debo acabar rápido!) – pensó el mago peli rosado

- ¡Karyu no Gokugeki!

Y así Natsu lanzo el ataque de fuego en contra de ellos, logrando derrotar a casi todos de ellos, CASI, uno había logrado escapar de las poderosas llamas, sin embargo ya no tenía fuerzas, le dolía la cabeza y el mareo se estaba haciendo mucho más fuerte, por lo que cayó de rodillas sin fuerza para combatir a la bestia faltante (como no, lo muerden, luego esto y súmenle condición psicológica; cuando peleaba con Zeref estaba en una relación de "amigos" con Lucy).

El lobo no espero más y se lanzó contra el mago de fuego, estaba cercas de morderlo cuando una ráfaga de viento saco disparado al animal por el bosque.

Pudo ver como sus amigos corrían hacia ellos, Wendy era quien con un rugido había atacado al animal.

Al ver que ellos iban en camino no pudo más y se desmayó en el lugar.

-¡NATSU!- Lucy corrió hacia el joven al ver que este había caído.

Todos los demás se acercaron preocupados. La dragonslayer como buena amiga comenzó a curar rápido al mago…

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto preocupada

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?- dijo la maga escarlata

-¡Esta herida no es normal!- dijo ella, temblando un poco

-¿A qué te refieres?- ya estaba alarmándose el Devil Slayer por su rival

-¡La herida ya sano!, pero es como si su cuerpo estuviera impregnado de veneno

-¿¡Veneno!?- La rubia no creía que aquellos animales escondieran tal arma.

-Si así es veneno, ¿Qué paso aquí Lucy-san?- dijo la peli azul

-Iba caminando (señala a las bestias quemadas) y esas cosas más atacaron, entonces Natsu vino y me ayudo- relato la maga de espíritus celestiales

Todos voltearon a donde Lucy señalo y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a las criaturas

-¡Es….Esas son!- dijo Valdimir impresionado

-¿Las conoces?- pregunto Erza preocupada

-Son monstruos de Bloody Raven, ya saben que estamos aquí

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el alquimista aun sin despegar su vista de las cosas

-Solamente las envían cuando quieren deshacerse rápido de algo o alguien, ya se han percatado de nuestra presencia.

-Sera….mejor que…. descansemos- dijo Natsu quien se intentaba parar

-Natsu-san no te esfuerces- Wendy veía muy mal aun al mago

-No te preocupes Wendy ya estoy mejor, gracias por la ayuda

-¿Puedes pararte bien?- dijo el peli rojo

-Si…Al parecer ya nos vinieron a dar la bienvenida- dijo intentando brindar una sonrisa que termino en una mueca cansada

-Regresemos mejor al campamento- dijo la maga de clase S

-Caldera con patas no te vayas a desmayar en el camino- hablo Gray para evitar el ambiente tenso

-Maldito desnudista no soy tan débil como tú- contesto a su amigo-rival

-¡Ya cállense! Tu (señalo a Natsu) no te sobre esfuerces, mañana llegamos al pueblo y debes de estar recuperado- dicto la maga peli roja con un aura demoniaca

-Y tu (esta vez señalo a Gray) no es momento de estar exhibiéndose en medio del bosque, encuentra tu ropa ¡AHORA!- volvió a decir ella con el mismo aura.

-¡AYE SIR!- gritaron ambos magos al unísono

Cuando regresaron al campamento Salamander decidió que era mejor descansar, mañana comenzaría su verdadero trabajo, y con este saludo por parte del gremio oscuro observo que no sería fácil.

Cuando estaba a punto de acostarse una voz lo interrumpió

-Natsu…..Gracias- dijo la rubia a su lado

-Si Natsu gracias por cuidar de Lucy en mi ausencia- dijo Loke a un lado de la joven

El joven no contesto nada, a la maga le hubiera gustado hablar más con él y aclarar su malentendido pero Loke le dijo que era mejor que durmiera, se veía agotada (además el espíritu quería evitar que cruzara más palabras con el dragónslayer)

Así todos se dispusieron a dormir, claro no tranquilos, estaban también alertas de signos de algún nuevo ataque.

.

.

(Por la región)

.

.

-Maestro al parecer el par de magos sobrevivió al ataque de nuestras mejores bestias- hablo Seiren

-¡Perfecto! Seria aburrido si hubieran muerto con esa emboscada-

-Pero ¿Por qué envió a sus mejores criaturas?- pregunto el lacayo

-Ya sabía que el potencial de Salamander no me decepcionaría, pero quería asegurarme de su fuerza

-Maestro, con su nueva magia podría aniquilarlo ahora

-No sería divertido Seiren, necesito que lo presencien ellos-

-Entendido señor

-Excelente, Natsu Dragneel pronto llegara tu final-

.

.

(En el bosque Scholfie)

.

.

-Pronto nos veremos extraño- hablo una peli castaña

-Cuídate, algo malo acecha desde las sombras, y tú eres su presa, rezare por ti…aunque no te conozca- hablo con una voz triste

.

.

(En el bosque de Matza Valley)

.

.

_-Cuídate, algo malo acecha desde las sombras, y tú eres su presa, rezare por ti…aunque no te conozca-_

Natsu escucho esa voz en su mente, esa voz que le advertía, que curiosamente lo hacía sentir mejor al dolor que tenía en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Sin embargo Charle había vuelto a soñar de nuevo esa pesadilla, solo que esta vez disimulo estar dormida

.

.

.

.

-Esperemos que les haya gustado mucho :3 – dice Tsukiyo acostada en el suelo

-Bueno rápidamente contestaremos reviews – habla Mizuki con flojera

-Okey "nico2883": imagínate como se sentirá Lucy, y gracias por tu alentador comentario :D

-"María": Perdona si no conteste tu review, es que apenas apareció, gracias por leer este fic, ojala te guste como continuara

-"Mori Summer": XD jajajaja me sigue encantando tu actitud XD, estoy feliz de que la nueva actitud de Natsu te guste, pero para cuando conozca a su hermana volverá a ser el Natsu animado (hare el intento), esa idea no pasara hasta dentro de muchooooooooooooo – XD Tsukiyo no para de reír

.

.

.

.

-Bueno aquí están la lista de los próximos capítulos, sus reviews me inspiran y animan a continuar más rápido :D

.

.

-Capitulo 6: Enfrentamiento (inicio del mal presagio parte 3)

-Capitulo 7: ¡Lucy es secuestrada! (indicios de una despedida parte 1)

-Capitulo 8: Rescate (indicios de una despedida parte 2)

-Capitulo 9: Sacrificio (indicios de una despedida parte 3)

-Capitulo 10: Negando hechos

-Capitulo 11: ¿Quién soy yo?

-Capitulo 12: Conociéndonos

*SALUDOS*


	7. Inicio del mal presagio parte 3

-¡HOLA LECTORES MIOS AMADOS! XD aquí Tsukiyo presente- dice la peli negra mientras alza su mano

-Y aquí Mizuki – la peli blanca dice desganada

-Que energías Mizuki, vamos tú puedes :D

- ¬_¬ estoy cansada, ya sé que hemos sobrevivido al semestre, pero estoy agotada, déjame descansar

-¡No! Me niego, estoy inspirada, ayúdame Mizuki -3- ….. - dice mientras hace un puchero con sus labios

- D: tú también tenme piedad, estoy estresada, quiero ver anime

-Lo vez en lo que me apoyas :D no te compliques la vida :3 eso no es bueno

-Okey, comencemos lo antes posible antes de que me arrepienta y te deje sola

- D: ¡No! No me dejes TT-TT yo te quiero – comienza la dramatización de Tsukiyo

- O_O ¿pero qué mie**a estas diciendo? – Mizuki esta impactada

- ¿¡Eh!?...(procesando)….; D a perdona eso no era para ti :P, eso es para alguien más / – se disculpa por su error de guion

-Ahora si… ¡No! No me dejes, piensa en nuestros lectores (ahora si le sale XD) – Tsukiyo se arrodilla frente a Mizuki

-Está bien lo hare por ellos ¬_¬ - dice Mizuki resignada

-¡Genial! Comencemos

-Bueno 3….2…1…0

-¡EMPEZAMOS! – como ya se les está haciendo costumbre gritan ambas

.

.

.

.

Y RECUERDEN FAIRY TAIL (PERSONAJES, CANCIONES, HISTORIA) SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA….ESO SI LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC SI ES MIA, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE LOS PERSONAJES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Son monstruos de Bloody Raven, ya saben que estamos aquí_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el alquimista aun sin despegar su vista de las cosas_

_-Solamente las envían cuando quieren deshacerse rápido de algo o alguien, ya se han percatado de nuestra presencia._

_-Maestro al parecer el par de magos sobrevivió al ataque de nuestras mejores bestias- hablo Seiren_

_-Excelente, Natsu Dragneel pronto llegara tu final-_

_-Pronto nos veremos extraño- hablo una peli castaña_

_-Cuídate, algo malo acecha desde las sombras, y tú eres su presa, rezare por ti…aunque no te conozca-_

_Natsu escucho esa voz en su mente, esa voz que le advertía, que curiosamente lo hacía sentir mejor al dolor que tenía en su cuerpo y en su corazón._

.

.

.

.

"_**ENFRENTAMIENTO (INICIO DEL MAL PRESAGIO PARTE 3)"**_

.

.

.

.

A mañana siguiente, después de la pelea con los lobos el dragonslayer estaba semi recuperado, aun le dolia la cabeza, pero ya no era tan intenso el dolor. Si bien esa había sido la bienvenida ya no era necesario ser sigiloso, aunque la cautela ahora debía ser mayor, y más con el mago de fuego en ese estado, sus instintos tal vez no funcionarían bien por el efecto del veneno.

Aún era preocupante su situación, a pesar de que la peli azul había curado sus heridas y purificado el veneno, seguían pequeños restos del efecto. Todos estaban al pendiente de él en caso de que comenzara a ponerse peor.

Cosa que al peli rosado lo hacía sentir una carga, ¡Por dios no estaba invalido!, ni siquiera era algo grave, podía pelear perfectamente, esa pequeña molestia no era algo grande para el joven.

Lucy que iba cercas del mago, aun quería hablar con él, pero Loke le aconsejo que era mejor después, ya que una vez en el trabajo que se les asigno tendrían que estar lo más atentos posibles por cualquier peligro que se presentara, terminando tendría todo el tiempo para aclarar las cosas (claro, a menos a que el espíritu lo permitiera)…lamentablemente el tiempo conforme avanzaba se acababa para ellos.

Sin embargo aún en esas circunstancias el equipo de magos iba en camino al pueblo de Visherye, no faltaba mucho, pronto llegarían al lugar dando el inicio de su peligrosa misión.

Después de 3 horas de camino llegaron al lugar, se observaba que era muy grande, a pesar de ser casi totalmente desconocido, pero algo no se veía bien, el ambiente se comenzó a poner tenso apenas habían entrado.

Los magos se pusieron en posición de combate; Lucy saco su látigo, Erza cambio a la armadura con alas negras, Gray ya estaba listo para sacar alguna creación de hielo, Wendy ya se estaba preparando para cualquier situación, Loke empezó a su magia regulus y Natsu rodeo sus puños con fuego.

-Aléjate y busca algún lugar seguro- susurro el peli rosa a Valdimir

El joven asintió con la cabeza

-Tengan cuidado- contesto el oji azul dándole la espalda al mago antes de esconderse este

Poco después de que el joven se fue extrañas ventiscas de color negro comenzaron a surgir, salían de los árboles y del suelo, eran presencias extrañas que de alguna manera mataban a las plantas secándolas (vaya inicio -_-), pero lo aún más raro es de que comenzaban a tener forma, la figura que tomaban era la misma que la de los lobos que los habían atacado anteriormente.

-¿¡Están preparados!?- dijo Natsu a su equipo, al parecer no sería necesario tener que buscarlos, ellos mismos se habían encargado de hacerles el favor de presentarse.

-Cuando quieras pelo de chicle-

-Mientras más rápido acabemos esto, tendremos mayor tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos- hablo ahora Erza

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que estas cosas ataquen- menciono el peli naranja mientras se ajustaba sus lentes oscuros

-Perfecto, lo que quería escuchar…..estoy encendido- dijo el dragonslayer con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, tanta tención que había vivido en la semana necesitaba que sacar de alguna forma, y aparte quería una buena pelea.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail iniciaron el ataque, Gray lanzaba flechas de hielo contra los animales, Erza parecía que danzaba con sus espadas durante su ataque, Wendy era apoyada por Natsu en la batalla, los dragones Slayer querían demostrar su fuerza, mientras que Loke y Lucy hacían equipo, este le cuidaba las espaldas a SU querida ama, a pesar de la situación el mago de fuego aun le ponía atención a la seguridad de la rubia.

Un grupo de magos con capuchas que se encontraba sobre el techo de una casa, no muy lejos de ahí observaban la pelea.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- hablo un hombre pelo morado y largo (estilo Gakupo de vocaloid) con ojos miel, de unos 20 años

-Al parecer nuestras mascotas se están divirtiendo, eso es lo que hay aquí Marlon- esta vez fue una mujer de 22 años, portadora de un pelo corto de color naranja y ojos castaños, mientras brindaba una sonrisa llena de superioridad

-Me gustaría poder jugar con ellos también Claris-neesan - hablo un joven peli verde y corto (además de estilo alocado de cabellera), de ojos morados, con edad de 18 años

-Apoyo a Jun, hay que unirnos a la fiesta, me aburre no participar- dijo una peliverde de cabellera larga y ojos morados, con la misma edad

-Está bien Jane…..como siempre apoyando la opinión de tu hermano- hablo Marlon

-No te importa que tome a la mujer de armadura negra- Claris mostraba cierto interés por Titania

-Entonces si hablamos de escoger, nosotros pedimos a la chica del viento y al mago de hielo- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Supongo que me quedare con el peli rosado-

-¿Qué haremos con la rubia y el de traje?- pregunto la mujer de ojos castaños

-Nuestras hermosas criaturas se encargaran de ellos, no será necesario que peleemos nosotros contra ellos- contesto el peli morado

-¿Entonces comenzamos?- hablo la mujer

-Si…..mientras más rápido acabe con ustedes regresare a Magnolia pronto- interrumpió Natsu con un puño envuelto en fuego

-¡Karyu no Tekken!- su golpe dio en el rostro del de 20 años mandándolo a volar

-¡Light Rain!- ataco la mujer pali naranja, lanzando varios rayos de luz

-¡Ice Maker Shield!- Gray creo una gran escudo de hielo que protegió al peli rosado

-¡Black Claw! – la mano del peli verde se transformó en una cuchilla negra que iba directo a romper el escudo, pero que fue detenida por la hoja de una espada negra deteniendo el ataque

-¡White Claw!- esta vez fue la hermana del muchacho, sin embargo su ataque fue sujeto por Fleuve d'étoiles

-¡Impacto Regulus!- contraataco Loke a la peliverde

-¡Dark Smoke!- Marlon, que había regresado después de que el puño de Salamander lo mando a volar, lanzo una especie de neblina negra

-¡Tenryu no Hokou! – el rugido de Wendy hizo ambos poderes chocaran y se dispersaran.

-Vaya que son fuertes, sería una total pena que no lo fueran- hablo el oji miel

-Si….además quería agradecerles por el hermoso recibimiento de ayer- dijo Natsu

- ¿¡Ayer!?- contesto el peli morado

-Vaya al parecer no somos los únicos que los quieren fuera del camino, ellos también- Claris no perdía la sonrisa soberbia que adornaba sus labios

El peli rosado se sorprendió ante la respuesta, si ellos no habían enviado esas cosas la noche anterior, entonces…. ¿Quien?

-Si quieres respuestas tendrás que alcanzarme- y así Marlon se alejó de un gran salto del techo de la casa, para correr en dirección al bosque.

-¡Espera! – el mago de fuego fue a perseguir al su enemigo en la misma dirección, necesitaba respuestas, algo no andaba bien.

-¡Natsu regresa!- grito Erza que se disponía a acompañarlo, pero su camino fue bloqueado por una nueva lluvia de luces

-Tu serás mi oponente, tendrás que pasarme si quieres alcanzar a tu amigo- señalo la peli naranja

-Interesante, veremos quien cae primero- así fue como Titania comenzó su pelea con la maga

-¡Gray! ¡Wendy!, vayan tras él, yo me encargo de ella, ¡Háganlo rápido!- ordeno Erza

-¡Okey! – contesto el Devil Slayer

-¡Déjanos esto a nosotros Erza-san!- hablo con dulce voz la doncella del cielo

Cuando se disponían alejarse dos figuras se pusieron frente a ellos

-Mira, mira Jun, querían escapar- dijo Jane

-Tienes razón Jane, hay que darles una lección para que dejen de creerse la gran cosa solo por ser conocidos- contesto el gemelo

Al parecer estarían bastantes ocupados…

-¡Lucy! ¡Loke! ¡Necesitamos que ayuden al cabeza de carbón!- grito Gray mientras atacaba a su contrincante con su cañón de hielo

-Nos gustaría mucho, pero también andamos ocupados- contesto Leo en lo que atacaba con regulus a un lobo

-Intentaremos deshacernos de estas cosas rápido- hablo Lucy con su látigo en mano

-(Maldición, sé que Natsu es fuerte, pero hay algo más aquí)- pensó el alquimista, que por su pequeña distracción fue herido en el brazo por la cuchilla oscura.

-Exhibicionista-san no es momento de distraerse-hablo el peli verde

Esto tal vez demorarían tiempo en acabar con sus peleas.

.

.

(En el bosque de Visherye)

.

.

Cierto peli rosado estaba corriendo tras un oji miel en el bosque.

-(¡Maldición! ¿A dónde me lleva?- pensaba el mago de fuego

Corrieron todavía más alejándose del pueblo, al parecer la idea era que nadie los escuchara. Finalmente el encapuchado paro en un lugar rodeo de grandes pinos y rocas por doquier. SE volteo y se vio cara a cara con Natsu a una distancia un poco larga.

-Bien, Salamander si me seguiste fue para obtener respuestas ¿no es así?

-Ni siquiera sé porque quiero saber eso, además mi trabajo es detenerte a ti y al gremio que ataca al pueblo.

-Yo sé que quieres saber quiénes intentaron acabarlos con anterioridad

-Porque tendría que creerte que no fueron ustedes

-A nosotros nos sorprendió su llegada

-Como explicas que sus animales comenzaron a aparecer apenas llegamos

-Fueron bastantes obvios con su llegada, al entrar por la puerta principal, supongo que como pensaban que ya sabíamos de ustedes entonces ocultarse ya no era necesario ¿O me equivoco acaso?

-Ahora sales siendo adivino y ya no solo un mago

-La verdad eso era algo lógico, no había que analizarlo mucho

-Sera mejor que comience a hacer mi parte del trabajo- dijo el dragonslayer tronándose los nudillos

-Te tengo una propuesta Salamander

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- contesto desconfiado el peli rosado

-Si tú me ganas te contestare todo lo quieres saber

-Y si yo salgo victorioso me llevare a esa linda rubia compañera que tienes- dijo Marlon mostrando una sonrisa siniestra, cosa que hizo enfurecer más

-Ni creas que le pondrás tus asquerosas manos sobre Luce- hablo con tono amenazante

-Tomare tus palabras como un trato hecho-

-Estoy encendido- Natsu se puso en posición de batalla con el ceño fruncido, el que Marlon quisiera a su amiga lo hacía enojar, no dejaría que nadie tuviera a Lucy, por eso terminando la misión se lo haría saber a Loke.

-¡Empecemos salamander!- el peli morado corrió hacia el comenzando la lucha

.

.

(Dentro del pueblo de Visherye)

.

.

Erza se encontraba bloqueando los ataques de Claris con la armadura del cielo, la pelea se veía reñida, la peli naranja había sacado una tipo lanza de luz la cual tenía un gran poder destructivo, no por nada con esa arma había destruido la armadura de alas negras de Titania.

-Eres sorprendente Erza Scarlet, no por nada te dicen Titania

-Hablas demasiado, me asegurare de que recuerdes mi nombre, pero al menos preséntate

-Supongo que tienes razón, soy Claris, la domadora de rayos- dijo con cierto tono de orgullo.

.

.

En otra parte del pueblo Wendy y Gray peleaban espalda con espalda contra los gemelos, Gray tenía heridas en el brazo derecho y en la pierna izquierda; mientras que Wendy se le veía agotada con ligeros cortes en ambas mejillas.

-Nee ¿no se están divirtiendo? onee-chan…-dijo el peli verde

- ¿Y tú onii-san te diviertes?- pregunto la hermana

-¿Wendy estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado el mago medio desnudo

-No se preocupe Gray-san, estoy bien ¿Y tú?

-Nada del otro mundo tenemos que apresurarnos

.

.

En el centro del pueblo Lucy y Loke se encontraban rodeados de los lobos de Bloody Raven, cada vez aparecían más y eso no era nada bueno.

-¡Maldición, no se acaban estas mie***s! – grito Loke mientras acaba a los animales

(-Tsukiyo ¬¬ cuida ese vocabulario)

(- D: ¿Qué esperabas? La situación lo requiere)

(- okey continua mejor, perdonen la interrupción)

(-Tenías que ser Mizuki XD)

(-¡Urusai! ¬_¬ )

-Ábrete puerta del arquero ¡Sagitarius!

-En que puedo ayudar ¡Moshi Moshi!- apareció el espíritu del arco

-Dispárale a todas las criaturas que puedas, tenemos que acabar con ellas rápido, por favor- pidió Lucy a su fiel espíritu

-A sus órdenes Lucy-sama ¡Moshi Moshi!

El espíritu comenzó a lanzar múltiples flechas que impactaban con gran fuerza y exactitud a los animales

-(Natsu, ojala estés bien)- pensó la maga

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una explosión enorme que provenía del bosque…

-Ay no- susurro muy bajo la rubia

-¡Lucy cuidado!- grito Leo, que ataco al lobo que estaba a punto de morder a la chica por su falta de atención

-Lo siento Loke- dijo la joven al notar que había sido salvada por su amigo

-¡Concéntrate!- grito el molesto, sabía que la causa de la distracción de su ama había sido la preocupación por cierto peli rosado

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que reprimir esas ganas de salir corriendo en dirección de dónde provenía la explosión

.

.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?- se preguntó una Erza que cargaba a una Claris inconsciente

-¡Erza!

-¡Erza-san!

-¡Gray! ¡Wendy! ¿Cómo les fue?

-Ve lo por ti misma- dijo mientras señalaba a los gemelos congelados

-¿Erza-san sabes que es lo que ocasiono esa explosión?

-Wendy, creo que es lo mismo que tu supones

-El maldito cerrillo rosado está peleando

-¡Sera mejor que vayamos a ver!- dijo la maga de la armadura

-Gray, ve a ayudar a Lucy y a Loke- ordeno la peli roja

El mago asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al centro, necesitaba apoyarlos para ir a ver a Natsu

.

.

(En el bosque de Visherye)

.

.

El dragonslayer se encontraba hincado, se veía mal herido pero vivo, mientras que un golpeado Marlon se intentaba parar, la explosión de hace un momento había sido un choque entre la _explosión smoke_ del mago peli morado y el _Karyu no Kōen _de Natsu, donde salió victorioso el mago de fuego.

-Ahora habla ¿Ustedes enviaron a los lobos ayer?

-No, no fuimos nosotros

-¿Cuántos integrantes tiene Bloody Raven?

-Tiene 5

-¿Y su maestro?

-Es miembro de otro gremio, podría decirse que somos un escuadrón de ese gremio

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Haces muchas preguntas ¡eh!...es "Demon Fang"

-¡Escuche que tenían una magia llamada "Discord soul"!

-Sobre eso es…..- el mago oscuro fue interrumpido por una daga plateado que le atravesó el pecho

El peli rosado no lo podía creer, busco con la vista quien había sido dándole la espalda al herido.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que un traidor- hablo un peli blanco de ojos morados, de unos 21 años.

Natsu al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas se volteo encontrándose con el joven hombre, ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Además ¿Cómo fue que él no lo había notado si sus sentidos estaban bien?

-Se…..sei….Seiren- menciono Marlon débilmente

-Escoria como tú no debería mencionar mi nombre- dijo el peliblanco mientras que con una lanza le atravesaba la cabeza

Salamander no podía creer lo que veía, él había matado a su compañero y no se le notaba ni una pizca de dolor por ello.

-Un objetivo menos- hablo el peliblanco

-Quedan 3 insectos aún más débiles que este- volvió a hablar fríamente

Seiren se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Natsu, sim embargo no hizo nada, su maestro le había ordenado que no le hiciera daño, destruirlo sería su trabajo de él.

Paso junto a él sin mencionar nada, y desapareció de repente de la vista del mago de fuego.

Sabía a donde perfectamente a donde iría, así que se echó a correr en dirección al bosque. Mientras corría se encontró con Erza y Wendy, pero no se percató de ellas y siguió corriendo.

Cosa que extraño a las jóvenes y lo siguieron de regreso al pueblo

.

.

(En Visherye)

.

.

Gray, Lucy y Loke aún seguían peleando, esas cosas parecían interminables, la rubia había invocado a Virgo para tener más apoyo en el combate.

Sin embargo los lobos se comenzaron a desaparecer, cosa que extraño a los presentes, mientras tanto Natsu corría en el pueblo en busca de los camaradas de Marlon, en el camino encontró rastros de sangre que comenzaban en unos pilares de hielo, tenía esperanzas de todavía encontrar a la mujer viva.

Finalmente alcanzo a Seiren donde encontró a Claris con un hoyo en el estómago y al par de gemelos desangrándose a grandes cantidades, seguía sin creer lo que veía.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto en voz baja

-Fácil, eran débiles además de traidores- dijo con voz seca y fría

-Pero fueron tus camaradas

-¿Camaradas?...Estas basuras no llegaban ni a pisarme los talones en fuerza, solamente eran escorias que se les dejo un trabajo sencillo y fracasaron….eran inútiles- la voz que usaba era sin sentimientos, totalmente vacía.

Desapareciendo de nuevo, al parecer el hombre podía tele transportarse, pero no sabía porque no lo detuvo

-¡NATSU!- lo llamarón sus amigos

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué paso con esos tipos?- pregunto Erza

-No pasó nada…..esos tipos huyeron…..y no volverán- contesto el mientras fingía una sonrisa tranquila y escondía sus ojos en su rosado flequillo

-Está bien, quiere decir que libramos a este pueblo del maldito gremio oscuro- hablo esta vez Gray

-Si así es, pronto podremos regresar a Magnolia…además estoy exhausto, ese tipo no fue fácil

-Pero…. ¿Qué haremos si vuelven?- pregunto Lucy preocupada

-No te preocupes por ello, jamás volverán- dijo el peli rosa mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda a sus amigos.

Natsu no quería preocupar a sus amigos, después de llegar gremio le contaría al maestro, el solo se encargaría de ese bastardo.

Grave error al guardarse ese suceso, él no sabía que cada uno de sus movimientos era observado por Demon Fang que pronto entrarían en acción y acabaría todo mal.

.

.

(En el bosque Scholfie)

.

.

-Muy pronto iniciara mi cacería- susurro una joven oji verde

-Pero….. ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho?- dijo con leves lagrimas cayendo por sus suaves mejillas

-Es como si la muerte se fijara en alguien….ten mucho cuidado extraño…..¡por que a ti es a quien reclama la muerte!- dijo la peli castaña mientras estaba sentada en una de las ramas de un gran árbol observando el cielo

.

.

(En Visherye)

.

.

_- ten mucho cuidado extraño…. ¡Por que a ti es a quien reclama la muerte!_

Escucho de nuevo esa voz, Natsu volteo en busca de su propietaria pero nada, esa voz cada vez más frecuente la escuchaba…. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

.

.

(Por la región)

.

.

-Ya está maestro, los insectos han sido eliminados- dijo Seiren secamente

-Perfecto, ¿ya están listo los preparativos?- pregunto el maestro de Demon Fang

-Sí, pronto comenzara la operación para deshacerse de Salamander- contesto el mago

-Salamander, pronto conocerás la desesperación total- susurro siniestramente Yami mientras observaba una foto de una chica rubia…esa foto era de Lucy Heartfilia

.

.

¿MEREZCO REVIEWS?

.

.

-¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, me hubiera gustado detallar un poco más las batallas (creo que a ustedes también)- dice Tsukiyo

-Pero eso sería extender un poco más el momento esperado- otra vez Mizuki está de floja

-Bueno a menos de que ustedes quieran me esmerare en ello- Tsukiyo está emocionada

-pero si quieren que se quede así no hay problema

-Contestemos reviews Mizuki :D

-Bueno "_Guest_" qué bueno que adores este fic, estamos felices porque sea de tu agrado, creo que esa "muerte" esperan muchos lectores ;P y además….- es interrumpida Mizuki

-¡Nooooo! No te mueras ¡Vive Guest! ¡Vive por favor! DX – empieza a dramatizar Tsukiyo

-Tranquila Tsukiyo, a el le gusta nuestra historia por eso lo dice- intentan controlarla la peli blanca

-¿De verdad? D,:

-Si es verdad

-Qué bueno :D, ahora "_Mori Summer__"_: te perdonamos tu ataque XD, ¿Enserio lo odias tanto? Yo no lo odio…me agrada Loki, pero tranquila puedes odiarlo y no tengo ningún inconveniente :D , ademas si veremos celos por parte de Lucy por como Natsu es su forma de ser con su hermana, aparte al principio ella pensara que su novia, y ¡No mueras! (hoy quieren morirse muchos TT-TT)

-" _Heero Root_": gracias por tu apoyo amigo :D espero que te guste la "muerte" de Natsu – dice Mizuki sonriendo

-" _nico2883_": Pronto habrá un tipo mini enfrentamiento entre esos 2 (y tambien cuando los vuelva a ver, pero esa vez será por su hermana, supongo que tendras con esto de una idea del porque por ella).

*SALUDOS*

Ojala les haya gustado D:


	8. Indicios de una despedida parte 1

En un cuarto de paredes color moradas, encima de una cama se encuentra sentada una oji azul de cabello negro (Tsukiyo, por si no lo recordaban), con una laptop en sus piernas escribiendo y recostada en el mueble una peli blanca de ojos rojos (Mizuki).

-¡Hola de nuevo! XD aquí Tsukiyo con más tiempo disponible para ustedes-

-La noticia de esta vez, es de que ya no tenemos clases, finalmente logramos acabar con el monstruo llamado "SEMESTRE" (caen rayos al mencionar a la criatura) cha cha cha channnnnn- dice Mizuki con una radio al lado de ella, que tiene esa musiquita de fondo

-Así que posiblemente actualice diario o cada tercer día ;D – habla la escritora emocionada

-También tenemos una propuesta para ustedes lectores- Mizuki se da la vuelta y termina bocabajo del colchón

-Que como siempre se encuentra debajo de nuestras respuestas a los reviews :D

-Esperemos que estén disfrutando de este nuevo capítulo; y recuerden faltan 4 capítulos (omitiendo este) para que Natsu y su hermana se conozcan XD

-Y prepárense para llorar en el capitulo _**"**__**Sacrificio (indicios de una despedida parte 3)"**_ y en _**"Negando hechos" **_

-¡MIZUKI! Me regañas de que yo hago Spoiler y tú también DX

-Pero es solo una advertencia mujer, no creo que eso sea grave (al menos eso lo espero yo o_o)

-Está bien, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que esos capítulos sean los mejores hasta el momento

-Y recuerden que si no les gusto el episodio, lo odiaron (y de paso me odien a mí también TT-TT) háganoslo saberlo, no nos molesta ese tipo de comentarios (aunque si duelan TToTT)- Tsukiyo llora mientras Mizuki le quita la computadora para que no la moje

-También aceptamos halagos (con muchísimo gusto :D), sugerencias, aclaramos dudas, opiniones, correcciones y también aceptamos que odien a cualquier personaje (Loke, Lissana, etc….yo que se)

-Pero si odian a la hermana me dolería, pero que puedo hacer yo, ustedes son libres de criticar (aunque también no se excedan, yo igual tengo sentimientos y un corazoncito, chiquito pero tengo TT-TT)- la peli negra sigue llorando

-También nos gustarían reviews de personas que no tengan cuenta en fanfictión, porque también ustedes son nuestros queridos lectores, y les hacemos esa invitación para que opinen, que como ejemplo (esos dos se animaron y nos agradó eso de su parte), que son "_Guest_" y "_María_" (que aunque me tarde en ver el comentario de ella me gusto que opinara :3)- dice Mizuki tapando la lap de las lágrimas (exageradas) de su otra mitad

-¡Tranquila Tsukiyo! Mejor sigamos escribiendo- intenta calmar a la escritora dramática de este fic

-¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Que son hermosos, sexis (*¬*) y alentadores- dice la oji azul cambiando de nuevo su ánimo de repente

-Bueno o_oU… ¡Comencemos!- gritan unísonamente las dos jóvenes (si, si somos jóvenes ¬_¬ no me hagan vieja de favor)

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON DE TROLL MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-No pasó nada…..esos tipos huyeron…..y no volverán- contesto el mientras fingía una sonrisa tranquila y escondía sus ojos en su rosado flequillo_

_-Pero…. ¿Qué haremos si vuelven?- pregunto Lucy preocupada_

_-No te preocupes por ello, jamás volverán- dijo el peli rosa mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda a sus amigos._

_-Muy pronto iniciara mi cacería- susurro una joven oji verde_

_- ten mucho cuidado extraño…. ¡Por que a ti es a quien reclama la muerte!_

_Escucho de nuevo esa voz, Natsu volteo en busca de su propietaria pero nada, esa voz cada vez más frecuente la escuchaba…. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?_

_-Salamander, pronto conocerás la desesperación total- susurro siniestramente Yami mientras observaba una foto de una chica rubia…esa foto era de Lucy Heartfilia_

.

.

.

.

"_**¡LUCY ES SECUESTRADA! (INDICIOS DE UNA DESPEDIDA PARTE 1)"**_

.

.

.

.

Poco después de que el grupo de magos se encargó de Bloody Raven fueron a avisarle a Valdimir, el cual de inmediato les dio la noticia al pueblo de Visherye, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, se habían de las atrocidades de ese gremio oscuro….o eso era lo que todos creían.

El pueblo en honor a sus salvadores comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para un festival, además de que aunque haya sido poco tiempo habían sufrido bastantes perdidas.

El joven pelirrojo ofreció su casa para que ahí se quedaran los jóvenes, los cuales gustosos aceptaron.

La casa era de madera bien cuidada que contaba con 1 piso (planta baja y primer piso para aclarar), el cual tenía habitaciones de un buen tamaño, se debieron de dividir entre grupos de 3 los cuartos:

Gray, Happy y Natsu en una habitación del primer piso con una gran ventana, el cuarto estaba de un color crema, el cual contaba con 2 camas individuales.

-Maldición ¿Por qué tengo que compartir la habitación contigo calzón parlante?- dijo el peli rosa molesto, ya que de todos sus compañeros le tenía que tocar el.

-Es lo que yo debería preguntar afeminado- contesto el alquimista ante el insulto, que empezó a juntar su frente con la de Natsu con un aura de batalla que rodeaba su cuerpo

-¡Déjate de bromas! Un Stripper como tú no podría derrotarme-

-¡Eso lo veremos ojos puntiagudos!

-¿Acaso quieres pelea exhibicionista?

-¡Te hare callar pelo de chicle!

Estaban a punto de comenzar una de sus típicas peleas pero no lo harían por varias razones; 1.- no era el gremio para que pudieran destruir el lugar libremente, 2.-Erza estaba en la habitación de al lado y si los descubría los mandaría volando por el horizonte y 3.- (Exclusivamente de Natsu) no estaba de humor, Loke se quedó en el mismo cuarto que Lucy, eso lo hacía sentirse imponente y celoso.

El dragonslayer al recordar eso último se separó de su rival se acostó en la cama molesto. El de pelo oscuro al ver eso solo pudo suspirar resignado, aun no se habían cruzado esos 2 muchas palabras, y el ambiente se comenzaba a poner tenso.

.

.

Como anteriormente se había mencionado, cierta pelirroja era la habitante del cuarto de al lado de nuestros queridos magos, Charle y Wendy era con quienes compartiría la habitación de un color lila, que también incluía 2 camas individuales nada más (el pueblo es grande pero pobre).

-Erza-san ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – pregunto dulcemente la ya no tan pequeña Wendy

Titania que se encontraba afilando una de sus espadas sentada en el piso comenzó a pensar, cierto ¿Qué harían ellos? Mañana se marchaban de regreso a Magnolia, además de que el espíritu celestial daba signos de no querer separarse de su ama.

-No lo sé Wendy, de seguro cuando lleguemos al gremio no se querrán hablar- hablo un poco preocupada la peli roja

-Pero…..me asegurare de que si Loke interfiere en mis planes lo pagara caro- dijo nuevamente la maga con un aura tenebrosa

Cosa que hizo que la dragonslayer y la exceed se alejaran de ella.

.

.

En la siguiente habitación se encontraban solos Lucy y Loke, el interior era de un color azul celeste bastante lindo, la rubia se encontraba frente a la ventana abierta pensando en cómo se acercaría a su amado dragonslayer sin arruinarlo por tercera vez, el cuarto también incluía dos camas individuales (para suerte de la maga y desgracia de Leo…..condenado en este fic e_e).

-(Natsu, ¿Qué hare contigo?)-pensaba la Heartfilia sin despegar su mirada de la ventana, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brazo que rodeo sus hombros

-¿Qué paso Lucy?

-¡Ah! Loke, no me sorprendas de esa manera- sonrió la maga de manera tranquila

-Sabes te quería preguntar si quisieras salir conmigo hoy por la tarde al festival que planean realizar- pregunto el joven

-Emmmmmm yo- La mujer no sabía que contestar, estaba planeando hablar con el peli rosado más al rato y aclarar sus sentimientos

-Ya se en que estás pensando Lucy, pero tendrás más tiempo para poder hablar con el- dijo serio Leo, se puso celoso de que la rubia prefiriera salir con el mago de fuego y no con el ¿Qué tenía Natsu que no tuviera él?, esa pregunta rondaba por su mente.

-Sera mejor distraerse un poco, ayer fue un día pesado y necesitas relajarte, acompáñame, te divertirás- hablo Loke con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a su amiga

-Está bien, vamos un rato, pero me gustaría que después me dejaras hablar a solas con el ¿Si?

Okey- contesto el desganado.

-Me iré a bañar, me arreglo y salimos ¿te parece?

-No te preocupes, yo saldré a pasear un poco y regreso en unos momentos

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, tomo una toalla y salió corriendo del cuarto

.

.

En la habitación de los chicos Natsu seguía acostado y molesto mientras veía el techo

-Deberías hablar con ella- dijo Gray sentado en su respectiva cama

-¿Y si no me dice nada?

-En algún momento te va tener que contestar ¿No crees?

-Pero ya me dio su respuesta

-No creo que ese silencio haya sido una respuesta, será mejor que le des su tiempo para que te conteste, además…si no te apuras Loke te la puede quitar, tú también conoces lo que él siente por Lucy- dijo el alquimista serio y medio desnudo

-Tal vez lo mejor es que ella salga con él- dijo deprimido Natsu

-¡Maldito! Eso ni tú te la crees- hablo molesto el Fullbuster

-¿¡Entonces que quieres que haga!?- grito el peli rosado enojad

-¡Pinc*e estufa con patas ya te dije!

-Pero…. ¿Y si no me quiere ver?

-¡No seas idiota!- Gray se levantó, tomo a Natsu del cuello y lo alzo, cosa que extraño a Salamander.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y tiro al mago fuera del cuarto

-¡Gray Cabrón!

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar hasta que hayas platicado con ella!- dijo serio el alquimista y le cerró la puerta en la cara a su amigo-rival

El dragonslayer se paró y fue de mala gana al cuarto de la rubia, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta respiro profundamente y se dispuso a tocar pero esta se abrió dejando ver como el peli naranja salía de ella encontrándose con Natsu.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Leo molesto

-Mi asunto no es contigo Loke, vine a ver a Luce ¿Algún problema?- contesto enojado el peli rosado

-Sí, y mucho, ella no creo que te quiera, si sintiera algo por ti ya te hubiera contestado

-Eso no es algo que te incumba a ti, deja de meter tus narices donde no deberías

-Sabes, Lucy va a salir conmigo hoy, así que no creo que tenga tiempo para ti- sonrió el espíritu con un aire de orgullo

Natsu no lo podía creer, ¿Lucy saldría con Loke a una cita?

-Solamente voy a esperarla para salir juntos, mientras tomo una de sus suaves manos- contesto alegremente el espíritu

Causando celos y tristeza al dragonslayer, que intentaba controlar su ira mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Porque no mejor te vas? No creo que a Lucy le agrade verte intentando golpearme-

Natsu se dio la vuelta en dirección a su cuarto con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos.

-Vendré más tarde- dijo en susurro mientras le daba la espalda a Leo

-Como quieras- hablo Leo serio

El peli rosado camino rápido a su cuarto, el cual abrió la puerta con brusquedad, cosa que espanto Gray.

-¿Qué paso Natsu?- pregunto sorprendido ante la actitud de su amigo.

Él no le dijo nada, agarro un poco de dinero y abrió la ventana dispuesto a marcharse.

-Regreso en la noche- dijo el sin mirar al alquimista y salió disparado por la ventana

Al Devil Slayer no le agrado eso y salió a avisarle a Erza lo sucedido

.

.

-¡Erza!- grito el mago de hielo que abrió la puerta salvajemente

-¿Qué sucede Gray-san?- pregunto Wendy

-Algo sucedió entre ellos-

-¿Algo?- cuestiono extrañada la maga escarlata

-Natsu fue a hablar con Lucy a su cuarto y regreso hecho una furia- contesto el

-Pero Lucy-san hace rato que se fue a tomar un baño, nosotras la vimos-dijo la peli azul

Cosa que sorprendió a Gray

-¿Entonces?- hablo el

-De seguro fue Loke, ¿Quién más podría? Él se quedó dentro de la habitación, supuestamente iba a salir, pero para mí que solo fue un engaño- dijo la maga molesta

Gray con el puño cerrado golpeo la pared de la habitación

-¿Dónde se encuentra Natsu-san?- pregunto la maga del cielo

-Salió por la ventana, no sé a qué dirección

-¡Maldición!- exclamo la maga molesta

-¿Qué haremos ahora Erza?- pregunto el usuario de hielo

-Solamente esperar hasta que Natsu aparezca- dijo la maga preocupada

Lo que no sabían era que lo que se venía era algo que ya no podrían arreglar ellos.

.

.

(Tiempo después)

.

.

Ya han pasado unas 4 horas desde el incidente y nuestros magos están dispersos por el pueblo:

-Natsu sigue extraviado, bueno en si solo está rodeando el pueblo en el bosque

-Lucy y Loke paseaban por las coloridas y alegres calles del lugar

-Erza caminaba por un parque mientras buscaba con la mirada una cabellera rosada

-Wendy, Charle y Happy están en una dulcería

-Gray se quedó en su cuarto preocupado por los sentimientos de su amigo

.

.

(Cercas de Visherye)

.

.

-¿Están todos listos?- pregunto un hombre de cabellera negra con algunos mechones entre castaños-dorados y un poco larga, además de poseer unos ojos dorados

-Por supuesto Maestro Yami – contesto Seiren a su superior

-Vayan y destruyan al pueblo de Visherye, además tráiganme a la invocadora de espíritus celestiales Lucy Heartfilia- ordeno el hombre

-¡Hai!- contestaron 4 personas desconocidas

-Seiren, tu encárgate personalmente de traerme a la mujer-hablo divertido el oji dorado

-Como usted ordene- dijo el mencionado mientras se arrodillaba

-Los demás se encargaran de los magos de Fairy Tail y del pueblo, pero no los maten aun, los necesito vivos para que contemplen el momento en que acabe con el poderoso Salamander con mi magia Discord Soul- una sonrisa sadica salía de sus labios

-¡COMIENCEN Y NO ME FALLEN!- grito el Maestro a sus súbditos

.

.

(En Visherye)

.

.

En una de las hermosas calles coloradas iban una rubia y un espíritu celestial.

-Lucy- hablo Leo, haciendo que la rubia se volteara a verlo

-Dime Loke- dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Por qué te gusta Natsu?- pregunto de repente el peli naranja

Eso la tomo desprevenida, nunca creyó que él le fuera a preguntar algo así a ella.

-Yo no sé, tal vez sea bastante escandaloso, agresivo e impulsivo cuando pelea- decía la Heartfilia con una sonrisa de enamorada

-Pero es divertido, apoya a sus amigos, es amable cuando quiere y siempre está a mi lado- contesto Lucy con ambas manos en su pecho

Leo no sabía que contestar, él quería ser el caballero que se quedara con la princesa; y no el dragón el que la custodiaba el que conquistara el corazón de la joven.

-Lucy…..tu a mí me gustas mucho ¡Te amo!- dijo Loke viendo directamente a la rubia, mientras tomaba sus manos suaves de ella.

Vaya sorpresa que se había llevado la maga con dicha confesión.

-Lo siento Loke- dijo mientras escondía sus ojos en su flequillo rubio

-Pero para mí eres un gran amigo, no te puedo ver como algo más-

-Si pudieras darme una oportunidad verías que yo puedo ocupar un gran espacio en tu corazón y en tu vida- dijo el como si le rogara a la joven

-Lo siento Loke…enserio perdóname- Lucy comenzó a llorar mientras decía esas palabras

Ella no quería ver el triste rostro del León y corrió en dirección a su cuarto, dejando al espíritu solo.

.

.

Gray caminaba por una pequeña área con árboles que había en el pueblo, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la imagen de Juvia sonriendo cruzo su mente, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho haciéndolo sonrojar bastante.

Sin embargo una persona que estaba cercas del alquimista se acercó por sus espaldas con una espada, que afortunadamente el mago de hielo noto y evito el ataque.

-Supongo que era de esperarse que te dieras cuenta- hablo la persona encapuchada

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el mago de Fairy Tail

-Lo siento, pero creo innecesario contestar a tu pregunta, ya que muy pronto no me veras- dijo mientras que la espada se envolvía en fuego y se lanzó contra el joven que estaba medio desnudo, creando una ráfaga de fuego muy grande.

Gray logro esquivar el ataque, pero eso provoco que las casas del lugar se destruyeran, el Fullbuster no lo podía creer, nunca creyó que el tipo tuviera un gran poder, comenzó a correr en dirección de las casas dañadas para ayudar a la gente afectada y apagar el fuego, pero el encapuchado lo evito dándole una patada en un costado que mando volando al mago a cierta distancia de ahí, mientras que las personas atrapadas por las llamas desesperadamente intentaban salvar sus vidas.

Ya había iniciado la destrucción del lugar.

.

.

La explosión llamo la atención de los demás magos del gremio que iban corriendo en aquella dirección preocupados.

Erza iba por un callejón tranquilo y vacío, pero su recorrido se vio interrumpido por una explosión donde estaba ella. Afortunadamente logro invocar a la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego, saliendo ilesa del incidente.

-¡Muéstrate!- grito la maga escarlata

-Aquí me tienes Titania- dijo una voz femenina, pero su imagen se encontraba cubierta por una capa y una capucha que llevaba puesta.

-¿¡Quién eres!?- pregunto molesta la maga de armadura

-Me niego a contestar tu pregunta, ya que eso es ir en contra de mis órdenes- contesto tranquilamente la mujer

.

.

Natsu iba por la entrada principal del pueblo, se sorprendió ver que algunas casas estaban explotando mientras otras se quemaban, la gente corría espantada y desesperada.

Entonces vio una figura que saltaba por los techos de los hogares destruidos matando gente, el dragonslayer no lo dudo y ataco al encapuchado, haciendo que este cayera con gran fuerza.

-¿¡Quienes rayos son ustedes!?- exigió saber molesto el peli rosado

-Pero mira a quien me encontré, nada más que al gran Salamander- dijo el hombre misterioso mientras se levantaba

-¡Contéstame Maldito!-

-Lamento decirte Salamander que no eres a quien necesito- dijo con tono divertido

-¿¡Que!?-

-¡Porque no mejor me dices donde se encuentra Lucy Heartfilia!- dijo el encapuchado con intenciones de provocar al dragonslayer, logrando lo que quería, el mago no lo dudo y se lanzó contra el joven misterioso dando inicio a una batalla.

.

.

Wendy se encontraba esquivando unas lanzas de metal negro que querían herirla, además de proteger a un grupo de personas que se encontraban atrás de ella.

No entendía que sucedió perfectamente pero ambos exceed se encontraban inconsciente, mientras que la joven se empeñaba en no ceder por seguridad de los pueblerinos.

Explosiones había por doquier, nadie entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, todo sucedió tan rápido que la situación no se lograba comprender.

.

.

En la casa donde se estaban hospedando los magos se estaba librando una batalla entre Seiren y Loke, Lucy se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, después del rechazo el espíritu noto algo raro haciendo que persiguiera a la rubia, cuando la encontró vio que estaba siendo agarrada del cuello por un tipo de peli blanco que la sujetaba fuertemente.

Dando así el inicio de la batalla de esos dos, donde estaba más que claro la diferencia de fuerzas entre el oji morado y el espíritu celestial.

.

.

El encapuchado esquivaba hábilmente las llamas de Natsu, pero se le hacía eso aburrido así quiso aumentar la furia del mago.

-¿Estás seguro de seguir jugando conmigo?, siento que deberías estar protegiendo a cierta chica en vez de estar aquí intentando atacarme- dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

El mago de fuego capto rápidamente, Lucy estaba en peligro y el ahí perdiendo el tiempo, dejo de atacar a su contrincante y salió en dirección a la casa donde se estaban quedando, algo le decía que ella estaba en ese lugar y que se encontraba en peligro.

Durante el trayecto recordó las palabras que una vez había escuchado de esa peli castaña con la cual soñaba.

"_Ten cuidado, querrán tomar lo más preciado para ti"…." no te alejes de aquello que no quisieras perder"…." protege lo más importante en tu vida, protégelo"._

Ya estaba comprendiendo esas palabras ahora, las palabras se repetían en su mente.

.

.

Cuando llego se encontró con el lugar medio destruido, entro rápidamente en dirección al cuarto de Lucy, lo que vio fue a Loke muy golpeado intentado fallidamente en pararse mientras que un peli blanco cargaba a Lucy en su hombro.

-¡LUCY!- grito el desesperado, corrió en dirección del hombre pero este fue a la ventana rompiéndola llevándose así a la rubia.

Natsu no lo dudo y salió tras el corriendo por las calles sin perder de vista a Seiren

-¡MALDITO REGRESAME A LUCY!- gritaba el peli rosado, sin embargo el joven lo ignoraba.

Finalmente se detuvo en el techo de una iglesia donde aparecieron las otras 4 figuras encapuchadas

-¡Te lo dije! Te advertí que tenías que proteger a alguien- dijo en tono burlón el hombre con el que hace unos momentos estaba luchando

-¡Maldito! No se supone que tenías que derrotarlo- grito la mujer que cargaba a un bulto envuelto

-¡Pero yo quería verlo así!- se justificó mientras reía

-Sera mejor que los atiendas a ellos Salamander- dijo un hombre que tiraba a alguien….ese alguien era Gray malherido, cosa que sorprendió al dragonslayer

-De paso llévatela a ella también- hablo la mujer mientras que desenvolvía el bulto….el bulto era Erza inconsciente con varias heridas, que también la tiro.

Natsu fue a auxiliar a sus amigos, pero quería también ir por Lucy, no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada.

-Si quieres a la mujer, ven a buscarla a "Demon Fang"- dijo Seiren mientras señalaba a la rubia inconsciente

-Te estaremos esperando, no nos falles- dijo con tono frio, para después desaparecer frente a los ojos jades de él.

-¡LUCY!- se oyó un grito desesperado por todo el pueblo en ruinas

.

.

(En Demon Fang)

.

.

-¡La misión fue un éxito maestro Yami!- hablo Seiren serio

-Perfecto…. ¡Pronto llegara Salamander y hay que estar preparados!

-¿Qué haremos con la maga señor?-

-¡Pueden divertirse con ella! No quiero que se aburran, así que entreténganse con la mujer, pueden hacerle lo que quieran, la único para lo que me sirve es para carnada de él- dijo Yami con un tono sádico.

.

.

Lucy estaba encadenada de las muñecas y de los pies, se encontraba un poco malherida, su sufrimiento apenas comenzaba.

-Na…Na….Natsu…ayúdame- dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus achocolatados ojos

.

.

(Bosque Scholfie)

.

.

-Ya han comenzado a moverse…..pronto llegara su final- dijo una oji verde con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras se encontraba sentada en una gran piedra.

-Mamá…Papá….cuídenlo por favor, el necesitara de su protección ya que nadie puede más podrá ayudarlo-

-Kami-sama (dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho) protégelo- rezaba la castaña con todo su corazón

.

.

(En Visherye)

.

.

-¡MALDITO! ¡DIJISTE QUE LA PROTEGERIAS!- grito Natsu con rabia mientras le daba un golpe con mucha fuerza en el rostro de Loki

-¡Natsu Déjalo!- ordeno Titania furiosa también

Gray sostenía a su rival para que no se lanzara a golpear al espíritu.

-¡MALDITO GRAY SUELTAME!- el peli rosa intentaba zafarse, pero no lo hacía con fuerza, el alquimista ya se encontraba bastante herido y el dragonslayer no lo quería lastimar más.

-¡POR SU CULPA!... ¡POR SU CULPA SE LLEVARON A LUCE!- gritaba con ira y tristeza mezclados, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no había podido proteger a la rubia y eso lo estaba destruyendo.

Leo solo agachaba la cabeza arrepentido de sus actos, dándole razón a las palabras de Salamander sintiéndose un total inútil ante la situación

Pronto se pondría peor la situación…..no lograrían impedir lo que estaba por venir…todo cambiaria a partir de unos momentos.

.

.

.

.

-Me esforcé mucho en este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado :D-

-Esperemos que si merezcamos reviews, opinen como les pareció el capítulo- Mizuki sigue acostada

-Bien a contestar mi valioso y único review….muchas gracias a Guest por comentar TToTT- Tsukiyo llora de felicidad

-"_Guest_": Que bueno que te guste mucho, esperemos que este capítulo también te haya agradado, y te agradecemos por estar al pendiente de nuestras actualizaciones- Mizuki se levanta, hace una reverencia y se vuelve a acostar.

-¡Ahora la propuesta! XD-

-Está loca y yo tenemos planeado darles algo de regalo por navidad y año nuevo- menciona la peli blanca

-Es sobre qué es lo que quieren ustedes, esperamos sus votos :D- sonríe la peli negra

-Las propuestas estarán acá abajo, el más votado será el ganador :P

.

.

.

.

3 capítulos de "Un nuevo comienzo, cambiando de vida"

Un one-shot especial sobre Natsu y su hermana en navidad (ajena a la historia del fic), creo que para ese entonces ya la habrán conocido (en caso de que aún no llegue a ese capítulo tendré que ir por la segunda opción más votada)

One-shot sobre su pareja favorita (digan que pareja quieren) totalmente ajena al fic

Ustedes propongan que quieren

*SALUDOS*


	9. Indicios de una despedida parte 2

-Buenos tardes (días o noches, dependerá de a qué hora yo suba y lean esto), les habla su escritora por el día de hoy Mizuki- dice una peli blanca que lleva unos jeans azul y una blusa gris con tirantes, además de tener su pelo amarrado a una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos.

-Se preguntaran que donde se encuentra mi otra dramática mitad, pues ahí está- señala tranquilamente una esquina oscura del cuarto, se puede ver a una Tsukiyo en posición fetal.

-Actualmente la pobre vive una confusión amorosa , y como no estaba de ánimos para escribir decidí hacerlo yo, recuerden que somos la misma persona (bueno en si somos una persona que se dividió en 2….no, no estoy loca ¬_¬, es para que le dé un toque a los fics)- habla Mizuki con la vista en la computadora.

-A partir de este capítulo intentaremos describir mejor a los personajes y las situaciones, para que puedan imaginárselos y no se queden con la duda de cómo son- la peli blanca se inspira.

-¡Gracias a los hermosos reviews que me apoyan con el fic, prometemos no defraudarlos, y cuando lo hagamos avísenos! :D.

-Bueno, también esperamos sus votos para saber qué es lo que van a querer como regalo de nuestra parte por Navidad y año nuevo- dice la oji rojizos, para después dirigir su vista a su deprimida mitad.

-¡Tsukiyo! ¡Ya vamos a comenzar!

-…..- no hay respuesta por parte de la peli negra

-¡Tsukiyo! ¡Después si quieres te cortas las venas con una galleta remojada en leche, pero ahora hay que saludar a los lectores!- le grita Mizuki un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga (compañera, hermana, mitad, etc.)

-¡Ya voy!- se comienza a parar de su posición y camina hacia la peli blanca.

Tsukiyo usa un short de mezclilla que le llega a la mitad de las piernas (ajustado) y porta una blusa de color crema con tirantes, lleva su pelo suelto.

-¡Aquí me tienen! XD , por favor espero que no les moleste mi ánimo, eso no afectara en nada al fic…..y si soy dramática, pero esto de verdad es necesario -_-

-En 3….2…..1

-¡COMENZAMOS! – gritan las 2 con una sonrisa

(-Ahora si ya te puedes ir a deprimir por el ¬_¬ - le señala la oji rojizos el lugar donde la escritora se encontraba hace rato)

(-¡Muchas gracias! :"3…con tu permiso me voy a esa hermosa y tranquila esquina-)

(-¡Te aviso cuando tengas que regresar!)

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL GRAN MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-¡Porque no mejor me dices donde se encuentra Lucy Heartfilia!- dijo el encapuchado con intenciones de provocar al dragonslayer, logrando lo que quería, el mago no lo dudo y se lanzó contra el joven misterioso dando inicio a una batalla._

_-¿Estás seguro de seguir jugando conmigo?, siento que deberías estar protegiendo a cierta chica en vez de estar aquí intentando atacarme- dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa_

"_Ten cuidado, querrán tomar lo más preciado para ti"…." no te alejes de aquello que no quisieras perder"…." protege lo más importante en tu vida, protégelo"._

_-¡MALDITO REGRESAME A LUCY!- gritaba el peli rosado, sin embargo el joven lo ignoraba._

_-Si quieres a la mujer, ven a buscarla a "Demon Fang"- dijo Seiren mientras señalaba a la rubia inconsciente_

_-¡La misión fue un éxito maestro Yami!- hablo Seiren serio_

_-Perfecto…. ¡Pronto llegara Salamander y hay que estar preparados!_

_-¡MALDITO! ¡DIJISTE QUE LA PROTEGERIAS!- grito Natsu con rabia mientras le daba un golpe con mucha fuerza en el rostro de Loki_

_-¡POR SU CULPA!... ¡POR SU CULPA SE LLEVARON A LUCE!- gritaba con ira y tristeza mezclados, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no había podido proteger a la rubia y eso lo estaba destruyendo._

.

.

.

.

"_**RESCATE (INDICIOS DE UNA DESPEDIDA PARTE 2)"**_

.

.

.

.

Natsu se encontraba reunidos con casi todos sus amigos, en uno de los pocos cuartos que no fueron destruidos de la casa del pelirrojo, estaban pensando en que hacer en esa difícil situación.

Ya habían enviado una carta con el reporte de lo sucedido al gremio, ahora solo esperaban, pero eso hacía que cada segundo que pasaba el peli rosado se volviera cada vez más loco por no ir en ayuda de SU rubia.

Las llaves de ella también habían desaparecido, ellos se las habían llevado consigo; Loke decidió regresar al mundo de los espíritus para poder recuperarse, aunque aparte fue para evitar ser una carga e incomodar más a Salamander.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo la preocupación del mago de fuego aumentaba, necesitaba YA ir por Lucy, pero los demás le pedían paciencia….. ¡PACIENCIA YA NO TENIA!, no podía esperar, ya no podía.

La situación era desesperante, Gray y Erza ya estaban un poco mejor de sus lesiones, solo se encontraban un poco vendados de los golpes, Wendy había hecho un gran trabajo sanándolos, ahora la dragonslayer se encontraba curando las heridas de la gente afectada de Visherye, nadie comprendía que era lo que había sucedido.

Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Natsu con su preocupación sobre el estado en que ahora se debía de encontrar la maga rubia; la pelirroja se sentía imponente al no haber podido con su contrincante al igual que el alquimista, ambos se sentían culpables por haber sido débiles.

Pero su estado fue interrumpido por el azote de la puerta de la habitación con gran fuerza.

-¡Díganme!- grito Valdimir

-¡EXIGO SABER QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!- el joven estaba hecho una furia, se había decepcionado de los magos de Fairy Tail

-¡Creí que ya habían acabado con "Bloody Raven"!

-Y lo hicimos- contesto fríamente Salamander

-¿¡Entonces!?-

-Esos no eran del gremio oscuro que tenía dominado a tu pueblo, ellos son de "Demon Fang" (nota: significa garra demoniaca)- volvió a hablar el mago de pelo rosa

-¿Cómo lo sabes Natsu?- pregunto curiosa Titania

-Fácil….ellos mismos lo dijeron, además su fuerza era totalmente diferente a los de "Raven"-

-¡Hey tú! Necesito que evacues el pueblo rápido y busquen un lugar seguro- hablo el mago de fuego

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo consternado Valdimir

-No sabemos si volverán a atacar esos malditos, llévatelos a todos a otro lugar por ahora, nosotros no encargaremos de ellos- el tono frio y seco no desaparecía de él

-¿¡Pero adonde podríamos ir!?-

-¡YO QUE SE PERO HAZLO RAPIDO!...¡NO PROMETEMOS LA SEGURIDAD DE TODOS SI SE QUEDAN!- grito histérico Natsu

-¡Podrían pedir apoyo de los gremios cercanos!-

-Lo siento, pero esto ya es algo personal con Fairy Tail- finalmente hablo Gray con un tono similar al de su rival

-Compréndelo por favor, lo importante ahora es la seguridad de tu pueblo- dijo Titania intentando tranquilizar el ambiente

El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que lo principal del momento era la gente, pero no tenían mucho, ¿Cómo le harían?...eso hasta ahorita era lo de menos. El solo puedo asentir con la cabeza a lo que los magos le había pedido que hiciera, así que solo se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Otra vez el silencio envolvió a los magos, el dragonslayer no pudo más y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas Natsu?- interrogo Erza a su amigo

-A pasear, necesito aire fresco- contesto como si fuera algo simple

-¿¡Y cómo vamos a saber que eso es cierto flamita!?- dijo el alquimista que se encontraba con su torso desnudo y con solo los boxers puestos

- (o/o ¿Cómo puede andar así por la vida?)- piensa Mizuki levemente sonrojada

El mago se limitó a darles una mirada dura y salir por la puerta, ellos sospechaban a donde se dirigía este, pero también esperaban que él entendiera la situación y que tuviera paciencia que llegaran más miembros del gremio para que ayudaran.

.

.

(En Demon Fang)

.

.

En un calabozo que se encontraba debajo de las instalaciones del gremio oscuro, se podía observar a una rubia atada de las muñecas y los pies logran inmovilizar a la joven. La chica se encontraba inconsciente…..bueno al menos ahora.

Apenas llevaba ahí un día y los guardias se habían dedicado a toquetearle el cuerpo, se la pasaban acosando a la pobre mujer, pero claro no se excedían a lo que llamarían una violación, sus superiores les ordenaron que podían jugar con ella, torturarla, etc…..pero la necesitaban que estuviera al menos un poco bien, para que fuera testigo de cómo mataban a Salamander.

Pero de todas formas era atroz estar en ese frio y oscuro lugar.

.

.

-¡Que aburrido!- dijo un chico de pelo morado corto y ojos grises, de unos 19 años

-¡Y a mí que me interesa Ryhs! – hablo una mujer de azul claro y largo, poseía unos ojos color vino, se podía ver que tenía 21 años de edad.

-¡Ay que amargada Marie! Esa actitud me recuerda al inútil de Marlon- hablo el peli morado

-Vaya, que respeto le guardas a tu difunto hermano- menciono tranquila la mujer

-Ja… ¿Él mi hermano? No me hagas reír, solo era un maldito y barato traidor- soltó en tono burlón el joven

-Pero de todas formas deberías tenerle un poco de respeto- hablo fríamente un joven de 21 años de pelo rubio corto y ojos morados

-¡Orales! Hasta que decidiste hablar Dorian – dijo un poco divertido Ryhs

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en pláticas inútiles, especialmente si es de ustedes idiotas, pero Seiren-sama nos solicita ahora- interrumpió una chica peli rosada (claro) aparte de ser un poco larga y ondulada, una parte de su cabello era sujeto por un broche con forma de moño, y además poseía unos ojos miel, tenía unos 16 años de edad.

(-¡Perdónenme si no describo muy bien TT-TT!)

-¡Ah! Pero si es la pequeña Mizore- volvió a burlarse el peli morado

-¡Mantén tu boca cerrada! Vamos, o tengo que repetirles que nos están hablando- dijo en tono molesto la joven.

Las 3 personas se miraron y asintieron, comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo que se iba volviendo más negro, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta negra con 2 antorchas de cada lado, esta se comenzó a abrir sola dejándolos pasar.

.

.

Cuando entraron las puertas se cerraron solas, así como a la vez varias antorchas que estaban dispersas en el lugar se empezaron a encender por sí mismas.

Los 4 que llevaban puesta una especie de capa que tenía incluida una capucha…

(Nota: aun no puedo describir sus ropas, por lo mientras casi todos usaran eso para darle un toque misterioso, además…aún no se me ocurre que ropas oponerles o_oU)

…se arrodillaron frente a la persona que tenían adelante, que se trataba del peli blanco.

-¿A que debemos estar en su presencia señor?- pregunto respetuosamente Ryhs

-¿¡Díganos en que le podemos servir Seiren-sama!?- hablo esta vez la chica peli azul

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que el oji morado respondió fríamente…

-Como sabrán dentro de un poco Salamander aparecerá en busca de la rubia-

-Por lo que tendrán que distraerlo unos momentos en lo que el maestro se prepara-

-¿¡Yami-sama peleara con el!?- interrumpió el peli morado asombrado

Acto que hizo que sus tres compañeros restantes lo vieran con lastima.

-Ryhs pide disculpas- le susurro Marie

-¿¡A que te refieres!?-

La joven le señalo con la mirada al molesto peli blanco, haciendo que este sudara frio por su vida

-Dis….Discul…..Discúlpeme Seiren-sama, no fue mi intención- hablo agachando la cabeza.

-Podría seguir si no es mucha molestia señor- solicito respetuosamente Mizore

El solo dirigió una última mirada intimidante al chico y se volteo dándole la espalda a los demás.

-el Maestro quiere encargarse de el por la fama que el chico tiene-

-Se refiere a que derroto al mago Zeref ¿no es así?- pregunto Dorian secamente

-Por supuesto-

-Lo que nos quiere decir es de que si lo derrota- dijo la peli rosada

-Sera reconocido por derrotar al mago que venció a Zeref- a completo la chica de cabellera azul

-Y nuestro trabajo será detenerlo unos momentos- hablo el rubio

-¿Qué haremos con las demás hadas?- pregunto Ryhs

-Demuéstrenle su poder….pero déjenlas vivas- contesto Seiren

-Nuestro señor quiere ver sus caras cuando su héroe caiga- volvió a hablar

-Por lo que necesito que uno de ustedes se encargue de atraer al mago-

-¡Señor quiero ir yo!- dijo el peli morado

-¿Y porque tú?- pregunto Marie

-¡Jeje yo sé cómo provocarlo!- contesto confiado el muchacho

.

.

(Cercas de Visherye)

.

.

Natsu iba caminando por el bosque que se encontraba fuera del pueblo, no le importaba lo que dijeran sus amigos, el necesitaba encontrar rápido a Lucy, aun si el solo tendría que ir por la rubia eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Vaya, vaya mira quien está aquí- hablo Ryhs (sin la capucha y lo demás)

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en tono frio el mago de fuego

-¿¡Que!?...ya no te acuerdas de mí- fingió dolerle lo que el dragonslayer dijo

-Al parecer separarte de tu querida rubiecita te afecto mucho- menciono en tono burlón el peli morado.

En eso Natsu recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, reconociendo la voz del presente.

-¿Dónde está?- susurro bajo

-¿Ara?...Perdona no te escuche- dijo Ryhs en tono burlón

-¿¡Donde esta Luce!?- grito el peli rosado corriendo hacia el presente

-Propongo que nos deberíamos tranquilizar hombre-

El mago de fuego no escucho lo que dijo el oji gris y se lanzó contra el joven, pero este nada más esquivaba las patadas y golpes (claro que no se le hacía fácil).

-Porque no mejor nos relajamos y te llevo hasta Demon Fang- hablo el peli morado

-Además, si no te tranquilizas estaremos perdiendo más tiempo aquí, y quien sabe que le puedan hacer a tu chica- menciono tranquilamente el joven

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto sorprendido por las palabras Salamander

-Justo lo que oíste, no puedes negar que la mujer tiene un buen cuerpo que no pasa desapercibido- contesto muy calmado Ryhs

El Dragneel se comenzó a enfurecer más, no quería imaginarse que cosas podrían estar haciéndole a la Heartfilia.

-Mira hagamos esto, tranquilízate y te llevo con ella antes de que los "lobos" se coman a la "conejita"…. ¿Qué te parece?-

Si bien lo anterior lo hizo enfurecer, esta vez quería quemar todo el bosque, sin embargo tenía la desventaja que no sabía dónde estaba, lamentablemente si no aceptaba perdería tiempo.

-Está bien te sigo- dijo con una voz molesta (eso era poco de como realmente estaba)

.

.

(En el pueblo)

.

.

Los demás magos de Fairy Tail estaban preocupados por cierta cabellera rosada que no aparecía, ellos al principio creyeron de que era mejor dejarlo solo…grave error, después de un largo rato (5 horas aproximadamente) se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba su presencia y comenzaron a buscarlo por el lugar…..pero no lo encontraban.

-Maldición….el horno con patas se ha deber ido en busca de Lucy- hablo el alquimista

-Baka Natsu, ¿Qué no entiende que tendríamos que esperar?- Erza se encontraba hecha un bestia (Bueno…ya estamos acostumbrados a verla así XD ¿Cuál es la diferencia?)

-Erza-san, Natsu-san está muy preocupado por Lucy-san, es normal que no haya querido esperar- dijo Wendy intentando calmar a la pelirroja

-Ya lo sé, pero…..- la maga de armadura entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento de querer ir en ayuda por la persona preciada…ya que ella lo había vivido con Jellal.

Pero la plática se vio interrumpida por un ataque de rayos completamente negros.

-Objetivo localizado…..comenzando la ejecución del ataque hacia los magos de Fairy Tail- hablo una chica de pelo rosa

-Mizore deja de ser tan técnica- comento la mujer oji vino (sonó raro eso o_o)

Los magos que habían logrado esquivar el ataque se dieron a la tarea de ver a sus agresores.

-¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes?- grito el mago de hielo

Pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido por una oleada de fuego que se ejecutó contra él, afortunadamente Erza anulo el ataque no la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego.

-Permítanme presentarme….mi nombre es Dorian, soy un Devil Slayer de Fuego- hablo el rubio tranquilamente

-¿¡Que!?- todos estaban sorprendidos ante la confesión del chico.

-Entonces como Dorian se presentó también lo hare yo, soy Mizore la Devil Slayer del Trueno- dijo la joven

-Y yo Marie, la God Slayer del agua, un gusto en conocerlos magos de Fairy Tail- sonrió la mujer muy calmada.

.

.

(En Demon Fang)

.

.

En las mazmorras del lugar se podía ver a una rubia atada con cadenas y frente a ella un peli blanco.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una chica que sin sus llaves no es nada- dijo el hombre mostrando las llaves doradas.

-Regre…..Regrésamelas- dijo Lucy agotada y malherida

-Si claro, pero eso está en contra de mis órdenes- hablo Seiren serio

-Supongo que no te han puesto en tu lugar hadita- volvió a mencionar frio el hombre

- Vler, por favor encárgate de la señorita-

En eso apareció una mujer de pelo corto de color verde claro (como el de Bisca) y ojos rojos.

-Como guste Seiren-sama- contesto la súbdita con varias herramientas atrás de ella.

El solamente salió silencioso del lugar mientras se escuchaban golpes y gritos que inundaban el lugar.

La mujer se dedicó a darle de latigazos a la rubia.

-Vamos suplica…pídeme que ya no lo haga…. ¡SUPLICA!- gritaba la verdugo

-No lo hare…tengo que ser fuerte….ya no puedo ser la misma débil de hace 3 años- hablo decidida Lucy.

La mujer de pelo verde dejo de atacar.

-Que aburrida eres mmmmm ya se, sería una pena tener que manchar esos hermoso ojos que tienes, me gustaría poder sacártelos, pero eso sería en contra de mis órdenes, ¿Qué hare contigo?- menciono sádicamente la mujer

-Ya se, jugare al tiro al blanco contigo- hablo emocionada.

La Heartfilia no sabía cómo huir de ahí, y por la cara que mostraba su guardiana no se venía nada bueno, vio que la mujer comenzó a sacar unos cuchillos de todas las herramientas que traía consigo.

-Bien, bien ¡Comencemos!- dicto la oji rojizos

-Vamos a ver el primero- lanzo un cuchillo mientras cerraba los ojos que dio en el brazo derecho de la rubia, se mostraba fuerte, ya que no emitió un grito de dolor.

-Mmmmm aburrida, está bien el segundo- otra vez cerro los ojos y lanzo el objeto que dio ahora en la pierna izquierda, igual ahogaba el grito mordiendo su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar.

-Dame algo, ¡el tercero!- esta vez sí vio y le dio en el costado izquierdo que hizo que la rubia ahora si gritara.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- la sangre del lugar donde dio el objeto comenzó a emerger, parecía que se le había clavado el cuchillo, la herida parecía ser grave.

Eso, eso me gusta, esta vez si te doy ahí será divertido, jajaja ¡EL ULTIMO!- lanzo el cuchillo con una fuerza mayor a la de los anteriores, esta vez iba en dirección a su ojo derecho, tanto quería escuchar el grito que violaría sus órdenes asignadas.

El objeto estaba a unos centímetros de llegar a su objetivo, cuando en ese momento el techo se rompió, causando un gran estruendo.

Se formó una gran nube de polvo, que poco se fue disipando, mostrando a un peli rosado que portaba una bufanda, el joven cargaba a una malherida e inconsciente rubia con el brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo agarraba un cuchillo.

Natsu había llegado a tiempo, con una cara que mostraba un gran enojo.

.

.

.

.

-Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy XD, doy gracias a Mizuki por suplantarme- dice Tsukiyo mientras abraza a su mitad peli blanca

-¿Ya estas mejor? o_o- pregunta una impresionada Mizuki

-Exacto, tengo que evitar que eso me impida escribir :D – contesta la peli negra feliz

-¿Ya arreglaste tu lio?-

-Nop XD pero no importa, el tiempo después lo dirá…..espero ;D

-Entonces ¿y que tal?

-Era de esperarse de mi mitad….justo lo que yo iba a escribir XP

-Bueno nos parecemos en algunos aspectos, pero descubrí que escribir es tedioso para mi ¬_¬

-Pero si es divertido :D , además me gusta que la gente lea lo que hago

-Por algo tu eres la escritora y yo el apoyo moral :3 – dice feliz Mizuki

- Jejeje :3 perdóname no lo vuelvo hacer, para la próxima si me pongo así dame mis coscorrones-

-¿Contestamos reviews?-

-Por supuesto XD…comienzo yo- dice Tsukiyo emocionada

-"_nico2883_": No te preocupes, perdóname a mí por dramatizar tanto, que bueno que te gusto :D, bueno que te puedo decir de nuestro Leo mmmmmmmm no será necesario darse un tiro eso es seguro no lo hará XD, sip habrá hermosos celos por parte de Lucy al ver a "Natsu" (se cambiara de nombre) como trata a su hermanita (podría decirse que será diferente con ella) a lo que me refiero es que con su hermana será el Natsu divertido y lindo que todos conocemos, y con los demás será un poco serio, desconfiado y frio tal vez, por eso serán los celos, y como había dicho anteriormente al principio muchos creerán que son novios (pero no lo son), gracias por tu comentario :D – Tsukiyo sonríe

-"_Heero Root_": Te agradecemos el comentario :3, que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también te guste y prepárate para los 2 que se vienen, además de que ya dentro de muy poco conoceremos a la hermana de Natsu y comenzaran nuevas aventuras en compañía de ella XD- Mizuki se emociona

-Y para mi queridísima "_Mori Summer_": jejeje no podíamos dejar ilesa a Lucy perdónanos pero hay que ponerle buen drama :P, como leíste Natsu ya llego a salvar a su princesa X3, pero esa felicidad no durara mucho, creo que más bien en el siguiente pedirás que salven a Natsu pero eso no se lograra :P, jejeje soy re traviesa- se ríe Tsukiyo.

-Agradecemos a los lectores que nada más leen, a los del favs y follows que también están al pendiente nuestro- menciona Mizuki

-También esperamos los votos para el regalo de Navidad y año nuevo XD, si veo que no hay votos solo pondré agradecimientos a mis lectores, reviews, favs y follows, nada más- la peli negra sigue abrazando a Mizuki

-Esperamos seguir contando con su hermoso apoyo-

-También les dejaremos un pequeño avance ¿les parece?

.

.

.

.

_-¿Así que tú eres al que llaman Yami?- pregunto Natsu furioso_

_-Estoy agradecido de estar en tu presencia Salamander- dijo el oji dorado_

.

.

_-¡Este será tu final!- dijo mientras atacaba con una lanza dirigida a ella_

_-¡CUIDADO LUCY!- grito Natsu desesperado_

.

.

-_Na…Na…Natsu- la chica tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos_

_Nadie podía creer lo que veía, era imposible…..pero lamentablemente era verdad._

.

.

_-Lo siento Lucy…..Te amo- susurro el peli rosado con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos._

_-¡NATSU!- grito desgarradoramente la rubia antes de caer inconsciente_

.

.

-¿Y qué tal?...pondremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo en el- dice Tsukiyo emocionada

-Si no actualizamos mañana sábado, espérenos hasta el lunes-

-El domingo tenemos un enorme compromiso y estaré agotada-

-Aunque también dependerá del apoyo para el capítulo que se viene, si veo que de verdad ansían el capítulo lo subiremos el domingo en caso de que el sábado me ausente-

*SALUDOS*


	10. Indicios de una despedida parte 3

-Jejeje ¡Hola de nuevo! :D, esperemos que están disfrutando cómo va el desarrollo de este fic X3 – Tsukiyo está sentada en un sillón de color café.

-Y también quiero que perdonen por no subirlo ayer como lo prometí :P- vuelve a hablar la peli negra

La escritora usa un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una blusa roja sin mangas (las descripciones siguen sin ser lo mío ).

-Hemos hecho nuestro mayor esfuerzo en este capítulo, que como dijimos anteriormente, queremos que sea uno de sus favoritos ya que muchos han esperado este momento- habla la peliblanca acostada en el suelo.

El apoyo moral porta un pescador de color gris con una blusa con tirantes de color negra (soy mala en este tipo de descripciones….no importa a continuar XD).

-¡Estoy encendida! XD a escribir se ha dicho- dice una Tsukiyo bastante motivada.

-Seguimos sin saber que van a querer de regalo, si dentro de 2 capítulos más no vemos votos solo daremos agradecimientos a nuestros queridos lectores - Mizuki se quiere dormir.

- D: Mizuki no seas floja, necesito de tu ayuda para escribir DX –

-Hare lo que pueda, no te prometo nada mujer -3- pero ya que, empecemos pronto - se resigna la oji rojizos.

-Así se habla XD, muchos esperan la "muerte" de Natsu y hay que hacerlo mucho mejor que cualquiera que los anteriores.

-Bien…. ¡COMENZAMOS!- gritan las chicas muy animadas.

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA, QUE UNA DE LAS MEJORES TROLLEADAS QUE ME DIO FUE EL CASI BESO DE NATSU Y LUCY EN EL ESPECIAL DE ASUKA….. TT-TT

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Porque no mejor nos relajamos y te llevo hasta Demon Fang- hablo el peli morado_

_-Además, si no te tranquilizas estaremos perdiendo más tiempo aquí, y quien sabe que le puedan hacer a tu chica- menciono tranquilamente el joven_

_-Objetivo localizado…..comenzando la ejecución del ataque hacia los magos de Fairy Tail- hablo una chica de pelo rosa_

_-¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes?- grito el mago de hielo _

_-Ya se, jugare al tiro al blanco contigo- hablo emocionada._

_Se formó una gran nube de polvo, que poco se fue disipando, mostrando a un peli rosado que portaba una bufanda, el joven cargaba a una malherida e inconsciente rubia con el brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo agarraba un cuchillo._

_Natsu había llegado a tiempo, con una cara que mostraba un gran enojo._

.

.

.

.

"_**SACRIFICIO (INDICIOS DE UNA DESPEDIDA PARTE 3)"**_

.

.

.

.

(Unos momentos antes de que Natsu llegara el rescate de Lucy)

_Flashback_

Un peli rosado iba siguiendo a un sonriente Ryhs, hasta ahora en todo el camino iba en completo silencio, ninguno articulaba alguna palabra, algo no andaba bien, definitivamente tenía un presentimiento que le causaba bastante rabia, pero no sabía que era….todo eso cambio cuando escucho un grito femenino y capto un leve aroma a sangre (todo esto es gracias a sus excelentes sentidos).

Eso lo altero bastante, el sonido y el olor los conocía perfectamente, tenía que llegar rápido con la rubia, iba a comenzar a correr a la dirección de donde provenían ambas cosas pero fue detenido por una ráfaga fuerte de viento.

-Espera ¿A dónde quieres ir con tanta prisa?- pregunto el chico peli morado con una sonrisa

-Déjame pasar- dijo el dragonslayer con una mirada sombría y un tono atemorizante

-Lo siento, eso no se va a poder-

-¡Te dije que te quites!- grito desesperado el mago de fuego

-Un momento, te dije que te llevaría a "Demon Fang", pero nunca mencione que podrías ir tan fácil por ella-

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder!-

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mí para llegar hasta la chica- hablo el oji gris con soberbia

-¡Karyu no Tekken!- Natsu ataco al joven mago que lo iba acompañando, que por poco casi lo alcanza ya que este lo esquivo alejándose.

-¡Yuju!, cercas, otro poco y ahorita estuviera posiblemente inconsciente- dijo Ryhs confiado

-Ahora es mi turno Salamander…. ¡Furia del demonio del Viento!- el peli morado lanzo una enorme ráfaga de aire que destruía todo a su paso.

-¡Karyu no hoko!- contraataco el oji jade, logrando que ambos ataques chocaran logrando una gran explosión.

-¡Admira el poder del Devil Slayer del Viento Salamander!- grito el mago de Demon orgulloso

El joven solo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la explosión, pero ese descuido causo que no se diera cuenta que el mago de Fairy cruzo todo el ataque y lo golpeara dejándolo noqueado.

Después de que el peli rosado logro acabar con su contrincante corrió en dirección de donde venía el aroma a sangre de la rubia.

Llego a un tipo castillo de color negro con gris bastante grande, el cual a su alrededor todo estaba muerto (arboles, plantas, animales, etc.), no le importo nada, comenzó a buscar de nuevo el aroma, de nuevo escucho un grito más fuerte que el anterior, también el aroma a sangre se identificó, dando a entender que la chica estaba sangrando bastante.

Corrió hacia una torre del lugar, donde entro rompiendo la pared, poco le importaba el escándalo que estaba haciendo, su prioridad era salvar a la Heartfilia.

Conforme iba entrando noto que la presencia de la chica y de alguien más provenía de abajo, no lo pensó más y destruyo el suelo que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

Cayo y encontró a Lucy muy herida, que se encontraba atada con cadenas, las heridas sangraban, no lo dudo más y la libero, se percató que un cuchillo que se dirigía a la joven, este solo lo sujeto evitando que llegara hacia ella.

Cuando por fin logro desvanecerse la cortina de polvo observo a una mujer peli verde con varias armas…..ella había torturado a SU chica.

_Fin Flashback_

.

.

Un peli rosado sujetaba a una lastimada rubia, las múltiples heridas que tenía la joven hacia que quisiera matar a la persona que la había torturado, no importaba que fuera chico o chica, se las vería con él.

-No es justo, finalmente iba a conseguir lo que quería- hablo la oji rojizos con un tono de lastima.

Grave error al decir eso.

-Tú debes ser el tal Salamander del que todos hablan- Vler sujeto una gran espada que comenzó a blandir, se puso en posición de pelea.

-Pagaras por haber arruinado la diversión- menciono con voz sombría y un gran enojo, corrió con el arma en la mano en dirección al chico.

Sin embargo el solo esquivo el ataque, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más a la chica, para después darle una patada a la mujer en el costado, haciendo que esta saliera disparada a una pared rompiéndola.

-Sí que eres escandaloso- hablo el peli morado desde las rejas del lugar donde se encontraban ambos magos

-Tengo que admitir que ese golpe dolió bastante, debí ser cuidadoso- dijo Ryhs tranquilamente.

Natsu dejo a la chica recostada en una pared depositándola ahí delicadamente, se quitó su chaleco y con ello cobijo Lucy.

-¿Listo?- pregunto el oji gris

El peli rosado se puso en guardia, dando inicio a la pelea entre el dragonslayer de fuego y el Demon Slayer de Viento.

.

.

(En Visherye)

.

.

Había múltiples explosiones en el pueblo, estas eran ocasionadas por un enfrentamiento entre magos de Fairy Tail y magos de Demon Fang.

-¡Proyectiles del Demonio de Hielo!- grito un chico pelinegro de torso desnudo.

-¡Furia del Demonio de Fuego!- contraataco Dorian

-¡Esto no se acaba! ¡Ice Make: Cañón!

-Incinera… ¡Onda de Fuego!- una gran bola de fuego salió disparado en dirección del herido Fullbuster, que derritió el ataque de hielo causando una gran explosión.

Cuando se apagaron las llamas se observó un gran escudo de hielo que protegía a Gray.

-¡Espada larga del Demonio de Hielo!-

-¡Aparece! ¡Espada del Demonio de fuego!-

Ambas espadas chocaron causando un fuerte desastre a su alrededor, la pelea entre llamas y hielo estaba reñida, sin embargo Gray se estaba agotando rápido, sus heridas aun no sanaban por completo.

.

.

-Inunda… ¡Olas de Agua!- ataco un peli azul hacia una mujer de pelo escarlata que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¡No es suficiente!- Erza corto la enorme ola con la espada de la emperatriz del Mar.

-Eres interesante Scarlet, debo decir la primera vez que pelee contigo me decepcione, perdona que haya pensado eso de ti- hablo tranquilamente Marie

-¿Dónde está Lucy?-

-Ah, esa chica rubia, en donde más en "Demon Fang", aunque ahora que lo mencionas- se quedó pensando un momento la oji vino.

-¿Qué le estarán haciendo ahora?- sonrió con malicia la Demon Slayer de Agua.

Provocando aún más enojo en la lastimada Titania.

.

.

-¡Tenryū no Saiga!- ataco Wendy a la peli rosa

-¡Torrente del Demonio de Trueno!- varios rayos negros salieron disparados hacia la peli azul lanzándola por los aires.

-Demuéstrame tu fuerza doncella del cielo- dijo fríamente Mizore

-(Tengo que darme prisa para ir a ayudar a Natsu-san y Lucy-san)- pensaba la maga del cielo

- ¡No te distraigas!- grito la joven oji miel

-Electrocuta… ¡caos de rayos!- múltiples rayos oscuros cayeron del cielo destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡No te desharás de mi tan fácil!- salió de la nube de polvo Wendy

-¡Tenryu no Yokugeki!- el ataque de viento impacto contra su enemigo con éxito lanzándola hacia una casa.

(-¿Soy mala describiendo peleas?- pregunta una curiosa Tsukiyo)

(-Mujer mejor continua, eso ya te lo dirán los lectores- dice tranquilamente Mizuki)

(-¡Pero quiero saber! DX….para poder así mejorar u.u- se desanima la peli negra)

(-¿Qué hago?- piensa la oji rojizos)

(-¡Animo! DX….ellos esperan muy ansiosos este capítulo…. ¡no los defraudes!- intenta animarla Mizuki)

(-¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo que seguir! XD)

.

.

Happy y Charle se encontraban cercas donde se libraba la batalla entre la doncella del cielo y la Devil Slayer del trueno, ambos estaban bien ocultos para evitar ser heridos y distraer a Wendy.

El exceed azul estaba preocupado por sus amigos y la maga raptada, sabía que Natsu había ido en su rescate sin contar ayuda de nadie, eso lo hacía sentirse aún más angustiado por esos 2.

La gatita blanca confiaba plenamente en que su amiga saldría victoriosa de la lucha, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la visión que creía que era una pesadilla

.

.

_Un camino lleno de monstruos_

_La aldea siendo destruida por unos magos con capas y capuchas puestas_

_Era de noche, donde se podía ver una habitación destruida con las ventanas abiertas_

_Natsu peleando con un tipo encapuchado_

_Lucy mal herida, con múltiples golpes en el cuerpo y la ropa destrozada_

_Erza y Gray tirados en el suelo inconscientes_

_Sangre saliendo de alguien_

_Finalmente un grito femenino, mientras que salían lágrimas de sus ojos…..¡NATSU!_

.

.

La mayoría de esos acontecimientos ya habían o estaban ocurriendo, lo que le preocupaba era la última imagen del final, necesitaban acabar rápido los magos para evitar que la visión final no ocurriera…pero eso era algo inevitable.

.

.

(En Demon Fang)

.

.

-Sopla….. ¡Tornado de aire!- grito un peli morado mientras que en ambas manos se formaba un círculo mágico, del cual desprendía un extraño viento negro que llevaba gran fuerza.

Natsu se cubrió del ataque y evito ser mandado a volar por el cielo.

-¡Karyu no Kagitsume!- el dragonslayer ataco al rubio en la cara haciendo que este retrocediera un poco.

-Divertido… ¡Arco del Demonio de Viento!- el chico formo un arco con su viento negro, de la misma manera hacia una flecha negra, la cual lanzo disparo el peli rosa.

El mago logro esquivar el ataque, lo que no se espero es que le hubiera alcanzado a cortar un poco el brazo izquierdo.

-Mi arco demoniaco me permite crear flechas que pueden ir a una gran velocidad y contiene un gran poder- hablo con un tono de soberbia.

-Eso ya lo sé maldito- contesto irritado el Dragneel

-Pero la diferencia que hay entre uno de viento y el de hielo, es que aunque no te alcance a dar, la fuerza que lleva hace que el aire que se encuentra alrededor de él se vuelva filoso-

-Eres una molestia sabes-

-Eso es un halago, muchas gracias Salamander-

-Acabare contigo rápido-

-Veamos si puedes-

.

.

-Seiren, ya casi estoy listo, pide a los muchachos que traigan a las hadas- hablo Yami siniestramente.

-A la orden Maestro- contesto el peli blanco

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Salamander?-

-Ryhs está aguantando todo lo que puede, nunca lo había visto tan presionado- contesto tranquilamente el oji morado.

-Era de esperarse, en el momento en que acaben su pelea necesito que tú me lo traigas-

-Si señor-

-(Muy bien Dragneel, ya quiero acabar con tu molesta existencia)- pensó el oji dorados

.

.

(Bosque Scholfie)

.

.

En lo más profundo del lugar, en una cabaña de madera, justamente en el techo estaba una muchacha de 15 años sentada, observando el cielo azul que estaba sobre ella.

Ella usaba un vestido corto de color amarillo pálido, el cual resaltaba su pelo, no usaba maquillaje, simplemente el hermoso collar plateado con el dije de corazón morado la acompañaba, el ultimo regalo de su fallecida madre.

La chica estaba meditando los extraños presentimientos que en esos últimos días estaba teniendo, una rara sensación de miedo la invadía, no entendía la razón del porque sentía eso.

-Ya ha comenzado a moverse el demonio negro- hablo de repente la joven de cabellera castaña larga y clara, rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraba.

-Sobrevive…hazlo por ellos- volvió a decir mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.

¿Por qué lloraba?...no lo sabía

¿Por qué decía esas palabras que sin querer salían de su boca?...no lo entendía

¿A quién se las decía?...no lo conocía

¿Por qué lo hacía?...quien sabe

Tantas preguntas rondaban por su mente, no lograba obtener respuestas para cada una, tal vez después tendría las soluciones que ansiaba.

Aunque también quería conocerlo, platicar con él, estar con su compañía, pero eso tal vez nunca pasaría, era lo que la joven pensaba…..sin embargo dentro de poco conocería al joven sin que ella se diera cuenta.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

Un espíritu de rubia cabellera se encontraba muy pensante sobre la barra del gremio, algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, pero ¿Qué era?, no sentía alguna presencia maligna cercas de Magnolia, ¿Seria su imaginación?...no, claro que no lo era.

La fantasma sabía perfectamente que sucedería algo que muchos creerían imposible, pero aun no era momento de que lo comprendiera.

-¿Pasa algo Maestra?-pregunto un anciano sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Tercero….digo Sexto- contesto ella un poco nerviosa

-¿Por qué esta tan alterada Primera?- de nuevo pregunto Makarov preocupado

-Algo no está bien…sé que usted también lo siente-

-Si….desde que Natsu y su equipo salió a esa misión-

-¡Maestro Makarov! ¡Maestra Mavis!- grito una voz femenina

La plática se vio interrumpida por Mirajeane que traía una carta, la joven se veía preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Mira-san?- pregunto preocupada Vermillion

-Lean esto por favor- dijo la peliblanca entregando el papel al mago

Tan el viejo como el espíritu cuando terminaron de leer se espantaron…. ¿Lucy secuestrada?... ¿Un gremio oscuro destruyo al pueblo?... ¿Erza y Gray malheridos?... ¿Muchos muertos y heridos en Visherye?... Puras malas noticias.

-¿Quiénes son los magos que están más cercanos al lugar Mirajeane?- pregunto el anciano Dreyar.

-Son Mystogan (Jellal) y Meredy-san – contesto la Strauss mayor

-Informarles que tienen que ir a ayudar a Natsu y su equipo en el pueblo de Visherye-

-De inmediato Maestro- la oji azul se retiró rápido del lugar para poder avisarles a los magos solicitados.

-El demonio negro comenzara a atacar- susurro Mavis para sí misma

-¿Dijo algo primera?- pregunto Makarov extrañado y muy preocupado por sus hijos

-No…nada sexto….nada-

.

.

(En Demon Fang)

.

.

Se encontraba un lastimado Dragneel y un inconsciente Ryhs, fuera de la torre donde rescato a la rubia.

(-¡Perdonen si no puse la pelea entera!…pero no se me ocurrió nada para hacerla emocionante TT-TT – llora Tsukiyo)

(-Nuestra imaginación e inspiración nos está fallando un poco para las batallas, pedimos tantita comprensión, es la primera vez que tenemos que estar describiendo peleas- dice Mizuki)

(-Sé que es mi segundo fic...no tengo excusas para mi falta de redacción DX- sigue chillando la peli negra)

(-¡Tranquila Tsukiyo!...todavía podemos hacer de este un mejor capitulo ¡Continuemos!)

(-¡Lo hare!... ¡POR MIS LECTORES!- grita la escritora con el puño en alto)

Solo vio un momento el cuerpo herido de su oponente y se fue rápido en dirección donde se encontraba la chica herida.

-¡Lucy!- se preocupó al verla un poco pálida

-¡Resiste Luce!- intento despertar a la joven, la cargo entre sus brazos y sintió un líquido caliente, ella estaba sangrando y mucho.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de esa herida?, se preguntaba el dragonslayer espantado, posiblemente la ira lo había cegado, eso hizo que no se diera cuenta de la situación de la maga.

Rompió un pedazo su chaleco y vendo la herida del costado en un intento de que dejara de sangrar.

-¡Lucy resiste! ¡Por favor no te rindas Lucy!- comenzó a gritar el mago de fuego llamándola, lagrimas salían de sus ojos jade, no podía perderla por su descuido.

-Na...Na... Natsu- comenzó a despertar lentamente la Heartfilia

-¡Lucy!- el peli rosa abrazo a la chica sin lastimarla

-¿Qué te paso Lucy?- pregunto el chico preocupado

-Ellos…..Ellos- comenzó a recordar la maga espantándose de lo que algunos le hicieron a ella y a su cuerpo.

Lucy empezó a llorar en el pecho del dragonslayer, haciendo que este se enfureciera.

(-Le van a salir piedras de tanto enojo- habla Tsukiyo)

(-¡Deja de interrumpir y escribe idiota!- grita una enfurecida Mizuki)

(-¡Aye Sir!- contesta un espantada peli negra)

-Tranquila Luce…..ya estoy aquí- intento calmarla el mago de fuego, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su rubio pelo de la chica, buscando consolarla.

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí- se escuchó la voz de un hombre a espaldas del peli rosa.

Este volteo rápidamente encontrándose con el mismo sujeto que había matado a sus propios compañeros, y que rapto a la maga de espíritus estelares.

-¿Lucy donde están tus llaves?- susurro el joven

-Yo…no las tengo….me las quitaron- dijo un poco triste la rubia

-¿Te refieres a estas cosas Salamander?- pregunto el peli blanco en tono frio, mientras que con una mano mostraba el llavero de la Heartfilia.

Natsu se disponía a lanzarse sobre el joven para arrebatarle las llaves, pero con Lucy en ese estado no podía ser impulsivo.

-El Maestro Yami solicita tu presencia Salamander- hablo tranquilamente Seiren

Sorprendiendo al Dragneel por las palabras, ¿Quién rayos era Yami?, comenzó a pensar el peli rosado.

-Mi señor te necesitaba, por eso trajimos a la señorita Heartfilia hasta aquí- menciono sin perder ese tono tranquilo y vacío el oji morados.

-¿solo para eso tuvieron que lastimar a Luce?- pregunto enojado Natsu

-Sí, así es, solo por eso… ¿algún problema?- contesto muy calmado el joven

Ahora sí que quería golpear al tipo que tenía enfrente junto a su dichoso Maestro.

-Si me atacas Salamander, no dudare en incluir a la señorita en nuestra pelea… ¿Estás seguro de querer pelear aquí conmigo?

De nuevo lo dejaban sin opciones, no podía permitir que la rubia saliera involucrada en la batalla.

-Llévame con el- ordeno el Dragneel molesto

-Lucy, quédate aquí y espérame- de nuevo hablo el chico en tono serio

-¡Yo voy contigo!- contesto la maga

-¿¡Que!?...¡Claro que no!... ¡Tú te quedas aquí!- dijo el chico asombrado y molesto

-Por supuesto que no Natsu, somos un equipo y nos apoyamos-

-¡No quiero que termines más herida Luce!-

-¡Quieras o no yo iré contigo!- finalizo una molesta y decidida rubia.

Si bien conocía a la Heartfilia dijera lo que dijera la chica no cambiaría de opinión, se inclinó dándole la espalda a la joven, extrañándola por la actitud que tomo de repente el peli rosa.

-Súbete- dijo en tono seco.

Lucy hizo lo que el Dragneel le pidió, y ambos emprendieron camino junto al peli blanco sospechoso.

.

.

(En Visherye)

.

.

-(Ya es momento de que traigan a las hadas)- escucharon una voz en su cabeza los 3 Devil Slayer en sus mentes

-(¡Así que ya es hora!)- pensó la peli rosa

-(Ya no hay tiempo que perder)- el oji morados pensaba en eso mientras peleaba contra el alquimista

-(Hasta aquí acabo nuestra misión)- se comentó mentalmente un peli azul que peleaba con una maga de armadura.

.

.

-Gray Fullbuster, en algún momento acabaremos nuestro encuentro- hablo tranquilamente el rubio.

-¿De que estas hablando?- el Devil Slayer de Hielo estaba confundido

.

.

-Titania…me gustaría volver a pelear contigo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que lo por ahora, hasta aquí acaba lo nuestro- dijo la oji vino mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

.

.

-Después de todo si eres fuerte Marvell-

-¿Dónde está Lucy-san?- pregunto cansada la dragonslayer.

-No te preocupes….pronto la veras-

.

.

.

.

_**¿FIN?**_

.

.

.

.

_**¡Claro que no XD, continuemos! (muajaja soy tan troll XP)**_

.

.

.

.

En eso una extraña neblina comenzó a rodear a los 3 magos de Fairy Tail y los 2 exceed.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto sorprendida la maga escarlata

-¿Qué sucede?- Wendy estaba impactada, la neblina impedía que se moviera

-¡Maldición!- grito Gray al sentirse cada vez más débil

(Claro que cada quien estaba en diferentes partes)

-No puedo moverme- hablo el exceed azul cansado

-Hay que resistir Happy- dijo la gatita blanca en un intento de ponerse de pie

-Natsu….-menciono Happy antes de quedarse dormido

.

.

Cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail había caído inconsciente frente a su oponente.

-(Si ya cayeron las hadas tráiganlas)- hablo de nuevo esa voz femenina

-¡A la orden Lidia-sama!- contestaron ante la orden los 4 magos del gremio oscuro.

Cada quien comenzó a cargar a su respectivo contrincante (excepto la peli rosa, ella se llevó también a los exceed)

.

.

(En Demon Fang)

.

.

Natsu quien llevaba cargando en la espalda a una herida Lucy seguían a un joven peli blanco, llegaron hasta una enorme puerta de piedra color gris.

-Aquí es- finalmente hablo Seiren

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse solas, el espacio que había estado oscuro comenzó a ser iluminado por antorchas que se encendían solas.

-Finalmente nos conocemos Natsu Dragneel- hablo un hombre joven de 23 años, con cabello negro y algunos mechones color café-dorado

-¿Así que tú eres al que llaman Yami?- pregunto Natsu furioso

-Estoy agradecido de estar en tu presencia Salamander- dijo el oji dorado

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- el tono del dragonslayer era frio y con resentimiento

-Eh escuchado grandes cosas de ti, eres toda una sorpresa-

-En el pasado derrotaste a Erigor, Jellal, Cobra, Zancrow, venciste tanto al Maestro Zero como a Hades, peleaste con los dragones gemelos de Saber, estuviste en la lucha contra Tártaros…..- mencionaba el hombre, pero guardo silencio un momento

-Y finalmente derrotaste a END junto con Zeref- hablo con un tono sombrío

-Pero sabes, es mi turno de ser yo quien supere al que alguna vez fue conocido como el mago oscuro más fuerte de la historia-

Cuando termino de decir eso saco una lanza negra, con 2 navajas en cada lado de color morado.

-Este será tu final Salamander- el hombre se acercó bastante rápido al peli rosado sorprendiéndolo

(Más rápido que la velocidad de Erza, con la armadura de velocidad, o Haru cuando usa a Silpharion)

Dragneel pudo esquivar el ataque de la lanza, pero al parecer ese movimiento hizo que lastimara un poco a la Heartfilia preocupándolo.

-¿Qué pasa Salamander?... ¿Acaso no puedes seguir mis movimientos?-

El mago de fuego quería atacarlo, pero podría herir un más a la rubia, estaba contra las cuerdas, si la dejaba no sabría que le pasaría a la chica teniendo ahí a ese extraño peliblanco.

-Estoy bien Natsu…déjame, yo estaré bien- susurro la maga estelar.

-¿¡Pero qué dices Luce!?...¡No te dejare!-

-Tenías razón…ahorita soy solo una carga para ti…..perdóname-

-No lo eres, siempre estas apoyándome en mis peleas, cada vez que estoy contigo tu eres la que me motivas a seguir luchando- dijo el mago con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no le brindaba a la rubia desde el malentendido.

-¿Estarás bien?-

-Si…..no te preocupes-

Natsu dejo a la chica en el suelo, y se dirigió rápidamente a su contrincante.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!- el ataque de fuego que se lanzo fue esquivado, sin embargo mientras el de pelo oscuro lo hizo Salamander aprovecho para darle una patada.

-Excelente ¡Black Spheres!- bastantes bolas negras comenzaron a surgir de la lanza, estas comenzaron a atacar en distintas direcciones al mago de fuego, que hábilmente esquivaba o las destruía con su magia.

-Me gusta….. ¡Sigue así!- el mago ataco a Natsu con su lanza mientras este se encontraba distraído por las esferas oscuras.

-¡Natsu!- grito preocupada Lucy.

El dragonslayer se veía agotado, pero aun así no se rendiría.

-Salamander necesito que te pongas serio, quiero que tu despedida sea divertida y honorable ¿No crees?-

-Maldición- susurro el joven mientras se quitaba un poco de sangre que provenía de su boca

El hombre sujeto su lanza y la puso frente a él.

-Despair- susurro el mientras esencias de color negro salían del objeto.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el peli rosa asombrado y serio

La extraña presencia comenzó a formar lobos (los mismos que los atacaron en el capítulo 5)

-Ataquen- ordeno el oji dorado

Varias bestias comenzaron a rodear al mago de Fairy Tail, este atacaba con fuego y golpes a las criaturas, pero estas parecían no acabar.

- Black Spheres- de nuevo aparecieron esas esferas que el chico no alcanzo a esquivar por los animales e impactaron en él.

Se produjo una enorme explosión donde Natsu con su cuerpo alcanzo (no sé cómo le hizo) a cubrir a la rubia.

-Natsu….- la chica quería llorar….se sentía inútil ahí estorbando

-Esto no acaba aun- dijo el hombre mientras alzaba su arma dirigiéndola hacia el poco techo que quedaba

-¡Chaotic explosion!- una enorme bola negra con rayos morados se formó, lanzo el ataque hacia los dos magos heridos, destruyendo todo el edificio.

En la nube de polvo salió disparado un lastimado Dragneel cargando a la rubia protectoramente, ellos cayeron un poco lejos del lugar del donde se produjo la explosión.

El lugar donde se impactaron parecía ser una especie de acantilado rodeado de árboles.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?- pregunto el joven de bufanda bastante herido

-¡Natsu!- la chica se alarmo al ver el estado de su "amigo"

-Era de esperarse de ti Salamander, nadie había sobrevivido a ese ataque, siéntete honrado, únicamente lo uso con seres que son un obstáculo para mí – hablo soberbiamente Yami, quien ya los había alcanzado.

El mago se levantó y se puso en guardia.

-Aquí están los magos restantes Maestro- hablo una voz femenina.

-Tráiganlos Mizore, Dorian, Marie- ordeno el hombre

Los lacayos traían a unos inconscientes magos, que estaban muy heridos y 2 exceed dormidos.

-¡Chicos!- grito el peli rosa espantado al ver así a sus amigos

-Por lo que veo dieron una buena lucha aun en ese estado- dijo el peli negro viendo a sus muy lastimados magos.

-Sin duda son fuertes señor- hablo tranquilamente Dorian

-No fue fácil- siguió la peli azul

-Son dignos de otra pelea Maestro- finalizo la oji miel

-¡Maldito!- grito el Dragneel emitiendo un aura de fuego rodeado de rayos (no es el dragón forcé aviso)

-¡Muchachos!- grito Lucy desesperada.

-¡Pagaras lo que le has hecho al pueblo de Visherye!- escondió su mirada de odio en su flequillo

-¡Lamentaras haber herido a mis amigos!- se fue acercando lentamente

-¡Te arrepentirás por herir a Luce! ¡Maldito!

El mago se lanzó a pelear contra Yami.

-¡Karyu no Gokugeki!- las alas de fuego fueron tan fuertes que hizo que los demás magos enemigos salieran disparados por el lugar, además de haber alejado la lanza del Maestro.

-¡Torturer Whip!- el hombre junto sus manos y saco una especie de látigo color gris.

Con el cual agarro la mano de Salamander estrellándolo en el suelo. El joven no perdió tiempo y con la otra agarro el arma para traer cercas a su contrincante.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!- el golpe impacto en la cara del mago enemigo haciendo que se estrellara en un roca

-¡Maestro!- gritaron los 4 magos (Mizore, Seiren, Dorian y Marie)

-(Esto se está poniendo un poco difícil…tendré que usar "Seal Pain")- pensó el hombre

Los magos de Fairy Tail poco a poco comenzaron a despertar

-¿Natsu?- pregunto Erza al ver la escena que había frente a ella

-Muchachos que bueno que despertaron- corrió Lucy hacia sus heridos amigos

-¿¡Lucy que te paso!?- dijo Gray aun tirado en el suelo, los golpes evitaban que se movieran (además del efecto de la neblina que aun tenia a todos así)

El hombre se fijó en Lucy y recordó que ella era muy especial para el peli rosado, tenía una idea, una sonrisa maligna se formó en sus labios.

-¡Black Burst!- varias ráfagas de viento negro salieron disparadas, haciendo que no importaba a quien tocara saliera volando por el cielo, Natsu logró esquivarlas pero sus amigos no, la rubia se separó de los demás quedando lejos de ellos y cercas de una abandonada lanza. Esta le daba la espalda evitando que se percatara de su presencia.

El hombre vio la oportunidad moviendo su mano derecha haciendo que el arma se levantara dispuesta a atacar.

El peli rosado se percató y corrió hacia ella

-¡Este será tu final!- dijo el oji dorado, mientras dirigía su lanza hacia ella con intención de atravesarla.

-¡CUIDADO LUCY!- grito Natsu desesperado

La chica volteo y vio el arma que se dirigía hacia ella, no podía moverse, solo cerró los ojos y espero el dolor.

Escucho el sonido de algo romperse, un extraño liquido le salpico la cara, nunca llego el ataque, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con una terrible escena.

El chico peli rosado se interpuso entre ella y la lanza, haciendo que esta le atravesara el estómago por completo.

Natsu comenzó a sangrar cada vez más, la herida era mortal.

-Na…Na…Natsu- la chica tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sus amigos también veían la horrible escena.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, era imposible…..pero lamentablemente era verdad.

-¡Black Burst!- ataco de nuevo el hombre separando a la rubia y al mago de fuego, dejándolo a él en la orilla del acantilado.

Cuando el peli rosado cayó en el suelo escupió bastante sangre de su boca.

Yami se acercó rápidamente a él sosteniéndolo del cuello.

-Hasta nunca Salamander- dijo sombríamente

-¡Natsu!- grito Lucy espantada

-¡Seal Pain! (sello de dolor)- un extraño poder ataco a joven haciendo que el mago oscuro lo soltara.

-¡NATSU!- la Heartfilia grito dolorosamente al ver eso.

El tiempo parecía que transcurría lento en lo que el Dragneel caía al vacío, él dijo algo, el movimiento de sus labios solo fue entendido y captado por la rubia.

-Lo siento Lucy…..Te amo- susurro el peli rosado con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-¡NATSU!- grito desgarradoramente la rubia antes de caer inconsciente.

El cuerpo del chico cayo desde la gran altura que poseía el acantilado, no se pudo ver que le paso, más al fondo del lugar era oscuro con una especie de neblina.

-¡DERROTE A NATSU DRAGNEEL!- grito Yami victoriosamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora si hasta aquí el capítulo….. ¿Y qué tal?- sonríe Tsukiyo

-Esperemos que les haya gustado este episodio, lo hicimos pensando en ustedes- habla Mizuki

-Comenzaremos a contestar reviews y dejaremos otro pequeño avance X3

-"Guest": que bueno que te gusto el cap. Anterior, esperamos que este te haya gustado aún más, saludos y un abrazo- dice Mizuki con una sonrisa

-"Mori Summer": XD lamentable con tantas peleas Natsu no pudo usar el dragón forcé, esperemos que este episodio te haya dejado impactada XD, saludos y un abrazo- Tsukiyo abraza la lap

-(O_O eso es raro)- piensa Mizuki

-Ahora el avance, esperemos que estén ansiosos, pronto conoceremos a la castaña X3- Tsukiyo dejo de abrazar a la computadora

-Pedimos disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero este capítulo ha sido hasta ahorita el más extenso y fue difícil escribirlo-

.

.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto alarmada la rubia

El joven del tatuaje solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que solo pudieron rescatarlos a ellos.

.

.

-¡Es imposible que el haya muerto!- decía Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tranquilízate Lucy- intentaba calmarla Meredy.

.

.

-Debió haber caído aquí- hablo Jellal angustiado, la corriente del rio se veía peligrosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Lucy vio un objeto blanco en una de las rocas del rio.

Se acercó lentamente encontrándose con la bufanda blanca del peli rosado. La rubia se espantó, no…no podía el estar muerto.

.

.

-Lucy llevamos buscándolo horas y no hay rastros de él- dijo Erza triste

-Lucy-san hay una posibilidad de que Natsu-san si haya muerto, esa herida que le hizo la lanza fue bastante grave- menciono Wendy con lágrimas en sus ojos

.

.

-¡Por mi culpa! ¡Fue mi culpa!- susurraba la rubia llorando mientras abrazaba sus rodillas

.

.

-¡EL NO SE MERECIA ESO!- grito un furioso Fullbuster

-Cálmate Gray- decía Loke frente a la rubia protegiéndola del enojado alquimista

-¡COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO, NATSU MERECIA SABERLO ANTES DE QUE ESTO PASARA!

.

.

¿Qué paso con Natsu?

¿Por qué Gray esta tan enojado con Lucy y Loke?

¿Dónde está Salamander?

*SALUDOS*


	11. Negando hechos

-¡HOLA! X3, perdonen si ayer no subí capítulo, pero me puse a realizar los agradecimientos :P- habla la escritora acostada en un sillón café

-Como vemos que no hay votos, hemos decidido comenzar a hacerlos, así que de nuevo una disculpa- la peli blanca se encuentra sentada en el piso escuchando música

-Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior, me costó mucho trabajo porque las ideas se me iban y cambiaban….bueno fue un desastre-

-Para mí no fue fácil lidiar con esta bipolar en esa manera TT-TT-

-Ay Mizuki no exageres XD-

- ¬_¬ si claro-

-Bueno, debajo del capítulo y los reviews pondremos un link de una imagen, la imagen es de más o menos como es la hermana de Natsu, (tuve que buscar en internet chicas de anime que se acercaran a la apariencia de la hermana, me costó tantito trabajo :D)- dice Tsukiyo escribiendo con una paleta en la boca

-Publicaremos los agradecimientos en este fic entre los días 22 al 25 de diciembre, donde se mencionaran a los que han dejado reviews, favs o follows- la oji rojizos se acuesta en el piso aun escuchando música

-También tendremos a una invitada, que esperemos que sea de su agrado XD-

-¿¡Vendrá ella!? O_O - pregunta Mizuki quitándose los audífonos y sentándose

-Si XD….yo la invite-

-(Ay no e_e)- piensa el apoyo moral resignado

-Bien….3…2…1-

-¡Iniciamos!- gritan ambas muchachas desde sus lugares

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS EXCELENTES PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TROLL MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-¡Este será tu final!- dijo el oji dorado, mientras dirigía su lanza hacia ella con intención de atravesarla._

_-¡CUIDADO LUCY!- grito Natsu desesperado_

_El chico peli rosado se interpuso entre ella y la lanza, haciendo que esta le atravesara el estómago por completo._

_Natsu comenzó a sangrar cada vez más, la herida era mortal._

_-Na…Na…Natsu- la chica tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

_-Hasta nunca Salamander- dijo sombríamente_

_-¡Natsu!- grito Lucy espantada_

_-¡Seal Pain! (sello de dolor)- un extraño poder ataco a joven haciendo que el mago oscuro lo soltara._

_-Lo siento Lucy…..Te amo- susurro el peli rosado con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos._

_-¡DERROTE A NATSU DRAGNEEL!- grito Yami victoriosamente_

.

.

.

.

"_**NEGANDO HECHOS"**_

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado 3 días desde la pelea de Demon Fang y Fairy Tail, en una de las pocas casas que no habían sido destruidas durante el encuentro en el pueblo de Visherye.

En una habitación de madera, en una cama se encontraba dormida una rubia, su cuerpo se encontraba vendado, al lado de la cama yacía un pequeño mueble de madera, donde en su superficie se encontraba un llavero y un látigo.

Era de día y el sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana, dándole en la cara a la chica obligándola a despertar de su sueño, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, se sentó en la cama, mientras se tallaba el ojo izquierdo con su brazo.

Todo se veía tranquilo, muy tranquilo…eso acabo cuando recordó las últimas imágenes que vivió de la pelea.

"_El chico peli rosado se interpuso entre ella y la lanza, haciendo que esta le atravesara el estómago por completo."_

"_-Hasta nunca Salamander- dijo sombríamente"_

"_-¡Natsu!- grito Lucy espantada__"_

Comenzó a llorar, las finas lágrimas caían sobre la cobija que aun la cubría, tenía que ser mentira, simplemente una mentira, su "amigo" no pudo haber sido acabado de esa manera.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación corriendo, en su recorrido desesperante por los pasillos empezó a abrir cada puerta que se encontrara, esperando ver en una de las habitaciones al peli rosado, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a ella.

Pero eso no pasaba, comenzaba a angustiarse, no lo encontraba, bajo por las escaleras llegando a una pequeña sala.

-¡Lucy!- grito una voz la saco de su angustia

Se trataba del exceed azul, que se acercó a abrazar a su vendada amiga, el pobre gatito había estado preocupado por que la chica no despertaba.

-¡Happy!- la chica correspondió el abrazo, el pequeño minino lloraba en el pecho de la rubia.

-¡Lucy-san!-

-¡Lucy!-

Se trataba de la voz de sus dos amigas que también se encontraban vendadas, pero no tanto como ella.

-Erza, Wendy que bueno que estén bien- dijo mientras las abrazaba

-¿Estas bien Lucy?- pregunto un joven a sus espadas haciendo que esta se volteara

-¿¡JELLAL!?- se sorprendió la Heartfilia al ver un joven con un tatuaje rojo

-Yo también estoy aquí- apareció de repente una chica peli rosa de ojos verdes

-¡Meredy!- la maga se impresiono aún más al ver ambas personas

-Jejeje ¿Cómo están tus heridas Lucy?- pregunto la maga sensorial un poco preocupada, pero feliz de que la rubia despertara.

-Bien gracias- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Qué bueno, nos tenías muy preocupados- Meredy se acercó a abrazarla también, correspondiendo el cálido afecto.

-¿Dónde está Gray?- pregunto la maga al ver que el alquimista faltaba

-Afuera, sus heridas en su mayoría ya han sanado…..pero ahora no quiere ver a nadie- contesto Erza un poco deprimida

-Ya veo…. ¿Cómo es que están aquí chicos?- La chica tenía esa duda

-El Maestro Makarov nos pidió que viniéramos en su ayuda- dijo "Mystogan" serio

-Cuando llegamos los encontramos bastantes heridos, el pueblo estaba casi en su mayoría destruido al igual que el "gremio" de Demon Fang- esta vez hablo Meredy de la misma manera

-Encontramos tus llaves y tu arma tirados por el bosque, nos preocupamos bastante al ver su estado, afortunadamente pudimos curar sus heridas- el joven cada vez más se veía tenso

-En el camino hacia acá vimos a los habitantes del pueblo, y nos explicaron un poco mejor la situación- la chica se comenzó a deprimir un poco

-¿Qué paso con Demon Fang?- pregunto Lucy un poco temerosa

-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos solo estaban ustedes tirados en el suelo, fue una suerte encontrarlos con vida- contesto el peli azul aún más serio

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto alarmada la rubia, durante toda la explicación de los magos no había escuchado que mencionaran al peli rosado.

El joven del tatuaje solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que solo pudieron rescatarlos a ellos.

-Es broma ¿verdad?- dijo la Heartfilia con voz cortada

Erza escondió su mirada en su flequillo escarlata, la maga del viento comenzó a sollozar mientras se tapaba sus ojos con sus manos, Charle solo volteo a otro lado y Happy comenzó a llorar de nuevo en el pecho de Lucy.

-¡ESTA DEBE SER UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!- grito la rubia con lágrimas saliendo de sus achocolatados ojos

El Fernández solo la vio a los ojos con una mirada dolida, mientras que la peli rosa también comenzaba a llorar.

-No puede ser cierto- dijo la chica mientras caía de rodillas sobre el piso.

-Lamentablemente es verdad Lucy- hablo intentado aguantar las lágrimas el peli azul

-Solo pudimos encontrarlos a ustedes, estuvimos buscando por los alrededores…y nada- el joven agacho la cabeza mientras hablaba con la maga.

-¡Es imposible que el haya muerto!- decía Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tranquilízate Lucy- intentaba calmarla Meredy aun con ganas de llorar

-Pero…- la chica fue interrumpida por un golpe en la pared, que llamo la atención de todos

-Yo también niego que el idiota de Natsu esté muerto- Gray tenía una mirada seria y llena de enojo

-Sera mejor que comencemos de nuevo a buscar, hemos perdido ya tres días- hablo de nuevo serio y decidido el alquimista

-(¿¡Tres días estuve dormida!?)- pensó impresionada la Heartfilia

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gray-san- dijo la doncella del cielo

-Natsu-san debe estar herido por ahí en algún lugar, debemos ir a ayudarlo- Marvell tenía una mirada seria, ella también sabía que Salamander debía de estar vivo.

-Entonces apresurémonos- ordeno Titania, a lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Buscarían a su amigo, no pararían hasta saber qué fue lo que le paso, por ahora tenían esperanzas de encontrarlo vivo….por ahora.

.

.

Se dividieron en grupos, primero: Gray y Wendy buscarían por el cielo con ayuda de los 2 exceed; el segundo: Jellal y Lucy, irían al lugar donde el Dragneel cayo para buscar pistas de donde podría estar; y finalmente el tercero: Erza y Meredy estarían en el bosque.

.

.

El Fullbuster se encontraba siendo cargado por un exceed azul, ambos buscaban una curiosa cabellera rosada.

-Maldición ¿A dónde se pudo haber ido el estúpido de Natsu?- se preguntó un molesto y preocupado alquimista

-No lo sé, pero de seguro ha de estar bien- contesto Happy siendo optimista

-Ese idiota es bastante resistente, pero le hace falta ingenio- seguía el de pelo negro diciendo aun con su vista en búsqueda del mago de fuego.

-¡Aye!...de seguro Erza lo colgara por habernos preocupado cuando lo encontremos-

-Exacto….ya quiero ver el castigo que le aplicara, ¡Hay que hallarlo rápido!-

-¡Aye Sir!-

.

.

-¿Dónde se encontrara Natsu-san?-se preguntaba la peli azulada

-Ese tipo es tan estúpido que se ha de estar escondiendo- dijo molesta Charle

-¿Y si está muy lastimado?-

-No te preocupes Wendy, ya sabemos que él es muy fuerte, a pesar de ser un completo idiota-

-Supongo que tienes razón Charle - hablo la maga del cielo

.

.

-¡Natsu! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Erza mientras caminaba por el bosque junto a Meredy

-¡Natsu-san!- Meredy también lo llamaba

-Ese estúpido- dijo la peli roja molesta

-¿Erza-san?- la maga de ojos verdes veía temerosa a la enojada Titania

-¡Natsu idiota!- grito con furia total, mientras que la pobre maga sensorial se escondía detrás de un árbol en busca de refugio.

-Ca….calma…..cálmate por favor Erza-san - dijo la pobre peli rosada con un tono lleno de miedo

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- hablo Titania con voz tenebrosa, en lo que también le dirigía una mirada asesina

Haciendo que la pobre de Meredy se hiciera de piedra.

-(TT-TT Jellal sálvame de tu novia demonio)- pensaba la petrificada chica

.

.

-¡Natsu!- gritaba un joven (apuesto *¬*) de pelo azul

-¡Natsu! ¿Dónde estás?- también gritaba una joven de ojos color chocolate

Ambos magos habían bajado con sumo cuidado el acantilado, descubrieron que el lugar estaba junto a un rio que se encontraba hasta lo más profundo de este, el rio era enorme, sería un lugar hermoso, pero se encontraba lleno de piedras grandes y llevaba corrientes muy rápidas además de grandes, el sitio era bastante peligroso.

-Debió haber caído aquí- hablo Jellal angustiado, la corriente del rio se veía fuerte.

En eso la rubia visualizo algo muy familiar, llamándole la atención, así que decidió acercarse al objeto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Lucy vio algo blanco en una de las rocas del rio, la "cosa" se le hacía familiar.

-¡Ten cuidado Lucy!- grito Jellal al ver que a chica se acercaba al rio.

La Heartfilia utilizo a Fleuve d'étoiles para alcanzar el objeto sin necesidad de entra al lugar.

Lo acercó lentamente encontrándose con la bufanda blanca del peli rosado. La rubia se espantó, no…no podía el estar muerto.

-¿Qué paso?- El mago del tatuaje se acercó rápido al ver la cara que había puesto la chica.

También se había llevado el la sorpresa de ver abandonada la bufanda del Dragneel en el rio, el definitivamente había caído ahí, y lo más probable es que por las heridas no hubiera podido salir del rio, para así llevárselo la corriente.

-¡Tenemos que regresar de inmediato con los demás!- dijo el joven alarmado, eso no era en definitiva una buena señal.

.

.

(7 horas después)

.

.

Los magos se habían reunido en el lugar donde actualmente se hospedaban, la tranquilidad del lugar era en si la tristeza de los miembros de Fairy Tail, habían estado buscando por horas a su amigo…pero nada.

El Fernández les comento donde habían encontrado la bufanda y también su teoría de lo que le pudo haber sucedido al mago de fuego, los demás fueron a revisar y en efectivo, el lugar aún ellos estando en buenas condiciones parecía un lugar arriesgado, las posibilidades de que el peli rosado hubiera sobrevivido eran casi nulas.

Si bien Lucy, que vagamente recordaba les comento las heridas que el Dragneel tenía, entonces ya las esperanzas que tenían de encontrarlo vivo comenzaron a desvanecerse.

-Tal vez si seguimos la corriente del rio podríamos encontrarlo- comento la rubia con mirada depresiva.

-Lucy llevamos buscándolo horas y no hay rastros de él- dijo Erza triste

-Lucy-san, hay una posibilidad de que Natsu-san si haya muerto, esa herida que le hizo la lanza fue bastante grave- menciono Wendy con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Pero conociéndolo ha de estar vivo- la Heartfilia seguía negando todo lo que pasaba.

-No estaría yo tan seguro- hablo Jellal decaído

-Lucy, no es por ser pesimista pero es lo más razonable- Meredy también estaba del mismo modo que la peli roja.

-Me voy a mi habitación- dijo la rubia para tener que evitar seguir escuchando eso.

Se levantó de su lugar y se fue en dirección a las escaleras.

-Lucy- hablo Happy deprimido por su amigo y preocupado por la maga.

-Happy será mejor que la dejemos sola, la ha de estar pasando peor que nosotros- dijo Erza

.

.

Era de noche, la habitación de madera era alumbrada por la luz de la luna, en la cama se encontraba una joven llorando.

-¡Por mi culpa! ¡Fue mi culpa!- susurraba la rubia llorando mientras abrazaba sus rodillas

Recordó que si ella no hubiera sido tan terca para acompañar al peli rosado él no la hubiera tenido que proteger tanto, también de que por su culpa el mago termino con el estómago atravesado y finalmente si tan solo ella le hubiera contestado a los sentimientos de Natsu el posiblemente no habría acabado de esa manera…pero él hubiera no existe.

-Lucy- una voz amable hizo que la rubia levantara la mirada.

-Loke- hablo con las lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos rojos

-Lo siento- dijo el muy deprimido

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella un poco confundida

-Si tan solo te hubiera dejado hablar con él, posiblemente ahorita estaría con nosotros-

-Pero eso también fue mi culpa-

-Claro que no, él te protegió cuando yo no pude hacer nada, él te quiso hablar cuando yo no lo permití, el quiso estar a tu lado cuando yo no lo deje- hablo Leo muy triste.

El espíritu nunca se esperó que las cosas terminaran así, definitivamente no le gustaba que el dragonslayer estuviera cercas de la rubia, pero no era para que él lo deseara muerto, eran compañeros.

-Aquel día del ataque de Demon Fang al pueblo él te vino a buscar, solo lo herí para que se alejara de ti-

La maga de espíritus estelares no lo podía creer.

-No fuiste el único culpable Loki- interrumpió la Heartfilia

-Yo escuche mientras me tenían ahí que querían acabar con Natsu, pero no le pude decir- aumento la tristeza de la oji cafés

-Escuche que mi rapto fue nada más para atraerlo, pero no le pude advertir cuando él me encontró el peligro que lo acechaba-

-¿Por qué?- una voz se escucho

-¡Gray!- dijo impresionado el León al ver al mago de hielo

-¿¡PORQUE RAYOS NO LE DIJISTE NADA!?-

-¿Qué escuchaste Gray?-pregunto el peli naranja asustado por el enojo del peli negro

-¡Todo maldición! ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- el Devil Slayer quería respuestas

Al ver que su amiga no respondía se hartó y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¡EL NO SE MERECIA ESO!- grito un furioso Fullbuster

-Cálmate Gray- decía Loke frente a la rubia protegiéndola del molesto alquimista

Eso lo encabrono aún más.

-¡COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO, NATSU MERECIA SABERLO ANTES DE QUE ESTO PASARA!-

-Lo siento mucho- contesto Lucy llorando

-¡Maldición! ¡Las disculpas no traerán a Natsu devuelta!- él estaba hecho una furia, se decepciono de su amiga y se molestó con Loke

Gray no aguanto más y golpeo al espíritu en el rostro, eso impresiono a la rubia y se acercó a ayudar a su amigo.

-Natsu tal vez era un idiota, pero al igual que todos tenia sentimientos, no merecía que tu Loke le hicieras eso a el- hablo mientras escondía su mirada en su flequillo

-Y tu Lucy, no puedo creer que no le dijeras eso, creí que te importaba…..me equivoque contigo- con esto él se dirigió a la puerta y salió en silencio.

La Heartfilia si ya tenía el corazón roto, eso termino por exterminar los pedazos rotos que había.

Las cosas en definitiva ya habían comenzado a cambiar

.

.

.

.

(Bosque Scholfie)

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado 3 días desde la pelea de Natsu contra el Maestro Yami de Demon Fang, muy lejos de Visherye, en la orilla del tranquilo rio se encontraba caminando una joven de cabellera castaña.

Ya había dejado de tener esas sensaciones, todo regreso a la normalidad, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observo una cabellera rosada que se la llevaba el rio.

Se alarmo al ver el tenue hilo de sangre que desprendía, no lo pensó más y se metió a ayudar al herido.

Lo cargo del brazo y como pudo salió, se preocupó aún más a ver el tamaño de la herida que tenía en el estómago el joven, también observo que tenía múltiples golpes, pero uno de los que le llamaban la atención era el de la cabeza, del cual salió un poco de sangre.

El muchacho respiraba pesadamente, eso la sorprendió bastante.

-(¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido con semejantes heridas?)- se preguntó la chica

-(¡Un humano común ya hubiera muerto!….aunque si sigue así no durara más tiempo)-

-(Tengo que darme prisa y salvarlo)- con eso la oji verde lo sostuvo fuerte y comenzó a correr en dirección a su cabaña.

Con esto comenzaría una nueva aventura.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hasta aquí! Como leyeron ya se llegó el esperado encuentro X3- Tsukiyo está muy emocionada

-Publicaremos posiblemente hasta el domingo, tenemos una salida que no podemos dejar :P- Mizuki sigue tirada en el suelo

-Esperamos sus sexis reviews XD, díganme si ya quieren conocer a la chica ewe-

-Contestemos comentarios Tsukiyo-

-¡A la orden Mizuki!-

-"nico2883": ¿Agujeros en la pierna? O_OU, bueno como leíste Gray ya se enteró de lo que paso entre esos 3 y con esto cambiaran algunas cosas entre ellos, esperamos tu hermoso review *o* , y nos podrías explicar lo de hacer agujeros por fa- Mizuki tiene una gotita estilo anime cayendo por su nuca

-"Mori Summer": jajaja te tendrás que aguantar mucho :P, de él se encargara "Natsu", bueno ya vez, Lucy sabía lo que le querían hacer y no dijo nada, eso era lo que tenía que saber, pero así es la vida de mala D:, gracias por el review y esperamos que te guste este X3- Tsukiyo sigue pensando que es re-mala

-Jeje ahora no dejaremos avance, pero el siguiente capítulo ya es más sobre nuestro amado peli rosa y la castaña (que muy pronto será la hermanita)

*SALUDOS*

¿Merecemos reviews o tomatazos salvajes con toque de ira?


	12. Nota extra, se le olvido a la escritora

¡NOTA!

-Soy bien torpe, perdónenme se me olvido poner el link pero aquí esta DX- dice Tsukiyo arrodillada

-Distraída, del amor no se vive- le reclama Mizuki

-TT-TT eso ya lo sé-

-Disculpen la molestia- hace una reverencia

.

-Ese ella, tiene un gran parecido a como la imagine- Tsukiyo sigue arrodillada

-La imagen no se de quien sea, pero no es de nosotras, solo la usamos de referencia- aclara la peli blanca

*SALUDOS*

La oji rojizos le da un golpe en la cabeza a la escritora

-¡Torpe!-

-TT-TT ¡perdón!


	13. ¿Quien soy yo?

-¡Buenos días! (tardes o noches) XD, su escritora está feliz por los preciosos reviews del capítulo anterior- la peli negra se encuentra sentada en su cama

-Gracias por aquellos lectores que nos animan a continuar día con día- habla la oji rojizos que está comiendo un pedazo de flan napolitano.

-Al parecer el link no apareció en el aviso DX, por eso lo pondremos aquí abajo- la oji azul usa una playera azul celeste de tirantes y un pantalón negro.

-Esta vez evitare que haga más babosadas esta mujer- señala Mizuki a la escritora

El apoyo moral usa el mismo vestuario que su mitad, solo que la blusa es roja y el pantalón es blanco.

¿Gracias?- una gota estilo anime cae por la nuca de Tsukiyo

- ewe yo sabía que era genial-

-Cha cha chan XD y lo que muchos esperaban- Tsukiyo está bastante emocionada (más de lo normal)

-En este capítulo comenzamos a conocer a la chica peli castaña o también llamada la hermana de "Natsu"-

-Aclararemos que a partir de ahora cada vez que mencionemos el verdadero nombre del peli rosado lo pondremos entre comillas ("") con letra cursiva-

-Como tendrá un nuevo nombre, y para que no olviden quien realmente es, lo diferenciaremos así-

-No esperemos más-

-¿Lista Tsukiyo?

-¡Por supuesto Mizuki! X3

-¡COMENCEMOS!- gritan ambas mitades felices

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA….COMO AMO LA SERIE X3

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-¡Por mi culpa! ¡Fue mi culpa!- susurraba la rubia llorando mientras abrazaba sus rodillas_

_-Escuche que mi rapto fue nada más para atraerlo, pero no le pude advertir cuando él me encontró el peligro que lo acechaba-_

_-¿¡PORQUE RAYOS NO LE DIJISTE NADA!?- _

_-Lo siento mucho- contesto Lucy llorando_

_-¡Maldición! ¡Las disculpas no traerán a Natsu devuelta!- él estaba hecho una furia, se decepciono de su amiga y se molestó con Loke_

_-(¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido con semejantes heridas?)- se preguntó la chica_

_-(Tengo que darme prisa y salvarlo)- con eso la oji verde lo sostuvo fuerte y comenzó a correr en dirección a su cabaña._

.

.

.

.

_**¿QUIEN SOY YO?**_

.

.

.

.

(Bosque Scholfie)

.

.

En una cabaña de madera que está escondida en lo más recóndito del lugar, en una habitación un poco amplia con una gran ventana, en la cama se encontraba vendado un peli rosado vendado, tenía vendas en la cabeza y en el torso desnudo del joven.

La luz que entraba por la ventana le dio en los ojos, el chico de 19 años de edad comenzó a abrir los parpados, la luz le incómodo y se tapó con el brazo izquierdo, aunque cuando lo movió le dolió bastante.

-¿Estas mejor?- le hablo la voz de una joven chica

El chico de ojos jades volteo su mirada para ver a la hermosa muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos verdes claros (del color del pelo de Bisca).

-¿Quién eres?- hablo un poco confundido _"Natsu"_

La castaña se acercó al oji jade con una bandeja de comida, la deposito en una pequeña repisa de madera que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ania Caelys- dijo la oji verde con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras esta le extendía la mano al chico que tenía frente a ella.

El lentamente comenzó a extender su mano para aceptar el gesto, pero de repente dudo por un momento y quiso regresar su extremidad a su lado, pero la joven agarro delicadamente su mano aun con la sonrisa.

Él le devolvió el gesto a la chica, la mano que lo sostenía era cálida, le brindaba cierta tranquilidad que él no entendía.

-Bueno, será mejor que comas, has de estar hambriento- dijo ella acercándole la bandeja.

La comida que le brindaba era un poco de carne asada con una ensalada de verduras, al lado del plato se encontraba un pequeño aderezo.

Los alimentos olían tan bien, que el peli rosado sin querer comenzó a babear.

La castaña se percató de eso y no aguanto la risa, la cara del muchacho se veía tan graciosa que merecía una foto.

"_Natsu"_ al ver que la mujer se reía se quedó extrañado, su duda se aclaró cuando sintió que un líquido cayó a su mano, y descubrió que estaba saliendo un hilo de baba de su boca, haciendo que se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, será mejor que repongas energías, come con confianza- hablo contenta Anyah

-Gra….gracias….por….gracias por la comida- dijo el peli rosado apenado

-Bien, iré por agua, no me tardo- la chica se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de madera.

El herido miro su comida, no espero más y comenzó a comer como bestia (XD típico), manchas de comida empezaron a presentarse en las cobijas blancas que cubrían al muchacho.

-Ya regrese- entro la joven con una jarra de agua.

Pero una gota cayó por su nuca al ver como se alimentaba su invitado, se comenzó a acercar y una mancha de salsa cayo en su mejilla derecha, el chico se dio cuenta y paro de comer salvajemente.

-Lo…lo siento- se disculpó mientras se bajaba de la cama y se arrodillaba frente a ella

De nuevo bajo una gotita por su nuca, y se limpió la machaba de su cachete, pero de repente _"Natsu"_ sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago alarmando a la joven.

Dejo rápidamente la jarra en la repisa y se fue en dirección al peli rosado.

-No te sobre esfuerces, con esas heridas tan graves es natural que aún no te recuperes- Caelys agarro el brazo del muchacho para que él se apoyara en ella y lo encamino a la cama.

-Sera mejor que sigas descansando-

-Muchas gracias- dijo el cabizbajo

-No te conozco…sin embargo me estas ayudando bastante- dijo el mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos

-Perdona si soy una molestia- hablo el llorando

La mano de la chica acaricio suavemente la cabellera rosada, el joven levanto la cabeza encontrándose de nuevo con esa linda sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no lo eres- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír

De nuevo esa calidez invadía su corazón, que por alguna extraña razón se sentía oprimido.

-Sera mejor que vaya por más comida y nuevas mantas - dijo mientras veía las cobijas manchadas de comida.

Abandono la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en aquel hombre?, ella regularmente se mostraba tranquila ante sus pacientes, pero solo con los niños pequeños era tan amable y cariñosa, no entendía por qué con él sonreía sinceramente.

Ya tenía había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había hecho.

El desprendía un aura cálida y protectora, se sentía a gusto con el chico, bastante curiosa a su parecer, eso pensaba Ania de su invitado.

Ella era una persona amable y gentil, una chica de confianza, su presencia lo hacía sentirse de algún modo mejor, era lo que pensaba _"Natsu"._

La peli castaña regreso con una manta y más comida, puso a un lado la tela y puso frente a él los alimentos.

El oji jade comenzó a comer, ahora más tranquilo, pero paro de repente sorprendiendo a su curandera.

-¿Estas bien?-

El herido asintió con la cabeza

-¿No te gusto la comida?

El negó rápidamente, los platillos aun siendo sencillos eran deliciosos

-¿Entonces?

-Come conmigo- contesto el viéndola a los ojos

-¿Eh?- esa respuesta la confundió

-Lo que dije, come conmigo, la comida mientras se coma con más personas sabrá mejor- dijo el mientras brindaba una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes

Ella no se esperó eso, curiosamente sintió que esa aura que el peli rosado desprendía comenzaba a transmitírsele.

-Claro-

El peli rosado se arrimó para que Ania tuviera lugar para sentarse, ella acepto el gesto y se puso a comer a su lado.

.

.

Después de la comida y haber limpiado el desastre que había en la habitación fue por más vendas y lo que parecía ser pomadas.

-Necesito que te sientes y me des la espalda- dijo la peli castaña tranquila.

El joven hizo lo que la muchacha e pidió.

Caelis comenzó a retirarle las vendas, empezó a ver que algunas ya habían sanado y otras ya no eran tan graves, le untaba un poco de esa medicina en su cuerpo para aliviar el dolor y para que se acelerara su sanación de otras.

Después se dispuso a la que parecía ser mortal, vio que aún se encontraba un poco abierta, puso sus manos cercas y una extraña luz plateada empezaron e emitir sus palmas, la herida comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente.

El peli rosa se sintió mucho más relajado en el momento en que se curó de ese molesto agujero, volvió a vendarle esa parte para prevenir que se volviera a lastimar.

Siguió con la venda de su cabeza, al parecer no tenía problemas o eso creía…

-Nee Caelys-san- interrumpió su revisión el oji jade

-Dime Ania….solamente Ania-

-Está bien Ania, ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?- pregunto de repente el chico

-Claro…bueno en si depende-

-No te preocupes por eso, es solamente hay algo que me inquieta mucho-

-Okey, habla, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Nos conocíamos antes?-

-No que yo recuerde-

-Ya veo-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- aquella pregunta anterior fue muy rara, no tenía un buen presentimiento

-Es que quiero saber….quien soy yo- dijo el peli rosado un poco cabizbajo

Es impacto a la castaña

-¿Qué recuerdas?-

-Nada- dijo el simplemente

-No sé quiénes son mis padres, como me llamo o de dónde vengo- hablo el un poco triste

-Déjame revisarte- dijo ella mientras se ponía a la misma altura que el chico, hizo lo mismo que con la herida del abdomen.

En el momento en que la luz plateada comenzó a curar su cabeza el chico tuvo unas visiones no muy agradables, unas imágenes de sangre, destrucción y gente llorando invadieron su mente, eso causo que él se espantara y empujara fuertemente a Ania haciendo que se cayera.

Su cuerpo se puso tenso y empezó a temblar levemente.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto molesta, pero al ver la situación del herido se alarmo

-Cálmate- se acercó al muchacho intentado relajarlo

-(¿Qué hago?)- se preguntó alarmada Caelys

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un abrazo, el peli rosado aun perdido en las visiones intentaba apartarse de ella, pero Ania se sostenía cada vez más fuerte, no quería verlo así, cuando el termino de ver esas imágenes se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejo de ser agresivo con su salvadora y se calmó.

-Perdón- susurro el con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Todo está bien- esas palabras amables hacían que se sintiera mejor

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto el de repente

-Solamente estaba curando esa herida de tu cabeza, tal vez así puedo acelerar que recuperes la memoria- contesto ella preocupada

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- susurro el serio

-¿Pero…..porque?-

-Quiero recordar con el tiempo-

-no sé qué pude haber vivido, pero necesito acordarme poco a poco-

Ania asintió, lo comprendió, solo con ver su reacción entendió que era mejor evitar usar su magia para curar su amnesia.

-¿Oye?- pregunto el peli rosado rompiendo el silencio

-¿Uhm?-

-¿Cómo me hice estas heridas? Y además ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Bueno, la verdad no sé cómo te las hiciste-

-te encontré lastimado gravemente flotando por el rio que se encuentra por aquí cercas hace unos 4 días- contesto ella muy tranquila

-¿¡Eh!? O_O-

-¿Cómo dijiste?- pregunto el asombrado

-Lo que escuchaste, estuviste inconsciente 4 días desde que te encontré-

-¿¡QUE!?- grito el fuertemente, su voz se escuchó en todo el bosque espantando a los animales.

Caelys como estaba cercas la abrumo la voz, quedándose tiesa como efecto del grito.

-¡NO GRITES QUE ME DEJAS SORDA IDIOTA!- grito ella mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho, que termino con un enorme chipote.

-Me vas a lastimar más u.u – dijo el mientras una lagrimita salía de uno de sus ojos y ponía carita de cachorrito abandonado

-¡Y tú me dejaras sorda!- contesto ella molesta mientras lo señala con su dedo acusadoramente

-Entonces, ¿estamos a mano?- pregunto el dejando a un lado su pequeño teatro

-Supongo- Ania suspiro un poco resignada.

-Te puedo hacer otra pregunta- hablo el en tono divertido

-Eres bastante curioso sabes-

-Lo tomare como un cumplido-

-Está bien, habla-

-¿Cómo es tu familia?- _"Natsu"_ pregunto con una sonrisa

La pregunta impacto fuertemente en ella, no sabía que contestarle, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, ya tenía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que le hicieron una pregunta parecida.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, ella solo volteo la mirada para que el no pudiera ver su triste rostro, una pequeña lagrima rodo por la mejilla blanca de Caelys.

"_Natsu"_ noto la pequeña cantidad de agua salada que salió de los ojos de la castaña, entendió que había hecho una mala pregunta, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

Ania se secó rápidamente la lágrima con su brazo, y volteo su rostro al peli rosado herido con una sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa con un toque de tristeza.

-Perdona, por ahora no te puedo contestar esa pregunta-

-En estos momentos estoy un poco ocupada, descansa- hablo la oji verdes tranquila

El peli rosado asintió y se recostó de nuevo dispuesto a dormir, la chica salió silenciosamente de la habitación hacia una pequeña enfermería.

La habitación era muy grande, tenía 2 grandes ventanas, había 3 camas alineadas, en una de las paredes había varias repisas con pociones, medicinas y vendas.

Cercas de una de las ventanas había un pequeño escritorio de madera con una silla del mismo material, y en el mueble había una foto.

La foto tenía a una pequeña de 4 años de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que usaba un vestido morado, esta era abrazada por una mujer hermosa peli naranja de ojos verdes, y también a su vez esta era rodeada por unos brazos de un hombre apuesto de cabellera castaña y ojos azules.

Ania miro la imagen y una traicionera gota salió de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Mamá….Papá-

.

.

.

.

-Aunque apenas la conocieron ¿Qué opinan de Ania? :3 – pregunta Tsukiyo mientras pone una cara de gatito pequeño

-¬_¬ ¿Porque pones ese gesto?- la peli blanca se encuentra leyendo el manga de "Claymore"

-Es que quiero que me sean sinceros-

-Es muy pronto para dar una opinión de ella- comenta el apoyo moral

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero saber la primera impresión que dio :D-

-Eres muy impaciente lo sabias-

-A decir verdad, eres la única que me lo ha dicho Mizuki X3-

-XP no quieren dañar tus sentimientos Tsukiyo XD-

-D: jaja chistosita (se hace presente señor sarcasmo)-

-Mejor vamos con los reviews-

-Tienes razón Mizuki XD-

-"Guest": Pues si se lo tenía merecido, no quería ser cruel con ella, pero a la escritora le gusta el drama, así que esto será necesario para lo que se vendrá después :P, ¿me amas? A mí o a la torpe de Tsukiyo XD- habla la peli blanca mientras señala a su mitad distraída.

-Es broma :D, gracias por el alago, también te queremos :3- Mizuki sonríe mientras abraza el review.

-"Mori Summer": ¡Claro que no!, lo último que quiero ver en mi vida es ver muerto a Natsu, le tengo mucho cariño a él como para matarlo DX, como ya leíste exacto si es ella, por ahora apenas sean conocido, pero con el tiempo nuestro amado dragón le ira teniendo afecto (amor familiar) a la chica, y claro que la va a tener difícil por varias razones que te diré XD- Tsukiyo mágicamente aparece un pizarrón (o pizarra).

1.- No la reconocerá al principio XD

2.-Conforme vayan acercándose de nuevo, Ania se sentirá un poco insegura por las reacciones de su hermano

3.-Tendra varias discusiones con Loke (muchas razones que aparecerán más adelante)

4.- Cuando la recuerde aun la seguirá queriendo, pero su cariño y protección por su hermana harán que prefiera estar al lado de la castaña para protegerla

5.-El peligro se interpondrá entre los dos (como en muchos fics XD)

-Ya no hagas más spoiler ¬_¬ - la oji rojizos amenaza a su mitad con una cuchara de plástico y un maldito chile

-n.n mejor me callo – la peli negra agarra pegamento y se lo pone en los labios

-O_O ¡Tampoco es para que exageres!-

-Me rindo contigo Tsukiyo- suspira Mizuki resignada por la actitud de la escritora

La peli blanca ve a la oji azul intentar quitarse el dichoso pegamento de la boca.

-Mejor continuo "Gialeslie": *o* ¡Genial! Muchas gracias, mira mujer una nueva lectora

-Uhmm uhm uhmm uhmmmm- intenta (fallidamente) hablar la escritora, mientras llora de felicidad.

- o_oU no entendí nada, pero mejor sigo: por eso nunca se guarden lo que tengan que decir :3, o terminaran de la misma manera, jajajaja supongo que no eres la única que piensa lo mismo n.n- la peliblanca guarda en su espalda una soga que trae en sus manos

-esperamos ansiosas tu reviews y muchas gracias XP-

-Uhm Uhmm Uh Uhmmm- sigue la peli negra con el pegamento

-¡No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices!- grita molesta Mizuki

-Dejaremos un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo, pronto pasara algo que los impactara bastante- dice el apoyo moral

-Y….. ¡Deséenme suerte en lo que intento quitarle esto a la idiota que tienen de escritora!-

.

.

.

.

_-Deja te ayudo con esto- se ofreció amable el peli rosa_

_-¿Seguro? Esta bastante caliente para tocarlo- cuestiono dudosa Ania_

_-Déjamelo a mí- sonrió el confiado_

.

.

_-Ya viste….te dije que estaba muy caliente y por torpe te quemaste-_

_-si ya, para la próxima tendré cuidado ¬_¬ -_

.

.

_-Señorita ¿Quién es el muchacho?- pregunto la mujer mayor señalando al peli rosado_

_-Etto….etto- Caelys estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué contestaría?_

_-Emmm…..Etto…..yo…..- el pobre chico no sabía que decir, estaba comenzando a sudar_

_-(¿Qué hago? DX)- pensaba el nervioso joven oji jade_

.

.

_-¡ESTOY SOLA, NO TENGO FAMILIA!... ¿¡YA ESTAS FELIZ!?- grito la castaña con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos_

_El chico se acercó, le brindo un abrazo para que Ania se desahogara_

.

.

_-Necesito un nombre- hablo sonriente el peli rosado_

_-Eso ya lo sé- contesto la oji verde a lo que era muy obvio_

_-Y quiero que tú me lo des- la sonrisa no desaparecía del apuesto joven_

_-¿¡Eh!?-_

.

.

_-Tu nombre será…- finalmente dijo la chica_

.

.

¿Por qué se quemó _"Natsu"_?

¿El peli rosado fue descubierto y mal pensado?

¿Cuál será su nuevo nombre?

Jejejeje ¿Quieren saberlo?

¿Por qué pregunto más y escribo menos?

*SALUDOS*

LINK: .

Recuerden que la imagen no es nuestra, ella se acerca bastante a la apariencia de Ania Caelys (posiblemente sea mejor ella).


	14. MUCHAS GRACIAS

"_**AGRADECIMIENTOS"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un gran cuarto de color crema, se encuentran en 3 lados de la habitación un sillón color café, y en medio de toda la habitación hay un árbol de navidad, adornado con esferas de cristal blancas y doradas.

Abajo del árbol hay 6 regalos envueltos en papel.

En uno de los sillones se encuentra Mizuki con un vestido sencillo color vino con tirantes, el vestido remarca un poco su busto y se ajusta a su cintura, que le llaga hasta las rodillas, usa unas zapatillas color plateado, su pelo está recogido del lado izquierdo por un broche pequeño color rojo en forma de flor, formando un flequillo del lado derecho.

-¡Hola queridos lectores! :3- saluda con la mano y una sonrisa la oji rojizos

-como nadie voto (fuimos democráticas no lo nieguen), este será un agradecimiento especial a todos nuestros lectores- la peli blanca agarra una caja que estaba al lado del mueble donde se encontraba sentada.

-¿Pasa algo Mizuki?- se escucha la voz de una joven detrás de una puerta de madera color café.

En eso se abre la puerta, y deja ver a una peli negra con un vestido azul neón sencillo que se ajusta a su cuerpo, y le llega hasta las rodillas; la joven usa unas zapatillas negras, y al igual que su mitad tiene el pelo recogido de un lado, solo que en esta es del lado derecho por un broche color azul en forma de pluma, dejando un flequillo en el lado izquierdo.

-¡QUERIDOS LECTORES HOLA! X3- grita una oji azul mientras se sienta al lado de su compañera

-Esperemos que estén leyendo esto, y que se la estén pasando de lo mejor en estas épocas festivas XD- habla la escritora mientras empieza a sacar algunos papeles de la caja que sostenía su apoyo moral.

-Nee Tsukiyo-

-Dime Mizuki :D-

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Ahhh ella, me dijo que llegaba en un momento, dijo que se quiere presentar ante nuestros amados lectores XD-

-Esa mujer sí que es inquieta :T-

-Mizuki hazme un favor-

-Claro, ¿Qué clase de favor?

-¡No vayas a pelear con ella! ¬_¬ no quiero tener que evitar que se estén insultando en estos momentos- dice un poco seria Tsukiyo

-¿¡Me culpas a mí!? D:, pero si ella es la que comienza DX-

-Si claro… ¡Pero si son las dos por igual! ¬_¬

-¡No es justo que solo me regañes a mí!, ¿Ya le dijiste eso a ella también?-

-Si….. Y me contesto lo mismo que tu- Tsukiyo señala con su dedo a su mitad

-Mejor comencemos ya Tsukiyo :T-

-Si tienes razón Mizuki X3-

-Iremos dando un poco de orden a los nuestros agradecimientos y mejores deseos para nuestros lectores (intentaremos no repetir mucho XP)-

-Comenzaremos primero por aquellos que han dejado sexis y alentadores reviews *o*

.

.

.

-"yayadragneelchan": ¡Muchas gracias por ser la primera en comentar nuestro fic X3! Te agradecemos que nos hayas dado tu apoyo al inicio, y esperamos seguir teniéndolo todavía, esperamos que sigas disfrutando de esta aventura que se ha estado desarrollando poco a poco, también esperemos que te la estés pasando bien :3. (Hacen una reverencia en forma de dar gracias ambas chicas)

.

.

-"Mori Summer": XD ¡Eres genial! Te agradecemos que hayas comentando desde el primer capítulo hasta ahora, y que estés al tanto de nuestras actualizaciones X3, me agradan tus comentarios mujer :P, estamos felices de que te guste nuestra historia (que no es muy buena), te deseamos mucha inspiración y lectores para tu fic que está muy interesante X3, espero leer otro episodio pronto, eres una excelente escritora ;D, síguelo tienes mucho talento *SALUDOS Y UN ABRAZO*

.

.

-"ley-de-leo": jejeje perdónanos todavía por haberte cambiado de sexo, fue sin querer XP te lo juramos XD, gracias por habernos animado a continuar e fic desde nuestro primer episodio, me animaste bastante como todos los demás lectores TT-TT, ojala estés disfrutando ahorita de la compañía de tus seres queridos y de momentos hermosos. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICA!

.

.

-"nico2883": ¡GRACIAS! Amamos tu reviews, te mandamos un abrazo por estar al tanto de todo el desarrollo de esta historia (aun con sus errores ortográficos que tengo….¬_¬ maldigo a mi alocado dedo XD) y enserio muchísimas gracias, te deseamos mucha salud y amor (de todo tipo ewe) esperemos seguir cumpliendo o superar tus expectativas XD.

.

.

-"Heero Root": ¡HOMBRE TE ADORO! TT-TT te agradecemos de corazón incluir este fic en tu comunidad "Gremio de Dragones" TToTT, nunca creímos que a alguien le gustara tanto el fic como para que lo incluyera en una comunidad TT-TT no tengo palabras para expresarte mi emoción y felicidad que tuve al ver eso TT-TT, eres un gran escritor, eh leído algunos fics tuyos y no puedo creer que alguien como tu lea mi historia, eso me hace sentir halagada, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo, te deseamos mucha felicidad y dinero para este año nuevo (que aún no llega pero no importa XD) *SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO*

.

.

-"DiiZfeL": Aunque me hayas comentado una vez no importa XD, tenemos esperanzas de que si te gusta esta historia comentaras en algún momento X3, gracias por tu halago y tu apoyo (no sé si seas chica o chico pero no importa XD), aunque no nos conozcamos pedimos mucha suerte y éxito en lo que hagas. *GRACIAS*

.

.

-"maría": Gracias por tu review, y perdónanos por no haber contestado antes DX, deseamos mucha felicidad para una lectora como tú, y qué más puedo decir mmmmmmmmmmmm, pedimos salud muchísima salud y energía :3

.

.

-"Guest": X3 gracias por los sexis reviews *o*, te agradecemos por estar al pendiente de nosotras y brindarnos ánimos, que aun con poquitas palabras inspiras a estas poco imaginativas jóvenes, ojala este año puedas lograr lo que te propongas y vivas siempre al máximo. *SALUDOS*

.

.

-"Gialeslie": Agradecimientos especiales a mi nueva lectora TT-TT, gracias por tu reciente apoyo, esperamos seguir contando contigo y tus hermosos reviews, ojala te guste como seguirá el fic, gracias por los halagos, te deseamos buena vibra XD y mucha seguridad (ya sea en tu vida, escuela, trabajo y familia).

.

.

-"TheDarckAngel": Jejeje que bien que te esté gustando mucho el desarrollo del fic X3, te estamos agradecidas por el apoyo incondicional (de todos mis lectores) nos dan, gracias por tolerar nuestra poca imaginación y faltas de ortografía, pedimos que tengas mucha inspiración y una buena vida.

.

.

-"blood-kun": Te animaste a comentar y eso me gusta mucho, hare lo posible de dejarles lo mejor en cada capítulo, esperando que sea de tu completo agrado chico (también para todos aquellos que nos dan una oportunidad leyendo), feliz navidad :3, te deseo lo mejor y muchas energías para que puedas hacer todo lo que te propongas.

.

.

.

-Bueno estos son nuestros hermosos lectores que nos animan con sus reviews, seguiremos este fic por ustedes XD- Tsukiyo abraza a laptop que mágicamente apareció en sus piernas

-(me pregunto cómo es que le hace o_oU)-piensa Mizuki al ver las acciones de la joven

-Ahora daremos inicio a poner a aquellos que con sus favs y follows nos han hecho muy felices- dice la peliblanca sonriendo

.

.

.

_**Agradecemos a los siguientes lectores (se van a repetir XD), ya que nos han brindado mucho de su apoyo.**_

-nico2883 (agradecemos que comentes :3)

-AMAM16

-Mori Summer (adoro sus reviews XD)

-ley-de-leo (seguimos dándote las gracias por ser una gran lectora X3)

-Heero Root (tienes mis respetos *o*)

-DiiZfeL (gracias por el comentario ;3)

-The Joker JaJaJaJa

-Trainered

-TheDarckAngel

-TheCrazy93

-Marinalaloca

-Gialeslie (una nueva y preciada lectora TToTT)

-EvilNatsu

-BennuKagaho

-Ai Kimura

-yayadragneelchan (amo a mi primera seguidora TT-TT)

-Anacoreta

-VickyOtakuXD

-regalhtc

-George Joestar

-Marinalaloca

.

.

.

-También mandamos un agradecimiento especial a Nachi-chan :D, espero que tengamos una buena amistad - dice Tsukiyo aun abrazando la computadora

-Agradecemos a todas las personas que dedican un poco de su tiempo a leer nuestro fic, que aunque no comente, dejen favs o follows, sabemos que les agradamos y brindan apoyo desde donde están- habla Mizuki mientras intenta alejar al pobre aparato de su amiga

-¡Ábranme que tengo frio!- grita una voz femenina afuera de la habitación

-¿¡Uh!?- ambas mitades se voltean a ver y luego su mirada se dirige a la puerta cerrada

-¿¡que les hice para que me tengan aquí abandonada!?- vuelve a gritar con un tono un poco tembloroso

-Nee Tsukiyo-

-Sip, te escucho-

-¿Sera quien estoy pensando?- le pregunta la peli blanca a la joven de al lado sin despegar su vista de la puerta

-posiblemente, yo también la oigo y al parecer así es- dice de la misma manera

-¡LAS ESCUCHO DESDE ACA AFUERA CONDENADAS ABRANME O TIRO LA PUERTA!- el tono de la joven es de enojo

-Si….en definitiva es ella- menciona Mizuki tranquilamente

-¿Por qué gritara tanto?- pregunta inocentemente Tsukiyo

-No lo sé…. ¿Tendrá frio?- dice "despistadamente" la peli blanca

-¡Ya te escuche canosa!- grita de nuevo

Mizuki se enoja y se levanta de su asiento, camina molesta en dirección a la puerta, cuando la abre le tiran un pedazo de pastel en la cara manchándola (era muy poco, no ensucio el vestido)

-¡Ven aquí maldita rara!- grita la peli blanca molesta por lo que le sucedió

-¡Atrévete a alcanzarme maldita vieja!- contesta la joven

-¡Ay no! ¡Ya comenzaron a pelear esas dos! DX- Tsukiyo también se levanta y va a fuera separar a su mitad y a la versión entera

-¡Chicas cálmense por favor!- les grita intentando calmar la lucha de pastel que hay…sin embargo uno le da en la cara.

Las dos jóvenes paran de pelear y observan lo que paso, la peli negra se quita el pastel con el brazo y comienza a caminar lentamente a las jóvenes.

-Mizuki- menciona Tsukiyo con voz molesta

-Satsuki- ahora le habla a la otra chica

-¡Oh no!- dicen las 2 al unísono…les daba miedo ver a Tsukiyo molesta

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR DE UNA PU*A VEZ!- grita muy enojada la pelinegra

Sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres que solo asienten muy espantadas con la cabeza, la oji azul solo dice groserías cuando se harta, si sucede eso, es mejor que comiences a rogar por tu vida.

-Muy bien entonces entremos XD- cambia de nuevo su humor

Las 3 jóvenes entran y se sienta cada una en un sillón del lugar.

-Bueno déjenme presentarme, yo soy Satsuki y podría decirse la versión entera de estas 2 chicas- habla la joven.

Satsuki es de pelo largo y grisáceo (plateado), es portadora de unos ojos morados, lleva puesto un vestido sin tirantes de color lila, el atuendo se ajusta a su busto y sus caderas, el diseño es sencillo y le llega al igual que las otras dos hasta las rodillas; usa unas zapatillas blancas y lleva suelto el pelo.

-Déjenme explicarles nuestra situación- de nuevo habla la mujer.

-Tanto Mizuki como Tsukiyo podría decirse que son mis mitades, soy yo nada más que divida a la mitad jejeje es raro lo se…Pero así es la vida-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí Satsuki? :D- pregunta feliz la peli negra

- ¬_¬ Un buen maldito rato-

perdónanos no fue nuestra intención-

-¡Para la próxima no dudare en tirar su puerta!-

-Cálmate mejor rarita ewe- le dice burlonamente la oji rojizos

-Mantén tu boca callada intento de Tsundere- contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción la peli plateada

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste maldita fenómeno!?- Mizuki choco su frente con la de Satsuki

-¿¡Quieres que lo repita falsa Kudere!?-

-Ja ¡Te hare cerrar la boca rara!- la peli blanca agarro un cojín dispuesta a pegarle a la oji morados

-¡Como si pudieras anciana!- al igual que el apoyo moral, la chica agarra un cojín para comenzar la batalla

-¿Entonces?- habla tranquilamente la peli negra

-¿Yo soy un intento de Dojikko?- se preguntó curiosa, haciendo que ambas jóvenes dejaran de pelear y voltearan a ver a la oji azul, con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por su nuca.

Ambas suspiraron y se voltearon a ver.

-Dejemos de pelear- propuso Mizuki

-Me parece bien, no las veo muchas veces, así que mejor ahí que estar tranquilas y llevarnos bien-

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor- la peli blanca brindo una sonrisa

-Bueno será que dejemos de hacer más absurdo show y nos despidamos- comento Satsuki igual con una sonrisa

-Oigan, respóndanme- exigió la escritora haciendo un puchero

-Pasen una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos- hablo Mizuki mientras se apoyaba en la peli gris

-Que este año se la hayan pasado muy bien y el siguiente sea aún mejor- esta vez Satsuki también se recargo en su amiga (compañera, hermana, etc.)

-¡Prospero año nuevo! Y nos leeremos pronto jeje :3- dijo Tsukiyo mientras abrazaba a las jóvenes

-¡HASTA PRONTO!- gritaron felices el grupo de chicas

*SALUDOS*

"_Los quiere y aprecia su escritora __**Tsukiyo-san**__"_

_Esto fue realizado con fines de desear una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, así como un agradecimiento especial a muchas personas, que sin ellas no ya hubiera dejado este proyecto, nada más, no tiene algún otro objetivo. Esperamos no haber causado malentendidos….que es lo último que queremos._

.

.

.

**Dojikko**: Son personajes caracterizados por tener una personalidad "torpe", frecuentemente suelen caerse, romper cosas, confundirse y equivocarse en cosas menores.

**Kudere**: Es un estereotipo de personalidad que describe una actitud indiferente o inexpresiva, generalmente calladas y con dificultad para entender sentimientos o expresarlos, o simplemente no querer hacerlo.

**Tsundere**: Persona cuyo comportamiento es tímido y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido y amigable.


	15. Conociendonos

-¡HOLA! XD aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y una nueva presentación- Tsukiyo se encuentra acostada en el piso

-Perdonen si no actualizamos antes, pero ya ven, las fiestas, los familiares, etc. Y como no saben que escribimos pues nos quitan de la computadora- habla la peli blanca sentada en el sillón del cuarto

-Ojalan se la estén pasando bien en esta época, y gracias por su paciencia :D-

-La imagen actual es Ania (en si es como un referencia de su apariencia), solo aclárenle los ojos y tantito el pelo, a la escritora le dio flojera editarla ¬_¬ - dice Mizuki mientras le jala los cachetes a la peli negra

-Perdón DX pero….. Es que no sé cómo XP-

-e_e torpe-

- D: eres mala TT-TT Mizuki-

-soy sincera Tsukiyo :T-

-Bien, dejemos esa "hermosa" sinceridad para después-

-Me parece excelente, no hay tiempo que perder-

-¡A escribir se ha dicho! X3-

-¡QUE EMPIECE LA LECTURA!- gritan las chicas

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA, SI FUERA MIO YA SERIAN NOVIOS NATSU Y LUCY

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-te encontré lastimado gravemente flotando por el rio que se encuentra por aquí cercas hace unos 4 días- contesto ella muy tranquila_

_-Te puedo hacer otra pregunta- hablo el en tono divertido_

_-Está bien, habla-_

_-¿Cómo es tu familia?- "Natsu" pregunto con una sonrisa_

_-Perdona, por ahora no te puedo contestar esa pregunta-_

_La foto tenía a una pequeña de 4 años de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que usaba un vestido morado, esta era abrazada por una mujer hermosa peli naranja de ojos verdes, y también a su vez esta era rodeada por unos brazos de un hombre apuesto de cabellera castaña y ojos azules._

_-Mamá….Papá-_

.

.

.

.

"_**CONOCIENDONOS"**_

.

.

.

.

**POV Ania **

Madre, Padre, ya han pasado 7 días desde que conocí a aquel joven de cabellera muy peculiar (desde que despertó), él es alguien divertido, interactivo, confiable y animado.

Dado que no recuerda nada de su vida, no sé cómo decirle, así que por ahora le eh estado llamando pinku (rosa en japonés), es un apodo temporal en lo que se me ocurre como nombrarlo.

Le ofrecí que se quede en la casa un tiempo, en lo que todas sus heridas sanen por completo, curiosamente con mi magia descubrí que fue lastimado con magia oscura, quiero observar si aparte de los golpes provocados le paso algo más, me inquieta un poco eso, ya que ese no era cualquier poder maligno.

Es curioso, pero saben, soy actualmente feliz, estos años sin la presencia de ustedes me hizo sentir bastante sola, pero…..con la llegada de él mis días sean vuelto más divertidos, no sé cuánto tiempo dure esta felicidad por "_eso_", hace poco se movieron "_ellos_" peligrosamente, me pregunto que habrán hecho.

Deje de tener esas visiones con el muchacho que nunca conocí, me hubiera gustado poder ver su rostro, pero cada vez que me encontraba con él, le daba la espalda, eso hizo que no lo viera.

Ojala ahora este bien y que el peligro haya dejado de acecharlo, espero que si haya podido proteger a esa persona querida.

Si "_ellos_" me llegaran a encontrar en algún momento, espero poder protegerlo a él.

Esas personas me buscan por "_eso_", la gente está al pendiente mío, tengo miedo de que me hallen y terminen por aniquilarnos como hace 10 años.

Aun no desarrollo del todo bien esa magia, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, no quiero traer más problemas.

Deséenme suerte, presiento que algo se acerca nuevamente, ojala sea alucinaciones mías.

.

.

**POV NORMAL**

En una cabaña ubicada en el bosque Schofiel, se encontraba un peli rosado sentado en un tronco fuera del hogar, y una castaña que vendaba su mano.

El chico usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra.

La joven una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas color azul, junto a una blusa de tirantes color lila.

-¡Duele!- chillo un poco el moreno (¿o es medio güero? O_o)

-Enserio sí que eres descuidado- lo reprendió la oji verdes

-Ya me disculpe- hablo cansado el muchacho

-Pero eso no sanara tú herida…..torpe-

-Solo quería ayudar u.u-

-Y te agradezco eso, pero no tuviste cuidado e_e-

-Soy un ser humano Ania, tengo mis fallas-

-Sigo pensando que eres descuidado ¬_¬-

_Flashback_

Era de día, y Caelys junto con el oji jade habían salido en busca de leña, cuando se regresaron la castaña cocinaría el desayuno, mientras que su invitado se encargaba de limpiar un poco la cabaña.

-Bien…ya está- hablo con tono de entusiasmo Ania

-Solo falta que quite la olla del fuego para que se enfrié y estará listo :D-

La chica comenzó a acerca su mano a la olla caliente, pero…

-¡Auch!- se quemó un poco su dedo

-¿Qué paso?- interrumpió en la cocina "_Natsu_"

-¿Ah?...pinku eres tu- dijo Caelys con una sonrisa

-¡Que no me digas pinku!- grito el chico molesto, no le gustaba que le dijera así

-¿¡Entonces como quieres que te diga!?-

-No se e_e, bueno ¿Qué sucede?- cambio rápido del tema el oji jade

-Nada, simplemente me queme un poco cuando intentaba retirar la olla del fuego-

-Deja te ayudo con esto- se ofreció amable el peli rosa

-¿Seguro? Esta bastante caliente para tocarlo- cuestiono dudosa Ania

-Déjamelo a mí- sonrió el confiado

_Fin Flashback_

-Ya viste….te dije que estaba muy caliente y por torpe te quemaste-

-si ya, para la próxima tendré cuidado ¬_¬ -

-Pero al menos la saque del fuego- hablo con aire de orgullo el oji jade

-A cambio te lastimaste la mano-

-No te pongas exigente-

-Supongo que tienes razón, perdóname por ponerme así- dijo ella un poco cabizbaja

-Tranquila, además no fue grave la quemadura- hablo el joven quitándole importancia a su herida

-Ya está listo- la oji verdes se levantó del lugar mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas

-Gracias Ania- "_Natsu"_ le brindo una gran sonrisa a la castaña

-Regresemos o la comida se enfriara- propuso la chica

-D: tienes razón, no puedo permitir que pase eso- dijo el peli rosado mientras corría rápidamente en dirección a la cocina.

-(creo que le importa más su estómago que su mano )- pensó la castaña

.

.

Después de haberse alimentado Caelys se dirigió a su pequeño "consultorio" que tenía en su casa.

-¡Vaya es impresionante!- grito asombrado el oji jade

El muchacho desde que llego a esa cabaña nunca había entrado a ese lugar.

-¿Enserio?-

-¿A qué te dedicas Ania?-

-Soy la curandera del pueblo- contesto ella muy tranquila mientras arreglaba unas medicinas

-Eres sorprendente- dijo el peli rosado mientras la brindaba una sonrisa (como amo esas sonrisas de él *o*)

El chico comenzó a observar cada detalle de la habitación, el orden de todo lo que había en el lugar era magnifico, pero su vista se quedó fija en la foto que adornaba el pequeño mueble de madera.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto curioso pinku ("_Natsu_") mientras sostenía la imagen en sus manos

-Mis padres- dijo ella sin voltear a ver al chico

-Ya veo- susurro el oji jade, sintió por un momento nostalgia, la perdida de sus memorias lo hacían sentirse un poco solitario, tenía un hueco en su corazón, sintiéndose deprimido….._Familia_.

Esa cálida palabra era lo que le faltaba, no sabía si a aquellas personas que el en el pasado llamo así lo estuvieran buscando…..y si no tenia, esa pregunta comenzó a rondar en su mente de "_Natsu_".

_Familia_…esa palabra que ya no existía en la vida de Ania, desde que desapareció de su vida, se había vuelto fría su existencia.

El joven no tenía recuerdos ella.

La chica ya no la tenía.

Pero estar al lado de la castaña lo reconfortaba.

Sin embargo la compañía del peli rosado era cálida.

-Oye necesito que me hagas un favor- hablo de repente Caelys rompiendo el silencio

-¿Dime?-

-Ninguno de los aldeanos sabe que estas aquí- dijo ella un poco apenada

-¿Entonces?-

-Cuando alguien venga te escondes-

- ¿¡Ehhhh!?, ¿pero qué dices?, creí que éramos amigos, y ahora me sales con que me desconoces-

-Perdona, pero la gente del pueblo regularmente desconfía mucho de los forasteros, si conocen tu existencia no te dejaran quedarte-

-Está bien-

-Muchas gracias por comprenderlo- la chica se acercó mientras le brindaba una sonrisa

-Pero… ¿cómo me enterare que ellos vienen?-

Y como si los hubieran invocado una anciana abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando pasmados a ambos jóvenes.

-(¡Eso fue rápido!)- pensaron lo mismo tanto la castaña como al ex-mago de Fairy Tail

La viejita vio al chico y se tallo sus ojos para ver si no era una ilusión, luego se pellizco el brazo y termino por darse una cachetada.

Cosa que sorprendió a ambos, mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca.

-Señorita ¿Quién es el muchacho?- pregunto la mujer mayor señalando al peli rosado.

-Etto….etto- Caelys estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué contestaría?

-Emmm…..Etto…..yo…..- el pobre chico no sabía que decir, estaba comenzando a sudar

-(¿Qué hago? DX)- pensaba el nervioso joven oji jade

-¿De qué habla señora? - intento confundir Ania a la señora

-Me refiero al apuesto muchacho que está a su lado-

-Ammmm….es…. ¿esto?-

-(¿Esto?... ¿Que planea hacer?)- pensó alarmado el peli rosa

-Es una palo de madera jejeje….si eso un palo

-(¿¡UN PALO!?... ¿Es lo mejor que se le ocurrió?)- su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más

-Pero si hablo-

-¿Enserio? n.n…yo….yo no escuche nada-

La anciana afortunadamente (para ellos) su vista le fallaba un poco, confundiendo las cosas y personas, pero aun así mantuvo su mirada en "el palo".

-Se…señora si fuera una persona le dolería esto- después de decir eso Caelys le pego en la rodilla al oji jade.

Y el como buen hombre, se aguantó las ganas de gritar o de moverse por el dolor.

-O esto también- y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

El joven peli rosa se aguantó las ganas de sobarse la cabeza o de sacar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Tiene razón señorita perdóneme- hablo ya tranquila la viejita

-No….no hay problema-

-Pero recuerde- su mirada se volvió seria

-Nos tiene que avisar si algún extraño llega-

-No se preocupe por eso-

-Y dígame…. ¿A que debo su visita?- pregunto curiosa la chica

-Un señor enfermo y necesita su revisión-

-Entendido, voy de inmediato-

La señora mayor asintió, se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir del lugar hablo seria y tranquilamente

-Señorita, usted no sabe mentir-

Eso alarmo tanto a la castaña como a "_Natsu_"

-Confiaremos en usted señorita y en el joven que la acompaña-

-Esperemos hablar palo-san - una sonrisa débil y sincera se asomó en los viejos labios, para después abandonar el lugar.

Reacción en 3….2…..1….0

-¿¡QUEEEE!?- se escuchó un fuerte grito por el bosque, que espanto a los pájaros de los arboles cercanos

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya dado cuenta?- grito ella asombrada

-¡Tu mentira fue horrible! ¿Qué esperabas?- contesto molesto el chico

-¡Mi plan fallo! TT-TT-

-¡Y me golpeaste por nada!-

-Eres mala mintiendo ¬_¬ - dijo el serio, mientras un chichón se aparecía por donde la castaña le pego anteriormente

-Bueno que le podemos hacer- no le prestó atención a las quejas del herido por los golpes anteriores.

-¿¡Me estas escuchando!?-

-Tenemos que ir al pueblo- hablo tranquilamente Caelys

-Espera…. ¿TENEMOS?-

-Si exacto, me acompañaras-

-Pero, ¿Estas segura?-

-No te preocupes….mejor para ti, así te acoplas al lugar y podrás caminar sin necesidad de ocultarte- dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Ania fue por un pequeño maletín, para salir juntos del hogar donde vivan ahora ambos.

.

.

.

.

El pueblo era un poco chico, pero muy alegre, no solo eso, también bonito y tranquilo.

Los jóvenes caminaban por las calles del lugar; el peli rosado admiraba los paisajes del lugar, los colores y fragancias que había en el ambiente eran tranquilos.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa de color blanco con gris.

-Hemos llegado- dijo ella un poco seria

Se acercaron a la puerta, cuando entraron en la vivienda muchas armas se pusieron en el cuello del oji jade, este solo se puso nervioso temiendo por su vida mientras levantaba sus brazos.

-Tranquilícense por favor, el viene conmigo- dijo ella espantada

-Señorita- un hombre anciano de pelo canoso y un poco rubio, se acercó lentamente a la oji verdes

-¡Señor Noé!- se exalto la chica al ver a esa persona

-Señorita Ania, usted conoce las reglas- dijo el muy tranquilo

-Ya lo sé- hablo la chica muy bajo

-Entonces, usted sabe que es la única forma para que él sea miembro del pueblo-

-Pero….pero….él no está en un estado estable- Ania defendería a su nuevo amigo

-¿A qué se refiere señorita?-

-Viejo Noé, hace poco lo encontré malherido, además…..él tiene amnesia- hablo ella cabizbaja

Eso sorprendió a los presentes.

-Eso no importa señorita….el necesita ser juzgado por nosotros si quiere permanecer aquí-

-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No lo permitiré yo! Yo…-

-¡Ania!- grito "Natsu" interrumpiéndola

-No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- intento el calmar a la curandera

-Pero…-

-Tranquila, todo está bien, te lo prometo-

-Bien, si ya no hay nada más que discutir ven conmigo- hablo el anciano saliendo del lugar acompañado del peli rosado y otras 5 personas.

-Señorita Ania acompáñeme por favor- hablo un joven para llevarse a la chica a la habitación del enfermo

.

.

-Etto…..puedo preguntar…. ¿Qué hago atado a un árbol?- pregunto nervioso el peli rosado

-Para que no escapes- dijo uno de los hombres de ahí

-Pero no tenía planeado huir- dijo restándoles importancia al asunto

-¿Cómo nos aseguras que sea verdad?-

-Bueno…..eso no lo sé- hablo el muchacho sonriente

Causando que todos cayeran estilo anime

-Señor, usted cree que este sujeto sea alguien de confianza- susurro una persona al oído del anciano

-El chico tiene el apoyo de nuestra señorita, además no solo es eso, el desprende una aura rara- el anciano veía seriamente al oji jade sonriente

-Mocoso, ¿quién eres?-

-No lo sé- contesto el con simpleza

-¿De dónde vienes?

-No lo sé-

-¿Qué planeas hacer con nuestra señorita?-

-Nada en especial, ella es agradable :D-

-Mocoso ¿Qué quieres en realidad?-

-Yo…..quiero una familia a la cual permanecer- dijo el con un tono triste mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿algo más?-

-No sé qué problemas tuve en el pasado, pero eso posiblemente lo descubriré en el futuro, solamente…..quiero alguien a cual llamar _familia_-

El anciano noto la sinceridad del muchacho, sonrió, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que era de confianza.

-Libérenlo- ordeno el adulto mayor

-Pero señor ¿está seguro?-

-Ni siquiera lo ha interrogado como se debe-

-No es necesario, ahora desátenlo- ordeno con un tono duro el viejo

Acataron las órdenes del anciano y soltaron al peli rosado dudoso, ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?, se preguntaba el chico.

-Perdona nuestra actitud tan arrogante- se disculpó al anciano

-No se preocupe, no tengo ningún problema- contesto el mientras rascaba su cabeza con su mano

-Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Noé Brins, soy el líder del pueblo-

-Mucho gusto señor, me gustaría presentarme, pero ni yo mismo me conozco-

-No hay problema, pero aun así mocoso….necesito hablar contigo a solas-

El oji jade acepto la charla y se dispuso a seguir al canoso

.

.

-Sabes chico, tú en cierto modo me recuerdas a Eidan- hablo de repente el anciano, ambos caminaban por un sendero que había en el bosque.

-¿Eidan?-

-El padre de la señorita Caelys-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Algo me dice que eres alguien de confianza y sincero-

-Bueno….eso no lo sé-

-¿Te gustaría ser uno de los nuestros?-

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Contéstame mi pregunta e_e-

-Cla…claro señor Brins-

Caminaron otro rato hasta llegar a un lago, el viejo se sentó en un gran tronco.

-Toma lugar, estamos en confianza-

-Gracias señor-

-Te contare algo que todos aquí sabemos-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Preguntas mucho chico-

-Jejeje Ania también me dijo lo mismo-

-Escúchame con atención- el tono se volvió serio y duro

-Veras nosotros….

Somos sobrevivientes de una masacre hace 10 años, el lugar donde vivíamos era conocido como el bosque Lizea, éramos felices.

Sin embargo un día un gremio oscuro invadió nuestro pueblo, no fue fácil salir de ahí (el señor cambia su tono a uno triste), perdimos a amigos, familiares y conocidos…..fue un infierno.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?-

-Buscaban a la doncella sagrada- su cara reflejaba un gran enojo

-¿Doncella sagrada?-

-Una mujer con un gran poder mágico puro, pero a la vez peligroso-

-Te contare un antiguo relato

Hace 450 años un ángel cayó herido en Lizea, causa de una gran guerra que se libraba, en ese entonces un joven que pasaba por ahí incondicionalmente dedico su vida a curar del ser celestial, el ángel con el tiempo se enamoró del su salvador, pero la felicidad de ambos no duro mucho tiempo.

El joven fue atacado por demonios, el ángel que vio la matanza de su amado acabo con ellos, pero no pudo salvar al chico.

Como regalo a los habitantes del pueblo el espíritu le dejo su poder a una mujer de gran corazón, esta debería estar entre el bien y el mal para que la magia se encontrara en equilibrio.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Veras, cuando la portadora de esta magia muere, se le traspasa a una bebe recién nacida, en este caso la actual maga es la señorita Ania-

-¿¡Ania!?-

-Asi es, aquellas personas descubrieron nuestra ubicación y vinieron a buscar a la señorita, afortunadamente huimos antes de que la atraparan-

-Ya veo-

-La señorita no desea causarnos problemas, por eso decidió vivir sola en el bosque-

-No se preocupe, yo me quedare a su lado- dijo el con una gran sonrisa y alegre

-Mocoso, ¿sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?-

-por supuesto-

-Para estar con ella necesitaras ser fuerte, ¿eres mago?-

El peli rosado se quedó pensante por un momento.

-No lo sé, intentemos ver qué puedo hacer-

El oji jade se levantó y fue en dirección a un pequeño lago que había cercas, cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos en el agua, se concentró lo más que pudo.

-Al parecer no soy un mago de agua jejeje-

-(¿en qué piensa este chico?)- pensó el anciano

-Ahora el siguiente- y puso sus manos en la tierra cerrando sus ojos

-Tampoco soy uno de tierra-

-Deja te doy un poco de fuego- el anciano cerro sus puños, comenzando a emanar llamas de estos.

Lanzo un ataque de fuego al peli rosado, donde se creó una pequeña explosión, que cuando se disipo el chico termino un poco chamuscado, cayendo al suelo.

-Tampoco eres de fuego- hablo muy tranquilamente Noé

-No…no era….necesario…..quemarme- decía mientras su alma abandonaba su cuerpo

-¿Quieres seguir muchacho?- pregunto el hombre maliciosamente

-No será necesario- dijo el mientras movía su cabeza rápidamente en forma de negación

-Regresemos, la señorita ya debe haber acabado y además deberá estar preocupada contigo-

.

.

-(ojala pinku este bien)- pensaba preocupada la chica

-Señorita Ania- la llamaron sacándola de sus pensamientos

-viejo Noé ¿y él?-

-No se preocupe señorita ahí viene- dijo señalando a un oji jade medio quemado con sus ojos en forma de espiral

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Intentábamos descubrir algo, nada grave jaja-

-(o_oU ¿Qué habrán hecho?)-

-Sera mejor que regresen a la cabaña pronto señorita, está comenzando a oscurecerse y podría ser peligroso para ambos-

-espere, ¡dijo ambos!-

-Asi es señorita, he aprobado que el chico se quede con usted-

La chica no aguanto la felicidad y abrazo al anciano que estaba frente a ella

-Gracias, muchas gracias abuelo-

-Tranquila mi niña, será mejor que lo cures-

Ella corrió en dirección del peli rosado chamuscado, lo cargo de un brazo y se despidió del anciano.

.

.

En una cama del pequeño consultorio, "_Natsu_" comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo en lo que se sentaba con una mano en su cabeza

-El viejo Noé te quemo- contesto ella intentado aguantar la risa

-No es gracioso Ania e_e-

-Lo siento es que…..jajajaja, déjame….me…calmo…jajaja-

Pasado un rato después…

-Ania cuéntame sobre ti- dijo el de repente

-¿Cómo qué?-

-No se….tu familia-

-No creo necesario eso- dijo ella seria

-¿Enserio?, si me voy a quedar aquí necesito saberlo-

-No creo que sea un buen momento-

-Sera mejor que de una vez me digas-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-¿Por qué no se encuentran? ¿Dónde están?- el chico quería presionar a la castaña

-No sigas por favor- su voz era temblorosa

-habla, por favor- intento suavizar su tono

-¿Qué? ¡Acaso quieres saber qué mi padre murió hace 10 años en el incidente de Lizea!-

-¡O que mi madre murió por una enfermedad hace 8 años!... ¡RESPONDEME!- grito ella con enojo y tristeza mezclados.

-¡ESTOY SOLA, NO TENGO FAMILIA!... ¿¡YA ESTAS FELIZ!?- grito la castaña con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

El chico se acercó, le brindo un abrazo para que Ania se desahogara

-Ya vez, necesitabas sacar lo que te has estado guardando- dijo el muy tranquilo y suave

-No estás sola, porque yo estaré a tu lado- le hablo con una hermosa sonrisa, en lo que miraba el rostro de Caelys con varias lágrimas.

No aguanto más y volvió a estallar en llanto

-Mamá….Papá….. ¡Lo siento!- gritaba la oji verdes desesperada

-No fue tu culpa lo que paso hace tiempo-

-No debieron protegerme, no debí haber existido-

-¡No digas eso!...no vuelvas a decir eso- grito el molesto mientras sacudía a Ania

-Tú eres importantes para ellos, para la gente del pueblo, y ya lo eres para mí-

-¿¡Pero que….!?-

-Tú me salvaste la vida, y actualmente aunque no me conoces cuidas muy bien de mí-

-Asi que por favor, no vuelvas de decir eso- la abrazo más fuerte en su pecho

.

.

-Perdona por presionarte Ania-

-No te preocupes pinku, tuviste razón, ya necesitaba desahogarme de algún modo- le sonrió sinceramente para demostrar que ya estaba relajada

-Ya no me digas así e_e, suena muy raro-

-¿Entonces que sugieres?-

-Necesito un nombre- hablo sonriente el peli rosado

-Eso ya lo sé- contesto la oji verde a lo que era muy obvio

-Y quiero que tú me lo des- la sonrisa no desaparecía del apuesto joven

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Préstame más atención, justo lo que oíste, quiero que tú me des mi nuevo nombre-

-¿Porque yo?... no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero no creo ser la mejor persona para eso-

-claro que lo eres :D, y como de a partir de ahora seré parte de tu familia…..-

-¿¡Como dices!?- interrumpió Ania asombrada

-Bueno, yo no recuerdo nada de quien fue mi familia, y tú has estado sola estos años así que…- el chico peli rosado se sonrojo mientras rascaba su mejilla nervioso.

Caelys no lo podía creer, él quería ser parte ahora de su familia, si no fuera porque ya había llorado mucho, en este momento saldrían lágrimas de felicidad de sus verdes ojos.

-o ¿acaso te molesta?- pregunto el un poco deprimido

-¡Para nada! ¡Muchas gracias!- grito ella en lo que se aventaba a los brazos del joven oji jade

Causando que ambos cayeran al suelo de madera.

El sonrió por la reacción de la castaña y se sentaron en el suelo.

-Bien, desde ahora tu y yo Ania seremos hermanos; pero como veo que soy más grande, yo seré el hermano mayor- dijo el con aire de superioridad

-Anciano- menciono ella para que el oji jade dejara de fantasear

-Eres mala Ania- menciono el saliendo de su mundo

-Bueno ya deja pienso-

Pasaron unos minutos, y "_Natsu_" comenzaba a aburrirse, se acostó en el frio suelo y cerro sus ojos un momento, pero termino durmiéndose ahí.

-¡Ya se!- grito ella de repente alegre, espantando a su nuevo hermano

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el espantado por el grito de emoción de la castaña

-Encontré un nombre para ti- dijo ella sonriente

-Tu nombre será…- finalmente dijo la chica

-Ryu, ahora eres Ryu Caelys- hablo ella abrazando al peli rosado

-Ryu…Ryu Caelys….gracias Ania- correspondió el muchacho al abrazo

Ambos comenzarían a ser una nueva familia, pero su felicidad de ambos pronto se vería amenazada.

.

.

.

.

-Hasta aquí, le verdad lo iba a hacer más largo, pero pues se me cruzaron más ideas que me confundieron bastante, pero hice lo mejor que pude- dice Tsukiyo con las mejillas rojas por el jalón que le dio su mitad

-Muchos ya quieren saber que pasara con los magos de Fairy Tail, bueno eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo- habla Mizuki aun sentada en el sofá (sillón)

-La siguiente vez que veamos a los hermanos será todavía un poco tranquilo el asunto, después de eso ya se vendrá una "tragedia", que dará inicio a sus aventuras- la peli negra se soba su cachete hinchado

-También habrá drama por parte de Lucy, y cambios en el gremio-

-Perdonen nuestras extrañas conversaciones, pero no se me ocurría como explicar algunas cosas -

-Comenzaremos por responder reviews, inicio yo…."_TheDarckAngel_": gracias XD, y si la torpe escritora lo sabe redactar bien…

-¡Oye me ofendes!-

-Se pondrá aún mejor, y no me interrumpas mujer ¬_¬ -

-Sigo yo XD "_Mori Summer_": gracias por darnos tu opinión sobre Ania, jejeje eso es spoiler Mori-san XD, si te digo Mizuki se molestara conmigo, posiblemente tu respuesta a las preguntas se verán en el siguiente capítulo, espéralo muajaja, que tierna TT-TT, buaaaaaaaaa-

-"_blood-kun_": gracias por tu review general del fic, solo diré que la torpe de Tsukiyo y yo, haremos lo mejor que podamos para ir mejorando el desarrollo del fic- dice Mizuki muy tranquila

-"_Guest_": XD tranquilo, no creo que quieras que tu compu muera tan joven ¿o sí? O_o, aun así gracias por el comentario tan lindo X3-

-"_yayadragneelchan_": Ahora imagínate cuando vuelva a ver a sus amigos de Fairy Tail y a Lucy, perdónanos si no te pusimos entre los follows y favs, pero la culpa es de la distraída que tienen como escritora-

-Me declaro culpable yaya-chan, lo siento mucho- la oji azul hace una reverencia en forma de disculpa

-Les agradecemos a todos, sus halagos, felices fiestas y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización-

*SALUDOS*

_Capitulo siguiente: Búsqueda_

_Lucy: No importa lo que pase o lo que digan, te encontrare…Natsu_


	16. Busqueda

-¡Hola a todos! X3, les escribe su torpe pero dedicada escritora Tsukiyo- dice la peli negra sentada en las escaleras de madera

-¡Aquí Mizuki!, el apoyo moral que hace todo lo posible para evitar errores de esta mujer- saluda la peli blanca sentada al lado de su mitad

-Hoy ando inspirada y antes de comenzar diré algunas cosas, "Los reviews son alimento para la inspiración" :3- habla la oji azul mientras se levanta y cierra sus ojos

- ¬_¬ creo que no era necesario que dijeras eso Tsukiyo-

-Perdona, ahora sí, actualizamos lo más rápido posible porque ya se viene la fiesta de año nuevo, y posiblemente nos quieran alejar de la laptop-

-Lucharemos para evitar que nos la quiten XP, también debajo de los reviews pondremos el significado de Ryu y Ania Caelys-

-Y responderemos a la pregunta que muchos se hacen… ¿Qué paso con la marca de Fairy Tail de Ryu ("_Natsu_")?-

- Ahora sí, ¿comenzamos ya Tsukiyo?-

-¡Por supuesto Mizuki!-

- ¡INICIAMOS!-

.

.

.

.

"FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA"

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Necesito un nombre- hablo sonriente el peli rosado_

_-Y quiero que tú me lo des- la sonrisa no desaparecía del apuesto joven_

_-¿Porque yo?... no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero no creo ser la mejor persona para eso-_

_-claro que lo eres :D, y como de a partir de ahora seré parte de tu familia…..-_

_-¡Ya se!- grito ella de repente alegre, espantando a su nuevo hermano_

_-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el espantado por el grito de emoción de la castaña_

_-Ryu, ahora eres Ryu Caelys- hablo ella abrazando al peli rosado_

_-Ryu…Ryu Caelys….gracias Ania- correspondió el muchacho al abrazo_

_Ambos comenzarían a ser una nueva familia, pero su felicidad de ambos pronto se vería amenazada._

.

.

.

.

**POV Lucy**

"_Estimada Mamá"_:

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que luchamos contra el gremio oscuro Demon Fang y la desaparición de Natsu, poco después de buscarlo en los alrededores de Visherye decidimos regresar a Fairy Tail, los buscamos durante el camino, pero no lo hallamos.

Cuando llegamos inmediatamente le informamos al Maestro Makarov acerca de lo que paso y la situación actual, él no lo dudó ni un segundo y reunió a los miembros del gremio para organizar equipos de búsqueda, e ir en ayuda de Natsu.

A pesar del tiempo que llevamos buscándolo aún no lo encontramos, ni siquiera hemos obtenido una pista de su paradero, o una señal de que este con vida.

Algunos otros gremios nos ofrecieron su ayuda; como Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels o Blue Pegasus.

Yo he buscado en compañía de Happy en varias ciudades, pero nadie lo ha visto.

Unos magos ya han comenzado a dejar la búsqueda, han estado mencionando que ya no tiene caso esto y aceptemos la muerte de Natsu, pero yo no lo hare, lo buscare sola incluso si es necesario, algo en mi interior me dice que está vivo en algún lugar, y que necesita mi ayuda.

Aun si tenga que buscar en cada rincón de Fiore, o necesite viajar a otro país, incluso intentaría llegar a Edoras con tal de verlo de nuevo.

Estoy arrepentida por haber sido un estorbo en aquella ocasión, no le advertí el peligro que lo acechaba, Gray tiene razón al estar decepcionado de mí.

Desde que llegamos a Fairy Tail el equipo Natsu desapareció, ahora yo solo hago misiones para pagar mi renta junto a Happy; Gray ya se dedica a trabajar solo al igual que Erza, aunque ella a veces va con Mystogan (Jellal) y Meredy; Wendy actualmente va con Romeo y Charle.

Lo extraño bastante Mamá, su compañía, sus travesuras, sonrisas…..su presencia me hace falta, cuando lo vuelva a ver le pediré perdón y le diré mis sentimientos, que lo amo y que es la persona más importante de mi vida.

"_Te quiere tu hija Lucy Heartfilia"_

-(Natsu….. ¿Dónde estarás?)- esa pregunta aun ronda en mi mente torturándome, las memorias del día en que lo perdí hace sentirme aun peor.

-Sera mejor que vaya al gremio-

Me levante, tome mis llaves y me dirigí al gremio.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

**POV Normal**

El lugar que alguna vez fue conocido como el más desastroso, ruidos y alegre de Magnolia, hoy estaba sumido en silencio y tranquilidad total. Habían desaparecido las típicas peleas, los destrozos y las risas quedaron en el pasado.

El Fullbuster se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas del gremio, mientras estaba muy pensativo; la peli roja estaba sentada en la barra disfrutando tranquilamente un pastel de fresa; la dragonslayer del cielo se encontraba en compañía de Charle y Happy, aunque este se encontraba decaído, desde que su peli rosado desapareció había dejado de hacer sus bromas y burlas.

Todo el silencio que había fue roto cuando las puertas del establecimiento se abrieron, dejando ver a una rubia de pelo largo suelto y ojos color chocolates, la chica usaba una falda corta de color blanco y una blusa de color negro con naranja, esta solo tenía una manga larga que era la del lado derecho, también portaba unas botas negras junto a una bufanda blanca de escamas, la prenda que anteriormente usaba el Dragneel.

La Heartfilia entro silenciosamente al lugar sin saludar a nadie, y se dirigió a la barra que era atendida por una hermosa mujer peli blanca de ojos azules.

-Buenos días Lucy- saludo la mayor de los Strauss

-Buen día Mira-san – contesto ella muy tranquila

- ¿Qué deseas comer hoy Lucy?- pregunto sonriente la chica

-Lo mismo de siempre por favor Mira-san-

La mujer asintió y se retiro

-Lucy, ¿Ya te enteraste?, el maestro dará hoy un anuncio- hablo Erza comiendo

-Por supuesto que sí, de no saberlo estaría en este momento viajando con Happy- contesto ella fríamente

-A Natsu no le gustaría verte así- menciono de repente la maga de armadura

- Pero él no está aquí, y es mi culpa-

-Lucy- Scarlet veía a su amiga con una cara de preocupación.

Desde que Lucy y Gray se habían peleado esos dos no se dirigían la palabra, ella lo evitaba y el joven no se acercaba a la rubia.

-Mocosos, necesito que me brinden atención- grito de repente un anciano canoso de baja estatura, que estaba parado en el escenario del gremio.

-Tenemos noticias importantes- dijo serio el mago santo

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al viejo, entre ellos la Heartfilia que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos que nos buscamos a Natsu- el tono serio del maestro comenzaba a preocupar bastante

-¿A qué se refiere Maestro?- pregunto angustiada Wendy

-Me notificaron que Demon Fang también lo intenta localizar- el anciano cambio su tono a uno molesto

-¿¡Que quieres decir abuelo!?- grito Gray desde su lugar

-Durante nuestra búsqueda en Hargeon, escuchamos que en un pueblo ubicado cercas de Clover Town, unos extraños magos estaban preguntando por un chico de pelo rosado, ojos jade y una marca color rojo en su hombro- hablo Laxus que se puso al lado de su abuelo

-La descripción que daban es la misma que Natsu, así que decidimos ir por esos magos y descubrimos que eran miembros de Demon Fang- siguió Freed con la explicación

-Al parecer ellos tampoco están tan seguros de haber acabado con él, y no solo eso, han estado buscándolo por los pueblos que son muy poco conocidos en Fiore- esta vez continuo Bickslow con los brazos cruzados.

-Dándonos a entender que posiblemente Natsu siga con vida, ya tenemos una pista de su paradero, si ellos lo están buscando en los pueblos y ciudades escondidas de Fiore, es porque puede que esté en alguno de esos lugares- concluyo Evergreen.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que esos malditos!- grito el Maestro

-Un hijo mío, amigo y familia de ustedes está en peligro, nosotros nunca le damos la espalda a alguien del gremio- volvió a hablar el viejo con una gran sonrisa

-Todos organícense y busquen por todos los pueblos escondidos de Fiore- ordeno Gildartz que apareció de repente en el escenario

Todos gritaron alegremente, aunque algunos se les asomaban lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Era todo lo que tenía que escuchar, ¡Vamos Juvia!- grito el alquimista de hielo corriendo a la salida

-¡Como usted ordene Gray-sama!- lo siguió sin dudar la Loxar

-No nos podemos quedar atrás, ¡Lily! ¡Enana! ¡Nos vamos de inmediato!- grito animado Kurogane

-Sera mejor apresurarnos Wendy-san – dijo el Conbolt entusiasmado

-Tienes razón Romeo-san – contesto alegre la joven peli azul

-Erza, hay que ser rápidos- hablo Mystogan acercándose a la maga escarlata

-Estoy lista- su mirada era una llena de determinación, buscaría a su hermano menor incluso debajo de las piedras

-¡No se olviden de mí!- grito la peli rosa acercándose a los magos

La Heartfilia se fue en dirección a la salida silenciosamente y tras ella salió el exceed azul.

-Vamos Happy, Natsu nos espera- dijo la rubia sin voltear a ver al gatito, mientras se ajustaba la bufanda

-¡Aye Sir!- contesto su amigo feliz

Comenzó la chica a correr en dirección a su apartamento, mientras el exceed se dirigió a su abandonado hogar.

Cuando el peli rosado se dio por perdido, Happy había vivido solo, cosa que preocupo a la maga y ofreció al gatito que se quedara con ella.

Entro rápidamente, busco su látigo y sus llaves, agarro dinero suficiente, comida entre más cosas, antes de salir busco una foto, donde en ella salían Natsu, Happy y Lucy sonriendo, mientras tanto el mago de fuego como el exceed azul abrazaban a la rubia.

Una lagrima se asomó por su ojo, toda la felicidad que él le brindaba tanto a ella como al gremio se fueron junto con el muchacho.

-¡Lucy! Ya estoy listo- apareció Happy en la ventana del cuarto de la chica

Se quitó rápidamente la lágrima y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

-¡Ya voy!-

Abandono rápidamente el lugar y se dirigieron de inmediato a la estación de trenes.

-¿A dónde iremos Lucy?- pregunto curioso

-Nos vamos al bosque Schofiel- dijo ella entusiasmada

- ¿Dónde queda eso?-

-En la última misión que hicimos, escuche que existe un pequeño pueblo en ese lugar, se dice que no confían mucho de los viajeros es por eso que casi nadie lo conoce-

-También oí que se encuentra cercas de Waas Forest, serán al menos 4 días de viaje-

-Entonces no se hable más y vayamos para haya, ¡Aye!-

La chica asintió y subieron al transporte.

-(Muy pronto nos veremos Natsu)- pensó la chica mientras veía por la ventana y pensaba en el peli rosado

.

.

(En Shirotsume)

.

.

En una de las grandes montañas del lugar se encontraba un inmenso castillo negro, rodeado por un enorme barranco.

En el techo se encontraba una mujer de cabellera plateado y ojos rosados se encontraba sentada, la mujer llevaba un vestido negro muy provocativo, y su pelo lo llevaba suelto.

-¿Qué quieres Seiren?- hablo de repente la mujer

-Como siempre muy irrespetuosa Lidia- contesto fríamente el peli blanco

-Deja las bromas cariño, ¿A qué se debe tu presencia?- dijo en tono sensual la oji rosas

-Y tu deja de hacer cosas sin importancia, ¿Por qué estás buscando a Salamander?-

-Por la simple y sencilla razón que no está muerto- una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en los labios de la femenina

-¿Cómo sabes? Nuestro señor acabo con el- el tono que uso él fue serio, no le gusto que ofendieran a su Maestro

-por favor primor, el Maestro Yami me pidió que buscara al Dragneel- dijo ella tranquila

-Incluso él tiene o más bien conoce que Salamander aun esta con vida-

-No confió en tu palabra mujer demonio- hablo el oji morados fríamente

-Y yo te detesto caballero infernal- el tono de la peli plateada cambio a uno enojado

-Corazón, será mejor que te apures en tu misión, escuche que encontraste el paradero de la "doncella sagrada"-

-Así es, se encuentra en un pueblo, que está muy bien escondido en el bosque Schofiel, a 3 días de aquí-

-Cercas de Waas Forest, ¿no es así?-

-solo vine a vigilarte mujer, me retiro- en eso Seiren desapareció

-Cuídate mucho amor-

-Así que Salamander, espero poder divertirme contigo, se nota que eres muy bueno escondiéndote como para que no te encuentre precioso-

.

.

(Bosque Schofiel)

.

.

-¡Apúrate Ania! Se hace tarde y tenemos que ir a ayudar para la fiesta del pueblo- grito un chico de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos jade, este tenía una cicatriz en el cuello.

El joven usaba un pantalón blanco, junto con una playera negra de mangas largas y una gabardina café de cuero. Tenía puesto unas botas negras de cuero y un cinturón negro que llevaba una espada cubierta por vendas blancas.

-¡Espérate Nii-san! No seas muy impaciente- contesto una castaña de ojos verdes claros, llevaba una falda de mezclilla chica y una blusa de color crema de tirantes, llevaba su pelo sujeto de un lado con un broche morado de cristal con forma de flor, y también portaba una espada cubierta de vendas solo que estas eran negras.

-Eres muy lenta Ania- dijo en tono burlón el chico

-Y tú pareces niño chiquito Ryu-

-¡Ja! admite que eres una tortuga en comparación conmigo, JAJAJAJA-

-Bueno ya, sigo sin poder creer que quisieras teñirte tu pelo onii-chan – dijo Caelys asombrada

-Ya que tú y yo somos familiares, creí que deberíamos parecernos, por eso deje atrás mi pelo rosado, para ser castaño como tú- hablo el con una gran sonrisa que asomaba sus labios, mostrando sus blancos dientes

La oji verdes también sonrió por lo que su hermano dijo.

-Entonces…. ¡Vámonos!- el oji jade se entusiasmó, tomo a la joven de la mano, para correr en dirección al pueblo.

Muy pronto el caos se haría presente para Ania Caelys y Ryu Caelys ("_Natsu Dragneel_")

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo ven la situación?- pregunta la pelinegra sonriente

-Comencemos a contestar sexis reviews Tsukiyo-

-Okey Mizuki…"nico2883": jejeje si será muy sobreprotector Ryu ("_Natsu_"), causando algunas situaciones cómicas entre ellos, gracias por los buenos deseos, y también le hará bromas…típicas situaciones entre hermanos.

-Me toca a mí "Guest": claro que sufrirá, si no tuviera entonces donde quedaría el drama, claro que no me excederé, pero si habrá sufrimiento para Lucy, aunque sea un personaje que estimamos - dice tranquilamente Mizuki

-"Yopiii": Bueno, aquí está tu respuesta (y para todos), recuerdas el último ataque de Yami que le dio a Natsu, bueno eso hizo que perdiera la memoria (también los golpes que sufrió en el rio), sellando su magia y sus recuerdos, eso hizo que borrara su marca del gremio-

-"BennuKagaho": El reencuentro será, como te diré…. Muy extraña, será en una situación de peligro, al principio si será forzado a convivir con ellos, ya que se sentirá extraño, tomándoselo como si ellos fueran peligrosos (aunque en realidad, era que hace mucho tiempo no estaba con ellos), gracias por la sugerencia :3, tu dialogo está más o menos por la idea, pero no será así, te agradecemos el review-

-"Mori Summer": jejeje gracias por el halago para Ania, bueno después de las respuestas estará el significado de los nombres, jejeje tendrás que esperarte hasta el otro capítulo para saber quién lo hallara primero ewe-

-"Larekin1": No sabemos cómo tomarnos tu comentario, si bueno o malo, pero de todas formas gracias por comentar, bueno soy principiante y la gente que me apoya me tolera mis errores, por eso es que no me molesto, cada quien tiene su gusto, no es fácil escribir, ponte en el lugar de algún escritor y veras que es difícil, te pedimos respeto, de todas formas gracias por la crítica, y yo te respondo…tampoco sé porque le gusta-

-"Gialeslie": perdónanos si en el capítulo anterior no contestamos tu review DX, pero esta mujer no se fijó bien, gracias por la buena vibra XD y los buenos deseos :3, bueno la duda de la marca ya la conteste, y si habrá celos ewe, buena teoría, ya también conteste eso, y tuviste cierta razón en eso X3, jajajaja también préstame un sable por fa, la necesitare para cuando Tsukiyo haga babosadas XD-

-Nooooooooooo ¡No se lo des! TT-TT tenme compasión- chilla la escritora mientras abraza a la peli blanca

-"Inner Light Shikinami": No te preocupes, que bueno que te animaste a comentar :D, gracias por los halagos para estas jóvenes tan extrañas….

-Un momento Tsukiyo, tú eres la rara…..también Satsuki-

-Tranquila Mizuki, que tú tampoco eres normal, mejor continuo: eres la primera persona que me dice que apoya esta pareja, pero serán hermanos, de ahí no pasaran, aunque te diré que habrá lindas escenas entre ellos, pero recuerda son hermanos, espero que las situaciones que pondré para ellos te gusten X3, gracias por tu sexi review, deberías animarte más seguido (sugerencia),saludosssssssssssss, jejeje X3

.

.

.

.

_**Ryu: **_Es "Flujo" y también sus kanjis quieren decir "Dragón", se lo puso por la forma de ser del chico, alguien curioso, que devora la comida como si no hubiera mañana XD y alguien que proporciona protección y confianza.

_**Ania: **_Viene de annius: "entregada, consagrada", también es benéfica, compasiva, gracia de Dios.

_**Caelys: **_Estaba entre si ponerles Caelum o Caelestis, ya que Caelum es "Cielo" y Caelestis es "Celestial", así que decidí cambiar la palabra.

Por lo tanto queda así:

_**Ryu Caelys:**_

_**-**_Flujo del Cielo (o celestial)

_**-**_Dragón del Cielo (o celestial)

_**Ania Caelys:**_

-Consagración del Cielo (o celestial)

-Entrega del Cielo (o celestial)

¡Gracias por los reviews!

*SALUDOS*


	17. Mal presentimiento

-Si tú -3- ….. Te hablo a ti ewe…. El (la) que está leyendo esto, déjame informarte que…tengo hambre XD- comienza a reír la peli negra, pero alguien le avienta una zapatilla, donde el tacón termino en su frente, dejándola inconsciente.

Una oji rojizos se acerca a la noqueada, lleva una falda negra junto con una blusa verde con tirantes, y se nota que solo usa una zapatilla color negra.

-Perdónenla, al ver que estos últimos capítulos han sido muy agradables para ustedes, no aguanto la felicidad, y termino así- dice la peli blanca mientras quita la zapatilla del cadáver.

-Se han bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este curioso fic, antes de empezar aclararemos algunas cosas, pero si me permiten, tengo que revivir a esta mujer-

Mizuki se agacha a la altura de la joven inconsciente, saca algo de su bolsillo y lo pone frente a la cara de la chica, que abre rápido los ojos y se lanza…

-¡Chocolateeeee! *¬*- grita la oji azul abriendo los abrazos y saltando hacia el dulce.

-Tsukiyo tranquilízate ¬_¬, deja de jugar y comencemos- la chica le pone la mano en la cabeza para que no alcance el postre.

-Okey u.u, Mizuki amargada- la escritora usa una falda blanca y una blusa café sin mangas, llevando puesto unas botas blancas.

-¡Hola! :D, supongo que Mizuki ya les dijo que hablaremos de algo, antes de iniciar con el capítulo-

-Muchos de los reviews al parecer no están de acuerdo con la nueva imagen de Natsu, pero esto es necesario para cuando vuelva a ver a sus amigos, ya que crearemos una situación (emocionante para nosotras y esperamos que también lo sea para ustedes) y ese look tendrá mucho que ver, pedimos tolerancia- dice el apoyo moral mientras se come el chocolate

-También avisamos que para el reencuentro oficial de Ryu ("_Natsu_") con Fairy Tail faltan al menos….. (Pensando)….de unos 15 a 20 capítulos- habla la peli negra, en lo que intenta sacarle el dulce de la boca a su otra mitad.

-Así que también pediremos paciencia, en caso de que necesiten saber por qué tanto el cambio de look como el de magia (porque usara otra magia), haremos algo indebido- caen rayos atrás de la oji rojizos

-¡No!, no me digas que haremos "_eso_"- dice espantada Tsukiyo

-Exacto, haremos…."¡SPOILER!", muajajaja- ríe maléficamente Mizuki

-Solo lo haremos si lo piden (e_e serán unos malotes si lo hacen)- la oji azul se vuelve a tirar al suelo, solo porque se le antojo.

-Bueno, las demás dudas las contestaremos en los reviews, para evitar la pérdida de tiempo-

-Entonces, ¡Preparados! ... ¡Listos! ...

-¡LEAN!- gritan las jóvenes

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL JUNTO CON SUS PERSONAJES, HISTORIA Y MUSICA ES PROPIEDAD DE MASHIMA; QUE SACARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEL ANIME DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS, ¡BUAAAAAA! TT-TT

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior_"

_-Vamos Happy, Natsu nos espera- dijo la rubia sin voltear a ver al gatito, mientras se ajustaba la bufanda_

_-¡Aye Sir!- contesto su amigo feliz_

_-Nos vamos al bosque Scholfie- dijo ella entusiasmada_

_-Corazón, será mejor que te apures en tu misión, escuche que encontraste el paradero de la "doncella sagrada"-_

_-Así es, se encuentra en un pueblo, que está muy bien escondido en el bosque Scholfie, a 3 días de aquí-_

_Muy pronto el caos se haría presente para Ania Caelys y Ryu Caelys ("Natsu Dragneel")_

.

.

.

.

"_**MAL PRESENTIMIENTO"**_

.

.

.

.

(Dos días después, en el Bosque Scholfie)

.

.

Era una mañana tranquila en el bosque, "**ERA**", ya que se escuchaban gritos que provenían de dos jóvenes castaños, que corrían tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, mientras cargaban unas cestas llenas de plantas.

-¡Apúrate Ania! ¡No ves que nos están alcanzando!- grita un espantado Ryu ("_Natsu_")

-¡Cállate! ¡Mejor corre si aprecias tu vida!-

-¡Pero eres muy lenta! ¡Acelera!-

-¡Es tu culpa Onii-san! ¡Si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos en esta situación!-

Tras los hermanos, no muy lejos de ellos, corrían 3 tigres que los perseguían, los cuales 2 eran inmensamente grandes; uno tenía un gran chipote en su cabeza, otro se encontraba furioso, y el último era un tigrecito pequeño que tenía lágrimas en los ojitos.

-¡Torpe! ¡Ryu idiota!- chillaba atemorizada la oji verdes

-¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Eso lo puedes hacer después! ¡Por ahora sálvate!-

_Flashback _

-Que aburrido- se quejaba Ryu ("_Natsu_") mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque

-Onii-san eres muy quejumbroso, ya casi llegamos-

-Pero porque tenía que suceder justo ahora, a punto de comenzar la fiesta- dijo mientras formaba un puchero con sus labios

-No había otra opción, tenemos que ir por ellas en caso de cualquier situación-

-Recuérdame, porque cosa vinimos al bosque-

-Cercas de aquí crece una extraña planta, la cual es usada para la medicina y la comida, como casi no tenían hemos venido para conseguir más, en caso de que se acaben las que pocas que quedan-

-¿Y cómo es la dichosa planta?-

-Es curiosa, su aspecto es de color naranja, peluda, larga y suave-

-Jajajaja, parece que me estas describiendo la cola de un animal, jajajaja-

-Eso es lo peligroso Onii-san, hay tigres por esta zona, así que ten cuidado-

-¿¡Como que aquí hay tigres!?-

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero desde que recuerdo, algunos animales raros decidieron habitar aquí-

-Qué extraño-

-Todo puede pasar en esta vida Ryu-nii-

Caminaron por 10 minutos y llegaron a una zona rocosa con grandes árboles frondosos, sus raíces sobresalían a causa de las piedras, rodeándolas había hierbas peludas y naranjas.

-Hemos llegado- dijo alegre la castaña

-¡Bien! Comencemos a trabajar antes de que comiencen el banquete sin nosotros Ania-

-Onii-san deja de pensar en comida, que me provocas más el hambre-

-Jejeje, me asegurare de llevar bastantes para que no volvamos- hablo entusiasmado el ex- peli rosado mientras se doblaba las mangas de su playera negra

Estuvieron cortando por un corto tiempo, hasta que….

-¡Listo! ¡Ryu regresemos al pueblo!-

-¡Un momento Ania! ¡Deja corto estas poquitas de aquí y nos vamos!-

-Déjalas hermano, recuerda que mientras más nos tardemos, menos comida nos toca-

El castaño volteo a ver a su hermana un momento…

-Espera tantito- dijo distraído y jalo la "planta"

Como no salía comenzó a tirar de ella más fuerte

-¡No me ganaras!- esta vez aplico mayor fuerza, haciendo volar a un pequeño tigre

-Ay no- susurro espantada la chica

Ryu solo vio con asombro al animal que cayó en el suelo, para que después la criaturita comenzara a chillar.

-¡RAPIDO HUYAMOS!- grito su hermana

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el joven sin notar a la enorme bestia que estaba atrás de él

-¡Cuidado Onii-san!-

-¿¡Eh!?- volteo su mirada lentamente encontrándose con un tigre gigantesco, causando que se callera de espaldas por el susto, el animal se acercó al rostro del castaño y le rugió.

-(¡ES ENORME!)- pensaron ambos jóvenes

Pero de pronto una gran piedra fue lanzada en la cabeza de la criatura, haciéndola guardar silencio y que cayera, por efecto del golpe.

-¡Ahora corre!- grito Ania mientras corría

-¡Espérame!- Ryu ("_Natsu_") se levantó rápidamente y tomo la cesta llena de plantas.

Ambos comenzaron a correr desesperadamente, entonces el sonido de un árbol cayendo se escuchó fuertemente obligándolos a voltear, encontrándose aún animal con un enorme chipote, otro en el que parecía resaltarle una venita de su frente y atrás el pequeño llorando.

_Fin Flashback_

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ayuda!- gritaban el par de hermanos

-¿¡Porque no tuviste más cuidado hermano!?-

-¡No soy el único culpable! ¡Tú atacaste al otro!-

-¡Fue para evitar que te comiera!-

-¡Maldición! ¡No podemos seguir así! ¡A este paso también llegaran al pueblo!- menciono molesto el oji jade

-¡Entonces! ¿Qué propones que hagamos?-

-¡Ya no hay otra opción!-

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Los vas a dañar!-

-¡Por favor Ania! ¡Son ellos o nosotros junto con todo el pueblo!-

Su hermano tenía razón, la gente tendría problemas si esas criaturas aparecían, además que habría caos y destrucción, pero no quería que dañara a esos animales, debía haber otra forma.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Me contendré para no lastimarlos mucho!- Ryu ("_Natsu_") le brindo una sonrisa a su hermana, dándole a entender que confiara en lo que iba hacer.

Se detuvo y volteo para ver a los animales, dejo la cesta atrás de él, cerro sus ojos para tranquilizar su respiración.

El aire del lugar comenzó a moverse rápido, una corriente rodeo al castaño, estiro sus brazos y en sus palmas el viento empezó a concentrarse.

-¡Vortex Venti!- grito mientras juntaba sus manos, entonces apareció de repente una enorme corriente de viento en forma de tornado, que hizo que los tigres salieran volando lejos de ahí, en el trayecto sus ojos ahora eran espirales que giraban, cayendo en un lugar desconocido

-Jeje ¡Listo!- dijo el Ryu satisfactoriamente, noto que su hermana aún estaba preocupada

-Tranquila, me asegure de no herirlos, vamos- el mayor agarro la cesta con una mano y con la otra la suave mano de su hermana

-Todos se preocuparan, volvamos- le brindo una sonrisa, y de nuevo comenzaron a correr

.

.

(En un lugar desconocido)

.

.

-Lucy ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto un exceed azul que estaba volando cansadamente

-Según el mapa, estamos cercas de lo que alguna vez fue "Cait Shelter"-

-Enserio, nee ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-Si no nos detenemos, posiblemente un día-

-Estoy agotado Lucy, descansemos un rato- dijo Happy mientras caía en la cabeza de la rubia

-Tienes razón, pero de todas formas ahí que darnos prisa-

-Aye-

La Heartfilia se dirigió a un árbol donde se recostó, abrazo al gato azul apretándolo en su pecho, ambos tenían la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo, ese presentimiento los animaba a seguir adelante, independientemente de lo que la gente dijera.

Aquella bufanda blanca que perteneció al Dragneel era la que le daba la sensación a la maga de la compañía del peli rosado, aun portaba esa calidez y el delicioso aroma que solamente el desprendía.

Algo le decía que debían darse prisa o no lo volverían a ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, su sexto sentido tal vez, no se entendía ella misma, de verdad iba en la dirección correcta, acaso de verdad ahí encontrarían a Natsu.

Si había que apurarse, Demon Fang también estaba en movimiento, pero apresurarse sin descansar era bastante agotador, siendo dañino para su salud y la de su amigo con alas.

El ambiente que los rodeaba era muy tranquilo y silencioso, tanto que provoco sueño en la rubia y su felino acompañante.

.

.

(En otro lugar desconocido)

.

.

En un camino rocoso, lleno de árboles bastantes viejos y grandes, un espacio que era deshabitado fue invadido por un grupo de al menos 30 personas, entre ellas magos y asesinos, todos dirigidos por un joven peli blanco, que caminaban por el sendero.

-Señor, le informo que posiblemente lleguemos en la noche- hablo un mago desconocido, su cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de capa con gorro, ocultando su cuerpo y tapando su rostro.

Eso era lo que todos llevaban….menos uno

-Bien, aceleremos el paso, debemos obtener a la doncella sagrada- ordeno un oji morados.

El hombre portaba una armadura plateada y una capa azul oscuro, el armamento que portaba tenia detalles negros que parecían arañazos de alguna enorme criatura, en su espalda llevaba dos espadas, una con empuñadura color negra y la otra color blanco, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención, era la marca de una garra extraña color dorada, que se encontraba en el lugar del corazón.

-Como usted diga Seiren-sama-

-Así que en la noche, algo me dice que cubriremos de sangre la oscuridad otra vez, tal y como hace 10 años- dijo en tono frio y sin sentimientos.

Cerro sus ojos, quería recordar aquella violenta noche, donde el llego a cubrirse de sangre inocente, cuando su sombra ya no era la de un ser humano, sino la de un demonio, matando a sus semejantes como una bestia salvaje careciente de corazón.

Eso era el…eso es Demon Fang, un gremio dominado por 4 magos oscuros, conocidos como "los demonios de Estix", cada uno representando cuatro maldiciones; ira, codicia, soberbia (vacío) y lujuria.

Siendo él la representación encarnada del orgullo (vacío), Lidia la lujuria, junto con Yami que es la codicia, solo faltaba Némesis la demonio de la ira, aunque esta se encontraba realizando una orden de Yami.

Todos ellos con diferentes pasados, cada uno vivió situaciones que los marcaron con el pecado que ahora portaban, almas que solo existían para seguir a "la portadora del infierno" y atender a sus mandatos.

Pero le desagradaba la idea de Yami, su maestro, que quería tener ese poder, si solo seguía sus órdenes era para servirle fielmente a la "portadora", por ahora aguantaría los incomodos deseos de su compañero, los cuatro tenían el mismo nivel mágico, pero solo a Yami le intereso tener el mando del gremio.

Quería encontrar a su "ama y señora", toda su existencia seria para ella, por eso pasara lo que pasara tenía que encontrar a "la doncella", cuando lograra corromper la pureza de la mujer obtendría a su "reina".

-(Espéreme un poco mi señora)- pensaba el caballero infernal con una mirada seria

.

.

(Bosque Scholfie)

.

.

Ya era de tarde, el lugar estaba adornado con flores de hermosos colores y exquisitos aromas que llenaban el ambiente de alegría.

Todo el pueblo estaba sumido en risas, energía y música, las personas bailaban, jugaban, cantaban y comían.

-Y así fue como paso- dijo Ryu ("_Natsu_") que se encontraba rodeado de hombres de distintas edades, que con su relato comenzaron a reírse.

-Como puede ser muchacho, debiste haberlo atacado en vez de huir de ellos- comento uno de la multitud.

-Apuesto a que tú te hubieras orinado ahí mismo- dijo otro, haciendo que todos se burlaran del primero.

-Eres muy valiente al haberte enfrentado a esas bestias- alago un niño pequeño con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, pero no soy tan valiente como para enfrentarme a mi hermana enojada-

-¿Enserio la señorita Caelys es tan temible?-

-¡Como no tienes idea! Sientes que en cualquier momento te asesinara-

-O también que te volverá piedra con su mirada-

-Incluso parece que quiere lanzar rayos por los ojos y hacerte cenizas- decía divertido el castaño

-Además….-

-¿Además que onii-san?- interrumpió la voz molesta de una mujer

Ryu ("_Natsu_") volteo temerosamente su mirada, encontrándose con un aura oscura que rodeaba a Ania.

-A-Ani-Anita ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-Lo suficiente para descubrir que soy un demonio, y no me digas Anita, soy Ania, ¿¡Entendiste!?- hablo ella con tono siniestro

-Algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa-

-Que…..mira un gatito bebe- hablo rápidamente el oji jade, mientras señalaba una multitud de personas

-¿Enserio?... ¿Dónde?- pregunto la doncella volteándose con un aura rosa cubierta de flores

No desperdicio la oportunidad y corrió para esconderse en alguna parte del lugar.

-No lo veo, mmmm, ¡Ya recordé! ¿en qué me quede hermano?- la energía maligna se hizo presente una vez más pero…..el chico ya no estaba ahí.

-¡RYU CAELYS!- el grito lleno de furia fue escuchado por todos los habitantes.

Unos comenzaron a rezar por el alma del reciente mago de viento, otros se espantaron y algunos más morían de risa.

-Quien lo diría, y pensar que alguna vez nosotros lo consideramos un peligro señor Noé-

-Cierto, pero demostró ser alguien confiable- hablo el viejo con una sonrisa

-Es fuerte y amable- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban con el anciano

-Un poco infantil y a veces destructivo-

-Es torpe pero decidido-

-Y muy apuesto, no importa si su cabello era rosa, lo hacía ver sexi- hablo una chica

-Pero con su pelo castaño es aún más guapo-

-Yo extraño su hermoso color Salmon, lo hacía diferente a todos los chicos-

-No hay que dudar que el café lo hace ver maduro-

-(las mujeres ya se salieron del tema)- pensaron los hombres con una gotita cayendo por su nuca

-Estoy feliz que él sea quien cuide de Ania- volvió a hablar el hombre mayor

-Sé que el la protegerá de todos y de todo lo que le pase a la señorita, su vida ya está asegurada al igual corazón-

.

.

-Por poco y no me salvo- se decía cansado el oji jade

-¿Salvarte de quién?-

-De mi molesta hermana, ¿De quién más?- contesto el sin percatarse de quien era realmente la persona

- Así que soy molesta-

-(Ay no, que no sea Ania, que no sea Ania, le ruego a todos los dioses, que si al menos tienen piedad de mi persona no me haya encontrado Ania)- pensaba espantado Ryu ("_Natsu_")

-Habla torpe- exigió la chica

-Jejeje hola hermanita linda-

-No me salgas con "hermanita linda" ahora-

-Perdóname, deseo vivir, quiero tener esposa y dejar descendencia, después de eso ya puedo irme en paz- suplico el joven arrodillado frente a la curandera

-Entonces déjame a mí tener un novio-

-¿¡Quee!? por supuesto que no señorita- se levantó rápidamente, el castaño se molestó por lo que Ania había dicho

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto ofendida

-No permitiré que ningún chico se aproveche de ti-

- Dime alguna razón por la cual no pueda-

-Eres aún muy joven-

-Tengo 15 años hermano, ya no soy una niña-

-No me importa, aquel que quiera salir contigo deberá ser evaluado por mí-

-¿¡Cómo!? Entonces aquella que quieras convertir en tu esposa también la evaluare-

-(Rayos)- pensó el joven

-¿Trato hecho?-

-¡Trato hecho Ania!-

-Genial, ahora vamos a recorrer el pueblo onii-san-

-Está bien, hay que disfrutar al máximo el tiempo libre que tenemos por ahora-

-Cierto, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento- dijo cansada la castaña de tan solo recordarlo

-Has aprendido rápido Ryu-nii :D-

-Ni que lo digas Ania, no fue fácil aprender la "_Sylph Magic_" (magia del silfo)-

-Aun así eres sorprendente, esa es una magia perdida de viento, un poder antiguo y lo has dominado en 6 meses-

-Lo que me impresiona a mí, es que tú también la manejes-

-Bueno, en caso de peligro tengo que usar esa, y evitar la necesidad de utilizar la "_Wind Magic Angels_" (magia del viento de los ángeles)-

-Ya veo, entonces a disfrutar de la libertad por ahora-

-Así se habla, a la carga-

Y así fue como el par de hermanos inicio una carrera, pero la destrucción se acercaba cada vez más

.

.

(En las afueras del pueblo)

.

.

La noche ya se había hecho presente, el lugar aún celebraba, las luces iluminaban cierta porción del bosque Scholfie y la música rompía el silencio.

Bajo el pie de la montaña había llegado un grupo de personas cubiertas, de modo que sus rostros no se alcanzaban a ver.

-Finalmente hemos llegado Seiren-sama-

-Así que aquí se encuentra la "doncella sagrada"-

-Por supuesto señor, descubrimos que sus habitantes son sobrevivientes de la matanza de Lizea hace 10 años-

-Entonces que comience la búsqueda de la "doncella", maten a todos menos a la mujer, no quiero ningún sobreviviente esta vez- ordeno seriamente el peli blanco

-¡Entendido!- gritaron todas las personas

-(Es hora de vernos mi señora)-

Todas las personas encapuchadas rodearon CASI todo el pueblo, e iniciaron con su misión.

-¡Que inicie la fiesta!- grito emocionado uno, que causo la explosión de una casa

Llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el caos había empezado.

.

.

.

.

-Muajajaja ¿quieren que actualice? ewe- dice Tsukiyo perversamente

- o_oU está bien….. Esperamos haberlos dejado en suspenso- la peli blanca sonríe con malicia

-Y también que puedan aceptar el nuevo Natsu, es temporal, solo hasta que regrese su memoria X3-

-Para que vean que somos bien lindas dejaremos un avance ewe- sigue sin desaparecer esa sonrisa de Mizuki

-Bueno, así que…. ¡Lancen los reviews!- grita la oji azul y le pegan con la computadora en la cara

-Tú dijiste que lanzara los comentarios, y como la única cosa que los tiene es la laptop decidí aventártela :3- dice "inocentemente" el apoyo moral

-En lo que te recuperas comienzo yo…" Yopi": Claro que recuperara su magia, una vez que recuerde TODO, y no es necesario que te vayas a un rincón, tranquilo :D, jajajaja recuerda que por ahora no es Natsu sino Ryu, pero relájate, en eso te apoyo no es Natsu sin su pelo rosado, pero bueno ya explicamos por qué y esperamos (que todos los lectores) entiendas nuestras razones- habla Mizuki sonriente

-Creo que ya estoy mejor, no permitiré que no me dejes contestar a mí también….." Ai Kimura": jejejeje gracias por el halago, me sonrojas…

-Cálmate Tsukiyo ¬_¬ -

-u.u okey, pero ya no me regañes, continuo: bueno ya actualizamos XD, ¿quieres que actualice rápido otra vez? ewe-

- e_e perdónenla, creo que le pegue muy fuerte, "BennuKagaho": jajajaja quieren ver a Lucy sufrir, esperen unos capítulos y cuando vuelva a ver a Natsu, ahí la haremos sufrir X3, harán acto de presencia los celos, gracias por apoyar la idea, pedimos que no sean malos y sigan apoyando el fic-

-" DiiZfeL": tranquilo hombre, y perdona si en algún momento te intente cambiar de sexo…

-Es la segunda vez que le haces eso aún lector, mujer se más cuidadosa e_e-

-¡Perdón! XO esperamos que pronto tengas tiempo libre para que no te presiones tanto, claro que habrá más sorpresas X3, quiero darle todo lo posible a este fic un toque original, hare lo que este a mi alcance, ¡Felices Fiestas! Y agradecemos el apoyo-

-" Mori Summer": muajajaja como ya leíste Demon Fang llego primero :3, claro también nuestro Stripper tendrá mucha participación, te diré esto, cuando se vuelvan a ver Gray será el que intente que Ryu ("_Natsu_") no se acerque mucho a Lucy, razones…..no quiere ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo-rival tan deprimido, y será unos de los que más lo apoye con su hermana, causando que la rubia se moleste aún más con el alquimista e intente de todo los métodos posibles acercarse a Salamander X3-

-"Larekin1": bueno, te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi mitad si fue muy dura contigo, Mizuki como se dice-

-Está bien, perdón no fue mi intención, pero quiero dejar claro (para todos) que defenderé este proyecto con escudo y espada en mano-

-Lamento si hicimos sentirte mal, comprendo que no fue tu intención, gracias por la observación, es muy difícil tener que evitar usar los clichés, pero es mejor a que estar repitiendo la misma palabra muchas veces en la misma oración o párrafo, intentaremos no hacerlo más (no prometemos nada ewe) también agradecemos que nos hayas agregado a tu lista, y si tienes alguna otra observación no dudes en decírnoslo, saludos-

-" Gialeslie": jajajaja tienes razón, es curioso que él se vea muy varonil con pelo rosa *¬*, bueno la explicación del pelo castaño ya la dimos, ¿Dónde está el globo? ¡No lo veo! ¡Maldito globo!, para el reencuentro falta mucho, si no tendríamos que acabar muy pronto el fic, y planeamos hacerlo de 60 capítulos, también ya explique lo de gray…

-Hasta hizo spoiler y además…..te debo una por no darle el sable gracias ;P-

-¿Exigirás de nuevo continuación? ewe, igualmente saludos y un abrazo-

-Dejaremos de contestar tan extensivamente los reviews, pero seguiremos respondiendo sus dudas, pero si quieren que sigamos igual no hay problema, lo que los lectores digan XD-

-Lista para el spoiler….perdona…..digo el avance-

-Cuando tú digas Mizuki-

.

.

.

.

_-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?- grito un enojado Ryu ("Natsu")_

_-No…no…..no puede ser…..esto se parece a lo ocurrido hace 10 años- dijo una temblorosa Ania mientras lloraba_

.

.

_-Necesitamos que te lleves lejos de aquí a la señorita-_

_-Déjenmelo a mí- el oji jade entendía a la perfección lo que harían los demás_

.

.

_-Cuídese mucho señorita, siempre la protegeremos tal y como lo hicieron sus padres-_

_-No lo hagas abuelo, por favor, no me dejen sola- lloraba intensamente la castaña_

.

.

_-Objetivo a la vista, consigamos a la chica-_

_-¡No se los permitiré! ¡Primero muerto antes que se lleven a mi hermana!- el castaño se lanzó contra los agresores_

.

.

_-¡Te tenemos doncella!-_

_-¡Aniaaaa! ¡Malditos aléjense de mi hermana! ¡Aniaaa!-_

.

.

_Próximo Capitulo: Destrucción_

_Ryu ("Natsu"): Yo se lo prometí, jure que protegería a Ania con mi vida, no dejare que se la lleven malditos _

*SALUDOS*


	18. Destrucción

-¡Yeah! Hola, su peli negra escritora se presenta ante ustedes :3-

-Un gusto leernos nuevamente, y bienvenidos como siempre a este nuevo episodio-

-Que seca Mizuki :P, deberías ser más alegre-

-Y tu controlarte mejor Tsukiyo e_e –

-Dejando eso a un lado, les informamos que tardaremos más tiempo para sacar la siguiente parte XO-

-No es por falta de inspiración, lo que pasa es que mañana salimos de viaje, y estaremos ausentes- dice un poco molesta la peli blanca

-Lo malo del lugar es que no puedo llevar la computadora para escribir (de todas maneras no nos dejarían que la lleváramos TT-TT), no hay mucha luz, además tan poco tiene internet- Tsukiyo pone carita de gatito abandonado

-Por lo que posiblemente actualicemos hasta el sábado 3 o domingo 4 de Enero, así que de una vez aprovechamos para decirles…-

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritan ambas chicas

-Pásensela de lo mejor, convivan alegremente, hay que terminar este año con buenos recuerdos y una sonrisa- un aura llena de corazoncitos rodea a la oji azul

-Diviértanse y aprovechen lo poco que queda del año para hacer algunas cosas pendientes-

-Y sin mayores interrupciones de nuestra parte-

-¡INICIAMOS!- y ya se les hizo costumbre gritar unísonamente

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD INDISCUTIBLE DE HIRO MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior" _

_-Finalmente hemos llegado Seiren-sama- _

_-Así que aquí se encuentra la "doncella sagrada"-_

_-Entonces que comience la búsqueda de la "doncella", maten a todos menos a la mujer, no quiero ningún sobreviviente esta vez- ordeno seriamente el peli blanco_

_-¡Entendido!- gritaron todas las personas_

_-¡Que inicie la fiesta!- grito emocionado uno, que causo la explosión de una casa_

_Llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el caos había empezado._

.

.

.

.

"_**DESTRUCCIÓN"**_

.

.

.

.

El gran estruendo de la detonación se escuchó por todo el pueblo, llamando la atención de cada uno de sus habitantes.

Las preguntas entre las personas pronto comenzaron a surgir para saber acerca de lo sucedido

-¿Una explosión?-

-¿Sera acaso un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales?-

-¿Habrá sido un accidente?

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

Pero fueron contestadas cuando magos encubiertos por capas negras con gorros iniciaron su aparición entre la gente conmocionada, atacándola sin piedad con magia y armas mágicas.

-¡Corran!-

-¡Niños, mujeres y ancianos busquen lugares para esconderse ahora!-

Los hombres tomaron sus armas e instrumentos para proteger a los indefensos de sus enemigos, muy pocos sabían usar magia, otros hacían uso de espadas y pistolas mágicas, a pesar de ser en cantidad mayor era muy débiles, su objetivo simplemente era resistir hasta que la mayoría de la población lograra salvarse del ataque.

.

.

Ambos hermanos estaban justamente en el centro del lugar cuando inicio la destrucción del pueblo, los gritos de la gente hizo que se alarmaran.

Corrieron en dirección de donde había provenido el estallido para saber que ocurría, pero se encontraron con dos magos que no dudaron en pelear con ellos.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?- grito un enojado Ryu ("Natsu"), en lo que golpeaba a un sujeto enmascarado, que termino inconsciente.

-No…no…..no puede ser…..esto se parece a lo ocurrido hace 10 años- dijo una temblorosa Ania mientras lloraba, la chica se encontraba atrás, a unos pocos metros del castaño.

-Eres fuerte muchacho, pero no lo suficiente- el atacante lanzo una enorme bola de fuego, creando una gran explosión

-Ja te lo dije-

-¿Decirme que idiota?- hablo una voz seria tras la espalda del mago

El hombre volteo encontrándose con un oji jade que cargaba entre sus brazos a una castaña.

-¡Maldito! ¡Muereeee!-

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a atacar nuevamente fue lanzado por una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

-Débil- susurro Ryu ("_Natsu_") con una mirada fría

-¿Estas bien Ania?- pregunto en un tono serio combinado con cierta preocupación

-Perdona mi distracción, y no te preocupes estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme Onii-san – hablo Caelys con tristeza

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que ayudar a la gente que aún no ha escapado- su mirada se volvía dura y cada vez más seria

- A la orden Ryu-nii –

El par comenzó a moverse hacia las casas envueltas en llamas y destruidas, en búsqueda de personas heridas o atrapadas.

Se escuchaban gritos de dolor, explosiones, derrumbes y el sonido de espadas chocando entre sí. Ania comenzó a recordar los hechos del bosque de Lizea, donde su padre se tuvo que enfrentar a un grupo de 3 magos para que se salvaran ella y su madre, dando fin a su vida.

Otra vez ese escenario de pesadilla se hacía presente, intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas y mostrarse fuerte ante su hermano, pero cada vez que avanzaban más se sentía peor, deseaba que eso solo fuese un mal sueño, quería ser despertada por un grito de Ryu ("_Natsu_") con esa sonrisa cálida que él le brindaba siempre, pero eso sería engañarse…lo sabía perfectamente.

El ex-peli rosado noto el esfuerzo que hacia la chica para no ceder ante la situación, los cuerpos de las personas muertas aparecían en mayor cantidad, provocando que su odio comenzara a aumentar, castigaría a los desgraciados que se atrevieron a dañar el pueblo y hacer llorar a su hermana…_**Imperdonable**_

.

.

-Señor ¿Qué hacemos? De seguro vienen tras la señorita Ania nuevamente- pregunto un hombre gravemente herido de un brazo

-Nuestra prioridad es mantener a la gente protegida y a la señorita alejada de todo esto-

-Señor Noé, los magos están avanzando cada vez más rápido, no sabemos si resistiremos más-

-¡Aguanten todo lo que puedan! ¡No se les ocurra huir! ¡Nuestras familias dependen de todos nosotros!- ordeno seriamente el viejo mago

-¡A la orden!- gritaron todos los presentes

-vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- interrumpió mientras aplaudía un joven de cabellera morada

- Ryhs no es momento de jugar, hay que deshacerse de los inútiles- hablo una mujer de pelo azul claro

-Marie aburrida, hagamos lo que hagamos son unos debiluchos, no pueden hacernos nada-

-Robarnos valioso tiempo mocoso, eso es lo que provocan-

-Está bien, yo me encargo de ellos- dijo en tono siniestro el oji gris

-¡Furia del demonio de viento!- el ataque salió disparado hacia el pequeño grupo de personas, que simplemente cerraron sus ojos para esperar el impacto.

-¡Vortex Venti!- grito alguien, esa persona contrarresto el ataque del Devil Slayer, provocando que Ryhs chocara contra una casa destruyéndola

-¿Cómo fue posible?- se sorprendió la acompañante del chico

Los hombres comenzaron a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con dos siluetas.

-¡Joven Ryu! ¡Señorita Ania!-

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto la castaña menor acercándose rápidamente a los heridos

-¡Muchas gracias señorita! ¡Le agradecemos que nos allá salvado joven Ryu!-

El chico no les prestó atención, ya que miraba seriamente a la maga oji vino, tenía una extraña sensación de haberla visto antes, o solo tal vez la situación lo hacía sentirse así.

-Quien diría que entre estos insectos había alguien fuerte-

-Ania, quédate atrás me di- ordeno serio el oji jade

-Tu oponente seré yo- la mujer salto en dirección al Caelys mayor, cuando llego su pierna fue cubierta por agua y le dio una patada al chico.

Pero fue detenida fácilmente con una mano, Ryu ("_Natsu_") le agarro fuertemente la pierna y le dio un golpe con su puño envuelto en aire, que impacto poderosamente en la mujer lanzándola hasta una fuente.

- Sopla….. ¡Tornado de aire!- ataco de nuevo el oji gris con viento negro

-¡Canticum Ventus!- el castaño lanzo una gran onda de viento plateado, que desprendía un irritante chillido.

Su contrincante se tapó los oídos por el desagradable sonido, lo que ocasiono que dejara de atacar, entonces el aire se estrelló en él, haciendo que Ryhs terminara en el otro lado del pueblo.

-¡Bien hecho hermano!- grito feliz Ania por la victoria

-Esto todavía no acaba, ¡Arco del Demonio de Agua!- una enorme flecha azul fue dispara

-¡Air Cultris!- largas ráfagas de viento rompieron en pedazos el ataque, y lastimaron a Marie, llevándose también algunas casas.

-Los ha derrotado-

-Tenemos esperanzas de salvar al pueblo-

Iniciaron a murmurar los presentes sobre la gran fuerza que poseía el mayor de los Caelys, el oji jade se balanceo un poco y cayó de rodillas, si no existía un control total sobre esta magia de viento regularmente ocasionaba un fuerte desgaste.

-Onii-san usaste mucha energía en esos ataques- dijo preocupada Ania

-Supongo que no domino del todo bien esta magia, estoy agotado-

-Evita utilizar la "_Sylph Magic_" por ahora-

-Pero aún tenemos que seguir ayudando- replico molesto

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Recuerda que también se pelear!-

-¡No es el mejor momento para que lo hagas!-

-¡No importa!-

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Dejen de pelear!- grito serio el viejo

-Señorita, su hermano tiene razón, debe abstenerse a usar magia, lo que buscan ahora es a usted, y si la utiliza será como entregarse en bandeja de oro- reprendió el anciano

-Yo quiero ayudarlos…déjeme usar magia-

-¡De ninguna manera! le pido que deje de ser terca y entienda la situación-

Ania solo agacho la mirada, escondió sus ojos tristes, apretó sus puños fuertemente, no quería ser una inútil y menos en esta situación.

-¡Se acercan más enemigos!- advirtió una persona del grupo

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

-¡Manténganse alerta! ¡Y prepárense!-

-Necesitamos que te lleves lejos de aquí a la señorita- susurro el de mayor edad hacia Ryu ("_Natsu_")

-Déjenmelo a mí- el oji jade entendía a la perfección lo que harían los demás

Tomo de la mano a su hermana y la jalo, comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente del lugar, tenían que ocultarse, él repondría fuerzas para después ir en su apoyo, solo pedía que aguantaran lo suficiente para resguardar a Ania.

La fuerza con la que el joven apretaba su mano era suficiente, como para evitar que se soltara y regresara con los demás; la velocidad con la que corría era tanta que sus pies se dejaban llevar; la mirada era tan dura y seria que en el instante en que ella intentara oponerse quedaría intimidada.

El a pesar de estar cansado su prioridad era la de cuidarla, la chica se había convertido en su familia, su más grande tesoro y no dejaría que se la llevaran, aun si estuviera a punto de caer lucharía con tal de que ella estuviera sana y a su lado.

Algo le decía que no se detuviera, que corriera lo más lejos posible de ahí, volteo su mirada al escuchar un gran ruido, y vio que un grupo de al menos 4 personas los seguían.

Los invasores comenzaron a lanzar ataques de fuego y rayo, que lograba esquivar a pesar de las condiciones en las que estaba y en las que se encontraba el lugar. Ania empezó a cansarse, sentía que una extraña fuerza le robaba sus energías nublándole la vista, ocasionando que tropezara, y como iban por un pasillo inclinado hizo que ambos cayeran rodando.

Cuando dejaron de dar vueltas quedaron a cierta distancia, separados uno del otro, Ryu ("_Natsu_") termino con el brazo izquierdo atravesado con una varilla de acero, provocándole un quejido de dolor; Ania estaba inconsciente frente al castaño, lamentablemente no podía alcanzarla.

-¡Ania despierta! ¡Levántate por favor! ¡ANIA!- comenzó a gritar cuando observo que los magos estaban bastantes cercas, pero su hermana no reaccionaba

-Pero que belleza de chica- hablo uno del grupo

-Que mal que tengamos que eliminarla-

-¡Malditos aléjense de ella!- empezó a desesperarse el oji jade

-Tú no te metas- otro mago le lanzó un ataque de rayos, aun así el ahora mago de viento mantenía su mirada amenazadora

En ese instante un hombre del grupo agarro su espada dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho a la oji verdes.

-¡Detente!- gritaba molesto el joven, tenía que hacer algo, pero en su condición solo observar era lo que podía hacer.

Sin embargo una persona cubrió a la chica, terminando con la espada incrustada en su espalda, el hombre creo una gran bola de fuego causando que el grupo atacante retrocediera.

-¡ABUELO!- grito el Caelys mayor

El viejo Noé se había sacrificado para salvar a la castaña, mucha sangre comenzó a salir de su herida, aun jadeante tomo a la joven en sus brazos y se dirigió a soltar al oji jade, cuando logro hacerlo cayó al suelo muy adolorido.

-¡Viejo resiste!-

-Es…..estoy bien….no…te….preocupes….por mí-

-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo haga viejo idiota!?- las lágrimas querían asomarse de sus puntiagudos ojos.

Nuevamente el grupo de magos se acercó dispuesto a atacarlo por la espalda, pero rápidamente desenvaino su espada y con solo una blandida logro acabar con ellos.

El ruido de los arboles cercanos partirse despertó a la chica inconsciente, encontrándose a su hermano muy cansado y al anciano tirado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre.

-¡ANCIANO!- Ania se acercó rápidamente al abuelo moribundo

-Señorita…que bueno…..que se…..encuentra bien-

-¡Guarde silencio! ¡Sanare sus heridas inmediatamente!-

-No lo…..haga- dijo el débilmente

-Fue mi culpa no es así- el agua salada no tardo en asomarse por sus ojos verdes

-Yo soy la causante de todo esto, en este momento soy solo un estorbo-

-No…..diga…..eso señorita-

-Usted posee…..una gran fuerza…y…un hermoso….corazón- hablo muy apagadamente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba la mano de la "doncella"

-Ryu….muchacho prométeme…que nunca…..te…alejaras…de….su lado-

-Que…..siempre…..cuidaras de ella…..pase lo…..que pase- dijo el viejo listo para morir

-Lo prometo señor, en nombre de mis memorias no romperé su promesa- juro con una mirada seria, decidida y triste a la vez

-Cuídese mucho señorita….. Siempre…. la protegeremos… tal y …..como lo hicieron… sus padres-

-No lo hagas abuelo, por favor, no me dejen sola- lloraba intensamente la castaña

Después de esas palabras el anciano amplio su sonrisa….

-Usted no….esta sola…tiene al….joven Ryu…de su lado- menciono antes de cerrar sus ojos lentamente y dormir para siempre.

-Abuelo…. ¡AAAABUUUUUEEEEEELOOOOO!- en el instante en que grito una luz dorada empezó a emanar de su cuerpo.

-(¿¡Que es ese gran poder mágico!?)-

-¡Ania detente!- grito llamándola el castaño, sabía que eso llamaría la atención de todos, tenía que llevársela de ahí inmediatamente.

En eso una enorme flecha de rayos negros se impactó cercas de ellos, causando un gran desastre, que ocasiono una cortina de polvo, de la cual salió Ryu ("_Natsu_") cargando a su hermana menor entre sus brazos (estilo princesa) dormida.

-Objetivo a la vista, consigamos a la chica- hablo una joven de pelo rosado

-Excelente búsqueda Mizore- dijo tranquilamente un mago de ojos morados

-Tu no hiciste nada Dorian-

-¿¡Quién demonios son ustedes!?- interrumpio el castaño llamando la atención de los 2 jóvenes que tenía enfrente

-Nadie que te interese saber insecto- dijo molesta la oji miel

-(Ese sujeto se parece a Salamander)- pensó el rubio seriamente al ver el rostro del chico

-(Su rostro es parecido al igual que su voz….. ¿Sera verdad que aún sigue vivo? ¿O solo es una alucinación mía?)-

-Solo entréganos a la mujer, si lo haces te daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor- sonrió siniestramente Mizore

-Aunque de todas formas, si no desees dárnosla la llevaremos con nosotros- mención fríamente Dorian

-¡No se los permitiré! ¡Primero muerto antes que se lleven a mi hermana!- el castaño se lanzó contra los agresores, sosteniendo a la oji verdes en su espalda.

-Te dimos la oportunidad de no sufrir, ahora te arrepentirás….. ¡Torrente del Demonio de Trueno!- varios rayos negros salieron en dirección al oji jade que esquivo ágilmente

-¡Furia del Demonio de Fuego!- una enorme llamarada lanzo a Ryu ("_Natsu"_) hacia un edificio, a pesar del impacto Ania seguía ilesa, su hermano la había protegido bastante bien con su cuerpo, terminando por tener todo el daño.

-Te lo dijimos-

-Es tu última oportunidad-

-Jeje, ni crean que se la llevaran- hablo seriamente con una mirada dura

-Qué pena- Mizore ataco al ex-mago de fuego con una patada, que logro evitar nuevamente, pero no conto con que el Devil Slayer de Fuego llegara por detrás y le quitara a la Caelys menor, para después atacarlo con una espada de fuego.

-¡Te tenemos doncella!- dijo felizmente la peli rosa

-¡Aniaaaa! ¡Malditos aléjense de mi hermana! ¡Aniaaa!-

-Cállate de una buena vez- una cadena de rayos inmovilizo al castaño haciéndolo caer

-Vámonos de aquí, hemos acabado con nuestra misión-

-No los dejare- susurro enojado el joven herido

-¡No se los permitiré!- grito con fuerza mientras rompía las cadenas de rayos, sorprendiendo a los magos de Demon

-(Sé que esto no lo soportare mucho tiempo…..pero debo hacerlo)- Ryu ("_Natsu_") agarro su espada y la clavo en el suelo, desprendiendo enormes y salvajes ventiscas color plateadas, justo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos jade se volvían plateados, con unas marcas que aparecían en todo su cuerpo de igual color.

-¿Qué le está sucediendo?- se preguntaban espantados ambos enemigos

Su espada se volvió más grande envuelta en pequeñas ráfagas envolviéndola.

-Transformación completa: "Eques Sylph" (caballero silfo)- menciono con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos

Ninguno salía de su impresión, tanto que ni siquiera notaron cuando el castaño les había quitado a la "doncella".

-No te dejare…. ¡Furia del Demonio de Trueno!- el poderoso vórtice de rayos fue detenido por una especie de esfera de viento que cubría al par de hermanos.

-"Aer Pila"- susurro secamente

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Me toca a mí…. Incinera… ¡Onda de Fuego!-

-"Air Cultris"- las navajas de viento destrozaron como si nada la bola de fuego, como llevaba gran fuerza también afecto a los 2 magos enemigos

-Todo acabo- susurro con cierto cansancio, pronto se quedaría sin magia

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto una voz sin sentimientos, que justamente acababa de llegar

El joven no se movió de su lugar, sabía que esa persona estaba a un nivel completamente distinto al de los anteriores, no ganaría esta batalla en su estado, solo quedaba escapar de ahí inmediatamente.

-Déjame decirte que esta vez nadie te ayudara a escapar, ya que no queda nadie más que ustedes dos- volvió a hablar el peli blanco

-No será necesario-

-Siempre y cuando estén a salvo, no necesito que vengan- el tono frio y seco era el mismo

-No seas incompetente, ¿De verdad crees que lograron huir?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Creyeron que volverían a escapar como hace 10 años, tuve que encargarme de ellos para que no lo hicieran nuevamente-

-¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto muy enojado el oji plateados

-Eres idiota o no me quieres entender…..todos sus amigos están muertos- dijo Seiren sin interés.

-¡Mientes! ... ¡Todos están a salvo!- grito apretando más fuerte a su hermana inconsciente

-¿Por qué mentiría?, puedes ir a verlo con tus propios ojos-

-Te propongo un trato, veo que eres fuerte, dame a la "doncella" y permitiré que te nos unas-

-¡Déjate de bromas!-

-(Necesito huir con ella, mi cuerpo ya no soportara mucho tiempo)-

-Está bien, no aceptaste así que muere- el oji morados se acercó rápidamente a Ryu ("_Natsu_") dispuesto a atacarlo con su espada, pero una enorme corriente de aire se hizo presente, el caballero infernal cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió nuevamente ya no se encontraban los Caelys.

-Maldición….escaparon, al parecer están lejos de aquí, no siento ninguna presencia mágica dentro del rango de los 3 kilómetros, al menos ya conozco a mi futura "ama"-

.

.

(Montañas cercas del monte Hakobe)

.

.

En una cueva que pertenecía a una montaña cubierta de nieve, se encontraba una castaña de pelo largo inconsciente y un joven de ojos jade muy malherido.

-Maldición tuve que usar la "Lorem Spatium" para evitar que nos atraparan-

-Fue suerte que con el poco poder mágico que me quedaba funcionara y nos mandara lejos de ahí-

-Maldición….como duele el cuerpo después de la transformación- se quejaba el mago de viento

-¿Cómo le diré a Ania que solo quedamos nosotros?-

Durante el escape pudo observar a toda la gente del pueblo siendo asesinada cruelmente frente a los ojos de sus seres queridos, se sentía impotente al solo ser un espectador fugaz de ese escenario, pero su condición solo había logrado que se salvaran ellos dos.

-Además… ¿Por qué siento que esos rostros los había visto antes?- cuando termino de decir eso una punzada dolorosa se hizo presente en su cabeza.

Imágenes de un lugar quemándose, escombros por doquier, el cuerpo muerto de una chica rubia…..un fuerte rugido de una criatura con extensas alas escamosas.

El olor del humo, el sonido de los gritos de pelea, la sensación de perder a un ser querido, la visión del caos, el sabor en su boca de la sangre.

¿Tan mala había sido su vida como para tener esos malos recuerdos? Si ese era el caso tenía que ser fuerte para su hermana.

El dolor de todas sus heridas termino por provocar que su cuerpo cayera, sentía como si le clavaran una y otra vez espadas en su cuerpo mientras este era quemado.

Antes de caer inconsciente escucho la dulce voz de una mujer que lo llamaba.

-_Vamos a una misión *****_-

_-¡Aye Sir!- _

Esa última palabra que menciono la chica no la había logrado captar, esas voces que pasaron por su mente sonaban cálidas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto para después dormirse en el frio suelo del lugar

.

.

.

.

-Su escritora intento redactar lo mejor que pudo este capítulo, creo que repetí muchas veces algunas palabras, pero hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance- habla Tsukiyo acostada en la cama

-Muchos creerán que Ryu ("Natsu") comenzara a recordar…..pero no es así, por ahora solo tendrá leves fragmentos de su pasado- sigue con la explicación Mizuki

-También de una vez daré spoiler XD que habrá un tipo "cruzamiento"-

-Explícalo mejor mujer e_e-

-A lo que me refiero es que existirá un episodio donde tanto como Lucy y los hermanos Caelys estén en el mismo lugar, pero de ahí ya no diré más XD-

-Para los que pensaron que se encontrarían Natsu y la maga de espíritus estelares pues…..LOS TORLLEAMOS XD-

-¡Agradecemos todo su apoyo que tuvimos en este mes! ¡Esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo el siguiente año hasta que demos por terminado este proyecto! X3

-Bien, comencemos a contestar reviews Tsukiyo-

-¡A la orden capitana!..." **Ai Kimura**": Bueno la magia que usa nuestro por ahora Ryu es magia antigua de origen silfo, eso lo explicare después de los reviews, y perdona pero aun no es momento para que se vean, todavía faltan muchas cosas por la que ese par tenga que vivir para después encontrarse con Fairy Tail, saludos ;D, jajajajaja XD tranquila-

-"**Yopi**": Tu eres un malote ewe, ¿Asi que te gusta el spoiler? ewe, por supuesto que cuando recuerde peleara estilo Fairy XD-

-"**BennuKagaho**": Hubo sangre…pero de inocentes, teníamos que añadirle drama, mucho drama, jejeje hice lo mejor que pude para poder hacerlo, mi propósito para año nuevo será mejorar :D y planeo cumplirlo, para que ya no apeste tanto con mis redacciones D: -

-"**Inner Light Shikinami**": Aquiiiiiiiiiii estaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gracias por tu review :3-

-"**Mori Summer**": Es normal que Lucy no la tenga tan fácil y menos con una "rival" XD, bueno si te digo será spoiler, pero te diré que cuando recuerde Natsu estará entre la espada y la pared, aun así seguirá prefiriendo a su hermana-

-"**TheDarckAngel**": Jeje esperamos que haya sido de tu agrado X3-

-"**DiiZfeL**": X3 que bien que hayas aceptado el cambio XD, claro que la combinara después, recordemos que el viento hace más fuerte al fuego, esa explicación será debajo de los reviews, saludos-

-"**yayadragneelchan**": Como has leído, "_Natsu_" protege a su hermana aún más que su vida, que bueno que te guste X3, saludos yaya-chan –

-"**Gialeslie**": jajajaja exacto la ira de una mujer es todo una catástrofe XD, el tiempo que lleva conviviendo con ella han hecho que aprenda a las malas XP, pues Fairy no se vio involucrado solo se mantendrá al margen, y si nos llegan más ideas extenderemos capítulos pero no el fic XD, si Mizuki hace un buen trabajo de apoyo moral lo haremos mejor-

- ¬_¬ también pon de tu parte….."**blood-kun**": el ya no tiene el tatuaje porque desapareció con el último ataque de Yami, no sabemos si se nos da escribir acción (creo que somos mejores con el drama XD) pero espero que nuestros esfuerzos para todos ustedes no hayan sido en vano-

-"**Larekin1**": ¿Quien decía que conté todo? X3, soy tan troll XD jajajaja si creiste que Demon Fang se llevaría a Ania, no fue así X3, otra malota ewe-

-"**Heero Root**": Que bueno volver a leerte Heero, tú también quieres spoiler ewe malote ewe, está bien te diré que si lo reconocerá aun así, que bien que te hayamos dejado así O_o, gracias y saludos.

.

.

.

.

Silfo o sílfide: Son espíritus del aire, seres elementales del viento, estas criaturas también son conocidas como hadas del aire, son capaces de hacerse invisibles, pueden levitar e invocar seres elementales de aire (son fuerzas de la naturaleza).

Magia Silfo: Hace mucho tiempo, en la época de los grandes dragones estas criaturas eran tímidas pero amigables, a pesar de su gran poder, como vieron que los humanos eran perseguidos y sometidos por poderosos seres decidieron brindarle su magia enseñándoles el control directo sobre el viento en la naturaleza, así como poder invocar a los seres elementales, pero las guerras por territorio y poder ocasionaron que estas desconfiaran de las personas, haciendo se escondieran de ellas, así es como se fue perdiendo, ya que ellas solo pueden enseñar esa magia, ningún ser humano puede ser capaz de transmitirla.

Su magia consiste en el manejo y manipulación directa del aire, pueden crear desde enormes torbellinos que arrasen con todo a su paso hasta navajas delgadas de viento cortante, también pueden invocar seres elementales que se convierten en sus guardianes, la transformación del caballero silfo consiste en volverse uno con el viento, teniendo una conexión directa con el aire y con los silfos obteniendo un mayor poder mágico (seria como la dragón forcé en los dragonslayer), por lo que su cuerpo también puede volverse hecho de aire (como el de Juvia que es de agua).

Si no hay un control completo sobre esta magia puede llegar a ser muy agotadora y peligrosa ya que perdería el manejo del elemento ocasionando destrucción; pero si se sabe trabajar con ella ya no hay tanto desgaste como en las demás magias logrando un mayor rendimiento en la pelea.

Este tipo de magos debe llevar una lanza o espada, que es como el signo de ser portadores de esta magia, también es un gran arma que solo es forjada y brindada por los mismos silfos, brindando protección a su portador.

*SALUDOS*


	19. Cambios

En una habitación color crema y un sillón en cada pared color café, se hallaba sentada una joven de pelo gris (plateado) de ojos morados escribiendo en una computadora.

-Hola :D, me da gusto volverlos a ver- habla la chica con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios

-Tal vez no me recuerden, así que me presentare nuevamente, mi nombre es Satsuki, espero que nos llevemos bien- hace una reverencia ante los lectores

-Sé que me preguntaran que hago yo aquí invadiendo y donde estará el dúo de siempre- *suspira cansada*

-Bueno ahí se encuentran- *señala a una peli negra tirada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor, y a una peli blanca con sus ojos en forma de espiral además de estar levemente sonrojada, que al igual que la chica anterior esta acostada*

-Es una historia muy larga, pero bah yo se las resumiré rápidamente- *se aclara la garganta* - Tsukiyo comió bastantes dulces y postres, por lo que termino con un horrible dolor de estómago; la estúpida de Mizuki debió alcohol (se supone que las tres no bebemos ¬_¬) por lo que actualmente se encuentra borracha e inconsciente, ¿Alguna duda?-

-Así que esta vez me toco a mi suplantarlas n.n, espero que no sea una molestia y ser de su agrado, además que al final de los reviews daré un aviso ;D-

-Sin más que decir…..¡COMENCEMOS!-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DEL TROLLERO EXPERTO HIRO MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Maldición….escaparon, al parecer están lejos de aquí, no siento ninguna presencia mágica dentro del rango de los 3 kilómetros, al menos ya conozco a mi futura "ama"-_

_-¿Cómo le diré a Ania que solo quedamos nosotros?-_

_Imágenes de un lugar quemándose, escombros por doquier, el cuerpo muerto de una chica rubia…..un fuerte rugido de una criatura con extensas alas escamosas._

_Antes de caer inconsciente escucho la dulce voz de una mujer que lo llamaba._

_-Vamos a una misión *****-_

_-¡Aye Sir!- _

_Esa última palabra que menciono la chica no la había logrado captar, esas voces que pasaron por su mente sonaban cálidas._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto para después dormirse en el frio suelo del lugar_

.

.

.

.

"_**CAMBIOS"**_

.

.

.

.

Una fría y pequeña brisa viajera que pasaba por ahí, acaricio la suave piel de una joven castaña, provocándole un escalofrió, abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose en un lugar rocoso con muy poca luz, en un inicio se confundió al estar ahí, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

Su mente se aclaró en el momento en que recordó la invasión del pueblo por parte de un gremio oscuro, el inminente exterminio ejecutado contra la indefensa gente hicieron que la chica se sintiera furiosa, se abrazó a si misma buscando calor y paz, pero sin que lo notara su pelo se volvía cada vez más negro al igual que sus ojos verdes cambiaban a uno rojo sangre, misteriosas marcas doradas en su rostro y brazos en forma de grietas se hacían presentes…_**DESTRUCCIÓN**_, era lo que su alma demanda.

-Duele…- se quejó una voz agotada, que se abrió paso en los pensamientos de Ania rompiendo la oscura apariencia, regresándola a la normalidad.

-¿Onii-san? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto temerosa

Busco con la mirada el lugar de donde había provenido el exclamo de dolor, camino lentamente hasta que visualizo a un joven que gravemente herido con una respiración pesada.

-¡Ryu-nii!- se acercó rápidamente a revisar el estado de su "familiar", su situación era caótica, múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, un agujero en su brazo izquierdo y varios músculos desgarrados….

-¿¡Usaste el "Eques Shylph"!?- tan difícil fueron las peleas que tuvo que usar la transformación, quería respuestas, pero no escucho nada que proviniera de su hermano. Se apresuró a curarlo, el utilizar ese poder implicaba grave degaste físico y mágico, por eso en situaciones de peligro mortal debía de usarcé.

Primero se encargó de relajar y sanar los músculos heridos, después curo las heridas graves y superficiales del cuerpo, para terminar por recuperación de poder mágico; rompió un pedazo de su blusa color crema para vendar el brazo herido.

Cuando termino suspiro aliviada por haber logrado estabilizar a Ryu ("_Natsu_"), se colocó a un lado del chico y velo por su salud.

.

.

Curiosos rayos de luz invadieron la fría y lúgubre cueva, llenándola de calidez e iluminación, pudo haber sido un amanecer tranquilo, pero…

-¡Detente!- grito espantado un castaño que recién despertaba, sus ojos se veían temerosos junto con su rostro adornado de inquietud.

-¿Qué sucede onii-san?- pregunto perezosamente la oji verdes

El chico volteo a ver a su hermana y no dudo en ir la a abrazar contra su pecho desesperadamente.

-Ry….Ry…Ryu-nii…..no me…dejas….respirar- el aire comenzaba a agotarse en sus pulmones, afortunadamente el oji jade lo noto y suavizo el agarre

-Qué bueno que estas bien- susurro melancólicamente

-No te preocupes por mí, ¿Cómo te sientes hermano?- la chica correspondió el abrazo en el que aún se encontraba apresada

-Mejor…gracias por haberme curado-

-Tú me has protegido muchas veces, es lo menos que pude hacer-

Finalmente se soltaron, el joven observo atentamente cada parte del cuerpo de su hermana (no sean pervertidos ewe), quería cerciorarse de que en verdad estuviera sana y salva (ya vieron que eran buenas sus intenciones ewe, yo sé que muchos mal pensaron XD).

-Ryu-nii… ¿Qué tanto me ves?- una gotita estilo anime cayo por su nuca ante las miradas serias del Caelys mayor

-*suspiro* Nada, simplemente rectificaba que estuvieras bien-

-Ya veo n.n (*por un momento parecía un perro buscando algo*)-

Poco después de haber cruzado esas palabras todo termino en un silencio, él no sabía si era buen momento para decirle sobre la situación actual que vivían, ella quería saber muchas cosas que la tenían preocupada.

-Nee Onii-san….. ¿Para qué usaste el "Eques Shylph"?- la castaña tomo la iniciativa de la platica

-¿Cómo sabes que lo utilice?-

-No soy idiota Ryu-

-¿Es necesario que lo diga?-

-Si lo es, tengo muchas preguntas para ti-

-Prométeme que te mantendrás fuerte a pesar de lo que diga- las palabras de Ryu ("_Natsu_") sonaron serias, era grave lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¿Por qué lo dices?- eso no era nada bueno

-¡Tu solo hazlo!- grito con su cabeza agachada, quería esconder su triste mirada de la chica, e intentaba controlar su enojo apretando fuertemente los puños

-Esta…bien- le impacto esa manera de hablar del joven, nunca lo había visto de esa manera

-Te diré sencillamente lo que pasa- un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, intento tranquilizarse para que pudiera decirlo

-Todos…..todos los del pueblo….*Suspiro*…..están muertos-

Tan solo unas cuantas palabras hicieron que su vida se sintiera destruida

-Es mentira verdad- susurro Ania mientras se levantaba por el asombro

-Yo también quisiera pensar eso-

-¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Dime que es lo que en realidad paso!-

-¡No quiero mentirte Ania! ¡Lo que te dije es cierto!-

-¡No te creeré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos!-

-¡Por favor Ania! ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes por ellos!-

-¡MENTIROSO!- su grito dejo consternado al castaño mayor

-¡DEJA DE INVENTAR COSAS ESTUPIDO MENTIROSO!- la menor no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el enojo y la culpa la habían cegado por un instante

La oración recitada por la oji verdes hirió el corazón del ex-mago de fuego, que ella lo acusara injustamente le dolió bastante, no podía creer que Ania le dijera prácticamente que no confiaba en él.

La "doncella" no soporto estar más ahí y se retiró llorando, corrió lejos del chico oji jade, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y por las terribles palabras que le había gritado a Ryu ("_Natsu_"), todo en su mente era un desorden.

Odio

Culpa

Miedo

Tristeza

Confusión

Soledad

Sentimientos encontrados que rondaban por su cabeza, la joven no sabía en qué dirección iba o por donde se encontraba, huir de todo era lo que deseaba poder hacer, no se percató que ya había salido de la cueva estando presente ante una ventisca de nieve que azotaba las montañas, seguía corriendo pero resbalo con la espesa nieve, causando que cayera por una enorme inclinación que terminaba en una caída de seis metros hasta llegar a un montículo de hielo

-¡ANIA!- escucho la preocupada voz del castaño

Lo vio acercarse rápidamente a donde ella había caído

-¡Resiste Ania!- estaba desesperado, las bajas temperaturas y el estado mental de la chica eran malos para su salud

No pudo aguantar el cansancio y cerro pesadamente sus parpados agotados

.

.

En el momento en que la menor de los Caelys le había gritado se había sentido terrible, cuando vio que se alejaba se preocupó y la siguió, no le importaba lo que anteriormente sucedió, noto como parecía querer huir de todo, en el instante en que salieron del lugar donde se resguardaban observo que a este paso la chica terminaría perdiéndose o lastimándose.

-¡Ania!- le gritaba con todo el aire que sus pulmones le brindaban, pero no obtenía respuesta

La chica dio mal una pisada y se resbalo entre la blanca capa que cubría a la montaña, actuó rápido bajando con cuidado el tramo por donde había caído la castaña observando como esta termino en un montón de nieve junta

-¡ANIA!- acercándose rápidamente aun si el ambiente era difícil no la dejaría sola, se lo había prometido al anciano y a si mismo

-¡Resiste Ania!- saco a la chica que estaba en lo más profundo del montículo

El viento inicio a moverse con mayor rapidez, para evitar que su hermana enfermara se despojó de su gabardina de cuero, cargo en su espalda a la "doncella" e intento cubrir a ambos con la prenda, afortunadamente pudo lograr su cometido así que decidió que lo mejor era regresar al lugar donde estaban, solo hasta que cesara la ventisca.

-Lo siento Ryu-nii- hablo de repente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Siempre estas cuidándome y yo en vez de agradecértelo termine diciéndote cosas horribles-

-Ja pudiste haberme dicho cosas peores-

-Es enserio hermano, lamento ser una carga para ti…..y haberla sido para ellos-

-Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no lo eres, tú me salvaste la vida y la de ellos muchas veces-

-Pero…gracias-

.

.

(Bosque Scholfie)

.

.

Una rubia junto a un gato azulado se dirijan rápidamente por un sendero lleno de árboles, algo le decía que pronto vería a su amigo de cabellera rosada, con esas palabras retumbando en su mente y corazón se encaminaban al pueblo del que escucho, solo un poco más.

Cuando termino el camino se sorprendió al ver el lugar destrozado lleno de humo, escombros y sangre.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto espantado el exceed

-¡Apresurémonos Happy!-

Recorrieron cada parte del poblado, pero a donde fueran era lo mismo, buscaban alguna melena llamativa rosada o al menos sobrevivientes.

-¡Hay alguien aquí!- gritaba preocupada

-Luuccccyyyyyy-

-¿Qué sucede Happy?-

-¡Encontré a alguien que nos puede explicar!, sin embargo solo aguantara poco tiempo- dijo con sus ojitos llorosos

-Llévame con el-

.

.

-¡Señor!- Exclamaron ambos miembros de Fairy Tail aun joven con una herida en el costado que no paraba de sangrar

-¡Resista por favor!- pidió la maga rubia al sujeto que se encontraba recostado en el árbol

-jejeje nunca creí….que al final…..conociera a…..una chica…..tan linda…..después de…..la señorita- sonrió irónicamente

-Deje de bromar que no es momento para eso-

-Ya no tengo…..mucho *mueca de dolor* tiempo-

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

-Un gremio oscuro…magos y asesinos…..mataron a todos…querían a nuestra…..señorita- *Tose mucha sangre*

-¿Nuestra señorita?-

-Bella mujer…¿No encontró…..alguna hermosa….doncella de pelo castaño….y ojos verdes?-

-No vi ninguna ¿Y tú Happy?-

El exceed azul negó con su cabecita ante la pregunta de su amiga de ojos chocolates

-Qué bueno *mueca de dolor*…espero que….el joven Ryu se….la haya llevado de…aquí- *Tose más sangre*

-Puedes hacerme…una última pregunta-

-*Suspira* ¿Ha visto por aquí algún chico de cabello rosa y ojos jade?-

-Claro que si- dice sorprendido por la descripción que había dado la chica presente

-¡Escuchaste Happy! ¡Por aquí se encuentra Natsu!- hablo feliz la Heartfilia

-(*Así que en realidad se llama Natsu el joven Ryu*)- pensaba un poco triste el desconocido, las pocas veces que entablo una conversación con el mago sylph le agrado mucho, sentía leve lastima hacia la castaña…..el "hermano" de la joven tenía una familia que lo quería y estaba buscándolo.

-¿Dónde lo podemos encontrar?-

-Sobre eso…*tose sangre*….cuida….do…..señorita rubia….proteger…a la doncella- cerro sus ojos lentamente, pero antes de hacerlo en la persona que estaba frente a él visualizo a la Caelys menor, siempre la observo desde lejos, se había enamorado de la chica a pesar de las escasas ocasiones en las estuvo con su compañía.

-¡Hey despierta! ¡Debe haber gente que te necesita! ¡Quiero saber dónde está Natsu!- decía llorando Lucy, eran lagrimas dedicadas para el muchacho que recientemente había caído y para el dragonslayer que amaba.

.

.

Estuvieron en el destruido pueblo otras 3 horas buscando más gente, buscaron por todos lados, pero ya nadie quedaba con vida; se ajustó la bufanda blanca en su cuello, se lamentaba por no haberse apurado junto con no evitar la muerte del joven.

-Sera mejor regresar a Magnolia Happy…-

-¡Pero que belleza tenemos aquí!- hablaron 3 magos misteriosos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Preciosas mejor deja las preguntas para después, ven acompáñanos, hay que divertirnos un poco- dijo mientras peligrosamente se acercaba uno a la rubia, pero alguien le aventó una piedra en la cabeza al desconocido

-¡Dejen en paz a Lucy!- grito el gato azul con su cola esponjada y con una patita sosteniendo una varita de madera

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, un pájaro azul parlante-

-¡No soy un pájaro! ¡Soy un gato!-

-¡Dejen de molestar a Happy! ¡Sera que nos marchemos ahora!- justamente cuando se daba la vuelta dispuesta a dejar a los 3 patanes, uno le sostuvo la muñeca fuertemente y la arrincono a una pared

-El avecita se puede ir hermosa, pero tú te quedas a hacernos compañía- tomo con la mano libre el rostro de la Heartfilia para que lo viera a los ojos

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Miren chicos! ¡La rubiecita es salvaje!-

-¡Tú lo pediste!- Lucy le dio una patada al mago en la entrepierna haciendo que este la soltara, y aprovecho para darle una ¡Lucy Kick! Dejándolo inconsciente

-¡Como te atreves pe**a!- los otros 2 se lanzaron contra la maga de Fairy Tail

-¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado! ¡Taurus!- un brillo salió de la llave dorada mostrando a una vaca con una enorme hacha en sus manos

-¡Pervertidos dejen el maravilloso cuerpo de Lucy-san!- hablo el espíritu atacando al par de magos dejándolos fuera de combate

-Buen trabajo Taurus-

-Lucy-san tu cuerpo perfecto no debería de ser tocado tan deliberadamente- unos extraños corazones aparecían en lugar de los ojos en la vaca parlante

-Hai Hai, mejor regresa- el ser celestial desapareció después de esas palabras

-¡Lucyyyyyy! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el exceed preocupado

-No te preocupes Happy, estoy bien y en una sola pieza-

-Además Happy será mejor ver quiénes son estos aprovechados-

La maga de espíritus estelares se acercó cuidadosamente al trio inconsciente de magos, y vio la marca de un extraño colmillo en sus ropas.

-Son de "Demon Fang"- susurro impresionada la chica….. ¿Qué rayos hacían esos hijos de pu*a ahí?

-Lucy…Reacciona Lucy- decía Happy moviendo el brazo de la rubia

-Happy tenemos que irnos inmediatamente e informarle al maestro lo que encontramos-

-¡Aye Sir!-

El dúo de Fairy Tail partió rápidamente antes que más magos del gremio oscuro aparecieran, estarían en problemas si terminaban encontrándose con _ellos_

En el techo de una casa destruida Dorian el "Devil Slayer de Fuego", observaba como se retiraban ambos miembros del gremio legal, desde que la chica había pisado un pie en ese lugar la vio, pero quiso seguirla para despejar las dudas que tenía…..Tal vez ese tal Ryu de verdad era el desaparecido Salamander, pensaba el rubio.

¿Demon Fang ya sabía que ahí se encontraba Natsu? ¿O acaso solo buscaban a la "señorita" de la que hablo el joven antes de morir? Y si estuvo de verdad en ese pueblo el peli rosado ¿Dónde estaba ahora?; esas y más preguntas comenzó a formularse la mujer de ojos chocolates.

Las cosas en definitiva se estaban tornando extrañas y llenas de dudas.

.

.

(En Shirotsume)

.

.

En el cuartel general del gremio oscuro "Garra Demoniaca", dentro de un enorme salón con antorchas y una mesa en medio de la espaciosa habitación se hallaban sentados 4 personas, todos ellos formaban "Los demonios de Estix".

-¿Así que encontraste a la "Doncella sagrada"? contesta Seiren- exigió una mujer de cabellos rojos

-Por supuesto Nemesis-sama – contesto fríamente el susodicho

-¡Dejaste que escapara nuevamente estúpido! ¡Sabes todo el poder que se puede obtener de ella y permitiste que huyera!- grito con furia el codicioso Yami

-Bueno guapo, al menos mi primor ya sabe cómo es la chica, eso es ganancia- hablo quitándole la importancia la seductora peli plateada

-¡No es suficiente! ¡Ese poder es igual o posiblemente aun mayor al de Zeref! ¡No podemos permitir perder tal cosa Lidia!-

-Se paciente cariñito, aprende de Neme-san que incluso está ahorita controlada-

-No hables si me conocieras demonio de la lujuria- dijo en tono siniestro la oji naranja

-ya tranquilos todos entonces, comenzaremos la búsqueda de la doncella junto con la de Salamander-

-Mujer demonio no sirves para nada, aun no encuentras al mago…..patética- el oji morados quería presionar a su compañera

-Corazón…no perdona…caballero infernal haz bien tu trabajo y después me reclamas que lo tuyo es aún más importante que mi trabajo-

-¡Dejen de discutir! ¡Busque por todos los pueblos más desconocidos de todo Fiore a la "doncella sagrada"! ¡Y desháganse de Salamander junto con todo aquel que se interponga!-

-¡Tráiganme a la chica! ¡Es una orden que deberán cumplir sin fallas!-

El sonido de un puño golpeando la mesa llamo la atención de todos.

-Yami…solo porque tu quisiste dirigir todo este proyecto no te hace tener un control sobre nosotros, aprende tu lugar demonio de la codicia, que si quieres enfrentarme a mí, el pecado de la ira estaré dispuesta a pelear hasta recuerdes tu estado- reto la maga oscura

-Neme-san deja al maldito, tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer linda- hablo Lidia acercándose para intentar calmarla

-Mujer demonio no me toques con tus asquerosas manos-

-Ay que delicada "Espíritu sangriento"-

-¡Aquí termina la sesión!...espero resultados- el mago de ojos dorados

-(No dejare que tu toques a mi "dueña", te estaré vigilando "amo oscuro")- pensó el peli blanco antes de abandonar el lugar

.

.

(Montañas cercas del monte Hakobe)

.

.

La nevada llego a su fin permitiendo a los hermanos Caelys abandonar la cueva y dirigirse en dirección desconocida.

-¿Qué haremos ahora onii-san?-

-mmmmmm buena pregunta…no tengo ni la más remota idea- hablo mientras se rascaba su cabeza despreocupadamente

-¡Torpe! Ryu-nii idiota- comenzó a reclamarle a la oji verdes mientras golpeaba a su hermano mayor con sus puños (cómicamente)

-Quieta Ania, no sé qué nos depara de aquí, pero tengo algo seguro…*sonríe*….y es que nunca me alejare de tu lado, siempre permaneceré contigo- *toma la suave mano de la castaña apretándola fuertemente sin lastimarla…..de manera para que ella entendiera que no la dejaría*

-Gracias hermano- *corresponde el apretón con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas*

-Bien…. ¡Dirijámonos a nuestra nueva aventura!- grito emocionado el ex-peli rosado

Ambos sabían que si se lamentaban las pérdidas de Scholfie no lograrían avanzar como ellos hubieran querido verlos, superarían el pasado y alcanzarían un buen futuro, es lo que el par quería lograr, saldrían adelante los dos juntos sin separarse nunca, la promesa que hicieron en el escenario blanco y puro la cumplirían…es lo que ellos querían…pero obstáculos destruirían ese sueño que se volvería efímero, terminando cada vez más lejano obtenerlo.

.

.

.

.

-Como verán ya comienzan las verdaderas aventuras del dúo castaño y qué más puedo decir…etto….etto…..no pues no se me ocurre nada :P- se sonroja nerviosamente la peli plateado

-Comenzare a contestar reviews mejor ;D, así resuelvo dudas y aclaro muchas cosas- dice Satsuki feliz

-"**Mori Summer**": Jajajajaja ya sabemos trollear X3, si se dará cuenta, ya que a pesar del tiempo sin haberlo visto y como fue alguna vez la persona más cercana a Natsu lo reconocerá rápido, pues si se lo merecia con lo que le hizo :3, saludos :D-

-"**BennuKagaho**": XD jajajaja no, claro que no es una zampakutou DX, la alocada inspiración y Mizuki se les ocurrió eso o/o, ¿enserio? Kyaaa amo a byakuya X3 pero no quiero copiar su forma de ser, esperamos (me refiero a las 3) que te hayas pasado bien e festejo :3-

-"**DiiZfeL**": X3 que bueno que te haya gustado la idea :D, también esperamos que te vaya bien este año y que seas muy feliz :P-

-"**Gialeslie**": muajajajaja somos geniales….aunque ahorita yo este de colada aquí XD, será paulatinamente cuando los vuelva a ver y lo que le falte será de sopetón en un momento de peligro XP, saludos :D-

-"**DarkDragnnel**": ¡Yeah nuevo lector! X3, gracias por tu apoyo, por supuesto que nos esforzaremos :P, bueno en si ellas se esforzaran yo vendré muy pocas veces XD, saludos

"SALUDOS ESPECIALES a mi amiga Mizuki Duki-chan que es todo una loquisha X3 jajajaja, espero que nos volvamos grandes amigas Mizuki-chan (no es la Mizuki que aparece aquí, es otra, la Mizuki de aquí es de mi imaginación)"

.

.

.

.

ANUNCIO:

Tenemos la idea de un nuevo fic, el cual yo _**Tsukiyo-san **_trabajare en conjunto con la escritora _**Mizuki Duki-chan**_ para hacerlo, se llamara "_**Problema Tsundere**_", un fic NALU con alguna que otra pareja colada XD, en el cual Lucy será la Tsundere principal, hermana menor de Laxus; Natsu un chico divertido y alegre, capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela preparatoria Fairy Tail, integrante del grupo "Dragon Slayer", que son 7 destacados deportistas, se interesa por nuestra tsundere chica…¿Lograra conquistar su duro corazón?

Que opinan contamos con su apoyo, tendrá comedia, humor y romance (¡VIVA EL NALU!)

*SALUDOS*


	20. Caminos separados

-¡Bienvenidos! :D, estamos de regreso ya mejor de lo que estábamos XD, pero es que mi debilidad por los postres me obligaron, ellos estaban ahí provocándome, incitando mi débil mente a comérmelos-

-Ay Tsukiyo, no tienes remedio ¬_¬…..*punzada de dolor en la cabeza*…..como me duele la cabeza; estúpida borrachera, estúpida cruda, estúpido alcohol- y entre más maldiciones lanza la peli blanca

-Tranquila Mizuki, si sigues así te va a aumentar el dolor ewe, te lo dije, "Mizuki no bebas, recuerda lo que dicen las chicas"….."El alcohol no es sano"…..jajajajaja-

-No te burles de mi e_e, al menos yo no terminare gorda-

-o_o…*se va a una esquina a llorar*….no me importa, yo los amo y ellos a mí TT-TT-

-Mejor iniciemos antes que quiera golpearte para calmarme ¬_¬ -

-¡Agresiva!... ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus descuidos!-

-Bien ya deja tu dramita e_e-

-Okey u.u (pero a mí me gusta hacerlo)-

-¡INICIEMOS!-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-¿Qué haremos ahora onii-san?-_

_-mmmmmm buena pregunta…no tengo ni la más remota idea- hablo mientras se rascaba su cabeza despreocupadamente _

_-Bien…. ¡Dirijámonos a nuestra nueva aventura!- grito emocionado el ex-peli rosado_

.

.

.

.

"_**CAMINOS SEPARADOS"**_

.

.

.

.

En Fairy Tail todo transcurría silenciosamente, el gremio se encontraba casi vacío, aunque dentro de muy poco llegarían la mayoría de los integrantes, ya habían pasado 9 días desde que se dio la noticia sobre la posible existencia con vida de su peli rosado amigo.

Las puertas se estaban abriendo continuamente, los magos que salieron en búsqueda del dragonslayer regresaban desanimados, no encontraban nada ni si quiera un pequeño indicio de su paradero, si estaba bien entonces la tierra se lo había tragado.

Cada uno llevaba sus reportes al maestro, le explicaban todas las complicaciones que tuvieron pero ninguno traía buenas noticias. Se empezaron a frustrar más, si realmente vivía el chico entonces porque no estaba de vuelta. Ya casi todos estaban completos, faltaban escasamente 4 personas para que vieran si solo fue coincidencia la descripción o en realidad había esperanzas.

Mientras los esperaban se dispusieron a comer, platicaron y descansaron, las puertas finalmente dejo ver a dos sombras, se trataban de Juvia y Gray que venían de "Old Fort", la presencia molesta del alquimista transmitió temor a casi todos, el tampoco logro nada.

Bien si Lucy y Happy traían lo mismo que los demás entonces desistirían.

Esta vez las puertas fueron azotadas, la Heartfilia finalmente regreso, se le veía agotada…curioso…. No saludo a nadie y fue al despacho del mago anciano junto con el exceed que la acompañaba, se les veía diferentes, estaban….. ¿Felices? ...

Todo quedo en silencio para poder entender la actitud extraña de la chica

¿¡COMOOOO!?- grito el mago santo que tan alto fue su tono que algunos creían que llego a escucharse hasta la isla galuna

-¡Mocosos tenemos importantes noticias!- anuncio alegre el maestro

-Su compañera Lucy finalmente encontró "posibles" pruebas que indican que Natsu sigue con vida-

-¡Bien!- muchos iniciaron a celebrar y a alagar a la Heartfilia por su gran esfuerzo

-¡Calmados! Tenemos que oír lo que trajo para nosotros-

-Gracias Maestro, amigos escúchenme por favor, fui con Happy a un pueblo que se encontraba cercas de Waas Forest, para ser más precisa en el bosque Scholfie, sin embargo cuando llegamos lamentablemente estaba destruido, fue atacado por "Demon Fang"…..-

-¡Cómo es posible!-

-¡Otra vez de nuevo esos malditos desgraciados!-

-¡Se metieron con el gremio equivocado al lastimar a uno de los nuestros!-

Esas y más palabras enojadas se gritaban en contra del gremio oscuro, no dejaban hablar a la rubia, aun no estaba del todo segura si fuese confiable lo que obtuvo.

-¡Guarden silencio!- ordeno Titania con firme voz

-Gracias Erza, como decía recorrimos el lugar que termino en una masacre con la mayoría de sus habitantes muertos, podría decirse que fuimos afortunados al encontrar a alguien que nos explicó un poco lo que paso- *suspiro*- no sé si esto puede ser de ayuda pero le pregunte si había visto algún chico de pelo rosa y ojos jades, me respondió que sí lo conocía, lamentablemente no puedo brindarnos más información y falleció-

-No creo que sea del todo confiable esa información Heartfilia- hablo el mago de hielo, todos se sorprendieron porque desde el incidente esos dos no se habían cruzado palabras y por qué la había llamado por su apellido.

-No puedes venir trayendo información falsa de un moribundo, que posiblemente deliro en sus últimos momentos- esas palabras lastimaban el orgullo de la rubia, ocasionando que varios dudaran de ella

-Lucy-san, eso es todo o hay algo que necesites contar- decidió interrumpir la primera

-Me dijo algo sobre que querían a su señorita, ese fue al parecer su objetivo y causa de la destrucción del lugar- contesto muy pensativa la chica

-Ya veo, no podría decirte si lo que dijiste es 100% cierto-

-Ja, acaso creíste que todo en esta vida sería fácil tratándose de Natsu, eh Heartfilia- dijo el alquimista molesto saliendo del establecimiento

-¡Gray regresa a disculparte!- lo regaño la peli roja

-No tengo que pedirle disculpas a nadie, y mucho menos a ella, ¿No lo cree señorita Heartfilia?-

La entrada fue fuertemente cerrada, nadie conocía esa faceta del exhibicionista sorprendiendo a todos. Lucy tomo sus cosas y también salió rápidamente de ahí.

-Lu-chan- a la Mcgarden le preocupaba su mejor amiga

.

.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- grito la maga de espíritus celestiales al chico que caminaba frente a ella dándole la espalda -¡Respóndeme!-

-Quieres saberlo- Gray finalmente volteo con una mirada oscura- Como es posible que a pesar de lo que le hiciste, sigas con la ilusión de que se encuentra bien, Natsu siempre estuvo ahí para ti, dando todo por protegerte, confió en ti y te amo como no tienes idea, ¿Y qué haces tú?, heriste sus sentimientos, permitiste que se alejara de tu lado, no le advertiste lo que podía sucederle, ¿¡DE VERDAD LO QUERIAS COMO DICES!?, si eso fuera verdad habrías luchado por estar con él, te hubieras esforzado en la pelea como luego sueles hacerlo, le tendrías que haber dicho lo que escuchaste, tal vez así él hubiera tenido cuidado…pero no lo hiciste-

Aunque le doliera esa era la verdad, nunca hizo nada de eso por el Dragneel cuando más lo necesito, pero no se derrumbaría ahora.

-Eso es cierto, no hice nada de eso, pero… ¡Quiero enmendar las cosas!, deseo pedirle disculpas como no tienes idea, demostrarle que ya no seré una carga para él, decirle finalmente estos sentimientos que tengo guardados en mi corazón, estoy arrepentida Gray…..¡Arrepentida de mi horrenda actitud!...por eso quiero estar de nuevo con Natsu, lo extraño, me hace falta-

-Sera mejor que no comiences a llorar ahora, que conmigo ya no te funcionara, me pregunto si tu estuvieras en lugar de Natsu y él te hubiera hecho todo eso… ¿Lo perdonarías?, lo que hiciste fue como una traición Heartfilia, una que te da la persona más importante de tu vida, ¿Le darías tu perdón?-

Esas palabras hicieron pensar profundamente a la rubia, tenía razón, más que razón, era como si le estuviera diciendo la realidad, estaba confundida, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, si él le hubiera hecho lo mismo a ella ¿Lo perdonaría? ...claro que sí, solo si demostraba que lo merecía, pero ¿Si en verdad murió como lo obtendría?

-Me decepcionas cada vez más Lucy- y con eso acabo la plática el peli negro, dejando a una confundida mujer de ojos chocolates

.

.

Una chica rubia se encontraba tirada en su cama mirando el techo, pensaba en todo lo que le menciono su ex-amigo.

-Lo hare- susurro en el vacío

-Me hare más fuerte, me esforzare en cada una de mis debilidades- *sonrió dulcemente* - y le pediré perdón por tos mis errores-

-Estoy segura que te volveré a ver…..Natsu-

.

.

(Lugar Desconocido)

.

.

En un espacio boscoso y oscuro caminaban dos personas de ropas rasgadas, el chico llevaba una mirada seria, bastante atenta a cualquier sonido que escuchara; la joven iba distraída tenía que fortalecerse si quería ser de ayuda, le incomodaba tener que dejar que su hermano hiciera todo el trabajo.

Se supone que no por nada también ella era una maga sylph, ¿entonces donde estaba su orgullo como maga?, tenía por algo esa espada envuelta en vendas negras que hicieron como en reconocimiento de su esfuerzo, aunque le tomo 2 años, por eso admiraba a Ryu ("_Natsu_"), el chico tenía un increíble potencial, logro dominar casi a la perfección ese poder en solo 6 meses, sin duda era alguien excepcional.

Se esforzaría al máximo para poder pelear a su lado, estaba de verdad tan pensante que se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, llenando su cuerpo de lodo y curiosamente haciendo que terminara camuflada con el suelo .

El oji jade al escuchar eso se volteo rápidamente, Ania se paró envuelta en lodo, pero no parecía ser ella con lo que la cubría.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Un monstruo de lodo!- grito atemorizado el chico escondiéndose tras el enorme tronco de un árbol

-Aléjate horrible criatura, que no respondo a lo que te pueda hacer- menciono mientras agarraba un palo de madera, olvidando que cargaba una espada en su costado

-¡Ania tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que esta cosa nos ataque!- volvió a decir, sin notar que en realidad a quien insultaba era a su hermana

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- hablo con voz de ultratumba

-¿¡Eh!?- no entendía nada el mago sylph

-Vuelve a decirme así gran idiota y te castro, vete olvidando de dejar descendencia- se comenzó a quitar un poco de lo que traía encima

-¡Rayos! ¡Me equivoque! ... ¡Es un maldito demonio!- grito con ambas manos en su cara (imagínense al cuadro del grito versión Ryu)

-¡Declárate muerto!- desenvaino su espada dispuesta a cortar en cachitos al pobre joven

Afortunadamente esquivo el corte y analizo a la figura atacante

-(Voz, cuerpo y actitud de mujer…que rayos es esta cosa fea)- pensó en su mente o al menos eso creyó

-¿Así que soy fea? Jejejeje reza por tu alma Onii-san –

-(Espera….onii-san…no me digas que)- comenzó a temblar como gelatina al reconocer quien era su "enemigo"

-Ani… ¿Ania?-

-Ahora si te dignas a llamarme por mi nombre, pero…lamentablemente es muy tarde- *sonrisa sádica* - este demonio como dices te devorara

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto aun temeroso de su vida

-¡Me caigo en un enorme charco de lodo y no te das cuenta!- le contesto con gran vergüenza por su apariencia

-Tu…..*la señala con el dedo*…*Infla sus cachetes*…..jajajajajajaja-

-¡Gran idiota no te rías de mí! ¡Torpe!-

-Jajajajaja pero al menos no termine irreconocible jajajajaja-

-¡CALLATE!- *se escucha el sonido de un golpe*

-¡Maldición! ¡Quédate ahí por tarado!- refunfuñaba Ania avergonzada y con el lodo aun cubriéndola casi en todo su cuerpo.

Se podía apreciar que atrás de ella estaba tirado Ryu ("_Natsu_") con un enorme chichón en su cabeza y con su alma saliendo por su boca.

-Como duele…*se soba la cabeza*…espérame Ania…*se levanta y comienza a correr*-

-Lento y además eres un tonto al decirme eso-

-Pero que esperabas, te ves tan graciosa así jajajajaja-

-Guarda silencio…..*otro golpe en la cabeza*….deja de burlarte, todavía tengo que buscar otra ropa-

-Si tienes razón….*intenta aguantar la risa*-

-¿Qué sucede Ryu-nii?-

-Es que…..*sigue intentando aguantar las carcajadas*….terminaras espantando a la gente cuanto te vea así jajajaja-

-*se sonroja más que un tomate (o jitomate) maduro* ¡Maldición!-

.

.

(Fairy Tail)

.

.

En la biblioteca del gremio se encontraba meditando el espíritu de una mujer rubia, pero su actividad fue interrumpida por un anciano de pequeña estatura.

-¿Qué pasa primera?-

-tercero… ¿no capto algo raro en lo que dijo Lucy-san hoy?-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Es solo un rumor que escuche pero….al lugar a donde fue, me entere que eran sobrevivientes de la matanza de un pueblo hace 10 años-

-¿Simple coincidencia?-

-*niega con su cabeza* lo dudo, necesitamos investigar el ataque de "Demon Fang" y todo lo relacionado a ese pueblo que ataco-

-Por lo que dice suena grave Maestra Mavis-

-Y todo esto también trae malas presencias, puede que una vez más este mundo estalle en guerra-

-Explíqueme mejor-

-Demonios y hadas nuevamente danzaran con la muerte-

-¿Cómo es posible?- el anciano se sorprendió por las palabras de la fundadora

-Necesitamos pedirle a Levy-san que investigue acerca de los "Demonios de Estix" y su relación con Scholfie-

-¿Los demonios de Estix?-

-Criaturas genuinas del infierno, ellos provienen del rio de Estigia o Estix que se encuentra en camino al inframundo….también conocido como el rio del odio-

.

.

.

.

-Bueno, es solo una pequeña aclaración, el capítulo de hoy fue muy corto pero necesitábamos que supieran esto-

-Estigia es un lugar de la mitología griega, necesitábamos un lugar de ese tipo para inspirarnos :P, culpo a Tsukiyo por su falta de imaginación-

-"Gracias" Mizuki, daremos el adelanto del nombre de los próximos capítulos XD, para que se impacienten más muajajajaja-

-Los reviews llaman mujer, tenemos que atenderlos-

-Okey…."**nico2883**": jejeje gracias por tu review, y claro que habrá choques entre esas dos (Ania y Lucy) de manera comica y tambien un poco fuerte, muajajaja dos jóvenes peleando por la compañía Natsu –

-"**BennuKagaho**": ¡Tsukiyo! ¡Este tipo puede ver el futuro! DX, ¿tu das o quieres spoiler?, bueno ya lo haré :T, se encontraran con Fairy Tail 3 veces acusa de las misiones, pero no diré con quien XD aunque la última es la definitiva, jejejeje no son contrapartes de los dioses de Ishgal pero quedarían mmmmmm pensare la idea y claro que aun siendo Ryu causara destrozos, eso es algo que lleva en la sangre XD-

-"**Mori Summer**": ¡Y yo quiero verlo en tu fic! DX, hay que ser parejas XD andaba haciendo cuentas y tal vez sea eso en unos 10 o 12 capítulos, aguanta y no comas ansias, también agradecemos que apoyes la nueva idea, ya comenzamos a hacer el prólogo, saludos-

-"**Larekin1**": gracias por la observación, insistimos que nuestra intención no es hacerla así…es lo ultimo que quisiéramos DX, etto te diré algo pero no te ofendas, tómatelo con calma … pensé que eras chica…..perdona no fue mi intención TT-TT-

-Y luego dices que la torpe soy yo Mizuki, ja te lo merecías por regañarme muchas veces- se burla la peli negra de su mitad-

.

.

.

.

_**Estigia**_

En la mitología griega Estigia o Estix es una diosa hija de "_Érebo_" (tinieblas) y "_Nix_" (noche), personificaba un rio del Hades (inframundo griego)….el rio Estigia.

Ella tuvo cuatro hijos con "_Palas_" (Dios de la sabiduría): Niké (victoria), Cratos (Fuerza), Bía (Violencia) y Zelo (Fervor), en eso yo haría referencia a "Los demonios de Estix" que son Seiren, Yami, Lidia y Nemesis.

La palabra significa odiar o detestar.

.

.

**Nemesis**

En la mitología griega es la diosa de la justicia retributiva, solidaridad, _**VENGANZA**_, equilibrio y fortuna.

.

.

¿Merecemos reviews? O ¿Qué nos lancen piedras y tomates?

*SALUDOS*


	21. Nueva vida

Se ve en una esquina del cuarto color lila dos chicas en posición fetal totalmente deprimidas, las razones…..el nuevo capítulo del manga de Fairy Tail las dejo así.

-*Susurrando*…vale verga la vida…..*comienzan a llorar* - ambas jóvenes se abrazan buscando consuelo

-¡Maldito Acnologia! ¡Maldito y sensual Zeref!- gritan unísonamente

-*snif* H-hola lectores *snif* ¿Cómo están? *snif*- Tsukiyo intenta quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-Perdonen nuestro lastimoso estado pero…..*snif*…. ¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡No puede seeeeeer!- vuelve a sollozar Mizuki

-¡No quiero esperar una semana! ¡Mashima apúrate! TT-TT –

-Para los que *snif* leen el manga *snif* y están al tanto de él como muchos fans *snif* entenderán nuestro dolor… ¡Malditos hijos de puta!- da un grito lleno de enojo la peli blanca

-o_oU….TT-TT ahora no te reclamare porque se merecen lo que dijiste Mizuki…..*snif*-

-Tsukiyo iniciemos antes de que acompañe a la rara a cortarse las venas- dice muy decaída la ojo rojizos

-Espérenme…yo también quiero morir a causa de cortarme las venas con pan remojado en leche tibia TT-TT –

-Okey yo le aviso a Satsuki que caliente la leche….*susurra*…vale verga la vida-

-¡Bien! ¡No me gustaría comenzar muy triste este capítulo! *sonríe sinceramente* Agradecemos los reviews, favs y follows que le dejan esta historia- la escritora se anima bastante… (Le ayuda mucho ser bipolar XD)

-Agradecemos el apoyo que se nos brinda en este comienzo de año :D, y también pido disculpas por no haber puesto el nombre de los capítulos acá abajo *se rasca la nuca nerviosa* estaba tan concentrada en el nuevo proyecto que se me paso jeje n.n-

-Y para volver a mi drama…. ¡INICIEMOS!- grita feliz la peli negra ya que su mitad la abandono

-(Ahora si puedo irme a matar con Mizuki y Satsuki D": )

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA….NECESITO SABER QUE VA A PASAR DESPUES MASHIMA DX

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Es solo un rumor que escuche pero….al lugar a donde fue, me entere que eran sobrevivientes de la matanza de un pueblo hace 10 años-_

_-¿Simple coincidencia?-_

_-*niega con su cabeza* lo dudo, necesitamos investigar el ataque de "Demon Fang" y todo lo relacionado a ese pueblo que ataco-_

_-Demonios y hadas nuevamente danzaran con la muerte-_

_-Necesitamos pedirle a Levy-san que investigue acerca de los "Demonios de Estix" y su relación con Scholfie-_

_-Criaturas genuinas del infierno, ellos provienen del rio de Estigia o Estix que se encuentra en camino al inframundo….también conocido como el rio del odio-_

.

.

.

.

"_**NUEVA VIDA"**_

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde la destrucción del pueblo en Scholfie, y el par de castaños se ha tenido que mover constantemente, el gremio oscuro "Demon Fang" los habían estado buscando, mandaban magos encubiertos a todos los pueblos y ciudades de Fiore, quedarse en algún lugar fijo traería problemas. También tienen evitan tener contacto con algún otro gremio legal… (Razones más adelante en este capítulo), se habían estado decepcionando de ellos por varias experiencias con ciertos miembros egoístas o aprovechados de estos establecimientos.

Sin embargo durante sus viajes trabajaban arduamente, realizaban encargos a las pobres y desoladas poblaciones del reino, a cambio de hacerlo pedían un poco de ropa, medicamentos, comida o lo que pudieran darles en forma de pago. Era raro para los Caelys encontrar un pueblo sin pasar algo extraño, ya que regularmente se perdían en la nada o llegaban a un lugar gracias a los problemas en que se metía Ryu ("_Natsu_") o las curiosidades descuidadas de Ania.

.

.

Fairy Tail igualmente había cambiado bastante, para bien o mal con algunos magos conocidos; Lucy actualmente era entrenada por Mystogan ("_Jellal_") y Erza (que ambos ya son pareja ewe), los cuales amablemente aceptaron la petición de su amiga rubia para fortalecerse físicamente (peleas cuerpo a cuerpo) junto con mejorar su magia (cortesía del ex-mago santo enseñarle algunas técnicas de su poder); Gray se había vuelto un hombre solitario y frio, con la única persona que se comportaba amablemente era con Juvia, haciéndolos muy cercanos; Wendy formo un nuevo equipo con Romeo, Asuka y Charle dedicándose a realizar misiones sencillas, no tan peligrosas para la pequeña maga del grupo.

Los "Shadow Gear" ahora solo eran Jet y Droy, ya que Levy ahora trabajaba con Gajeel y Lily, al principio lloraron porque la chica los había abandonado, pero después entendieron que era mejor para ella ya que el dragonslayer no solo es más fuerte que ellos o un mago clase S, también porque confiaban en que protegería a la peli azul con su vida.

Desde que Salamander desapareció hace 10 meses ya no era tan ruidoso (no tenía con quien pelear, si Gray se había distanciado de casi todo el gremio), aunque cuando se enteró de lo sucedido le guardo un poco de enojo a la maga de espíritus celestiales, pero Levy como buena amiga de la chica logro que recapacitara.

Juvia sabia el dolor por el que pasaba el alquimista de hielo al perder nuevamente una persona importante, el peli rosado era como su hermano para el chico, así que como buena acosadora (pero dejo de serlo) acompañaba a su amado Gray-sama a las misiones, logrando que el corazón del Stripper no se congelara por completo, la presencia de la maga de agua era cálida y acogedora, le gustaba mucho.

Lissana lloraba por la ausencia de su hermano Natsu, en varias ocasiones reprendió a Lucy por su actitud, pero cuando en una vez la vio llorando y pidiendo perdón bastantes veces diciendo que extrañaba al oji jade dejo de hacerlo, actualmente Sting la apoyaba mencionando que su amigo estaba bien, que él es alguien duro de matar y no hay que negar que era cierto.

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué hacen ellos en este instante?...Bueno eso ya lo veremos.

.

.

(Fairy Tail)

.

.

-¡Vamos Lucy! ¿¡Es acaso todo lo que tienes!?- Gritaba la exigente maga escarlata - ¡Tienes que demostrarme esa determinación que dices tener!

La Heartfilia estaba tirada en el piso con varias heridas y con el poder mágico al límite, se levantó lentamente de su lugar preparando para el ataque con su látigo.

-¡Claro que lo hare! ¡No me puedo permitir caer tan fácilmente!- corrió en dirección hacia su amiga lanzando su arma con intenciones de herir Titania, pero fácilmente fue esquivado colocándose tras la rubia, lo que no espero Erza fue que era una trampa para darle una patada en el estómago que hizo retroceder a la maga clase S.

-¡Aun no acabo! ¡Flechas celestiales! (hechizo enseñado por Jellal)- varias flechas luminosas se impactaron en el suelo ocasionando una enorme cortina de polvo

-¡No te distraigas!- grito el mago enmascarado a su pupila cuando se volteo dando la espalda al caos

Pero no logró esquivar una de las espadas de la peli roja, esta provoco que la oji chocolates quedara atrapada en un árbol del lugar, su blusa estaba atravesada del hombro izquierdo y bien puesta, así que no podía escapar fácil de esta (no llevaba sus espíritus).

-¡Este es tu fin!- Titania con la armadura de Alas negras se dirigió con intención de atacar a su amiga, pero….

-¡Outage!- con la palma de su mano, la maga de espíritus estelares hizo que brillara, y contraatacar con una navaja luminosa, chocando con el gran poder de Erza.

-*suspiro* lo logre al fin-

-Claro que no Lucy- su amiga ya tenía puesta una espada en su cuello.

-Lamento decirte pero volviste a perder- *baja la espada y desatora a su amiga*

-Erza eres mucho más fuerte que yo, es normal que pierda contra ti *sonríe* que le puedo hacer-

-No digas eso Lucy, has logrado mantenerte en lucha pos mayor tiempo y dominaste las flechas celestiales que te enseñe-

-Jellal, Erza, gracias por ayudarme en estos meses-

-Cuando quieras Lucy, eres una gran amiga para mí y lo que estás haciendo para encontrar a Natsu es admirable- hablo Titania con voz maternal

-Bueno, será mejor que descanses un poco, después comenzare a enseñarte a usar "Meteoro"-

-¡Enserio!, te lo agradezco mucho Jellal-

-No hay problema, tienes un gran potencial que tenías que explotar, así que como muestra de tu capacidad te lo enseñare, pero te advierto que no será nada fácil-

-Está bien, mientras más difícil mejor- sonrió la maga ante su maestro

-(Natsu, si vieras lo que está haciendo Lucy por ti estarías contento y orgulloso de ella, pero… ¿Dónde estás ahora?, todos en el gremio te extrañan idiota)- pensó Erza mirando el cielo azul y despejado que esta sobre ellos

.

.

(Monte Hakobe)

.

.

Un peli negro en boxers se encontraba peleando contra un gigante de agua.

-¡Juvia! ¡Yo sé que puedes ser aún más fuerte! ¡Confió en ti!-

-¡Como usted ordene Gray-sama!- la criatura de agua aumento en tamaño y en fuerza atacando al mago de hielo

La pelea ya llevaba un buen rato, se encontraban entrenando para los exámenes de clase S que se acercaban, y el peli negro como buen "amigo" de la maga de agua decidió ayudarla a entrenar, conocía su fuerza física y psicológica, ella merecía tener el título de maga S.

Después de unos treinta minutos tomaron un descanso en una pequeña cueva, la cual tenía una fogata que permitiera entibiar a la chica, pero no era suficiente para calmar el frio de su cuerpo, se abrazó a sí misma para calentarse más sin lograr éxito, pero de repente un abrigo blanco la cubrió brindándole una tierna calidez.

Gray vio que Juvia intentaba mantenerse fuerte ante la baja temperatura, notando que iba perdiendo la pelea con eso decidió darle su ropa, de todas formas en algún momento terminaría estando desnudo sin afectarle el frio, así que no había problemas.

-Le agradezco Gray-sama que quiera ayudar a Juvia para el examen de clase S, ¿Usted está seguro que Juvia será candidata?-

-Claro que si tontita, el maestro sería un idiota si no se da cuenta de tu poder- contesto mientras le sonreía a su acompañante

-Gray-sama usted es tan amable con Juvia, a pesar de que siempre lo estoy molestando-

-Claro que no me molestas *se rasca la mejilla sonrojado* ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas Juvia?-

Bueno, como antes Gray-sama siempre huía de Juvia, Juvia pensó que tal vez ahora se había vuelto más hostigosa-

-Como dijiste eso fue en el pasado…*suspiro*…estamos en el presente, así que no te preocupes, al contrario me gusta estar acompañado por ti *sonríe*-

El gesto del Devil Slayer de Hielo provoco un enorme sonrojo en la chica peli azul mandándola a Gruvialand, su mundo donde ella y el exhibicionista vivían amorosamente juntos.

-Oe… ¿Juvia estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?-

- Cla-claro que si Gray-sama, Juvia está en perfectas condiciones de entrenar aún más duro-

-Me gusta esa actitud Juvia, bien que no se hable más, sigamos- El Fullbuster no noto que inconscientemente tomo la mano de la Loxar, causando un sonrojo mayor y que casi se desmaye.

.

.

(Lugar Desconocido)

.

.

-Bien ya está listo, uff creí que no acabaría pronto- dijo un joven peli castaño que se encontraba con el torso desnudo mostrando su fornido cuerpo.

-¡Ryu-nii ya acabe acá!- le grito una hermosa chica de ojos verdes que usaba una delgada blusa azul con un short negro.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Regresemos por la paga Ania!-

-¡Claro! Entonces vámonos antes de que te comience a comer-

-Como si me fuera a dejar hermanita-

Ambos llevaban cargando un oso (claro que de diferente tamaño), el que traía el oji jade era un enorme oso negro, y el de la "doncella" era uno mediano gris.

Su trabajo consistía en buscar esas criaturas ya que se necesitaban sus pieles por el frio que se estaba sintiendo y por su gran cantidad de carne, pero eran peligrosos, contando que no tenían suficiente dinero para ofrecerlo como recompensa a algún gremio.

Después de una caminata de 20 minutos llegaron a un pequeño poblado de 15 casas, donde fueron recibidos humildemente con comida y un poco de agua.

-Les agradecemos que nos hayan hecho ese favor-

-No se preocupe señor, nosotros dos deberíamos ser quienes agradezcan por su hospitalidad- contesto Ryu ("_Natsu_") muy tranquilo

-¿Cómo quisieran que sea su paga?-

Los Caelys voltearon a verse mutuamente y después dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba pensando que necesitaban.

-(mmmm no tienen dinero, eso quiere decir que no pasaremos a alguna ciudad hasta que tengamos otro trabajo)- pensaba el mago Sylph

-(Seria un poco de comida, medicamentos tenemos suficientes, mmmmm ¿Qué será?)- intentaba recordar si le faltaba algo a la castaña

-¡Ya se!, con un poco de comida y alguna prenda que quieran cambiar con nosotros- menciono con una sonrisa el ex-peli rosado

-¿¡Eh!?- *cara de asombro* - ¿De qué ropa hablas onii-san?

-¡De esta!- saca un precioso vestido y un enorme abrigo de lana- estas, son bastantes grandes para nosotros, además de que son incomodas para lo que nos dedicamos

-Ciertamente son muy buenas esas prendas joven, debería venderlas, sacaría bastante dinero si va a cualquier ciudad enorme, nosotros al ser pobres no tenemos con que comprárselas-

-Hey viejo, no te las estoy vendiendo, quiero ver si nos las pondrían cambiar por algo más cómodo para nosotros-

-Bueno tenemos algo que les podría interesar, señoritas traigan esas ropas- hablo tranquilamente el señor con el que estaban haciendo el trato

En eso dos chicas trajeron dos gabardinas de cuero, una de color negro y otra gris que era más pequeña.

-Pruébenselas, espero que sean algo como lo que necesitan-

Las mujeres se acercaron a los magos de viento, pero….a Ania se la aventaron en la cara, pero no se molestó, al contrario ni siquiera noto el gesto molesto con el que lo hicieron, ya que le gusto la ropa que le dieron y se dedicaba a admirarla; mientras a Ryu ("_Natsu_") se la intentaban poner, y es INTENTABAN, porque más bien lo estaban desnudando para otra cosa.

-¿Qué-que rayos intentan hacer?- pregunta el chico muy sonrojado

-Querido, no te gustaría quedarte algunos días más con nuestra compañía-

-Estoy segura que estarás aquí mejor que con esa tipa-

Lo que dijeron lo molesto bastante, se las quito de encima para decirles unas cuantas cosas….

-Señoritas *mirada sombría* me vale un cacahuate sus insultos a mi persona, pero *aura demoniaca* cualquier chica que quiera estar con mi hermano deberá demostrar que vale la pena y no ser solo una maldita arrastrada, hijas de pu*a –

Todos los presentes palidecieron ante las palabras de la joven mujer, la apariencia tranquila y serena que tenía ahora era una asesina, las mujeres retrocedieron, se acercaron a la puerta saliendo lo más rápido para salvarse.

.

.

-Perdonen la forma tan irrespetuosa en que la trataron señorita- se disculpaba apenado el anciano

-No se preocupe, no hubo ninguna problema, solo que me enojo un POCO, que se hayan acercado bastante a mi hermano mayor-

-(¿Por qué habrá elevado su voz cuando dijo "poco"?)- se preguntaron el castaño y el anciano con una enorme gota en su cabeza

Era tranquilidad todo hasta el momento en que sintieron la presencia de magia negra, sus miradas se volvieron serias y frías.

-Se están acercando, tenemos que irnos rápido- hablo el ex-mago de Fairy Tail

-Necesitamos buscar una forma de que se alejen de aquí- siguió la oji verdes

No se despidieron, ya que comenzaron a correr rápidamente al bosque elevando un poco su nivel mágico para que los notaran.

-Ahí vienen-

-Se están alejando del poblado Ryu-nii-

-Supongo que es hora de la persecución- *suspiro* - ¿Lista Ania?

-Cuando des la señal hermano-

Afortunadamente las ropas que les brindaron tenían un gorro además de ser livianas, se cubrieron el rostro y aceleraron el paso.

-Al parecer es un grupo de 5 magos Onii-san –

-El terreno está muy comprometedor para separarnos, el problema sería cuando logremos ocultarnos es que será difícil buscarnos-

-Entonces despistémoslos juntos-

-¿Alguna idea Ania?-

-*sonríe levemente* por supuesto-

.

.

-Al parecer tanto la doncella como su guardián están un poco delante de nosotros-

-¡Maldición! Esto no nos permite ver cómo van-

-Ja son tan idiotas que no sean percatado que su poder los delata-

-Cierto, no puedo creer que siempre se escapen, nuestros demás colegas son más zopencos que ellos-

En eso el grupo vio una enorme ráfaga de viento que llevaba algunas hojas cambiaba de dirección.

-Supongo que apenas nos han notado verdaderamente-

-Sigamos su rastro-

Así es como el grupo seguía esmeradamente la enorme ventisca. Estuvieron en esas condiciones unos veinte minutos, hasta que desapareció a la acumulación de aire.

-Ellos se atrevieron a burlarse de nosotros- hablo uno lleno de rabia

-Quien diría que no son idiotas como creíamos-

-¡MALDITA MUJER!-

.

.

-jajajaja ¿Escuchaste eso Ania?-

- jajajaja como no escucharlo, me sorprende la tremenda voz de ese sujeto-

El par caminaba tranquilamente en el bosque, lo que habían hecho nada más fue usar el Vortex Venti combinado de ambos magos para que el vórtice fuera en dirección contraria a la de ellos, logrando con éxito su cometido.

-Excelente idea Ania- felicito el chico a su acompañante

-Bueno, tu siempre eres el que está ideando los planes de escape, era turno de que me tocara pensar en algo-

-Ya que nos deshicimos de ese grupo deberíamos comer-

-Tienes mi apoyo, fue suerte que no te muerda aun-

-Que chistosita me sales Aniiiitttaa-

-No me gusta que me llames Anita, soy Ania- le dijo molesta la chica con el ceño fruncido

-Ya tranquila, mejor comamos-

Hicieron una fogata donde se alimentaron muy tranquilamente, la noche se hizo presente pero la tranquilidad era rota por risas y sonidos de los jóvenes.

-Me sorprende que hayamos conseguido ese trabajo por huir de una manada de jabalíes salvajes-

-Afortunadamente escapamos exitosamente señorita *sonríe* no los volveré a subestimar-

-Ciertamente me gusto cuando te querías enfrentar al macho alfa con un palo de madera-

-Esta espada no es algo con el que se deba jugar irresponsablemente Ania, por eso sostuve ese palo mortal-

-Como digas Onii-san –

-Además tú te querías robar a uno de los bebes de la jabalí- acuso el castaño mayor

-¡Claro que no!-chillo la chica - ¡Se veía tan mono que quise solo verlo!-

-Y gracias a eso, todas pensaron que te robarías a sus crías, por eso nos perseguían arduamente-

-De un momento para otro se volvieron cerdos ninjas, me espanto mucho eso-

-jajajaja cierto, nunca espere que pudieran ser tan agiles y listos esos animales- reía Ryu ("_Natsu_") sin parar

Pero callaron cuando los arbustos cercanos se comenzaron a mover, ambos prepararon sus espadas para atacar al "enemigo", cuando vieron señales de vida humana el mayor fue directamente a esa persona.

-¡No me mates!- pidió un chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos azul

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto seriamente el oji jade con la espada apuntando a su cuello

-Mi-mi nombre es….ka-kaito- contesto temeroso por la afilada hoja que peligrosamente estaba cercas de su cuello

-Bien Kaito, te doy cinco minutos para que desaparezcas o si no…..- pero su sentencia se vio interrumpida por su compañera

-¿Ryu-nii está todo bien?- apareció la castaña

-(Hermosa)- pensó el peli naranja al ver la chica de ojos verdes, que empezó a ver detalladamente su cuerpo

Ella noto su intensa mirada y se escondió tras un árbol.

-¡Deja de verla así pervertido!- golpeo en su cabeza al oji azul

-¿¡Oye porque me pegas!?-

-¡Para que dejes de desnudarla con la mirada estúpido!-

Ante el comentario tanto Ania como Kaito se sonrojaron salvajemente, incluso hasta humo salió de sus orejas.

-No-no estoy….haci-haciendo eso- se intentó defender el acusado

-¡No mientas!- agarro del cuello al chico y lo iba a golpear cuando la mano de su hermana lo detuvo

-Espera Onii-san-

-¿¡Que sucede Ania!?-

-¡Bájalo en este instante!- ordeno la chica con un puchero

-¿¡Pero que!?-

-¡Tú bájalo!-

Hizo lo que la menor pidió y lo dejo caer salvajemente en el suelo.

-Está herido- hablo la joven preocupada al ver el brazo derecho lastimado y con sangre

-Estoy bien, eso no es nada- se tapó la herida con su mano contraria – tú no te metas

-Hermano, pásame mi bolsa- ignoro olímpicamente a Kaito

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú solo pásamela- Ryu ("_Natsu_") se la dio mientras mataba con la mirada al joven- al menos déjame ayudarte-

La doncella se acercó mucho al herido y con su magia cerro la herida, saco una venda de su bolsa y la puso en el brazo.

-Listo *sonríe* espero que estés mucho mejor ahora- dijo ella muy amablemente

-(bonita sonrisa y preciosa voz)- volvió a pensar sonrojado

Pero fue apartada por el brazo de su hermano y la abrazo protectoramente.

-Mia- dijo simplemente- déjala en paz, y además ya te puedes largar-

El atendido ya iba a hablar cuando un sonido salió de su estómago, apenado agacho la mirada y se disponía a irse.

-Espera- lo detuvo la Caelys menor- tenemos suficiente comida, y es peligroso que andes solo a estas horas, ¿Quieres acompañarnos un rato?-

-¿QUEEEEEE?- grito molesto "Salamander"- ¿Cómo le pides semejante cosa?

-Bueno tiene hambre, se ve débil y estaba herido- contraataco la chica –Ven acompáñanos- tomo la mano del oji azul

.

.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- menciono feliz el peli naranja

-Qué bueno *Sonríe* sabía que no aguantarías la noche en ese estado-

-Gra-gra-gracias por tu amabilidad- susurro sonrojado el muchacho, mientras que Ryu ("_Natsu_") pensaba en mil maneras de matarlo

-Bueno me presentare debidamente, soy Kaito, Kaito Lorenz, ¿A quién le debo mi vida?- pregunto coquetamente

-Me llamo Ania y él es mi hermano mayor Ryu- presento la oji verdes sin notar el tono de su invitado

-Mucho gus….-iba a tomar la mano de la doncella cuando de repente el mago sylph lo golpeo tirándolo en el suelo

-¿Porque hiciste eso Onii-san?-

-Tenía un mosquito en el cachete y yo solamente lo mate- le muestra su puño con un insecto- mira, lo vez-

.

.

Después de que despertó Kaito del tremendo golpe…

-Estoy buscando a unos amigos, en el camino nos separamos, así que he estado buscándolos por 2 meses-

-¿¡2 MESES!?- gritaron unísonamente los castaños

-No tengo un gran sentido de la orientación, por eso no he podido encontrarlos-

-(Torpe y desorientado)- pensaron nuevamente ambos

-Nosotros estamos viajando, si quieres podrías acompañarnos, aunque te advierto que no tenemos rumbo fijo-

-¡Otra vez le propones sin consultármelo Ania! ¡Eso ya es el colmo!-

-Pero al paso al que va nunca los hallara y si lo hace….será en la siguiente vida-

-¡Oye!- se ofendió por la verdad de las palabras Lorenz

-No sabemos si es un enemigo- hablo serio y frio el oji jade- no me parece bien que confíes en cualquiera-

-Se ve que no es mala persona, además…si es un enemigo sé que tú me protegerás, así que confió en ti-

Las palabras de la dama del grupo hicieron sonrojarlo bastante.

-Está bien, que venga, pero siempre lo mantendré vigilado-

-Que bien- celebro la maga de viento

-¡Les ayudare en todo lo que pueda!- hablo animado Kaito

-Eso espero- *se acerca al peli naranja* - en el momento en que vea que te pases con mi hermana declárate desgraciado, porque la muerte incluso seria piadosa contigo- *susurra en el oído del nuevo integrante*

Que solo asiente como si su vida dependiera de esa respuesta.

.

.

.

.

-¡HOLA! Bueno por ahora serán pequeñas peleas, así que aguántenme por fa TT-TT-

-Esta vez estoy sola, porque Mizuki aún se está cortando las venas y alguien tenía que venir, y bien aquí tienen a su querida y torpe escritora-

-Contestare rápidamente reviews, solo porque al rato me iré a matar con un cacho de galleta María remojada en agua ;P-

-"_**BennuKagaho**_": Hombre, no sé qué rayos comes pero últimamente le estas atinando ¬_¬, te pido de favor que eso que comes lo dejes o engordaras XD jajajaja es broma, ya tenía planeado ponerlo, pero será temporal, ya que también (hora de spoiler XD) Ryu ("_Natsu_") tendrá celos de Gray, pero entre ella y el exhibicionista no sucederá nada más que amistad, esos celos y momentos es lo que veremos en estos pocos capítulos ;D, saludos-

-"_**Mori Summer**_": muajajaja debajo de esto hare más spoiler del que acabo de hacer XD, gracias por tu review Mori-san-

-"_**Larekin1**_": perdona, pero esa fue Mizuki XD, yo por eso no dije nada XP, te agradecemos esa tolerancia, pero Ania no es (ni será) una Mary Sue DX, sé que tiene los rasgos, pero yo no la quiero hacer así TT-TT-

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 19: Incomodas compañías

Capítulo 20: Aviso del examen de Clase S

Capítulo 21: Enfrentamiento entre amigos

Capítulo 22: Despedida

Capítulo 23: Primer cruce: encuentro cercano

Capítulo 24: Alertas

Capítulo 25: Aumenta el peligro

Capítulo 26: El transcurrir del tiempo

Capítulo 27: : Misión interrumpida

Capítulo 28: segundo cruce: ¿Coincidencias?

Capítulo 29: Esperanzas revividas

Capítulo 30: La búsqueda vuelve

Capítulo 31: Hallazgos

Capítulo 32: tercer cruce: Reencuentro

Capítulo 33: Problemas en el camino

Capítulo 34: Regreso a Fairy Tail

Capítulo 35: Confusión e incomodidad

*SALUDOS*


	22. Incomodas compañias

-¡Hola! :3, estoy muy feliz por el hermoso apoyo que me están brindando tanto en este fic como en el que recién saque X3, ¡los adoro lectores!- Tsukiyo abraza fuertemente un cojín

-Nos emocionamos al ver todos los reviews que llegaron- *suspira aliviada* -creí por un momento que era una mala idea haberla publicado, pero como veo que para muchos si es de su agrado continuaremos con ambas historias- la peli blanca intenta quitarle el pobre y torturado objeto a su mitad

-Como siempre antes de continuar tenemos un aviso, hay que informarlos antes de todo- prosigue hablando la chica de ojos rojos

-Ya está presente el regreso de clases… (Obvio XP)….. A mi quedan 9 días de vacaciones, a lo que quiero llegar es que una vez devuelta a nuestra rutina laboral… (Uy que técnica ewe), estaré bastante ocupada con la escuela, así que posiblemente esté actualizando ambos fics cada semana, los días sábados por la tarde- explica la escritora un poco preocupada

-Si por alguna razón escolar no tengo tiempo para poder escribir y publicar, entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de dejar fanfiction hasta que se relaje el curso DX-

-Por eso antes de que eso pase damos el aviso oportuno, para que puedan comprender nuestra situación y tengan paciencia OX, no quiero dejar incompletos ambos proyectos- busca consuelo en el apoyo moral

-*suspiro* gracias por su atención e iniciemos sin más demoras-

-Tú ya lo has dicho Mizuki…..tres….dos…..uno….-

-¡LEAN!-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y SU IMPACTANTE HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE TROLL MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Bueno me presentare debidamente, soy Kaito, Kaito Lorenz, ¿A quién le debo mi vida?- pregunto coquetamente_

_-Me llamo Ania y él es mi hermano mayor Ryu- presento la oji verdes sin notar el tono de su invitado_

_-Estoy buscando a unos amigos, en el camino nos separamos, así que he estado buscándolos por 2 meses-_

_-Nosotros estamos viajando, si quieres podrías acompañarnos, aunque te advierto que no tenemos rumbo fijo-_

_-No sabemos si es un enemigo- hablo serio y frio el oji jade- no me parece bien que confíes en cualquiera-_

_-Se ve que no es mala persona, además…si es un enemigo sé que tú me protegerás, así que confió en ti-_

_-Está bien, que venga, pero siempre lo mantendré vigilado-_

.

.

.

.

"_**INCOMODAS COMPAÑÍAS"**_

.

.

.

.

Ha transcurrido 2 meses desde que se añadió un nuevo integrante al dúo castaño, el cual sigue sin encontrar a sus amigos, aunque no puede quejarse que le gusta la amable compañía de Ania y la fastidiosa presencia protectora de Ryu ("_Natsu_").

Lo que ha pasado hasta ahora han sido las peleas constantes por la atención de la oji verdes, de parte de los dos chicos del grupo, el aumento de la curiosidad de la Caelys menor por lo que observa en los viajes, los celos diarios del mago sylph y Lorenz con los intentos fallidos de coqueteo hacia la chica, su hermano no permitiría que el peli naranja se le acercara mucho.

Y como era de esperarse Kaito se enteró de la situación por la que vivían ambos magos, pero no le incomodo al contrario se ofreció a ayudar, entrando a las grandes ciudades en busca de información cuando los manipuladores de viento no pudieran acceder a ellas, así no correrían tanto peligro.

El peli naranja ha demostrado ser un joven de confianza, pero si no fuera que intentaba estar de manera extraña con la doncella, entonces no se vería envuelto en peleas verbales con el guardián y serian buenos amigos. También les enseño sus habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y su buen manejo con las pistolas mágicas combinándolas con su capacidad con la lanza, todo un raro para el juicio del par.

Por lo que la protección para Ania ha aumentado, sin embargo aun así tenían problemas, que comenzare mencionando algunos a continuación:

.

.

-Dos semanas después que se les unió llegaron a "Oshinaba" para abastecerse de los víveres necesarios, pero Ryu ("_Natsu_") rompió accidentalmente un mueble del lugar cuando se tropezó, para su mala suerte al parecer contenía mercancía que era novedosa, con escaso dinero y no saber qué hacer (¿Dónde quedo el castaño que pensaba en buenos escapes?) huyo del establecimiento, siendo perseguido por los trabajadores dirigidos por su jefe.

La persecución provoco que durante su sabia huida destruyera carrosas, causara accidentes a las personas cercanas (buen trabajo XP), casi atropellara a una ancianita que cruzaba la calle muy feliz de su vida y mandara a volar con una patada una pobre vaca solo porque le obstruía el camino.

Pero no corrió sin saber a dónde iba, no señor, también buscaba a Kaito o Ania, quien primero encontró fue al oji azul que una vez que lo vio acelero el paso, lo jalo del cuello y se lo llevo como si el chico se tratase de un simple papelito que levitaba en el aire.

Poco después hayo a su hermana menor con tres hombres que la invitaban a salir, y ya que ella casi no se relacionaba con la gente se encontraba temerosa, así fue como la faceta de "Hermano protector" se activó al 50%, mandándolos a volar con su magia lo más lejos de la castaña…creo que incluso los saco del pueblo, aunque era lo que menos le importaba, cargo entre sus hombros a la mujer del grupo (siendo aún perseguido, solo que ahora se habían añadido los soldados del consejo mágico XD) se cubrieron rápidamente sus rostros y aumento la velocidad en sus piernas, hasta que salieron de la ciudad y perdieron de vista a la multitud enfurecida.

.

.

-Seis benditos días pasaron para que nuevamente estuvieran en líos, solo que esta vez fue Ania quien lo provoco, las causas….motivos…..razones….y circunstancias fueron…la curiosidad.

Mientras caminaban en el bosque la chica observo unas hermosas flores que nunca había visto en su vida, en una inclinación un tanto grande y peligrosa porque tenía una pendiente muy pronunciada (estaba bastante inclinado para que me entiendan :3) con un rio, a pesar de eso fue por las plantas sin que ninguno de sus acompañantes se percatara de su ausencia.

Cuando Ryu ("_Natsu_") le hablo y no escucho respuesta alguna la busco desesperadamente, hasta que dio con ella aferrada a una rama seca para evitar caerse en el risco, bajo cuidadosamente para sujetarla, pero Kaito caballerosamente hizo lo mismo, el trozo de madera no los aguanto y cayeron al agua.

Donde sufrió una reprendida de su hermano por haberlo espantado y el descuido de su parte al cometer dicho acto, la razón estaba de parte del castaño molesto que después le mostro las flores que ella quería, un gesto lindo que haya salvado a las plantitas, las tomo delicadamente aspirando su perfume y le dio un beso cálido en la mejilla del oji jade.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto de los labios suaves de Ania en su cachete, se tocó donde la chica lo había besado y sonrió tímidamente, cosa que no noto la joven de ojos verdes pero si el celoso peli naranja, que se acercó rápidamente a la maga de viento dispuesto a besarla en los labios, el modo "Hermano protector" se activó agresivamente y lanzo a Lorenz al cielo azul, pidiéndole a dios que de favor se lo quedara.

.

.

-Por supuesto que Kaito no se quedaría atrás, ya que dos semanas después, durante el trabajo de exterminar a una manada de lobos que espantaban a la gente de un pueblo, fue de ayuda no podía negarse su aporte, sin embargo estuvo intentando impresionar a la Caelys menor con sus movimientos, siendo ignorado ya que ella estaba atenta a cualquier sorpresa que dieran las criaturas, acabaron rápidamente, la noche cubrió el lugar y los pobladores les ofrecieron que se quedaran hasta el amanecer, aun espantados de la amenaza recién acabada.

En la cena tanto Ryu ("_Natsu_") como el oji azul estuvieron peleando por los alimentos, como si fueran animales hambrientos, se mordían los brazos, se aventaban objetos que estuvieran a su alcance (antes no se lanzaron a la pobre que estaba en medio de la guerra), todo parecía que se calmaría cuando aparentemente se habían terminado la comida, pero ambos visualizaron un último pedazo suculento de carne, la batalla se había tornado más mortal, llevando al límite la tolerancia de Ania, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de agarrar el platillo peleado y lo arrojo fuera del lugar, inmediatamente el par fue por él, dándole finalmente paz a la chica que estaba harta de ambos sujetos.

Después de la mortal pelea donde fueron vencidos por un perro, que fue más listo que los chicos, su plan maestro del animal fue único, sorprendente…en lo ocupados que estaban golpeándose por la carne, simplemente paso muy tranquilamente, se lo metió al hocico y se largó; regresando al tema, se _Natsu _metieron a sus habitaciones (a cada quien se le asignó una) dispuestos a "dormir". El oji azul espero un tiempo para escabullirse a la habitación de la doncella y descansar con ella, sin embargo no logro con éxito su misión, el Caelys mayor estaba adentro del cuarto vigilando a que el sin vergüenza de Kaito no apareciera.

Se percató de la presencia del pistolero y saco su espada dispuesto a cortarle el cuello si tan solo hacia el intento de poner un solo pie en la habitación.

.

.

Les podría contar más cosas serias, como las persecuciones agresivas en las que lastimaron al nuevo amigo en su brazo derecho a punto de cortárselo; la vez que hirieron al mago de viento en su costado derecho por proteger a su hermana que estaba vulnerable, ya que se encontraba peleando contra dos enemigos al mismo tiempo; incluso la ocasión donde la oji verdes perdió el control de la magia sylph por un pequeño instante, casi atacaba a Ryu ("_Natsu_") y a Kaito.

Pero posiblemente alargaría más este fic o no sabría redactar dichas escenas (no las tengo muy claras XP).

.

.

(Lugar Desconocido)

.

.

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos en este estado?- pregunto el oji jade que estaba con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y colgado en un árbol

-Sabes Ryu-nii, yo me hago la misma pregunta- hablo la curandera en la misma situación

-Bueno…..solo diré que todo fue tan rápido- contesto el pistolero igual que los hermanos Caelys

-Recuérdamelo de favor depravado- pidió el castaño

-Ventilador barato, claro que te refrescare esa memoria inútil que tienes-

-¡Cállense! No es buen momento para que comiencen a insultarse, mejor cuéntanos Kaito-san –

-Okey…solamente porque la damisela lo pide-

_Flashback_

El pequeño grupo iba caminando pacíficamente al pie de la montaña, pero su tranquilidad se vio destruida cuando un Wyvern los ataco repentinamente, se prepararon dando inicio a la batalla.

-¡Spark shot!- balas mágicas a gran velocidad fueron arrojadas contra la criatura que las esquivo ágilmente con sus alas

-¡No te dejare escapar! ¡Shot: network capture!- disparo rápidamente cinco municiones que formaron un pentágono mágico rodeando al animal, que una vez activado el circulo formo una barrera que le impedía escapar - ¡Ahora! ¡Aprovechen la oportunidad!-

-¡Velox ferro!- ataco Ania con su espada en el pecho del Wyvern

-¡Canticum Ventus!- la onda de viento del oji jade impacto al animal, dejándolo inhabilitado para continuar la batalla

-Uff, eso fue muy sencillo-

-Lo dice el que tuvo que atacar 2 veces, desorientado-

-Se nota que quieres pelear cabeza de aire- *posición de pelea*

-No perdería por nada del mundo contra un acosador- insultaba el castaño al oji azul

-¡No soy acosador!- *se ruboriza* -¡soy un completo caballero!

-si claro y yo tengo alitas de mariposa en mi espalda- *tono de sarcástico* -no permitiré que te aproveches de la amabilidad de mi hermana ¡pervertido!-

Sin embargo en ese instante un dolor en la cabeza del ex-mago de fuego apareció tocándose la parte donde le dolía, al igual que unas voces llegaban a su mente…

.

.

-_¿¡Acaso quieres pelea ojos puntiagudos!?_- preguntaba una voz desafiante

-_¡Ya quiero verte perder contra mí, hielera con patas!_- esa era el contestándole del mismo modo al sujeto

-_¡Dejen de pelear!_- ordeno deteniéndolos una mujer que por su tono era temible

-_¡Aye! No estamos peleando ****, está claro que somos los mejores amigos-_ su contrincante por cómo se escuchaba tenía miedo

-_¡Aye Sir!- _afirmaba del mismo modo

.

.

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear- intento interferir la maga sylph, pero al momento de hacer un movimiento en falso, y cae en una trampa (en la que está actualmente)- ¡Kyaaa!

-¡Ania!- gritan alarmados los jóvenes pero terminan en la misma situación

-¡Intrusos!- exclamaron unos hombres con instrumentos de trabajo en mano

-¿¡QUEE!?-

_Fin flashback_

-Así o más claro desastre andante-

-Eso no explica porque estamos desarmados y amenazados pistola inservible-

-¡Cállense ya!- piden todos los presentes incluso la doncella

-¿Podrían decirnos quienes son ustedes?- pregunto una señora de avanzada edad con un bastón en sus manos

Los tres jóvenes se comenzaron a ver y…..-¿Es necesario contestar?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, enojando a la anciana

-¡Bájenlos y llévenlos al pueblo!- ordeno con una venita resaltando en su frente

.

.

-Y bien ¿Ahora si nos dirán quiénes son?- interrogo nuevamente la mujer a las personas atadas

-*suspiro* mi nombre es Kaito, la bella chica es Ania y el extra es Ryu- contesto resignado el oji azul

-¿¡cómo que el extra!?- reclamo el castaño- ¡Ese se supone que eres tú!

-¡Silencio!-

-Perdone a mi hermano y a mi amigo señora- pidió amablemente la Caelys menor

-Ja, nunca le dije que podía hablar señorita- dijo arrogante la mujer mayor

-No le hable así a mi hermana- el tono amenazante se presenció en las palabras de Ryu ("_Natsu_")

-Ya calma, lo último que queremos es pelear, o no madre- apareció una mujer de 26 años, ojos miel del mismo color que el cabello

-¿Qué haces aquí Mara?-

-Quise venir a recibir a nuestros invitados-

-¿Cómo que invitados?-

-Ustedes deben ser el grupo de magos que van ayudando a los pueblos pobres de Fiore, ¿No es así?- ignoro la interrogante de su mamá

Los prisioneros asintieron con la cabeza y la oji miel se acercó desatándolos.

-¡Libertad!- exclamaron las personas que estaban apresadas mientras se estiraban

-¿Por qué hiciste eso hija?- la mujer se había molestado por haber sido invisible para Mara

-Vengan, necesito de su ayuda- sin embargo lo volvió hacer

.

.

-Perdonen la actitud de mi madre-

-No hay problema señorita Mara, supongo que fue un atrevimiento de mi parte el haberla interrumpido-

-Pero no era tan malo como para que te contestara de esa forma Ania- dijo enojado el oji jade

-Por eso se está disculpando la señorita olvidadizo- hablo el peli naranja con los brazos cruzados

-Estamos en un hogar ajeno, sean más respetuosos y déjenla hablar- los controlo la chica del grupo

-No es necesaria tanta cortesía etto…*hace memoria*….señorita Ania- *se aclara la garganta* -Como escucharon anteriormente necesitamos de su ayuda, tenemos problemas con una extraña criatura que se la pasa matando nuestros animales y destruyendo los cultivos, además de robarse nuestras cosas y….últimamente están desapareciendo niños- cuando termino su mirada tranquila se había vuelto a una llena de tristeza

-Aceptamos el trabajo- afirmo sonriente la maga de viento

-¡Bien que no se hable más! ¡Vayamos en su búsqueda!- se levantó animado Ryu ("_Natsu_")

-Esperen un momento, la criatura sale de noche, tal vez asi lo puedan atrapar fácilmente-

-Está bien, tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que esa cosa- dijo Lorenz muy pensativo

.

.

Un peli naranja estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol frondoso cercas de la entrada al pueblo…

-Hey chico, ¿Quieres platicar un rato conmigo?- indago la peli miel desde la parte baja del tronco

-Uh, ¿Qué sucede señorita Mara?-

-Pensé en hacerte compañía un rato te parece bien-

-Bu-Bueno, me agrada la idea- *baja de la rama*

-Sabes, hace rato que estuve con ustedes me entraron algunas dudas, y creí que tal vez tú me las puedas resolver-

-Eso depende- *serio* -Hay cosas que tengo prohibido decir-

-Te aseguro que no seré metiche-

-De acuerdo, puede preguntarme-

-Etto…haber ¿Te gusta la señorita Ania?- *aura de color rosa con corazoncitos y florecitas*

-¡Que cosas dice señorita!- *sonrojo extremo* *peligro…posible sobrecarga de calor en la cara*-

-Por tu cara puedo afirmar que asi es-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me agrada mucho Ania! Es linda, amable, curiosa…bastante curiosa y tranquila; pero no tengo un sentimiento tan especial para ella, es solo una gran amiga-

-*aura deprimente* ya veo…no fue mi intención crear falsas esperanzas-

-¿Por qué la pregunta sobre Ania y yo?-

-Es que la mirabas de una manera tan especial, que por un instante creí que te gustaba-

-Tal vez si pudiera acercarme más a ella sería muy probable que me enamorara-

-¿Cómo?- la mujer oji miel no entendió el argumento de Lorenz –Se ve que los 3 son muy unidos-

-Jeje no lo somos tanto, la verdad es que cuando yo los conocí ese par ya estaba de viaje, si estoy con ellos es porque estoy buscando a unos amigos que se separaron de mi hace 3 meses- *mira al cielo* -Me divierte provocar a Ryu con mis juegos y ver la sonrisa de Ania, esos 2 son bastante unidos, al principio no creí que fueran familiares ya que parecen parejita, es curioso ya que si tienen cierto parecido pero a la vez no- *sonríe* -Ryu es bastante celoso, cuando la quiero abrazar o dormir a su lado me malinterpreta imaginándose situaciones que no haría, asi es como terminamos peleando-

-Ya veo- *también mira al cielo la mujer* -debe ser divertido estar viajando siempre-

-Claro, al lado de esos dos nunca acabas de sorprenderte-

.

.

(En la noche)

.

.

La espesa oscuridad cubría todo el pueblo, ráfagas de viento rápidas y a la vez silenciosas visitaban el lugar, el silencio absoluto fue roto por una pequeña melodía que bailaba al compás del movimiento del aire.

-(¿Qué es ese sonido?)- se preguntó mentalmente la castaña que estaba oculta en un árbol

-Mira Ania- le señalo el oji azul a una niña que iba caminando por el poblado con una mirada perdida

-Vamos por ella- la oji verdes estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite pero alguien la sostuvo del brazo impidiéndoselo

-Espera, hay que ver a donde se dirige, nosotros la seguiremos de cercas, esto posiblemente está relacionado con lo que les pasa aquí- ordeno el oji jade serio

-De acuerdo- afirmaron ambas personas

.

.

Perseguían al infante desde las sombras, tenían que ser sigilosos y descubrir el origen de la música, llevaban 20 minutos sin que apareciera algo extraño, al menos eso creyeron cuando se detuvo la niña en un área despejada cubierta de pasto y rodeada de árboles majestuosos.

-*mirada seria* -Ryu-nii algo extraño se acerca-

-¿A qué te refieres Ania?-

-El viento comienza a moverse de una manera anormal, y percibo que algo o alguien se acerca a gran velocidad-

-Miren eso- Susurro impresionado Kaito al ver la escena

Los hermanos voltearon encontrándose con una mujer de cabellera plateada y ojos rosados, usaba un atrevido vestido negro, pero lo raro es que de su espalda salían alas de murciélago.

-"Animula sapiamus, et in umbra malum Daemonis régimen offer munus, vocationem sub te cadent mors dominata"- cantaba la mujer mientras se acercaba a la niña

-(Esa canción donde la eh escuchado….donde…. ¡Eso es! ¡Tengo que detenerla!)- pensó la doncella cubriéndose el rostro y saltando hacia la mujer

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Canticum Ventus!- el chillido que provenía del ataque de la oji verdes provoco que la niña cayera dormida en el suelo y la mujer retrocediera

-Chiquilla, es de mala educación interrumpir- hablo en tono suave

-Interrumpir eh- *susurro* - no iba dejar que te comas su vitalidad demonio- *la señala con su espada

-Vaya, no solamente eres molesta sino también lista-

-Esa melodía…era un canto manipulador, atraes así a los niños con esas palabras para después robarle su energía vital que es la que tienen cuando son jóvenes-

-Sabes bastante para ser una chiquilla….con que chiquilla…entonces primero te la quitare a ti- la mujer desapareció de repente

-¡Que!- no noto que su contrincante estaba en su espalda, finalmente se dio la vuelta y esta la agarró del cuello

- Gracias por la comida-

-¡light shooting!- el ataque de las balas de luz obligo a soltar a la chica, pero nuevamente fue atacada pero esta vez por una espada que la arrojó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el encapuchado blanco a su compañera

-Sí, te agradezco tu ayuda-

-Así que la jovencita no venía sola, tengo suerte de que al parecer este en presencia de dos hombres- hablo en tono burlón la mujer de ojos rosas

-Guarda silencio demonio- ordeno en tono serio el sujeto de la capucha negra amenazando con su arma el cuello blanco de la mujer

-Tu no me ordenas humano- dicho eso alargo sus uñas que se incrustaron en el hombro del joven

-¡Suelta a Onii-san!- con su espada adornada en vendas negras rebano las uñas dejando libre a su compañero

-¡Maldita! ¡No te entrometas!- sus cabellos plateados se alargaron sujetando la mano de la encubierta gris y la azoto en el suelo, una vez ahí sus hebras se disponían a atacarla nuevamente.

-¡Punch shot!- tiros rápidos fueron a arrematar al pelo de la demonio

-¡Dejen de estorbarme humanos o se lamentaran!- sus manos se transformaron como los de una bestia y una bola negra empezó a formarse, la tierra comenzó a quebrarse y se elevaba.

El rugido junto con la aparición de un enorme tigre blanco de rayas negras y doradas que mordió el brazo del demonio lo detuvo, pero no parecía que le doliera.

-Animal estúpido- golpeo al tigre en su molo provocando que saliera un rugido doloroso de su parte, y con sus cabellos plateados inmovilizo a sus contrincantes preparada para seguir.

-(Mujer demonio, regresa a Demon Fang inmediatamente)- le ordeno una voz masculina en su mente

-(Déjate de idioteces Caballero infernal)- respondió ella molesta

-(Lidia, Yami quiere que nos reunamos ahora)- se comunicó con la demonio una mujer que estaba seria

-(Déjame acabar con estos entrometidos Neme-san)- solicito

-(¡No escuchaste que es ahora!)- grito la peli roja

Se deshizo de su ataque y soltó salvajemente a los humanos.

-¡Esto no se quedara así insectos! ¡Tuvieron buena suerte! ¡Yo, el demonio de la lujuria acabara con ustedes después!- extendió sus alas negras de murciélago y desapareció en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto sorprendido Lorenz descubriendo su rostro

-Eso lo que yo me digo- hablo mientras veía seriamente en dirección a donde había desaparecido la oji rosas –Estuve cercas de usar el "Eques Sylph" si esto empeoraba-

-Pero fue bueno que no lo hicieras Ryu-nii o nos hubiera descubierto- menciono la Caelys menor

-Por cierto ¿Qué es ese animal?- señalo el peli naranja al tigre blanco

-Voy a curarlos a todos, tenemos que recobrar energías para la misión-

.

.

-Listo, ¿Cómo te sientes amiguito?- interrogo amablemente la doncella

El cual contesto lamiendo delicadamente la mano de la curandera.

-Qué bueno que ya estas mejor, gracias por ayudarnos- la chica acariciaba el suave pelaje del animal -¿Podemos quedárnoslo?- pregunto al estilo de una niña chiquita queriendo un dulce

-no lo sé Ania- *se rasca la nuca* -¿Estas segura de querer a un animal salvaje?-

-Por supuesto- *abraza al tigre* -Además es muy lindo- *hace un puchero infantil con sus labios*

-Yo digo que nos lo llevemos- apoyo el oji azul a la dama

-¡Ves! Kaito-san me entiende, ándale Ryu- *pone ojitos de gatito abandonado junto al tigre que ponía la misma carita*-

-Está bien, me convencieron ustedes dos- *señala a su hermana y al animal* -Pero tú no- *señala ahora al pistolero*

-¡Qué bien!- celebro la oji verdes –Ahora solo hay que encontrar al culpable de la destrucción de los cultivos y que se come al ganado-

-Sobre eso….ese fui yo- hablo una voz en tono tranquilo, pero curiosamente no pertenecía a ninguno del grupo, solo estaba alguien entre ellos….

-¡TUUUU!- gritaron espantados los tres mientras apuntaban al tigre

-Si fui yo, aunque no griten mucho por favor, me lastiman mis orejas- *se cubre sus orejas puntiagudas con sus grandes patas*

-¡EL TIGRE HABLO!- y volvieron a hacerlo

-Bueno por ahora soy tigre- *señala a Ania* -Puede ponerme un nombre señorita-

-Etto…. ¿Yo?- el animal asiente- Bueno…. (Piensa)…..- ¿Qué te parece "Nix"?-

(Nix: nevada en latín)

-Me agrada…..muchas gracias- habla el tigre con una leve sonrisa

-¿Entonces tu eres el que causaba destrozos en el pueblo?- pregunto Ryu ("_Natsu_")

-Claro, en este lugar ya no queda nada para comer, entonces busque por todos lados hasta llegar a ese lugar, por eso me comía a sus animales y sin querer a veces cuando los traía destruía cosas en el camino- explico Nix –Pero como esta señorita me agrada y ya es mi dueña no lo volveré a hacer- *sonríe*

-(Aprovechado)- piensan los hombres del trio…perdón ahora cuarteto

-Además esa demonio es la que estuvo desapareciendo a los niños, pero nunca me atreví a acercarme, mi instinto animal me decía que era como arrojarme a manos de la muerte- *baja su cabeza* -Tengo un mal presentimiento de ella, los ayudare –

-Mejor regresemos al poblado y expliquemos todo, estoy seguro que esa mujer no aparecerá más por aquí-

-¿Y porque tan seguir hermano?-

-no lo sé-

.

.

A la mañana les explicaron a los habitantes todo lo ocurrido, regresaron a la niña a casa y les dijeron que siempre en las noches aseguraran a los pequeños, no estaban del todos seguros del regreso de la mujer, por si las dudas debían de hacerlo.

Fueron recompensados con 100 000 jewels, que dejo sorprendido al grupo, intentaron rechazarlo pero por ese gesto se los aumentaron a 200 000 jewels, y el pobre tigre rayado tuvo que llevarse a los jóvenes del cuello, tardarían un poco en salir de su sorpresa.

.

.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a celebrar- propuso Lorenz divertido

-Cierto, apoyo al depravado sexual acosador de hermanitas inocentes y vírgenes- menciono con una sonrisa el castaño, pero sus palabras sonrojaron al pistolero y a la maga de viento

-Genial, mi primera cena con mis dueños- hablo emocionado el peli blanco

-No somos tu dueños Nix….*sonríe*…..somos tus amigos- menciono la oji verdes que iba montada en el lomo del tigre

-¡Que no se hable más! ¡Vayamos por una buena comida!- grito emocionado el oji jade del grupo

.

.

(Cuartel general de Demon Fang)

.

.

-Y bien, para que me llamaron primores-

-Más respeto mujer, que fuiste la última en llegar- miro seriamente Seiren a Lidia

-Estaba ocupada cariño, me encontraba atendiendo a unos humanos-

-¿Les estabas robando su juventud?- pregunto molesta la oji naranja

-Bueno, nadie dijo que mantenerse joven y bella era fácil querida-

-¡Guarden silencio!- ordeno el mago oscuro –Les eh pedido que vinieran porque me eh enterado que Fairy Tail se está moviendo desde hace un poco de tiempo, lo que me notificaron es que también están en la búsqueda de Salamander, tendremos problemas si lo encuentran antes que nosotros; Lidia necesito que aumentes tu vigilancia y lo halles antes que esos magos.

-Y Seiren, encuentra lo más rápido posible a esa mujer, si esos tipos se enteran de la doncella tendremos que demostrarle nuestro poder antes de lo que teníamos planeado-

-Némesis, recopila la información para la extracción del poder de la doncella sagrada, y si puedes deshazte de aquellos que también hagan lo mismo, no necesito que haya más personas que sepan sobre esto-

-De acuerdo, si el precioso lo ordena tendré que apresurar mi paso- hablo en tono sensual la mujer peli plateada

-Supongo que amenazare de muerte a aquellos sujetos que no hagan bien su trabajo de captura- comento fríamente el oji morados

-Espero tener buen entretenimiento en este trabajo Yami, quiero volver a bañarme de sangre- dijo el espíritu sangriento

-(Siento que cada vez más nos acercamos a ese tremendo poder que se mal gasta en una mujer)- pensó maliciosamente el demonio de la codicia

.

.

.

.

-Como leyeron, tenemos un nuevo integrante en el grupo de los Caelys :D, que también trae sorpresas que se mencionaran en el siguiente capítulo- la peli negra aún está abrazando al cojín

-(lo siento mucho señor cojín, no pude salvarlo)- piensa la oji rojizos –posiblemente el lunes actualicemos el nuevo fic, por si tenían dudas de él-

-A contestar reviews alentadores XD….."**BennuKagaho**": Ya estamos tranquilas, Mizuki me tuvo que recordar más muertes tristes del anime para que lo superara XD (aparte de las que tu mencionaste :P), ahora no le atinaste…Ja… dejaste de ver el futuro, te diré que lamentablemente no se encontraran con Gray, es alguien del gremio pero no es el…haber atínale ahora ewe, saludos y gracias por tu hermoso incondicional apoyo-

-"**Gialeslie**": Bienvenida de nuevo a la vida Gialeslie-san, ten cuidado con mojar tu computadora D:, no te preocupes :3, no pensamos eso de ti, y Kaito si es un poco Ryoga XD , jajajaja no aun no aprende la lección :P claro que habrá lindo Gruvia :D ya empezaran a salir escenas entre esos dos ewe, saludos :3 y no vayas a romper muchas cosas –

-"**DiiZfeL**": Es inconscientemente bueno en los escapes, por las veces que tuvo que huir con su equipo cuando estaba en Fairy Tail :D, es algo así como una maña :P, tu igualmente cuídate y gracias :3-

-"**yayadragneelchan**": No te preocupes por eso, Kaito no será la pareja de Ania, es solo un integrante temporal… (Hora de spoiler)….porque si encontrara a sus amigos "extraviados", todavía veremos ese tipo de momentos entre nuestra maga sylph y el ex-dragonslayer (aunque volverá a serlo), gracias por tu apoyo yaya-chan TT-TT nos llega al kokoro tu review TToTT, saludos-

*SALUDOS*


	23. Aviso del examen de clase S

-¡Hola! Buenos días… tardes…o noches X3, nuevamente con ustedes esta Tsukiyo-

-Y aquí haciéndola de apoyo moral Mizuki, corrigiendo los horrores ortográficos de la mujer que tengo como mitad e_e-

- u.u okey ya lo siento, soy un ser humano por lo cual tengo mis errores -3-….-

-*suspiro* perdonen la demora pero sufrimos por un momento falta de inspiración, hice lo mejor que pude para ayudar a esta mujer a que le llegaran ideas- *suspiro nuevamente* -aunque yo me encontraba en las mismas condiciones-

-Este capítulo se intentó hacer lo más agradable posible para ustedes, además de que no podemos darnos la libertad de atrasarnos D:, si no actualizábamos entonces quien sabe hasta cuándo DX-

-Sin más discurso que dar, entonces iniciemos con el episodio de hoy-

-Cuenta regresiva…3…..2…1-

-¡LISTOS!-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS SEXIS CHICOS…PERDONEN, TODA LA HISTORIA ES DE HIRO MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-Además esa demonio es la que estuvo desapareciendo a los niños, pero nunca me atreví a acercarme, mi instinto animal me decía que era como arrojarme a manos de la muerte- *baja su cabeza* -Tengo un mal presentimiento de ella, los ayudare – _

_-Mejor regresemos al poblado y expliquemos todo, estoy seguro que esa mujer no aparecerá más por aquí-_

_-¡Guarden silencio!- ordeno el mago oscuro –Les eh pedido que vinieran porque me eh enterado que Fairy Tail se está moviendo desde hace un poco de tiempo, lo que me notificaron es que también están en la búsqueda de Salamander, tendremos problemas si lo encuentran antes que nosotros; Lidia necesito que aumentes tu vigilancia y lo halles antes que esos magos._

_-(Siento que cada vez más nos acercamos a ese tremendo poder que se mal gasta en una mujer)- pensó maliciosamente el demonio de la codicia_

.

.

.

.

"_**AVISO DEL EXAMEN DE CLASE S"**_

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail ya se había recuperado un poco de la conmoción causada por la desaparición de uno de sus mejores miembros, todavía unos cuantos como Lucy Heartfilia o Gray Fullbuster se dedicaban a su búsqueda, no se rendirían hasta encontrar pruebas contundentes de la "muerte" del peli rosado o hallarlo con vida.

Ya era cercana la fecha para el examen de clase S, el alquimista se encarga de entrenar a Juvia, esta quería subir de rango para poder acompañar a su amado a misiones donde posiblemente encontrarían información confiable; la maga de espíritus estelares bajo la tutela de la pareja de magos clase S se propuso pasar el examen de esta vez, si lo lograba entonces en compañía de Happy tendrían mayores posibilidades de encontrar al Dragneel.

Los días cada vez eran más activos para los magos del gremio, que salían a misiones rápidamente con tal de poder ser candidatos para dicho evento, el lugar se encontraba muy activo pero aun así le faltaba ese toque de diversión que solamente Salamander podía brindarle.

.

.

En otro lugar se encontraba un grupo conformado por 4 seres, a pesar de haber pasado 10 días desde que el felino se les unió ahora estaban más que sorprendidos cuando supieron que el animal se podía transformar desde un gatito pequeño de ojos verdes y rayas negras; hasta un apuesto joven alto y delgado de 17 años con larga cabellera blanca atada en una coleta de ojos verdes.

No importaba si Nix usaba cualquiera de las tres apariencias que tenía, su velocidad era la misma al igual que sus agudos sentidos, aunque la fuerza que tenía en humano era menor que en su forma original (cuando es un tigre) pero era aceptable ya que sabía pelear.

Lamentablemente si para Ryu ("_Natsu_") ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con un pistolero, entonces era peor con una criatura que era mimada por la única chica del grupo, sentía que le quitaban la atención de su querida hermana ya que incluso se la pasaba abrazando al felino como si fuera un peluche.

Las quejas sobre cómo se acercaban de más a la menor y las peleas que se daba con los dos chicos (podría decirse ya que el otro es un animal), lo hacían sentir familiarizado con esas situaciones como si anteriormente le había sucedido lo mismo, los insultos y las bromas eran lo típico entre el grupo siendo Ania la única capaz de detenerlos, pero si no se calmaban la única solución que quedaba era mandar a volar al trio.

Habían dejado de ser perseguidos dándoles paz, eso los mantenía más alertados, era extraño que de un día para otro las persecuciones y su captura hayan cesado, no estaban seguros al 100% de lo que sucedía pero aprovechaban para pasar libremente por las ciudades de Fiore y relajarse un poco de la tensión que cubría sus cuerpos.

El Caelys mayor al ser el más fuerte del equipo se dedicaba a entrenar a ambos chicos, ayudaba a mejor su puntería y habilidades al peli naranja, en cuanto al animal le enseñaba el manejo de la espada junto con pulir sus capacidades en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

La doncella entrenaba sola, debía de estar únicamente ella para poder concentrarse y manejar adecuadamente el "viento de los ángeles", el uso de esa magia era realmente agotador así que se esforzaba por durar el mayor tiempo posible con dicho poder, si lograba mantenerla más tiempo activada entonces quería decir que su nivel mágico había aumentado y existían posibilidades de no descontrolarla cuando sus sentimientos negativos la envolvieran.

Mientras estuviera con los chicos estaba bien…si estaba al lado de Ryu ("_Natsu_") para ella todo estaría bien.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

El gremio se encontraba reunido frente al escenario del establecimiento, hoy se diría quienes eran los miembros destinados a presentar tan honorable puesto para presentar el examen, los nervios, ansiedad y emoción invadían todo el lugar; finalmente apareció el Maestro Makarov para mencionar a los magos escogidos y explicar un poco sobre el evento.

-Mocosos….. Dentro de 1 semana será el examen de clase S, donde podrán a prueba su valor, resistencia, determinación y los fuertes lazos de amistad entre ustedes, en donde se llevara a cabo en la isla de "Hiralta"- menciono el mago santo

-Como ya sabrán, en esta ocasión todos los magos clase S serán los obstáculos de la prueba- continuo con la explicación Gildartz

-Esperamos buenos resultados de las personas escogidas este año, así que ni se les ocurra defraudarnos o arrepentirnos por haberlos elegido- el tono serio y molesto de Gray intimido a más de uno

-Esfuércense y muéstrenos de que están hechos como magos de Fairy Tail- Gajeel intento relajar la atmosfera que el alquimista había producido

-¡Bien! Comenzaremos a mencionar a los candidatos- anuncio la maga de armadura

-El primero es….."**Juvia Loxar**"- el anciano al decir el nombre de la chica lleno de orgullo al Devil Slayer de Hielo

-"**Lucy Heartfilia**"- a Erza le sucedió lo mismo, mostrando una sonrisa maternal a su amiga

-"**Cana Alberona**"-Gildartz miro a su hija con alegría

-"**Freed Justine**"- Laxus se cruzó los brazos serio, aunque por dentro estaba tranquilo porque las habilidades de su amigo fueran reconocidas

-"**Elfman Strauss**"- Mirajeane animaba internamente a su hermano menor

-"**Levy McGarden**"- Gajeel se emocionó por su chica… ¿Qué no les dije? XD Ese par ya está en un relación oficial después de un pequeño empujón que brindo Lily

-"**Wendy Marvell**"- El Fernández que veía a la peli azul como su hermana menor sonreía aliviado

-¡Todos ustedes son los magos propuestos para el evento!- menciono orgullo el Maestro al ver a sus hijos pasar a una gran etapa

-Las reglas ya las conocen: deben de escoger a un miembro para que sea su compañero, este debe pertenecer al gremio y no ser clase S- aclaro la peli blanca con una sonrisa

-El examen consistirá en 3 fases, de los cuales solamente uno lograra su objetivo- dijo Jellal tranquilamente

-Eso es todo, esperamos un buen examen- finalizo la reunión el rubio clase S

.

.

-Happy, quiero que tú seas mi compañero en este examen- hablo la maga de espíritus celestiales emocionada

-¡Aye! Lucy te prometo que te volveré una maga clase S tal y como le hice con Natsu- afirmo el felino azul

-Lucy yo quería ser tu compañero- dijo con una depresión falsa Leo

-Loki estarás conmigo no te pongas así- contesto divertidamente

.

.

-Etto….*nervioso*….Ever ¿Quisieras ser mi compañera nuevamente?- pidió un tembloroso moreno de pelo blanco

-Que-que cosas dices….Claro que acepto ser tu compañera- acepto la maga de la mirada de piedra

Ninguno de los dos noto que una pareja de magos los observaba pícaramente desde las sombras.

-Ara, ara ¿Se referirá al examen o a otra cosa? ¿Qué opinas Laxus querido?- pregunto una oji azul emocionada

-Bueno…me pregunto que como fue que termine viendo a esos dos aquí contigo- le dijo a su casamentera novia

-No seas aburrido- *hace un puchero* -Tal vez así puedan darnos mayor privacidad- el tono sensual que uso sonrojo a su pareja bastante

-Mejor voy a ver a Freed- intento escapar de las extrañas intenciones de la mujer demonio

-No te preocupes, el hará equipo con Bickslow- contesto inmediatamente para evitar la fuga del mago de rayos

.

.

-¿Entonces quien será tu compañero Wendy?- interrogo el impresionado el joven Conbolt

-No lo sé aun, no estoy muy segura de poder pasarlo- se desanimó la chica de tan solo pensar en eso

-¡Claro que lo harás! ¡Yo me asegurare de que lo logres! A Natsu-nii le hubiera alegrado mucho este momento- la decisión rápida del mago de fuego impresiono a la peli azul sonrojándola

-Gracias Romeo- la dragona del cielo abrazo al chico, se había enternecido por las palabras que le recito, y el gesto sonrojo a Romeo haciéndolo temblar

Mientras una gatita blanca quería rebanar al joven si no fuera que Asuka estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar eso.

.

.

-¿¡Quieres que ser mi compañera!?- grito sorprendida la bebedora número uno del lugar

-¿No escuchaste bien?- cuestiono una nerviosa oji verdes

-Claro que lo hice, pero Meredy me sorprende que me hayas pedido eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creí que se lo pedirías a Juvia-

-Acaba de hacer equipo con Lissana, además Erza y Jellal son magos de clase S, me aburriré sin ellos-

-¿Solamente por eso?-

-Si me aceptas como tu compañera daré todo por volverte una maga clase S-

-Está bien, te acepto como mi compañera-

-¡Gracias Cana-san!- de la emoción la peli rosada se abalanzo sobre la castaña

.

.

-¿Entonces que decides Lily?- pregunto amablemente McGarden

-Claro, no hay problema, así posiblemente Gajeel se tranquilice-

-¡Qué bien! Te agradezco la ayuda Lily-

-El honor debería ser mío-

El Redfox que los vigilaba desde el primer piso del establecimiento sonrío, con el exceed siendo compañero de su enana podría estar calmado.

.

.

(Lugar Desconocido)

.

.

-*suspiro de resignación* ¿Por qué siempre debo de ver esto cada vez que llegamos a una ciudad?- se preguntó una chica oji verdes

La situación era la siguiente: un guapo castaño de ojos jade, un joven peli naranja de oji azul y un animal que podía transformarse en un chico apuesto de pelo blanco de ojos verdes se encontraban rodeados por varias mujeres que estaban pidiéndoles citas y otras cosas, mientras que a cierta distancia se encontraba la doncella viendo el espectáculo, donde ningún integrante del trio sabía qué hacer, pero con la mirada pedían ayuda de la menor.

-Disculpen chicas, pueden dejarlos de molestar de favor- pidió gentilmente la Caelys menor a la muchedumbre femenina, que solo voltearon a verla con cierta molestia e irritación

-¿Tú quién eres para ordenarnos eso?- cuestiono una integrante del pelotón

-Cierto, vete de aquí estorbo-

-Tú no eres nadie para venir a robarnos la atención de ellos-

-Tiene razón-

-Lárgate idiota-

Insultaban a la maga de viento que se limitaba a oírlas con una mirada vacía, esas palabras claramente eran escuchadas por los chicos que comenzaron a molestarse por las ofensas que lanzaban contra la castaña.

-Intente ser amable, pero esto ya me irrito bastante, supongo que ya no tendré que contenerme- susurro tranquilamente-¡Malditas hijas de puta! ¡Nunca les pedí su opinión! ¡O los dejan de molestar o no respondo a las heridas que les provoque!- soltó toda la furia y el enojo que había está guardando

-Ja, como me intimidas- reto una joven del grupo

-Te lo buscaste- hablo con una voz tenebrosa, con su palma envió a volar a la chica hasta una fuente donde quedó inconsciente

-¿Quién es la siguiente?- pregunto cubierta por un aura que espantaba incluso hasta a sus compañeros

-Tu- *señala a una mujer* -¡Deja de abrazar a MÍ HERMANO perra! ¡Si no lo sueltas te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo!- amenazo seriamente, todas las mujeres se acobardaron y aplicaron una huida antes de que la maga sylph las machacara.

Cuando se largaron Ania dejo de emanar la presencia peligrosa de su cuerpo, los muchachos aun no podían salir de su espanto.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto con una linda sonrisa

-Cla-claro- afirmaron los aun espantos chicos

-Entonces, en marcha que tengo un poco de hambre- dijo felizmente y comenzaron su búsqueda para hallar un restaurante

-Oye Nix- susurro el pistolero al tigre convertido en humano –Es mi imaginación o su enojo aumento cuando vio a la mujer que se aferraba al cabeza de aire-

-No fue tu imaginación, de verdad se molestó aún más cuando la observo- le contesto

-¿Qué opinas que le pasó?-

-Celos tal vez, yo cuando los conocí pensé que eran pareja pero según ustedes son hermanos-

-Me paso lo mismo, y que tal si en realidad son novios pero lo ocultan-

-¿Incesto?- pregunto sonrojado el peli blanco

-Que no entienden que somos hermanos estúpidos- interrumpió un sonrojado castaño

-Ajam, ¿Entonces porque estas rojo?- preguntaron unísonamente

-¡Tengo fiebre!- se excuso

-Ajam claro, así como también Nix es un perro y yo soy gay-

-Que eras gay ya lo sabía-

-Ventilador barato entiende que fue un decir imbécil-

-¿Enserio? Pero si es verdad- se burló Ryu ("_Natsu_") de su compañero

-Al menos yo no babeo por mi hermana- se defendió Kaito

-¡Yo no hago eso!- contesto nervioso y más rojo que el cabello de Erza

-*se acerca a la castaña*¿Oye Ania a ti te gusta Ryu?- interrogo inocentemente el oji verdes

-*se sonroja* No….es mi hermano… ¿Cómo se te ocurre Nix? *sonrojo al extremo*- niega temblorosamente

-¿Segura?-

-¡Segura!-

-Para mí y Kaito que a ti te gusta el torpe de tu hermano-

-¡Que noooo!-

La escena que hacían provoco un dolor en la cabeza del ex-mago de fuego, callo arrodillado mientras cerraba sus ojos y veía unas imágenes…

.

.

_-Oye **** ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-_ preguntaba el estando muy cercas de una mujer rubia

_-¡No lo estoy!-_ gritaba la chica aun con el rostro rojo

_-¿Y tú porque estas tan cercas flamita?-_ preguntaba pícaramente un peli negro

_-*****-san también te estas sonrojando_- decía alegremente una joven peli azul

_-***** si vas a besarla, hazlo ya_- menciono tranquilamente una mujer de cabello escarlata

_-Jajajaja horno con patas hazle caso a **** y besa a **** ahora- _

_-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión calzoncillo-man!_-

-_Seeee gussssssttaaannn_- el tono picaron y burlesco de un gato azul provoco que la mujer rubia y el empezaran a echar humo

.

.

Pero una voz preocupada lo saco de su mente…

-¡Ryu-nii responde!- lo intentaba sacar de su trance la chica

Cuando dirigió su mirada a su hermana vio la imagen de una mujer rubia con ojos color chocolate.

-Lucy- susurro en voz baja e inconscientemente sin entender el mismo de sus palabras

-¿Qué dijiste hermano?- pregunto preocupada la curandera, la imagen desapareció así como olvido lo que dijo y vio unos momentos antes.

-¿Qué paso Ania?- le pregunto ya despierto

-Estábamos platicando y al parecer te dolió la cabeza, después te agarraste la cabeza cuando caíste de rodillas soltando quejidos de dolor- explico sencillamente el oji azul

-Ania se preocupó bastante- siguió Nix

-Perdona Ania, no fue mi intención- se disculpó el castaño mayor

-¿Ya estas mejor o quieres que te revise?

-Así estoy bien Ania-

-Por cierto Ryu…. ¿Quién es Lucy?- pregunto Nix curiosamente, con sus sentidos agudos había logrado escuchar claramente lo que susurro el mago sylph

-¿Lucy?-

-Sí, te escuche decir Lucy cuando viste a Ania- dijo con mayor curiosidad

-Alucinaste- contesto –No conozco a nadie que se llame Lucy, tal vez oíste a alguien más y la confundiste con mi voz-

-Cierto, perdona Ryu pero creo que aún no logro adaptarme a esta forma-

-No hay problema Nix, mejor vayamos a comer- sugirió con una sonrisa

Otra vez comenzaron a buscar un buen lugar para comer, sin embargo cuando vio a su hermana una imagen apareció y se fue rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo; una extraña sensación de tristeza y miedo lo invadió, hace tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo.

-¿Sucede algo Onii-san?-

-No, no pasa nada- contesto seriamente –Ay que apresurarnos o esos dos glotones se acabaran comiendo entre ellos

.

.

.

.

-Mi imaginación ya no dio para más TT-TT ¡Perdon!- llora la escritora que está hecha bolita en el piso

-Lamentablemente es todo lo que se nos ocurrió, esperemos que al menos les haya agradado aunque sea un poco-

-¡Mizuki! TT-TT estoy decepcionada de mi misma-

-Calma Tsukiyo, pronto te inspiraras bastante- intenta animarla su peli blanca mitad –mejor contestemos reviews, sé que eso te gusta-

-¡Yeah! :D, yo inicio…"_**BennuKagaho**_": ewe yo sé que tu sabes porque pongo esta carita ewe, ¿Te creeré?... ¿Enserio? Vaya no pues si XD jajajaja y eso que no me inspire en él pero de todas maneras está bien, pero Nix es un tigre rayado blanco de ojos verdes o_o, ¡gracias por los cojines! Y saludos-

-¡No le hubieras enviado cojines! O_o…me compadezco de ellos, me toca "_**Mori Summer**_": exacto, el reencuentro le pondré drama y acción :3, por ahora no pero los celos de Ania serán con Lucy, tantito con Lissana y Erza, saludos- contesta Mizuki muy tranquilamente

-"_**yayadragneelchan**_": ¡Qué bien que te guste Nix!, el hará una tipo alianza con Kaito para fastidiar al pobre de Ryu ("_Natsu_") y aparte aprovechara para provocarle celos tanto al pistolero como al ex-peli rosado, saludos-

-"_**Lorena101**_": hola, gracias por animarte a comentar exacto es imposible no leerlos, la tentación llama ewe, por ahorita no todo será medio tranquilo pero (spoiler) pasara algo que haga que Fairy Tail se encuentre con los Caelys, pues todavía no tengo planeado ponerle pareja…..¿Que opinan lectores? ¿Le pongo pareja a Ania?, el hecho de la frialdad de Gray es lo que hace que Lucy quiera volverse fuerte para demostrarle que no quiere ser un estorbo y vea que desea estar con Natsu, pero vez que si se puede transformar en uno *¬*, no te preocupes no pides mucho, de hecho lo hare ahorita debajo de los reviews… ¡VIVA EL NALU!-

.

.

.

.

_**Kaito Lorenz**_: Es un joven peli naranja de 17 años con ojos azules con un tono de piel como el de Sting, es de complexión alta y delgada, usa un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera gris con una chaqueta de cuero negra, lleva unas botas negras.

Cuando están viajando o escapan usa una capa que incluye una capucha de color blanco para ocultar su identidad, su especialidad es el uso de las pistolas mágicas que son de color plateadas, porta una lanza con un filo en cada lado del arma de color roja, solamente suele usarla en situaciones especiales.

Es un chico con poco sentido de la orientación, pero es confiable, caballeroso y con un gran apetito, le gusta fastidiar a Ryu ("_Natsu_"), a veces suele confiarse mucho o no poner mucha atención y un poco despistado.

.

.

_**Nix**_: Es un tigre blanco con rayas negras y doradas, de ojos verdes con grandes colmillos; cuando se transforma en un humano es un chico de 17 años peli blanco largo peinado con una coleta; es alto, delgado y con un tono de piel como el de Rogue Cheney, viste una camisa negra de manga larga con algunos botones abiertos y un pantalón blanco, lleva unas botas negras y una gabardina gris; cuando está en su forma de gatito pequeño su pelaje es blanco nada más.

Sus sentidos son bastantes agudos y exactos, es inteligente, ágil, leal, tiene una gran velocidad y fuerza en sus patas (piernas y brazos cuando es humano), le gusta ser apapachado por Ania, molesta cuando puede a Ryu ("_Natsu_") es pacífico por lo que casi no le gusta la violencia a menos que para él lo amerite, a veces es flojo, bromista y suele malentender algunas cosas.

Después pondré de los demás :P

*SALUDOS*


	24. Enfrentamiento entre amigos

-¡Holaaa! De nuevo actualizando…. (Antes de que la tortura del monstruo semestre se haga peor)… ¡Tsukiyo!-

-o_oU ¿¡Que rayos con esa presentación mujer!?-

-¿Qué tiene Mizuki? *3* déjame ser feliz-

-Si claro ¬_¬, solo a ti se te ocurre presentar tan raro e_e-

-u.u okey ya me calmo- *señala a su mitad peli blanca* -¡TU NO ME DEJAS DIVERTIRME!-

-¬_¬ deja el drama, hay que comenzar-

-:D de acuerdo, agradecemos su atención y sexis reviews que nos dejan-

-Bien…3…..2….1-

-¡COMAN! *¬*-

-¿¡Que dices!?- le reclama la oji rojizos a la escritora

-¿¡Ah!?...Perdóname Mizuki :P tengo hambre-

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR!-

-*Tiembla como gelatina*-Co-comen-comencemos -*Huye rápidamente*-

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODA SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA…. ¿¡PORQUE TE FUISTE NATSU!? TT-TT

.

.

.

.

"_En el capítulo anterior"_

_-¿Qué paso Ania?- le pregunto ya despierto_

_-Estábamos platicando y al parecer te dolió la cabeza, después te agarraste la cabeza cuando caíste de rodillas soltando quejidos de dolor- explico sencillamente el oji azul_

_-Por cierto Ryu…. ¿Quién es Lucy?- pregunto Nix curiosamente, con sus sentidos agudos había logrado escuchar claramente lo que susurro el mago sylph_

_-¿Lucy?- _

_Otra vez comenzaron a buscar un buen lugar para comer, sin embargo cuando vio a su hermana una imagen apareció y se fue rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo; una extraña sensación de tristeza y miedo lo invadió, hace tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo._

.

.

.

.

"_**ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE AMIGOS**_"

.

.

.

.

(Una semana después)

.

.

En una montaña cubierta por naturaleza muerta y seca peleaban dos chicos, sus oponentes eran una especie mutante de pájaros que portaban un alargado pico con dientes, sus plumas se veían desgastadas como las de un ave vieja y tenían sus ojos negros con el iris rojo.

-Que aburrido- se quejaba el pequeño gato blanco del grupo, que estaba siendo cargado por una mujer peli castaña

-Entonces ayúdanos Nix y deja de estar de flojo- le hablo serio un joven oji jade

-*bostezo* Ryu no puedo hacerlo-

-¿¡Porque!?- ahora fue la persona que se encontraba disparándole a las criaturas gigantes voladoras con sus pistolas

-Kaito recuerda que quedamos en turnarnos para pelear en parejas, yo con Ania y ustedes dos juntos- Explico el felino

-¿¡Que tiene que ver eso!?- pedía razones el mago sylph

-Que este es su turno de ustedes y no quiero interrumpirlos-

-¡Maldito gato perezoso!- gritaron Lorenz y Caelys al mismo tiempo

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear, que estas cosas nos están atrasando- intento calmarlos la doncella

-¡Ya escucharon tortugas apúrense!- les grito burlonamente el animal

-¡No nos presionen! ¡Mejor vengan a apoyarnos!- respondían molestos el par que peleaba

-Les dije que no podemos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Nix

-*Los tres dirigen su mirada a la única femenina*-

-Etto…..Yo sé que ustedes dos pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema- menciono la Caelys menor con una sonrisa

-(Se niega a ayudarnos prácticamente)- pensaron con una gotita cayendo por su nuca, para después seguir con su encuentro.

Ania sintió la necesidad de mirar al cielo donde su atención quedo fijamente en el manto azul, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó mientras el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza.

-Las hadas se esfuerzan por alcanzar eso que han perdido- murmuro para sí misma siendo escuchada por la criatura que cargaba

-Quieren extender sus alas y volar por el mundo, así como planean hallar lo que se les fue arrebatado por un demonio- *respira levemente* -El hada de hebras doradas canta…... con la esperanza de que su voz que es llevada por el aire alcance a ser escuchada por el Dragón de Fuego-

-¿A qué se refiere señorita?- pregunto extrañado el tigre en miniatura, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, le movió el brazo logrando el mismo resultado-¡Ania!-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué pasa Nix?- salió de su trance la chica

-¿¡Le paso algo a mi hermana!?- se escuchó a Ryu ("_Natsu_") muy preocupado

-No Onii-san, no sucede nada- sus palabras calmaron al mago de viento que aún se encargaba de las pocas aves que quedaban

-Ahora si Nix ¿Qué paso?-

-Ania quiero que me digas porque dijiste esas palabras-

-Yo tampoco se…Tú crees-

-*suspiro* Eres rara-

-¡Chicos ya acabamos!- llamo a los integrantes faltantes el peli naranja

-¡Continuemos con nuestro viaje!- a completo el castaño mayor

-Era hora que terminaran-

-Tú cállate animal-

-Tú no me callas perdido-

-¿A quién le dices perdido?- salen rayos de la frente de Kaito

-¿Acaso ay algún otro desorientado cabeza de mandarina entre nosotros?- aparecen los mismos rayos a Nix

-Debes de agradecer que al menos no soy un cabeza de aire con un instinto de protección elevado-

-¿¡Quieren peleas idiotas!?- pregunto el ex-mago de fuego irritado

-Hasta que el cabeza de lodo se nos une-

-Te tragaras tus palabras acosador-

-Ustedes no podrán conmigo- dijo soberbiamente la criatura

-No te confíes gatito- salen rayos de la frente del oji jade

-(De nuevo van a pelear)- pensó resignada la dama del grupo

.

.

(En el barco con dirección a la isla de Hiralta)

.

.

En la embarcación que estaba a punto de llegar a tierra firme se hallaban 14 magos con el emblema de Fairy Tail tatuado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Mocosos!- apareció de repente en medio del transporte un anciano -¡Pronto comenzara la primera parte de las tres que compone el examen!-

-¿De qué se trata esta vez Maestro?- pregunto una rubia seria

-Se ve que estas emocionada Lucy, la primera parte consiste en salir rápidamente de este barco, llegar a la isla donde verán siete puertas abiertas que se activaran cuando uno de los candidatos entre se cerrara automáticamente, todas están conectadas a un laberinto con caminos entrelazados y lleno de obstáculos, del otro lado habrán siete puertas nuevamente que solo dejara entrar a un pareja de magos, si logran llegar a una puerta cerrada tendrán que buscar otra vez por todo el laberinto una que este abierta- *suspiro* -¡Tiene 2 horas para hacerlo! El que no entre en ese lapso de tiempo será descalificado-

-Después de que hayan entrado déjenme decirles que cada puerta al final del laberinto tiene un mago clase S, al cual se enfrentaran en una pelea y su trabajo es pasarlo para finalizar la segunda fase….¡Hijos míos esta es su oportunidad para avanzar!-

-¡Aye Sir!- contestaron todos con el puño en alto

-¡Que comience la primera parte del examen!- hablo el hombre de bigote

-¡Vamos Happy!- el exceed azul tomo a su amiga rubia de la espalda y emprender vuelo

-Lo siento Lucy, pero no te dejare- dijo confiado el peli verde- (Eh puesto runas nuevamente alrededor del barco que duraran al menos 7 minutos)- pensó el miembro de los Raijinshuu

-*sonríe* Lamentablemente Freed tu truco no volverá a funcionar conmigo- salió sin problemas la maga de espíritus estelares del transporte

-¿¡Como!?- tras de ella iban el par conformado por el mago de runas y su acompañante

-Ustedes dos no son los únicos- Levy iba siendo cargada por Lily y más atrás Elfman con Evergreen

-¡Sáquennos de aquí!- gritaban los seis magos atrapados que eran Juvia, Meredy, Lissana, Cana, Romeo y Wendy.

.

.

-¿Qué puerta escogemos Lucy?- habían sido los primeros en llegar

-Vayamos a la puerta número 3- la Heartfilia estaba muy nerviosa, el cuerpo le temblaba ya que antes Natsu era el que le daba esa tranquilidad, ahora que no estaba el peli rosado ella tenía que demostrar que tenía las fuerzas para hacer las cosas ella sola sin depender de nadie- Happy aprobare el examen e iremos juntos a buscar a Natsu- la determinación en sus ojos hicieron que el felino sonriera feliz por lo fuerte que se había vuelto su amiga

-¡Aye!-

-¡A la carga!-

.

.

-Freed y Bickslow entraron en la numero 1

-Levy junto al exceed negro fueron a la numero 4

-Elfman con Evergreen se dirigieron a la 6

-Juvia y Lissana a la numero 2

-Wendy y Romeo fueron a la puerta con el numero 7

-Al mismo tiempo que Cana con Meredy a la numero 5

Ya había pasado una hora desde que inicio el evento y la situación está así…

.

.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- se preguntaba el felino azul espantado

-No lo sé, pero será mejor perderlas- contesto la chica de ojos chocolates que cargaba al felino

-Déjame llevarte Lucy, tienes que guardar energías para la pelea-

-Estoy bien Happy, no tienes que preocuparte por mí- hablo mientras huían de unas arañas gigantes que los perseguían -¡Flechas celestiales!- las cuchillas luminosas golpearon fuertemente a los arácnidos, acabándolos en ese mismo lugar

.

.

-Esto sí que es problemático- el mago de runas blandía su espada que cortaba unas extrañas plantas que deseaban atraparlo

-Todavía tenemos tiempo Freed tranquilo…. ¡Acábenlos my babies!- la persona con el casco y la lengua a fuera atacaba los mismo que su amigo

-No seas tan relajado Bickslow, esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar-

.

.

-¡Solid script: Fire!- las llamas invocadas por la peli azul quemaban las extrañas lanzas con las que los atacaban

-Oye Levy… ¿Segura que era por aquí?- el antiguo comandante de Edoras cuidaba las espaldas de la McGarden

-Por supuesto, durante todo lo que caminábamos empecé a notar cierto patrón, solo espero que Lu-chan ya lo haya notado-

-Conociéndola existe la posibilidad de que ya lo haya hecho-

.

.

-¡Ever ahora!- grito un musculoso hombre moreno

-Ya te he dicho que tu no me ordenas- la maga con el poder de sus ojos volvió piedra a las serpientes enormes que los seguían de cercas

-¡Ever eres todo un hombre!-

-¡Ya metete en tu cabeza hueca que soy una mujer, Elfman idiota!- golpeo con su abanico la frente del peli blanco

.

.

-¡Tenryu no Yokugeki!- el ataque de viento dirigido a los murciélagos de tamaño anormal los hizo retroceder -¡Romeo!

-Okey… ¡Tomen esto!- el joven peli negro lanzo unas bolas de fuego purpura que impactaron de forma exitosa en las criaturas

-Ay que darnos prisa Romeo

-A la orden mi señora- asintió el Conbolt cargando a su "amiga" estilo nupcial, provocando que Wendy se sonrojara levemente

.

.

-¡Wota Suraisa! (Cortadores de agua)-

-¡Animal soul: Tigresa!-

El par de chicas atacaban con su magia a lo que parecía ser una manada coyotes (así se les dice acá e_e, son parecidos a los lobos), los cuales tenían las tenían rodeadas mientras mostraban amenazadoramente sus colmillos.

-Justo ahora que estamos tan cercas- hablo la maga de agua viendo la puerta a unos metros de distancia

-No te preocupes Juvia- la animaba la menor de los Strauss- Estoy segura de que lo lograremos

-Muchas gracias Lissana-san-

.

.

-¡Iluminación convocada!- ataco la maga de las cartas mágicas a unas extrañas sombras

-Mi turno… ¡Maguilty Rays!- la peli rosada lanzo múltiples rayos a las figuras oscuras

-*se quita el sudor* -Maldición, este examen está más difícil que el anterior- se quejó la castaña al ver que desaparecían sus oponentes

-Cana-san recuerda que cada vez más va aumentando el nivel de dificultad-

-Ya lo sé, eso lo hace problemático Meredy- *saca una botella de licor* -Necesito energías-*comienza a beber*

-Cana-san…..no creo que este sea el mejor momento para ponerte a tomar, aun peor estamos en medio del laberinto donde nos pueden atacar-

-Tranquila-

-¡Como puedes estar así!-

-Estar estresadas solo nos afectara, además estoy relajada porque tú eres mi compañera, sé que en el instante en que nos ataquen estarás lista-

-Gracias Cana- agradeció conmovida la oji verdes, desde que ella había llegado a Fairy Tail solamente estaba con Jellal, Erza o Juvia, rara la vez era cuando esta con alguien más

.

.

La última hora que quedaba había sido realmente agotadora para todos los magos, los cuales guardaban energías que necesitarían cuando se enfrentaran a sus compañeros clase S, cada uno de los candidatos había logrado pasar la primera fase con los siguientes resultados….

-Freed y Bickslow fueron los primeros en pasar entrando a la puerta numero 7

-Levy y Lily fueron la pareja segunda pareja abriendo la entraba 3

-Lucy con Happy llegaron después adentrándose en la 1 puerta

-Juvia junto a Lissana se metieron en la entrada 6

-Wendy acompañada con Romeo entraron en la segunda puerta

-Cana y Meredy alcanzaron el quinto puesto entrando a la cuarta puerta

-Finalmente Elfman con Evergreen que alcanzaron a entrar en la quinta puerta antes de que se acabara el tiempo

Con todos listos y en posiciones iniciaría la segunda prueba del examen, como anteriormente se había dicho esta consiste en enfrentarse o al menos lograr pasar sobre su contrincante que es un mago clase S…¿Cuántos lograrían pasar esta fase?

.

.

-Todavía estas a tiempo de retractarte mujer- hablo una voz masculina

-Genial, de todos los magos que hay tú tenías que tocarnos- contesto una castaña que sostenía una botella de alcohol

-Cana-san no hay que bajar la guardia-

-Meredy tranquila, si se pasa de listo lo acusare con Levy- dijo en tono burlón al pensar que mentirillas le diría a la peli azul

-¡No metas a la enana en esto!- *se pone nervioso* -¡Ni te atrevas a inventarle cosas!-

-¿Qué sucede Gajeel? ¿Por qué te pones angustiado?- preguntaba un tanto divertida de la situación

-Maldita mujer- refunfuñaba para sí mismo –No es momento para jugar- *se tranquiliza*

-¡Aleluya! Creí que nunca diría eso- seguía burlándose la joven Alberona

-Prepárense….Les aseguro que no las dejare pasar de manera sencilla-

.

.

-(¿¡PORQUE NOS TUVO QUE TOCAR PRECISAMENTE EL!?)- pensaron el exceed negro y la chica peli azul

-No se preocupen, me contendré lo mejor que pueda- los intentaba relajar un hombre mayor

-¡Pero si eres tú me será imposible pasar!-

-Vamos Levy, no seas así…..animo, en este examen debes demostrarme de lo que estas hecha-

-Aun así- *señala al desconocido*-¿¡Que hice para merecer esto!?-

-Oye…ni que fuera tan malo que te tocara conmigo-

-¡Claro que lo es Gildarts! Hubiera preferido a Jellal, Gray incluso a Erza-

-*se deprime* Eres terrible Levy- *pausa* -Aunque lamentablemente no hay marcha atrás…vengan con todo lo que tengan, no se preocupen ya estoy mentalmente preparado para evitar accidentes, si no me controlo entonces me asesinarían Gajeel y Cana, te aseguro Levy que es lo que quiero evitar-

-De acuerdo, daré todo por lograr pasar….. ¿¡Listo Lily!?-

-Por supuesto-

-*sonríe* Vengan contra mí-

.

.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy?- preguntaba una mujer

-Yo-yo no estoy segura de seguir….yo…- la maga de viento que estaba muy asustada fue interrumpida por su compañero

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo Wendy!-

-Romeo-

-No te dejare que te rindas tan fácilmente sin intentarlo, sé que este es tu primer examen y que te encuentras muy nerviosa, pero estoy seguro que puedes lograrlo-

-Romeo- susurro la dragona del cielo sonrojada

-Kyaaa que conmovedor, las futuras generaciones del gremio se están asegurando- chillaba la maga clase S

-*se sonroja* ¿¡Que cosas dices Mira-san!?-

-Ara ara, yo solo digo lo que mis ojos ven Wendy- *snif snif* -¡Me hubiera gustado traer mi cámara! Que deprimente no poder inmortalizar este momento- se lamentaba la demonio que estaba rodeada por un aura rosa y corazoncitos voladores

-¡Mira-san!/ ¡Mira!- replicaron el par salvajemente sonrojados

-No quisiera arruinar este bello momento, pero lamentablemente estamos en un momento importante-

-¡Entonces daré todo!- exclamo Wendy con una sonrisa

-¡Así se habla!- grito animado el Conbolt -¡Estoy encendido!-

-(Natsu…. estoy segura que te hubiera gustado mucho ver crecer a estos dos)- pensaba nostálgicamente la albina

.

.

-Quién diría que me tocaría pelear contigo Freed- dijo una voz dura

-Si logro vencerte estaré cercas de ser como Laxus- el peli verde apunto a su contrincante con su espada

-Interesante, entonces atácame con todo lo que tengas Freed el oscuro-

-Con mucho gusto Titania-

-Te advierto que yo no soy tan blanda como los demás, ¡No me contendré!-

-(Era de esperarse de Erza)- pensaba Bickslow que estaba muy callado –Bueno babies a trabajar-

-¡Demuéstrenme que tan duro es su corazón!-

.

.

-Apúrense que no tengo todo su tiempo- el tono frio del mago ya era muy característico desde la desaparición de su mejor amigo

-Gray sabemos que este es un examen importante, pero no es para que te enojes- contesto seria la mujer de anteojos

-Cállate mejor Evergreen, que no estoy aquí por gusto- contesto irritado el alquimista

-¡Gray callar a una mujer no es de hombres!- el moreno defendía a su "compañera" de las palabras que había mencionado el Devil Slayer

-Que molestos, tal y como dijiste Evergreen este evento es importante, por esa misma razón me asegurare que únicamente pasen si me demuestran su poder-

-¡Como el hombre que soy lo hare! ¡Te mostrare que puedo lograr ser tan hombre como Natsu!-

-(Ay no Elfman, no hubieras mencionado eso)- pensó alarmada la castaña

-¿Cómo Natsu?...Entonces no será necesario que me contenga- un extraña aura color azul marino rodeo al mago de hielo –Si logras vencerme entonces puede que lo admita, aunque déjame decirte que flamita es mucho más fuerte que yo-

.

.

-Curioso, que nos toque pelear con el novio de mi hermana es extraño ¿Qué opinas Juvia?-

-Juvia lo que únicamente quiere ahora es poder pasar, si Juvia lo logra entonces podre estar más cercas de Gray-sama –

-Que tedioso, me toco ir contra la hermana menor de Mira y la novia de Gray- hablo con una sonrisa ligera en sus ojos, que al menos su compañero aun tuviera a alguien cercano a su corazón lo aliviaba y no solamente a él, sino a todos los del gremio que se preocupaban por el peli negro.

-Juvia una no es la no-novia de Gray-sama- el gran sonrojo delataba el nerviosismo de la Loxar

-Bueno ya dejemos la plática para cuando hayamos acabado con esto- el Dreyar cambio esa sonrisa por un rostro serio

-Laxus-san tiene razón, Juvia debe aprobar este examen y demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento de Gray-sama-

-Yo también no me puedo quedar atrás, Sting me ha estado ayudando y quedar como una inútil sería muy vergonzoso, definitivamente me esforzare para cumplir la meta de Juvia-

-(Han madurado mucho…Juvia…Lissana)- pensaba orgulloso el rubio -¡Comencemos!

.

.

-Precisamente tenías que ser tu- hablo seria la rubia con su látigo en mano

-¿Acaso te molesta Lucy?- pregunto en el mismo estado el peli azul

-No Jellal, no me molesta-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que no creí que me tocaras…..Maestro-

-No me digas así Lucy-

-Tú, Erza y mis espíritus me han ayudado, les estoy agradecida ya que no soy la débil de hace 1 año-

-Lista para mostrarme esa fuerza-

-*asiente con la cabeza* No te defraudare-

Tanto la Heartfilia como el Fernández se pusieron en posición de pelea dispuestos a comenzar, mientras eran observados por un felino azul que abrazaba una prenda blanca con escamas.

-(Natsu…..Lucy y yo te encontraremos)-esos eran los pensamientos que tenía Happy al ver a su amiga peleando.

.

.

(Como su escritora ya no tiene más imaginación se saltara las batallas, lo se salí chafa u.u, se los compensare con un avance)

.

.

-Admito que dieron buena pelea- *se truena el cuello* -Pero esta es mi victoria-

-Cállate Gajeel, no vez que intento tomar tranquila- hablo molesta la bebedora número uno de Fairy Tail

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad para poder pasar Cana-san – el disgusto de la castaña preocupaba a Meredy, aunque en si más bien parecía un berrinche

-*suspiro* -Me tengo que ir a reunir con el viejo…nos vemos después- se despidió el dragón de hierro –Esas dos tienen un buen potencial, me asegurare de que tanto Cana como Meredy sean candidatas para el siguiente examen- dijo para sí mismo el oji rojizos

.

.

-Lo siento mucho Wendy….Romeo… ¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunto la demonio mientras veía como la hija de Grandine curaba al Conbolt

-Estamos bien Mira-san-

-Solamente nos encontramos adoloridos- contesto con una sonrisa el mago de fuego

-Shhh no digas eso Romeo- lo regaño al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía la albina

-*mueve la cabeza con forma de negación* Esta bien Wendy, tal vez me pase un poco, pero déjame decirte que vas por un buen camino- *sonríe de forma maternal* -Chicos me voy, iré a ver quién paso y…. ¡A notificar la nueva pareja de Fairy Tail!-

-¡No lo hagas!- gritaron ambos jóvenes, lamentablemente la camarera ya se había ido

.

.

-*suspiro* Ya sabía que no iba a poder pasarte- la maga del Solid script estaba un poco deprimida por su fallo

-Levy….Eres fuerte, no lo dudes- menciono el quinto Maestro de Fairy Tail –En un futuro no muy lejano puedo verte como una excelente maga S, casada y con hijos cofcofcofdeGajeelcofcof-

-¿¡Que estás diciendo Gildarts!?- la joven de baja estatura había entendido a la perfección

-¿¡YO!? Nada- la inocencia fingida por el mago peli naranja ni el mismo se la creía –Sera mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde-

-¡Gildarts Clive!- grito molesta una peli azul, mientras que el valeroso Lily se escondía atrás una piedra

.

.

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, aunque para su mala suerte no fueron capaces de derrotarme- Titania tenía varias heridas en sus brazos y piernas, aunque si los comparábamos con sus contrincantes ambos yacían mal heridos

-(No era broma cuando dijo que no se contendría)- pensaron los miembros del Raijinshuu

-Como equipo hacen un gran trabajo, eso admiro de ambos- finalizo la maga escarlata –Me retiro, nos vemos pronto-

-Se nota que está preocupada por la chica cosplay- rompió el silencio que había dejado la peli roja

-Si lo sé, aunque es de esperarse que este cuidando de ella, lo ha hecho desde que Natsu se dio por perdido- el peli verde recordó las tantas veces que veía a Erza acompañada por Mystogan ("Jellal") cuidando sigilosamente a la rubia

-¿Crees que ella lo haya logrado?-

-Lo más seguro es que lo consiguió, vámonos a reunirnos con los demás Bickslow-

.

.

-Reconozco que no dices hombre únicamente porque sí, sin embargo no me venciste aunque te daré un consejo- *el alquimista se acercó al moreno* -vuélvete aún más fuerte si no la quieres perder- susurro muy bajo para que la mujer con mirada de piedra no lo escuchara

-Que-que que- el pobre Elfman intentaba no demostrar su nerviosismo al captar el mensaje

-Bueno ya que no tengo asuntos con ustedes me voy-

-¡Felicita a Juvia de mi parte!- grito la castaña provocando un enorme sonrojo del exhibicionista, que únicamente asintió antes de correr

.

.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?-

-Maestro únicamente faltan dos personas- contesto una mujer con armadura

-¿Quiénes son?- volvió a preguntar el anciano

-Al parecer son Jellal y Laxus; si tomamos en cuenta que candidatos no hemos mencionado de seguro les toco a Lucy y Juvia- hablo la sonriente oji azul

-¿Nos buscaban?- interrumpió una voz femenina cansada, todos voltearon a ver la dirección de donde había provenido y vieron a cuatro personas.

Laxus venia cargando a Juvia y a Meredy las cuales se veían muy agotadas; Happy sostenía a su amiga rubia que estaba consciente con Jellal atrás de ellos.

-Declaro a Juvia Loxar/Lucy Heartfilia aprobada- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Felicidades chicas- Mirajeane corrió a abrazar a las magas aprobadas

-¿Uh? ¿Y los demás?-

-Bueno Lucy veras, ustedes dos fueron las únicas que pasaron a la última etapa-

-¿¡Enserio!?- gritaron asombradas las candidatas femeninas

-Sera mejor que descansen hijas mías, dentro de un rato iniciara la tercera parte-

.

.

(Lugar Desconocido)

.

.

Dentro de una cueva oscura se encontraban 3 personas con capas sentadas y un tigre blanco acostado rodeando una fogata.

-¿Cuál será nuestro destino Onii-san?-

-Pasaremos a la "ciudad de Menryod"-

-Esa ciudad es la que se encuentra entre Fiore, Seven y Bosco, ¿Verdad?- hablo el pistolero con los brazos cruzados

-Correcto, sé que es un lugar lleno de viajeros de diferentes países, es muy conocido por el vasto conocimiento que se haya, estoy seguro que ahí encontraremos la información que buscamos-

-¿No estaremos en mayor peligro?, debe estar repleto de magos de gremios legales y también de oscuros- se unió a la plática el felino blanco

-Estaremos en total alerta, en caso de notar algo extraño nos iremos inmediatamente- todos sabían que a la primera señal de peligro Ryu ("_Natsu_") actuaria

-Podríamos pasar antes a "Danvarth", debemos de conseguir todo lo que nos falta por cualquier situación que se nos presente- propuso la oji verdes

-Estoy de acuerdo Ania-

-¿Cuándo partimos Ryu?-

-Serán 3 días de viaje caminando para llegar a "Danvarth" y otros 3 días para estar en "Menryod"- *piensa* -Mañana en la mañana nos vamos en dirección a allá, debemos dejar de huir ya que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlos-

-Demon Fang- susurro el peli naranja con una mirada sombría- Así se llama el gremio oscuro que destruyo el pueblo de ustedes dos y que masacro a Lizea-

-Conformado por cuatro demonios, de los cuales solo tenemos conocimiento de dos- continúo Nix del mismo modo –Quienes desean el poder de la portadora del infierno-

-Aquellos que buscan a un mago apodado Salamander, el cual no tenemos mayor información ya que un gremio legal la ha estado ocultando- prosiguió la dama de cabellera castaña

-Sin embargo ya lo han dado por muerto, así que su prioridad es buscar a la doncella sagrada y desatar el infierno en la tierra- menciono molesto el Caelys mayor-Quien diría que un maldito gremio legal los ayuda, definitivamente no hay que confiar en ninguno- *cierra sus puños con fuerza*

-Entonces está decidido, buscaremos toda la información sobre Demon Fang y el poder de Ania- *cierra sus ojos* -Con eso arruinaremos sus planes y nos encargaremos de ellos- concluyo Kaito

-Si lo logramos entonces…. podremos vivir tranquilos- susurro la doncella para sí misma

.

.

(En Hiralta)

.

.

-Muy bien chicas, para la última prueba planeábamos realizar una especie de búsqueda, pero como solo ustedes dos pasaron entonces será una pelea-

-¿¡QUEEEE!?- gritaron todos los magos clases S

-¡Maestro deberíamos realizar la anterior!- pidió Mirajeane un poco preocupada

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mira, Maestro recapacítelo- La Scarlet estaba en shock, sabía que a pesar de los conflictos entre el Fullbuster y la Heartfilia, tanto la rubia como la peli azul seguían siendo buenas amigas.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?- hablo el mago de hielo confiado -¿Temes que la inútil de tu amiga pierda frente a todos?-

-Cierra la boca Gray- miro de manera amenazante al Devil Slayer –Lucy nunca ha sido inútil-

-Ni tú te crees tus palabras, no creo que esa idiota rubia pueda contra Juvia-

-Retráctate, todos sabemos que Lucy sea vuelto más fuerte y que siempre ha sido muy lista-

-Claro ajam…. ¿Y que más Erza? ¿Qué más me dirás?, que ella no fue una de las causantes de la desaparición de Natsu, que ella es tan fuerte que no se dejó atrapar por el enemigo, que ella es sincera con todos y nunca le oculta nada a nadie-

-¡Guarden silencio!- ordeno Makarov antes de que las cosas subieran de nivel –La decisión la tengo yo y las chicas-

-Bueno…..Juvia si quiere ser una maga clase S, quiero que Gray-sama este orgulloso de Juvia y acompañarlo a misiones más difíciles- hablo tímidamente la chica, pero no podía negar que en su interior no quería pelear con Lucy, se sentía entre la espada y la pared

-Yo…..les demostrare que ya no soy una débil y patética chica, lograre ser clase S para ir a buscar a Natsu cueste lo que me cueste, incluso si tengo que volver a tomar una misión de esa clase sin permiso, hare lo que tenga que ser necesario para encontrarlo- la determinación de sus palabras y la mirada que tenían decían que iba enserio, no quería pelear con Juvia pero ni ella sabía que hacer

-Bueno entonces…..-

-Maestro nosotros…..yo, Jellal, Laxus, Mirajeane y Gajeel también estamos en contra de esta pelea- interrumpió Gildarts antes de que el Dreyar tomara una decisión

-¿Tienen alguna propuesta?-

-Claro que sí, ya que ellas dos fueron las únicas en poder pasar la segunda prueba entonces hay que ver su desempeño todo el año, incluso si se puede admitirles hacer misiones clase S para que demuestren su potencial, así en vez de escoger una sola podrían ser ambas- la idea había sido pensada en que tanto la chica de los espíritus celestiales como la maga de agua lograran avanzar, ya que sabían perfectamente los esfuerzos que habían hecho el par, y el entrenamiento al que se habían sometido

-Me parece interesante, ir viendo sus avances mediante de trabajos complicados que regularmente ustedes hacen, suena mejor la idea-

-¿¡Aceptas la idea abuelo!?- pregunto molesto el exhibicionista

-No la acepto….la apruebo…... ¿Algún problema Gray?-

-Estoy inconforme, si bien me gusta la idea en la que puedan ver la fuerza de Juvia en misiones, lo que detesto es que Heartfilia haga lo mismo-

-¿Ahora que es Gray? ¿Acaso tenemos que complacer tus caprichos?- Jellal ya había llegado a su límite de tolerancia, no por nada el mismo le había enseñado algunas técnicas a la maga, ella misma pidió hacer combates con Titania para mejorar en su fuerza física- ¡Lucy peleo conmigo en la segunda fase del examen y te diré que ha mejorado bastante! ¡Erza y yo conocemos su fuerza, que está a un nivel totalmente distinto al del Daimatou Enbu o Tártaros!-

-Por eso logro avanzar- dijo en tono frio el susodicho –Si le hubiera tocado con alguien más no lo habría hecho-

-¡Me estás diciendo que me deje ganar!-

-*suspiro* Me pregunto….. Cómo es que le hace esa estúpida para que siempre la estén protegiendo- después de estas palabras sintió como un puño se impactaba en una de sus mejillas

-¡Tú te lo buscaste Fullbuster!- grito furioso el peli azul, dejando en asombro a todos los presentes, el antiguo mago santo era alguien que muy pocas veces perdía la paciencia.

-¡Maldito!- el agredido mago creo una espada de hielo dispuesto a atacar al Fernández, pero fue detenido por Erza y Laxus, mientras que Gajeel con Mirajeane detenían a Jellal

-¡Paren de una vez esta pelea!, ¡Gray deja de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil!, ¡Jellal ya no lo provoques más!- todo quedo en silencio –Gray… Te tengo una propuesta-

Por arte de magia los presentes pusieron su completa atención al pequeño anciano.

-Le encomendare un trabajo especial a Lucy, una misión clase S para ser exactos, si logra a completarla con éxito dejaras de llamarla débil, pero si no lo hace entonces declarare a Juvia como maga clase S oficialmente-

-¡Acepto!- grito la rubia impresionando a sus amigos

-¿¡QUEEE!?- gritaron casi todos (menos cierto cofcofTsunderecofcof)

-¿Qué cosas dices Lucy?- pregunto Titania mientras sacudía salvajemente a su casi hermana

-Erza tranquila, deja hablar a Lucy- pidió el novio de la mujer de armadura

-Gracias Jellal, bueno es mi oportunidad para enseñarle a todo el gremio mi magia y…para buscar información-

-¿Segura Lucy?- el mago santo quería cerciorarse de la decisión

-Claro que si Maestro….. ¿De qué se trata?-

-Para poder hacerla te pondré dos condiciones- *se aclara la garganta* -La primera será que solo puedes ir acompañada por un miembro del gremio, y la segunda es que no puede ser un mago S-

-No tengo problema, quiero que mi compañero sea Happy-

-Bueno, el trabajo es descubrir quien esta tras el asesinato de varios investigadores y viajeros en la ciudad de Menryod, el pedido nos llegó apenas ayer y es urgente que alguien vaya-

-¿Por qué a ella abuelo?-

-Cállate Gray… lo único que se sabe es que deja a sus víctimas sin sangre, atrápalo o si es necesario mátalo-

-De acuerdo- contesto segura la rubia, pero de algún modo se sentía insegura

-Son 3 días en tren y 1 uno caminando para llegar, cuando lleguemos a Magnolia quiero que partas de inmediato….Happy, Lucy cuento con ustedes-

-¡Aye Sir!- afirmaron el par con el puño en alto

-Regresemos a Magnolia-

.

.

(Cuartel General de Demon Fang)

.

.

-¿Algún reporte de Némesis?- pregunto serio un hombre de cabellos negros y dorados

-La señora actualmente está en Menryod, se ha estado deshaciendo de aquellas personas que tengan información sobre la doncella sagrada-

-¿Algo más?-

-Al parecer los habitantes de la ciudad han pedido ayuda-

-Dile a Némesis que si se encuentra al dichoso mago o magos no los mate, que solo les demuestre el temible poder de nosotros como demonios- *sonríe maléficamente* -Aunque también díganle que está autorizada para hacer lo que quiera con esa persona

-¡A la orden!- el desconocido miembro del gremio se retiró rápidamente

.

.

.

.

-¡Hasta aquí! Perdonen la demora, pero apenas inicie el semestre y ya me dejaron tarea TT-TT- chilla mientras hecha bolita la escritora

-Nos costó mucho poder hacer este capítulo, tarde pero aquí está sin más demora-

-¡Mizuki! El semestre no me quiere dejar escribir-

-Tranquila Tsukiyo, solo es cosa de organizarnos bien-

-Sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo TT-TT ya valí-

-Contestemos reviews para animarte…."**yayadragneelchan**":- ¿Tú crees? Lamentablemente muchos no piensan eso, así que gracias :D, lo que paso solo fue un vago y pasajero recuerdo, saludos yaya-

-Okey…."**BennuKagaho**": ewe yo se lo envio ewe, aunque creo que ya lo capto, gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda aunque siento que te molestaríamos, tú ya debes también estar ocupado y lo que menos queremos es darte más carga, gracias por leer…picaron ewe-

-"**Mori Summer**": mmmm tal vez, recuerda que en si no son hermanos de sangre, se dicen llamar hermanos pero no lo son, para nuestra mala suerte (me incluyo) no puedo hacer esta pareja, pongo este tipo de escenas lindas para aquellas personas que si les guste, saludos-

-"**Lorena101**": En si Gray si está molesto con Lucy por lo ocurrido, pero lo pongo así para darle un motivo (positivo) de hacer a Lucy fuerte, bueno yo soy la inocente si fuera de Satsuki ella si los pondría, Naluuuuuuu-

-"**Larekin1**": ¡Y tú a tus comentarios!-

-Tranquila Mizuki- *intenta calmar a su mitad peli blanca*-Seamos civilizadas-

-¡No me voy a relajar!...Tal vez a ti no te guste como manejamos al OC de Ania, pero NO es una MARISUE y hay lectores que les gusta ver este tipo de escenas, además….- *le tapan la boca y la agarran*

-Uff gracias por la ayuda Satsuki-

-No te preocupes, tenemos que evitar que cometa asesinato….aunque esté de acuerdo-

-Okey…..bueno querido lector no queremos problemas, retomando lo que dijo Mizuki tiene razón, respeta los gustos de la demás gente, porque hay quienes les agrada y ay quienes no, y son libres de opinar, a mí no me molesta tus comentarios pero recuerda que todo tiene un porque, yo respeto tus reviews y tu respeta mi historia (incluyendo OC), si algo te molesta dilo un poco más tranquilo o volverá a pasar esto- *señala a la oji rojizos que intenta zafarse*

.

.

.

.

"_Avances_"

_-Fue un gusto conocerlos-_

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunta triste la castaña_

_-Este no es un adiós….es un hasta pronto-_

_-Tal vez lo extrañe un poco- sus compañeros se impresionaron por las palabras de Ryu ("Natsu")_

.

.

_-¿Usted es la maga?-_

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia-_

_-¿Así que esta es la famosa enviada?- se preguntó maléficamente una pelirroja_

_-Lucy, aquí ay algo extraño- susurro Loke a su ama_

_-¡Demon Fang!- grito la rubia al ver la marca_

_-Cuidado Lucy…Happy-_

_-¿Qué habrías hecho tu…Natsu?_

.

.

_-¡Necesitamos urgentemente a un mago especialista en magia o un curandero!-_

_-¿Qué desean con mi hermana?- el castaño junto a su acompañante resguardaron a la doncella _

_-Bien les ayudare…. ¿Dónde está?-_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogo el peli naranja a la mujer_

_-No creo necesario decir mi nombre-_

_-Ayúdala…..ayúdala por favor- rogaba el pequeño exceed con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-_

_-(Esta magia se parece a la que traía Ryu-nii en sus heridas)- pensó la castaña preocupada_

Este fue un avance de los próximo capitulos, nos leemos la próxima vez en el fic "_**Problema Tsundere**_"

*SALUDOS*


End file.
